A mais díficil decisão de Sesshoumaru
by Kali-Hime
Summary: O que acontecerá quando o Príncipe das Terras do Oeste receber uma proposta no mínimo...inusitada da Princesa das Terras do CentroOeste. Ele aceitará calmamente ou irá correr daquele ser grotesco como o demo foge da cruz? Descubra nesta fic muito doida!
1. Default Chapter

_**  
**_

**_O que acontecerá quando o Príncipe das Terras do Oeste receber uma proposta no mínimo...inusitada, da Princesa das Terras do Centro-Oeste. Ele aceitará calmamente ou irá correr daquele ser grotesco como o demo foge da cruz? Descubra nesta fic muito doida!_**

N/A- Os personagens Sesshoumaru, Rin, Jaken e A´aun não me pertencem, mas meus advogados já estão fazendo o possível para consertar isto...Já a personagem Yuri, essa sim me pertence, até que provem o contrário...

" este símbolo significa que os personagens estão pensando.

_**Cap. 01 – Tem lagartos invadindo o palácio? **_

Era uma manhã calma e tranqüila nas Terras do Oeste. O grande príncipe youkai estava sentado em sua escrivaninha na biblioteca do palácio. Estava lendo um livro serenamente, quando a porta se abriu fazendo um ruído horrível. A pequena garota entrou e correu em direção à mesa.

- Sr. Sesshoumaru- gritou quebrando a paz do local e exibindo um sorriso largo e falho-Veja , meu dente caiu...

O Youkai desviou os olhos dourados do livro e fitou a menina com o mesmo olhar frio de sempre.

Impressionante, Rin. – disse tentando ser agradável – Logo nascerá outro no lugar. – e olhou de novo para o livro.

- É? – perguntou maravilhada – E se cair de novo, nascerá de novo?

- Humpf! – mostrou-se um pouco impaciente – Não, Rin, se cair de novo não nascerá outro no lugar.

- Por quê?

"Onde raios está o Jaken nestas horas?" - Porque vocês humanos só tem um dente de reserva pra colocar no lugar do que cai.

Com a pausa que se seguiu, achou que a garota já estava com todas as respostas que queria, então voltou a ler o livro.

- E o Sr.? – perguntou ela.

- Hã? – respondeu de novo deixando de lado o livro – Eu o quê, Rin?

- E o seu dente, Sr. Sesshoumaru? Ele nasce muitas vezes, não é?

- Sim, Rin, mas é que...

Sesshoumaru já estava começando a ficar irritado com a perguntação da menina.

- É que os youkais são diferen...

Não conseguiu terminar a frase. Rin logo tomou para si novamente a palavra.

- Eu me lembro daquela vez que o Sr. rolou escada abaixo no salão do palácio e quebrou os dentes...

" O quê? " - do que está falando,Rin? – fingindo não se lembrar do incidente que tivera na última festa em seu palácio.

- Aí, aquela mulher que estava com o Sr., e ria sem parar, disse que o Sr. estava bêbado como um gambá...

"Como? Que ousadia desta garota..." - os olhos estavam arregalados.

- ...e que ela também estava bêbada, por isso que vocês estavam nus dançando nas escadas...

" Esta menina não cala a boca" - tentava encaixar uma frase, mas era impedido pela eloqüência da pequenina, que nem sequer dava espaço entre as palavras.

- ... e além do mais, o Sr. é um cachorro, e eu sempre soube que os cachorros nunca ficam desdentados...

- RIN! – descontrolou-se – Por favor! – acalmando-se logo em seguida. Ao tentar se levantar, enroscou-se na cadeira e quase caiu.

- O Sr. está bêbado como um gambá de novo? – perguntou Rin ingenuamente.

- RIN! – o grito agora veio como uma ordem para a garotinha se calar.

Rin entendeu e passou a fitar o chão envergonhada.

Sesshoumaru se recompôs, ajeitou os trajes nobres e deu uma pigarreada.

- Rin... – disse passando a mão nos cabelos da garota - ... eu gostaria que você não comentasse mais essas coisas, entendeu?

- Sim, Sr. Sesshoumaru. Será que agora o Sr. poderia soltar meu cabelo... é que... já está doendo...

O youkai parou e notou que tinha um tufo de cabelo enroscados em seus dedos.

- Posso ir agora? – perguntou Rin esfregando a cabeça.

- Humm! Claro, claro...

A menina caminhou em direção a porta, então Sesshoumaru se lembrou de que queria perguntar algo.

- Rin! – gritou ele e correu em direção à ela.

A garota curvou-se em uma posição defensiva.

- Eu já entendi, Sr. Sesshoumaru...eu não vou comentar isso com ninguém...

Ele olhou surpreso com a reação de Rin.

- Não, não é isso!

- O que é então?

- Onde esta o Jaken?

A garota sorriu aliviada.

- Ele estava andando lá fora. – respondeu e saiu.

Sesshoumaru sentou-se de novo e voltou a folhear o livro.

"Ah! Sossego novamente!"

Passado alguns minutos, Jaken entrou correndo na sala.

- Ssssssr. Sssssssseshoumaru! – gritou o servo – Ssssssr. Sssssssssesshoumaru!

"Não é possivel!" pensou fechando o livro com força. – Sim? – disse lançando um olhar congelante para o servo.

- Ssssssr. Sssssesshoumaru, tem um a caravana vindo para cá...

- E...?

- São os youkais lagartos das Terras do Centro-oeste...

- E...?

- Eles estão vindo para cá...- disse o servo quase desmaiando de desespero.

- E...?

- O SR. SÓ VAI FICAR PERGUNTANDO ISTO? – gritou Jaken.

POW!

A resposta pela ousadia do servo foi um croque na cabeça.

- Se você parasse de chilique e esperasse eu terminar minha pergunta...

- Me perdoe, Meu Ssssenhor! – disse Jaken esfregando o galo na cabeça. – Pode continuar...

- Sim, sim...- disse Sesshoumaru pensativo – eu ia dizendo que...

Um longo silêncio se fez na sala. Jaken ficou apreensivo quanto à resposta, mas tinha medo de perguntar de novo. Após quase cinco minutos, o servo resolveu agir, mas foi bem cauteloso com a pergunta, pois não queria tomar outro cascudo.

- Então, Sssssr. Sssssssseshoumaru?

- Sim...- perguntou voltando dos pensamentos.

- Sobre a caravana que está vindo para cá...

- Ah, claro! Uma caravana...

Outros dois minutos se passaram sem resposta.

? – Jaken olhava desconcertado o youkai.

- E...? – perguntou Sesshoumaru com o mesmo tom frio de sempre.

? – ficou esperando Jaken.

- RESPONDA LOGO, JAKEN? – irritou-se o mestre.

GOTA! Jaken quase caiu de susto.

- Vá ver o que eles desejam, e volte para me contar. – disse Sesshie (N/A- vou usar Sesshie a partir daqui, pois é mais rápido de escrever)

O servo resolveu nem tentar entender os atos do mestre e saiu correndo para esperar a chegada dos youkais. Voltou depois de meia hora, ofegante com a corrida.

- Ssssssssr... Sssssesshoumaru. Eles desejam falar com o Ssssssssr...

- Sobre?

- Eles disseram que não iam se reportar à um servo insignificante como eu...

- Até eles perceberam o quanto você é inútil, Jaken- disse Sesshie.

"Posso ser inútil, mas pelo menos minha mãe não era uma cachor..."

- Jaken- chamou o youkai ao perceber a criatura com um sorriso estranho.

- Sim, sim, hã? – respondeu deixando os pensamentos de lado.

- Volte lá – ordenou o príncipe – E peça que eles enviem representantes para falar comigo.

O servo obedeceu. Ao sai ouviu o mestre resmungando.

- Era só o que me faltava! Mais youkais fracotes vindo buscar a ajuda do grande Sr. das Terras do Oeste. Deve ser alguma guerra prestes a acontecer. Chega a ser chato ser o youkai mais poderoso do Japão. – disse enquanto passava a mão pelos longos cabelos prateados.

Mais uma hora se passou até a volta de Jaken, que desta vez, ao invés de entrar correndo na sala, bateu na porta primeiro, dando tempo à Sesshie de se colocar numa pose... digamos... nobre, sentado, com o cotovelo apoiado na mesa e a mão segurando o queixo, como se estivesse refletindo sobre algo.

- Entre,Jaken! – ordenou ele.

Jaken abriu a porta deixando entrar dois youkais lagartos. Sesshie até se arrepiou ao olhar como os dois eram feios: pele verde escamosa, caudas enormes, três dedos nas mãos e pés, afinal de contas, lagartos gigantes.

"Cruzes!" – pensou ele – "Eles conseguem ser mais feios até que o Jaken!"

- Vossa Alteza- disse o primeiro, alto e magrelo fazendo uma reverência – Eu sou Furon, chefe da guarda real das Terras do Centro-oeste.

- E eu sou Kirin! – disse o outro, baixo e gordo – sub-chefe da guarda real.

- É uma honra conhecer os dois, senhores. Sentem-se! – ordenou, mas levantou-se, o que deixou confuso os dois lagartos.

- Preferimos ficar em pé - disse o gorducho.

Então Sesshie sentou-se de novo, o que deixou os dois mais confusos ainda.

- Então, o que os traz aqui?

- Sr. Sesshoumaru, precisamos da ajuda do Sr. para salvar o nosso reino...

- Eu sabia...- disse ele estalando os dedos de sua única mão –Vocês arranjaram alguma guerra e já correram para implorar minha ajuda, não é?

Os dois lagartos se olharam e baixaram a cabeça.

- Bom, Sr...- disse o alto - ... não é bem uma guerra o nosso problema...

- Então o que é? – disse aliviado – "Pelo menos não terei que sujar minhas mãos com sangue!"

- Bom... – disse o alto ruborizando.

- Acho que é melhor que nossa amada princesa lhe diga o problema...- disse o gordo puxando o outro lagarto para a porta.

- Princesa? – estranhou Sesshie. – A princesa de vocês está aí?

- Sim, ela está aí fora nos esperando – concluiu o mais baixo e saíram da sala.

Ainda surpreso com o fato da princesa das Terras do Centro- oeste estar l�, o que tornava a situação realmente importante, Sesshie comentou num tom baixo com Jaken.

- Se ele for uma criatura tão feia e repugnante quanto esses dois...

Jaken concordou com a cabeça. Nesse momento a porta se abriu e a princesa entrou na sala. Jaken olhou boquiaberto para ela e não conteve o comentário.

- Realmente, Sssssssr. Sssssesssshoumaru...- disse em voz alta – ela é repugnante...

- O QUÊ? – disse a princesa ofendida.

- JAKEN! – esbravejou Sesshie.

- Mas ela é...- continuou ele – Ela é...

- Sou o quê? – perguntou ela irritada.

- JAKEN! – gritou de novo Sesshie.

- Ela, ela é...HUMANA! – concluiu o servo.


	2. A repugnante Princesa humana e sua repug...

_**A repugnante Princesa humana e a mais repugnante ainda proposta dela!**_

Passado alguns minutos, com Jaken já tendo recebido seu merecido castigo por ser tão intrometido (outro belo galo na cabeça e ser chutado pra fora da sala) e com a princesa já sentada, Sesshie pode se acostumar ao fato da moça ser ...ser...humana! Ela tinha longos cabelos negros trançados, olhos azuis como o céu e uma pele clara. Até que seria uma bela princesa, não fosse o fato de que não parecia uma. Vestia-se de forma desleixada, em vez de um kimono feminino, usava a mesma espécie de roupa dos dois lagartos que estavam ali antes: roupa de guerreiro.

Sesshie observou um pouco a moça e viu que realmente delicadeza de uma dama faltava a ela: Sentou-se toda largada na cadeira, os cotovelos apoiados na escrivaninha, os cabelos estavam um pouco desgrenhados... Ele sentou-se de frente para ela e a encarou com os olhos dourados e frios.

- Em que posso ajud�-la, Princesa...- nem ao menos sabia seu nome ainda.

- Yuri! – respondeu bisbilhotando alguns papéis na mesa.

-...Princesa Yuri. – concluiu virando as folhas para que ela não olhasse – Seus servos disseram que seu reino corre perigo.

- Sim, corre! – disse encarando o Lorde nos olhos – E o Sr. é o único que pode ajudar.

' Lá vem encrenca pro meu lado!" – E como eu, o Grande Senhor das Terras do Oeste, o Grande Sesshoumaru, posso ajudar o seu reino... - perguntou ele fazendo outra pose, com o braço levantado para o alto.

- Tendo um filho comigo! – interrompeu ela.

Sesshie desfez a pose e por alguns segundos ficou paralisado, imaginando se tinha escutado direito.

- Como? – perguntou abobalhado – Eu não entendi muito bem...

- Eu gostaria... – disse Yuri dando um sorriso e tentando fazer aquela proposta parecer normal -... que Vossa Alteza tivesse um filho comigo!

Sesshie ficou sentado e um silêncio assustador tomou conta da sala. Passado alguns minutos sem que ele se mexesse, Yuri resolveu agir.

- Sr. Sesshie? – ela chamou estalando os dedos na frente dele – O Sr. está bem?

Só então ele despertou da perplexidade.

- VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCA! – gritou ele – COM CERTEZA É A HUMANA MAIS OUSADA QUE EU JÁ TIVE O DESPRAZER DE CONHECER EM TODOS OS MEUS 452 ANOS DE VIDA...!

- 452? – assustou-se Yuri – Puxa, os youkais do meu reino não passam dos 200 anos. O Sr. é velho, hein?

- O QUÊ? –disse Sesshie não acreditando na insolência da jovem – COMO OUSA...?

-Mas não se preocupe – disse inocentemente – O Sr. está bem conservado pra idade...parece que não passa dos 350...

- O QUÊ- outro grito.

- Embora, acho que para o que eu vim aqui pedir ao Sr... – disse baixo e pensativa - ...já não consiga ser tão útil...

Sesshie colocou a mão no peito com a última insolência da moça. Se fosse humano com certeza diria que estava tendo um ataque do coração. Mas não era humano, aliás, nem sabia se tinha coração...

- SAIA DAQUI! – gritou a plenos pulmões – ANTES QUE EU... – concluiu mostrando as garras e com os olhos vermelhos de raiva.

A princesa, percebendo a ira dele, levantou-se e dirigiu-se à porta, tentando parecer calma, mas segurando uma vontade incontrolável de sair correndo.

Ao sair, ouviu os resmungos do príncipe. Olhou para os servos dela e para Jaken que a encaravam com os olhos arregalado.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Jaken.

- Por que o Sr. Sesshie está gritando desta forma? – perguntou o lagarto baixo e gordo.

- Bem...- disse ela coçando a cabeça -...eu acho que ele não aceitou muito bem minha proposta...

- Mas que proposta? – perguntou Jaken.

- De ter um filho comigo! – respondeu ela calmamente.

O servo teve a mesma reação do seu Sr. silêncio, cara de bobo, achar que tinha escutado errado, até que a mensagem chegou ao seu cérebro.

- O QUÊ? – gritou – ESTÁ LOUCA? COM CERTEZA É A HUMANA MAIS ABUSADA QUE MEU SENHOR JÁ TEVE O DESGOSTO DE CONHECER EM SEUS 45...

- 452 anos de vida! – interrompeu Yuri – Eu já ouvi isso tudo.

- 452? – gritou os servos da princesa. – Mas ele é muito velho...

-_ EU OUVI ISSO! – _gritou Sesshie de dentro da biblioteca.

Os servos congelaram de medo.

- Mas ele nem deve conseguir mais...hum...você sabe, princesa. – disse o mais alto com a voz mais baixa.

- _EU OUVI ISSO TAMBÉM!_ – gritou novamente Sesshie. – _E EU ESTOU SAINDO..._

Os dois lagartos correram buscando algum lugar para se esconder. Yuri e Jaken permaneceram parados. Ela, esperando por pelo menos uma resposta, e Jaken atônito com tudo aquilo. Sesshie abriu calmamente a porta, nem parecia que tinha acabado de dar aquele _piti_ todo.

- Princesa Yuri – chamou calmo – Poderia entrar novamente para podermos conversar melhor?

A princesa entrou na sala, seguido por Jaken.

- Eu disse PRINCESA! – disse fuzilando Jaken com o olhar – Há não ser que tenha sido coroado, Jaken!

O servo parou na porta, e a mesma foi batida na sua cara. Os servos lagartos riram da cena escondidos atrás de um banco que havia no corredor. Sesshie reabriu a porta e encarando os dois disse:

- Eu terei uma conversinha com vocês depois! – então bateu de novo a porta na cara de Jaken.

Os dois lagartos sentiram um frio na espinha e resolveram procurar outro lugar para se esconder, talvez em suas casas...

Sesshie sentou-se e fez sinal para que Yuri fizesse o mesmo. Então ele resolveu dar outra chance à ela. Afinal, ela era humana, o que não lhe conferia uma inteligência grande, ainda mais cercada de servos idiotas como aqueles dois.

- Então, princesa. Vamos conversar calmamente agora. Tenho certeza que iremos encontrar uma solução pro problema do seu reino, embora eu nem saiba que problema é esse.

- O problema é simples...- disse ela encarando Sesshie – Eu preciso que o Sr. tenha um filho comigo.

O youkai apoiou a cabeça com sua única mão. Com certeza não seria fácil resolver aquilo.

- Se o Sr ainda for capacitado para isso, é claro! – disse em tom sério.

Os olhos de Sesshie ficaram vermelhos de novo, e ele pulou em cima da mesa, agarrando o pescoço da princesa.

- SUA MISERÁVEL- gritou ele irado – EU VOU MOSTRAR COM QUEM ESTÁ LIDANDO!

Jaken e os lagartos entraram correndo na sala ao ouvir um pedido de socorro da princesa. A cena era inusitada: Sesshie empoleirado na mesa, chacoalhando a jovem pelo pescoço, proferindo palavras que fariam Dercy Gonçalves corar de vergonha.

Começou então uma quizumba geral. Jaken puxava Sesshie de um lado, o dois lagartos puxavam a princesa do outro. Até que Rin entrou na sala.

- Sr Sesshie? – disse assustada com a cena – O que está acontecendo?

Todos olharam a garotinha e se largaram. A princesa caiu na cadeira tentando recuperar o fôlego. Sesshie desceu da mesa e tentou arrumar os cabelos e a roupa. Os servos caíram sentados no chão de tento cansaço.

- Rin! Não está acontecendo nada – respondeu o Lorde – Só estávamos tentando desengasgar a princesa que se entalou com uma mosca gigante, não é? – concluiu olhando para Yuri que já recuperava a cor natural.

A princesa concordou com a cabeça e deu um sorriso forçado para a criança.

- Eu podia jurar que vocês estavam brigando...- disse Rin.

- NÃÃÃOOO! – falaram todos falsamente – Imagine!

Rin olhou de soslaio para todos.

" Eles realmente acham que só porque eu sou uma criança sou uma imbecil que não entende nada" – pensou ela. Resolveu deixar pra lá as doideiras daquele povo.

- Sr Sesshie – continuou ela – a cozinheira perguntou se os seus convidados irão almoçar aqui?

O youkai meio a contra-gosto convidou a princesa para almoçar, que mais do que rápido aceitou, afinal de contas, ela estava viajando há três dias, comendo somente frutas pelo caminho.

- O que gosta de comer, princesa? – perguntou Sesshie com uma cara feia. – Afinal, você é uma humana, creio que terei que lhe servir a mesma comida que sirvo para a menina Rin.

"Maldita sopa de legumes!" pensou Rin.

Os dois servos da princesa soltaram risinhos irônicos, seguidos de um olhar ameaçador da princesa.

- Qual o motivo da graça? – perguntou Jaken.

- Nada, não! – respondeu o mais baixo.

É que vocês não conhecem o apetite da princesa! – disse o outro alto.

- Kirin! – esbravejou Yuri – Vou castig�-lo por isso!

- Me perdoe, princesa!

- O Sr. não precisa se preocupar comigo. – disse ela se dirigindo à Sesshie – Eu como a mesma comida de meus servos...

- Quando a Srta diz que come o mesmo que seus servos, significa...- perguntou Jaken intrigado.

- Significa que ela come um boi inteiro se deixar! – disse o servo.

- Furon! – chamou a atenção a princesa – Não seja mentiroso!

Sesshie e Jaken se olharam, afinal realmente seria inacreditável que aquela moça tão magrinha comesse demais.

- Vocês sabem muito bem que eu sempre dispenso as patas e a cabeça do boi...

O lorde e o servo quase caíram pra trás com a afirmação da jovem.

Passada a surpresa, todos se dirigiram à sala de refeições. Lá sim, Sesshie iria perguntar o motivo da proposta indecente da moça; o por quê de uma humana ser princesa de um clã de youkais lagartos e, para realmente ver se ela comia como uma desesperada.

E então, o almoço será tranqüilo? Mais brigas acontecerão na hora de cortar o filé mignon do boi, parte preferida de Sesshie e de Yuri? E a pergunta principal: O Grande Youkai das Terras do Oeste aceitará ter um filho com a princesa? E será que ele ainda agüenta o tranco, com essa idade toda? Veja isso e tudo o mais nos próximos capítulos...Se alguém tiver saco pra ler essa bobagem toda...

**-**

**Agradeço á Priscila pela review, espero que continue gostando...**


	3. Se importa se eu comer esta patinha?

_**Se importa se eu comer esta patinha?**_

Todos chegaram à sala de refeições e se sentaram. Havia uma mesa retangular de mármore branco enoooorrrmmmeee (ui, como era grande!). Sesshie se sentou em uma ponta, Yuri na outra e Rin no meio. Os servos do Lorde começaram a servir a refeição, primeiro a de Rin.

- Sopa de mandioquinha, de novo? – perguntou a garotinha triste.

- Rin! – disse Sesshie – Isso é bom para o seu crescimento!

- Blearghhh! – disse ela mexendo a colher no prato – O Sr. Sesshie acha que eu sou um bebezinho...espero que ele não se lembre de me mandar usar o...

- Rin, coloque o seu babadouro! – ordenou o youkai.

- Droga! – disse ela irritada – "Ele deve ler pensamentos..."

- Rin! – chamou-lhe a atenção – Olhe o palavreado. Temos visita.

- Desculpe, Sr. Sesshie. Já vou colocar o babador...

- Babadouro! – corrigiu ele.

- Quem se importa! – disse ela em tom quase inaudível.

Sesshie olhou que a menina resmungava, mas não conseguiu entender nada. Rin se arrumou e ficou esperando a permissão para poder começar a comer. A serva então serviu a princesa, estranhando o fato de que estava enchendo o prato com pedaços de carne mal-passados (praticamente crus). O sorriso de Yuri ia de uma orelha a outra. Por último a serva colocou uma pata de boi no prato de Sesshie, que fez sinal de que era o suficiente, pois não estava com a mínima fome. O Lorde deu então permissão para que Rin comesse sua gororoba, quer dizer, sua sopinha, e a princesa resolveu dar-se a própria permissão.

Para surpresa de Sesshie e de Rin, a princesa arrancou um enorme pedaço de filé com as mãos e o abocanhou, parecendo até um animal selvagem. Rin olhou para ela com a colher próxima a boca, mas não conseguiu comer, devido à visão assombrosa. Yuri mastigava a carne tão assustadoramente, deixando o sangue da carne semicrua escorrer pelos cantos da boca.

A garotinha sentiu o estômago revirar, e ante que a coisa piorasse resolveu pedir permissão à Sesshie para poder se retirar. Consciente de que aquilo poderia atordoar a pobre criança, fazendo com que, quem sabe, ela nem dormisse à noite, ele permitiu que Rin saísse, assim poderia até conversar com a "_princesa_"_ em paz. _Assim que a garotinha deixou a sala, Sesshie começou a conversar com Yuri.

- Então... – disse um pouco enojado – ...por que a srta., que é uma humanaé princesa de um clã de youkais lagartos?

- Bem...- disse ela largando o pedaço de carne e virando goela abaixo um copo de saquê que havia sido servido pela serviçal - ...é uma longa história!

-Eu tenho tempo – disse Sesshie.

- Tenho certeza de que tem...- ironizou ela.

- Srta... – disse ele mostrando as garras – Não me provoque...

- Brincadeirinha! – disse sorrindo e virando outro copo de saquê – A história é a seguinte: Quando eu era pequena, meus pais foram mortos numa floresta por um bando de idiotas. O Sr. Hakumaru, o grande youkai lagarto, me encontrou lá sozinha e decidiu me levar para a aldeia dele. Claro que a intenção dele era me comer no jantar daquela noite, mas quando chegou lá, a esposa dele, que era uma youkai muito boazinha e que não podia ter filhotes, resolveu me adotar.

Sesshie escutava a história e via Yuri virar outro copo de saquê.

- Bem, aí eles me criaram como filha deles. Há dois anos, um grupo de youkais lagartos, liderados pelo primo de meu pai de criação, se rebelou, e resolveu reivindicar o trono das terras do centro-oeste, já que o Sr. Hakemaru não possuía filhos legítimos para herdar o trono. Logo uma batalha se formou e meus pais de criação foram mortos.

Tomou outro copo da bebida.e já estava sentindo os efeitos.

- Agora, como eu não posso reivindicar o trono, preciso de um herdeiro pelo menos meio-youkai, assim não preciso entregar o reino àquele traidor idiota – concluiu.

- Então seu filho teria que ser descendente de um nobre como eu? – perguntou Sesshie todo convencido.

- – perguntou Sesshie todo convencido.

- Não necessariamente...

- O quê? – surpreendeu-se ele.

- Desde que o pai seja um youkai, não precisa ser obrigatoriamente um nobre...

- Então por que a Srta. Não escolhe um dos seus servos? – perguntou Sesshie um pouco aborrecido apontando para os dois lagartos sentados no canto da sala.

A princesa olhou os dois (ou quatro, depois da bebida) e fez uma cara feia.

- Não é porque pode ser qualquer youkai que eu tenho que me rebaixar a este ponto, não é?

Os servos olharam para o chão envergonhados.

- Eu decidi que tinha que ser um sujeito bonito, charmoso, inteligente, nobre e perfeito.

- Concordo...- disse ele sentindo o ego inchar.

- Aí, depois de procurar muito, sem sucesso...- disse com um sorrisinho – me disseram que o Sr estava disponível. Eu resolvi aceitar, né? Pelo menos bonito o Sr é!

Sesshie estava sentindo um ódio mortal daquela criatura inferior que se sentia no direito de zombar da cara dele. Só contava os minutos para poder matá-la com crueldade.

- Disponível? – disse ele disfarçando a raiva – Creio que não!

- Então não vai aceitar a minha proposta? – disse Yuri irritada.

- Mesmo que eu tivesse algum interesse em deitar-me com uma humana, acredita mesmo que eu lhe daria um herdeiro hanyou, para que ele pudesse reivindicar também minhas terras?

A princesa soltou uma gargalhada.

- O Sr acha que tenho interesse em seu reino?

- Como posso saber?

- O único interesse que tenho em algo seu é... o seu ...o seu...- corou com o que ia dizer – o seu _"suquinho da vida"_ – concluiu.

- Suquinho da vi...- ao entender o sentido da frase ficou envergonhado – Cruzes, nem parece uma princesa falando...

Ela levantou-se e subiu na mesa, dirigindo-se ao youkai, irritada e bêbada.

- Eu não tenho tempo para sutilezas! – bradou ela – Eu não estou aqui para conquistar ninguém. Só procuro um parceiro para ter um filho meio youkai para evitar que aquele cretino tome o que foi de meu pai?

Sesshie estava de certa forma assustado com a atitude da jovem.

"Será que a Rin vai ficar deste jeito quando crescer? Preciso me lembrar de mandá-la para uma instituição que ensine moças a se comportarem!".

- Então, aceita ou não? – disse ela encarando o youkai.

- Bem, eu não sei...- respondeu acuado – Posso responder depois?

Jaken estranhou a atitude do mestre. Logo o Sr Sesshie, um youkai tão poderoso e decidido, pedindo um tempo para pensar na proposta de uma simples humana.

"Isso deve ser influência da menina Rin" – pensou o servo – "Está transformando o Mestre num covarde. Depois os demônios somos nós!"

- Pode pensar sim – respondeu Yuri – Mas te dou duas semanas. Afinal, não tenho todo tempo do mundo. Já tenho 20 anos e não vou viver até os 452!

Sesshie bufou com o novo comentário da moa por causa de sua idade. Afinal, nem era tão velho assim. Seu pai, por exemplo, tinha 980 anos quando morreu. Em parâmetros humanos, Sesshie não tinha mais que 29 anos.

- Entendeu? – disse ele tirando-o dos pensamentos.

Embora quisesse mostrar àquela humana que quem mandava ali era ele e que não aceitaria que ela o pressionasse, resolveu que ficar discutindo não ia adiantar nada, visto que ela já estava bêbada.

- Ok! – disse ele forçando um sorriso – Duas semanas estão ótimas. A srta pode voltar para suas terras amanhã e depois eu mando um mensageiro com a resposta.

Ela desfez a cara de brava e colocou um sorriso nos lábios. Sesshie pensou que até que se ela se comportasse como uma mulher seria uma boa companhia por uma noite.

- O Sr não vai comer, Sr Sesshie? – perguntou ela num tom gentil.

- Não, estou sem fome! – respondeu surpreso com a preocupação repentina dela.

Então o Sr se importa se eu ficar com esta patinha? – disse ela agarrando o pedaço de carne do prato dele.

- Não, claro que não! – respondeu ele sem graça – "Por Buda, ela é insuperável!"

Ela comeu a patinha e virou mais um copo de saquê.

- BUUURRRRPPPP! Desculpe! – disse ela após o arroto.

Com este último ato Sesshie levantou-se rapidamente, decidido a ter aquela conversa com a menina Rin o mais rápido possível.

- Nossa! – disse Jaken pasmo – a princesa é realmente repugnante!

- Mais respeito! – disse Furon – Ela não a teve a educação normal de uma moça. Ela foi criada como um guerreiro lagarto é criado. Mas no fundo, ela é um amor de pessoa.

- No fundo, no fundo mesmo! – concluiu Jaken.

Os lagartos concordaram com a cabeça.

Sesshie pediu licença a Yuri para tratar de outros assuntos. Ela concordou levantando a patinha de boi. Sesshie ia se retirando da sala quando foi chamado por outro servo que vinha pelo outro lado.

- Sr. Sesshie! – chamou o servo parecido com Jaken (deve ser parente). Já chegou a encomenda de saquê que o Sr pediu para sua festa amanhã.

Sesshie gelou ao ver que o servo tinha dado a brecha perfeita para que a princesa ficasse no palácio. Yuri olhou de soslaio para o youkai.

- Vai ter uma festa aqui, amanhã?

- Sim... – respondeu o Lorde sem-graça – "Tenho que me lembrar de matar este servo inútil". Coisa boba, uma reuniãozinha entre amigos...

- Por ocasião de quê? – perguntou a princesa interessada, descendo da mesa.

- Por ocasião do aniversário do nosso Grande Mestre Sr. Sesshoumaru, o magnífico! – respondeu o servo idiota.

- Hummm...aniversário? Então são 453 anos?

- Exatamente...- ia concluir o servo quando Sesshie voou até ele e com uma bica fez o estrupício sai r da sala.

"Pelo menos não fui eu!" – pensou Jaken aliviado.

- Meus parabéns! Disse Yuri agarrando o príncipe e dando um grande abraço de bêbado nele – Desejo tudo de bom para o Sr. – o bafo dela quase derrubou o youkai.

- Ahn, obrigado! – disse ele afastando-a.

A princesa olhou para ele como se esperasse algo...talvez um convite. Sesshie tentou disfarçar e sair, mas ela o segurou.

- E? – perguntou ela.

- E o quê? – retrucou ele.

Ela deu uma piscadela para ele, que logo notou que se ele não a convidasse, ela se ofereceria.

Se a srta quiser ficar para a festa – disse sem nenhuma vontade – Será uma grande honra para mim, princesa.

- Imagine! A honra é minha! Eu aceito de coração.

"Oh, céus! Serão dois dias longos!"- pensou ele.

Yuri soltou o Lorde e voltou-se para os dois servos.

- Furon, Kirin – chamou-os.

- Sim, princesa! – respondeu os vassalos.

- Mande minhas servas pessoais entrarem e trazerem minhas coisas. Elas ficaram comigo.

- Sim, alteza! – respondeu Furon – E quanto ao resto da caravana?

- Mande-os embora. Eu irei em dois dias. E vocês, seus dois imbecis, estão dispensados também.

- Mas princesa, não teme que algo possa acontecer-lhe? – perguntou Kirin.

- Ah, mas algo vai me acontecer! – disse ela baixo para que Sesshie não ouvisse – Mas não será nada de mal. Pelo contrário, ou não me chamo Yuri!

Sesshie tentou ouvir, mas não conseguiu.

- Agora vão embora, seus vermes inúteis! – ordenou ela.

- Répteis!

- O quê? – indagou ela não entendendo nada.

- Répteis! – corrigiu Sesshie – Lagartos são répteis.

- Quem se importa? – falou Yuri resmungando baixo – Onde será meu quarto?

"Humana atrevida, insolente, mal-educada e grosseira!" – pensou Sesshie – Vou pedir ao Jaken que mostre o quarto de hóspedes para a Srta.

É ao lado do seu? – perguntou a princesa – "Vai que eu consigo o quero hoje à noite!"

"Vai esperando!" – Não, srta. É no andar de cima ao do meu quarto. Por quê? – fez-se de ingênuo.

- Nada não! "Até parece que você não sabe o porquê!"

Os dois ficaram se olhando desconfiados até que as damas de companhia da princesa chegaram. Elas fizeram reverência aos dois nobres e depois se colocaram atrás de Yuri, carregando um baú.

Sesshie ordenou à Jaken que levasse a princesa ao quarto, então todos começaram a se retirar da sala. Ao sair a princesa chamou o Lorde.

- Sr Sesshie! Não se preocupe em me chamar para jantar. Tomarei um banho agora e com certeza dormirei até amanhã.

"Fabuloso! Posso ter um pouco de sossego!" – pensou ele sorrindo por dentro.

A tarde e a noite transcorreram calmas, visto que a princesa realmente não apareceu para atrapalhar o sossego. E ela realmente dormiu a noite inteira. Tudo estava normal, exceto pelo fato de haver um bicho roncando.

"Aruru deve estar gripado!" – pensaram Sesshie, Rin e Jaken em seus quartos...

E o aniversário do Lorde, será uma festa inesquecível? Yuri vai conseguir atacar o maravilhoso príncipe? A noite estará para romances ou para guerra? Vejam o próximo e emocionante capítulo e descubram...

_**E agradeço as reviews do pessoal. Obrigadérrima...**_


	4. Nem tudo no palácio é enorme!

_**Nem tudo no palácio é enorme!**_

O dia amanheceu ensolarado e maravilhoso. Yuri acordou com a claridade que invadia o quarto e sentiu a cabeça explodindo com a ressaca do dia anterior. Sentou-se na cama e logo suas servas vieram conversar com ela. Eram cinco serviçais: duas youkais e três humanas. Vieram dar conselhos à princesa sobre o baile, como se comportar, essas coisas, afinal sabiam que a princesa era meio lesa das idéias.

- Lady Yuri, que traje usará no baile? – perguntou uma das humanas.

- Não sei! – respondeu segurando a cabeça – O que aconteceu comigo?

- Você bebeu como um gamb�! – respondeu a youkai mais velha.

- Eu aconselho que a srta use um lindo kimono amarelo, para seduzir o youkai...- aconselhou umas das humanas.

- Kimono? Eu vou usar meu traje real de guerra! – respondeu Yuri.

- NÃOOOO! – gritaram as servas em uníssono.

- Por quê, não? – perguntou a princesa.

- Porque assim nunca vai conseguir o que deseja do príncipe! – disse a youkai mais nova – A srta tem que estar fabulosa...

- E tem que manter a boca fechada! – concluiu a youkai mais velha, que como se nota, era também a mais sábia.

- O quê? Como ousa dizer que tenho que ficar calada? – irritou-se a princesa.

- Ouça o que digo, alteza. Se não controlar a sua língua, vais voltar para casa sem conseguir o que quer.

- Mas...mas, eu sou assim – disse Yuri chateada – Como posso mudar de uma hora para outra?

- Deixe-nos ensin�-la como uma dama deve agir! Primeiramente, vá lá e tome o desjejum, como se fosse uma moça delicada. Coma pouco, fale baixo, NÃO BEBA SAQUÊ! E depois volte para podermos escolher seu traje para o baile – disse a humana mais velha.

Yuri obedeceu. Arrumou-se e desceu. Encontrou Sesshie no salão principal, observando a arrumação das coisas para a festa.

- Bom dia, Sr. Sesshie! – disse ela baixo – "Será que assim está educado o suficiente?".

- Bom dia! – respondeu ele virando-se achando ser outra pessoa e assustando ao descobrir que era Yuri – A srta passou bem a noite?

-Passei sim.

- JAKEN! – gritou pelo servo – Leve a srta Yuri para tomar seu desjejum! – concluiu quase estourando a cabeça da princesa. – "O que aconteceu com ela? Está até parecendo gente!".

- Será que o sr poderia me arrumar algo para dor de cabeça? – perguntou ela em tom baixo.

"Por isso ela está falando baixo!" – Claro, o Jaken lhe providenciará um chá – "Depois de ter bebido tanto, só podia estar com dor de cabeça mesmo!".

Yuri seguiu o servo até a sala de refeições e tomou o desjejum tentando parecer o mais educada possível. Comeu apenas algumas bolachinhas e tomou o chá que Jaken disse que era bom para ressaca. Terminado de comer, decidiu dar uma voltinha pelo palácio para ver se pelo esquecia da fome que ainda estava sentindo.

"Se para ser uma dama fina é preciso comer como um canário eu prefiro continuar como sou!" – pensou ela emburrada.

Passou pelo salão principal de novo, e viu que os servos arrumavam lindos vasos com flores magníficas de todas as cores, e também colocavam laços nas paredes em volta das janelas. Viu que bom gosto não faltava ao príncipe. Procurou-o para elogiar a arrumação, mas ele já não estava mais lá.

Continuou caminhando e vendo os quadros, móveis, esculturas, tudo muito bem arrumado pelos salões e corredores do local. Andou mais um pouco e parou em frente à escadaria que dava para os andares dos quartos. Subiu já na curiosidade de saber como era o quarto do príncipe. No primeiro andar havia um grande corredor, muito bem enfeitado com pinturas, luminárias, coisas chiquérrimas. No fim, havia uma grande porta de madeira de lei.

"É aqui!" – pensou Yuri – "Tenho certeza".

E tinha mesmo, afinal na porta estava entalhado o nome do Lorde.

"Ele deve estar lá embaixo tomando conta da arrumação para o baile, então posso dar uma bisbilhotada no seu quarto!". – pensou exibindo um sorriso diabólico.

Abriu um pouco a porta bem devagar. Deu uma espiadela e viu que não tinha ninguém lá. Abriu mais um pouco e entrou rapidamente, fechando-a atrás de si. Olhou para todos os lados. O quarto era amplo, lindo, a cama era enorrrrmeeee (aiaiaiaia). Tinha uma grande varanda que dava para os jardins dos fundos do palácio. Então Yuri notou a direita do quarto uma passagem.

"Deve ser outra biblioteca" – pensou -"Vou lá ver".

Como uma ninja, a princesa se encaminhou para a passagem, sm fazer nenhum barulho. Uma cortina vermelha de um tecido grosso separava os cômodos. Ela colocou a mão na cortina e abriu com tudo.

- AHHHH! – gritou Sesshie com os susto.

- Por Buda! – exclamou a princesa com a cena – Eu não tive a intenção...

- O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI? – gritou ele agarrando as roupas que estavam no chão e cobrindo o corpo.

- Me desculpe! Eu não sabia que aqui era uma...sala de banho...- respondeu corada.

- Eu não acredito que não posso nem me banhar em paz! – disse irado – No meu próprio palácio!

Nisso, com a raiva Sesshie deixou cair a roupa e nem notou. Yuri olhou para ele, mais especificamente aquela parte da anatomia que diferencia homens de mulheres e ficou boquiaberta.

- Sr. Sesshie...!

- O quê? – perguntou irritado.

- Príncipe...- disse ela apontando para baixo.

Só então notou que estava nú. Olhou para a princesa que tinha um certo riso nos lábios.

- Por mil demônios! – disse pegando de novo a roupa do chão – O que você está olhando?

É que é tão...

- Tão o quê?

- Tão...- respondeu fazendo o típico gesto de coisa pequena com a mão.

- O QUÊ? – gritou mais irritado ainda – Eu acabei de tomar um banho geladoé por isso que...

- Banho gelado? Está bom! – ironizou ela.

- É isso mesmo... por causa do calor e...espera um pouco, por que eu, o grande Sr. Sesshoumaru, Lorde das Terras do Oeste tenho que ficar me explicando com uma humana?

-Tudo bem...

- Aliás, a srta ainda não me respondeu o que está fazendo aqui?

- Bom, eu...é que...

- NÃO QUERO SABER! – gritou ele – SAIA DAQUI AGORA ANTES QUE EU...

Yuri notou aquele já conhecido olhar de fúria do youkai. Seria melhor mesmo que ela saísse de lá o mais rápido possível. Correu como uma doida do quarto, desceu as escadas e quase derrubou Jaken ao passar pelo salão principal. Só parou quando chegou ao jardim da frente do palácio. Lá encontrou Rin brincando com uma bonequinha de porcelana.

- Bom dia, princesa! – disse Rin.

- Bom dia! – respondeu Yuri esbaforida e olhando para trás para ver se Sesshie estava vindo – Que linda boneca...

- Foi o Sr Sesshie que me deu.

Yuri pegou a delicada boneca em suas mãos não tão delicadas assim.

- O sr Sesshie disse que esta boneca pertenceu à mãe dele e que eu deveria cuidar muito bem dela.

- Ela é realmente uma preciosidade. – comentou passando a mão na cabeça d aboneca – Veja, até parece cabelo de verda...

CRASHHH!

No que Yuri passou a mão no cabelo da boneca, a cabeça se soltou espatifando-se no chão. A princesa congelou com a cena. Rin estava com o queixo caído olhando para os cacos no chão.

"Não pode ser, é muito azar!" – pensou Yuri.

Ao notar que os olhos de Rin começaram a se encher de lágrimas, a princesa se desesperou.

- O sr. Sesshie vai me matar! – disse Rin

- Não vai não, a culpa não foi sua. – disse passando a mão na cabeça da garotinha – Olha, nós vamos dar um jeito...

Olhou para dentro do palácio e viu Jaken vindo na direção das duas, seguido de longe por Sesshie.

- Já sei! – disse Yuri pegando os cacos da boneca do chão – Mas prometa que não vai contar para ninguém, está bem? – disse para Rin.

Segurou os cacos e o corpo da boneca e ficou esperando o servo se aproximar. Ele segurava o bastão de duas cabeças em uma mão, e esticou a outra com o dedo apontado para a princesa, com certeza para dar uma bronca na jovem pela ousadia de alguns minutos atrás.

Ao vê-lo fazendo isto, Yuri pegou os pedaços da boneca e os levou em direção ao servo.

- Segure isto, Jaken! E cuidado para não derrubar...

Ele atordoado com a ordem repentina esticou a mão livre para pegar aquilo, mas a princesa só deixou que ele encostasse o dedo e soltou. Como não estava prestando atenção, Jaken deixou que a boneca caísse de novo. Agora sim, ela acabou se quebrando totalmente.

- Oh, Jaken! – disse Yuri fingindo surpresa – O que o você fez?

O que era isso? – perguntou a coisa verde assustado.

- Minha boneca! – exclamou Rin desabando a chorar.

Nisso chegou Sesshie, e a fisionomia dele já não era boa, ao ver Rin chorando então, piorou.

- O sr Jaken quebrou a boneca que o sr Sesshie me deu...- disse a garotinha chorando.

- O quê? – congelou Jaken.

- A boneca que pertenceu a minha mãe? – disse o youkai olhando para os cacos no chão –Esta boneca estava na minha família há 1350 anos.

"Nossa, até que estava inteirinha!" pensou Yuri.

- Era uma das poucas lembranças de minha querida mãezinha...- disse Sesshie com os caninos saltados e os olhos completamente vermelhos. Uma estranha luz começou a envolver o corpo dele.

- Ai, meus demônios, ele vai se transformar! – disse Jaken aterrorizado.

Yuri deu uns passos para trás com medo. Nem queria imagin�-lo com raiva em sua forma verdadeira, embora nunca lhe tivessem dito qual forma era essa.

- JAKEN! – gritou o Lorde – Irei mat�-lo de uma forma bem lenta e dolorosa...

- Aiaiai, socorro... – disse o servo desmaiando.

- E não adiante dar chilique! Eu vou esper�-lo acordar para poder tortur�-lo...

Sesshie parou ao ouvir se transbordando em lágrimas. De repente, toda a ira em sua face desapareceu e deu lugar à calma e frieza de costume.

- Rin – chamou ele – Não chore.

Mas a boneca que o sr me deu...buuuuááááá...

- Não se preocupe, eu lhe darei outra. Agora vá para o seu quarto e escolha o traje que você usará hoje na festa.

- Sim, sr Sesshie. – concordou limpando o rosto.

Ao passar por Yuri, Rin deu uma piscada disfarçadamente para a princesa, que lhe retribuiu o gesto.

"Essa menina é das minhas!" pensou Yuri.

- Eu cuido de você depois! – disse Sesshie olhando para Jaken caído no chão fingindo ainda estar desmaiado.

A princesa aproveitou que o youkai estava de costas e aproveitou para sair do local sorrateiramente, mas não chegou muito longe.

- Você, princesa! –disse Sesshie sem se virar – Eu tenho algo para lhe dizer.

Yuri petrificou. Sabia que ouviria poucas e boas pelo incidente no quarto do príncipe.

- Jaken, levante-se e saia daqui! – ordenou ele – Eu tenho um assunto a tratar com a princesa.

O servo se levantou rapidamente e já ia saindo.

"Ai, meu Buda! Ele vai me matar!" Eu juro que não tive a intenção de entrar no seu quarto e vê-lo nu...-começou a se explicar Yuri.

Jaken parou esperando curioso pelo que ela falaria.

- Eu jamais contarei a ninguém sobre este _pequeno_ detalhe...

- PRINCESA! – gritou Sesshie – Jaken, o que ainda está fazendo parado aí?

"Pequeno detalhe? Do que ela está falando?" pensou o servo.

Não precisava mandar o Jaken atrás de mim para me dar uma bronca. Este _pequeno_ detalhe ficará só entre nós...- continuou ela.

- YURI! – disse irritadíssimo.

"Pequeno detalhe?..."OHHH! – exclamou Jaken ao entender tudo – Sr Sesshie...

Jaken olhou o mestre de cima a baixo. Não conseguia imaginar tal coisa.

O servo deu um sorrisinho baixo. Ao perceber a ousadia do servo, Sesshie deu uma bica na coisa verde que voou para dentro do palácio.

- Por que fez isto, sr Sesshie? – perguntou Yuri indignada – Tenho certeza de que o pobre coitado não irá comentar isso com ninguém. Aliás, se ele não comentou até hoje...

- Ele nunca me viu nu! – esbravejou ele.

"Ops, boca grande!" Tenho certeza de que nunca falará então...

- Tenho certeza que não...Ele não vai querer morrer tão cedo!

- Se bem que...

- Que o quê?

- O sr já ameaçou mat�-lo hoje mesmo...e...

- E o quê?

- Torça para ele não sair por aí espalhando isto só de vingança...

- Cale-se, princesa – explodiu Sesshie – Não se envolva mais nos meus assuntos!

"Nossa, ele ficou irado!" Tudo bem – disse ela - Eu não me envolvo mais nos seus _pequenos_ assuntos...

Sesshie olhou para ela de uma forma que ela entendeu bem que não deveria continuar com as brincadeirinhas.

- O motivo que me fez vir ter esta conversa com a srta é outro.

É! – sorriu aliviada – Já vai dar a resposta à minha proposta?

"Ai, meu pai! Haja paciência!" pensou ele – Não, não é isso.

"Droga, como gosta de enrolar!" pensou Yuri.

É sobre o baile.

- Sim, o que é?

É que me esqueci de avis�-la que será um baile de máscaras! – explicou ele – "Vai ser ótimo não ter que olhar para sua cara na festa!".

- Máscaras? Que legal! – disse ela fingindo uma animação inexistente – "Só faltava mesmo a máscara para completar o seu modelito _mamãe quero ser uma borboleta_!"

Os dois se olharam estranhamente por alguns segundos, até que Sesshie se lembrou que tinha muitas coisas para fazer. Pediu licença e se retirou. Yuri ficou no jardim pensando.

"Não me faltava mais nada mesmo!" pensou irritada "onde raios vou encontrar uma máscara para o baile?"

Será que a princesa vai encontrar uma máscara para o baile? Ela usará o seu traje real de guerra? Será que a minha imaginação já está escorrendo pelo ralo? Tudo isso saberemos no próximo emocionante capítulo desta estória...


	5. Eita bailão bão, sô!

_**Eita bailão bão, sô!**_

Após pensar (ou tentar pensar) por cinco minutos onde poderia achar uma máscara para o baile, Yuri decidiu ir para o quarto e ver com suas servas se alguma delas tinha uma. Ao entrar no quarto, encontrou as acompanhantes num reboliço danado. Havia roupa jogada pra tudo quanto era lado. Elas estavam decidindo que traje a princesa devia usar.

- O que estão fazendo? – perguntou Yuri assustada com a bagunça.

- Até que enfim voltou – soltou a youkai mais nova.

- Experimente este! – disse uma das humanas estendendo um kimono cinza com flores amarelas.

- E depois este! – disse outra humana.

- Eu não vou ficar experimentando um monte de roupas – disse a princesa – Escolham qualquer um...

- NÃO! – gritaram todas novamente.

- Por que não?

- Princesa – disse a youkai mais velha – Esta noite a srta pode ter a chance de conseguir o que deseja do príncipe.

Yuri pensou um pouco.

- Você acha mesmo? – perguntou ela com um sorriso.

- Claro! – respondeu a youkai –Se conseguir seduzi-lo hoje...

- Poderei ir embora amanhã, com meu trabalho já feito! – sorriu ainda mais a princesa.

- Há há Até parece! – completou a velha.

- O quê? O que quer dizer com até parece? – desanimou Yuri.

- Quero dizer que... – disse olhando para as outras servas – ...se conseguir seduzir o príncipe hoje, ainda terá que fazer isto pelo menos umas seis vezes mais...

- O QUÊ? MAS POR QUÊ? – desesperou-se Yuri.

- Bom...digamos que não dê certo da primeira vez, não éÉ bom tentar mais algumas vezes, pra garantir...

- Mas SEIS vezes? – perguntou a princesa desacreditando.

- SETE, ao todo! – respondeu a velha – Mas com certeza não precisa passar de sete. Afinal você é jovem, está numa idade bastante fértil.

A princesa sentia uma dor de barriga de nervosismo.

- Sete vezes? Ai, meu Buda. Já vai ser difícil fazer ele liberar uma vez, o que dirá sete...

- Mas você é uma moça tão bonita! – disse a youkai mais nova – Tenho certeza que não será nenhum sacrifício para o príncipe passar uma...

- Sete! – corrigiu a velha.

- Er...sete noites com você! – concluiu a mais nova.

- E também não precisam ser sete noites! – disse a humana mais assanhada.

- Não? – perguntou Yuri acreditando ter achado a solução.

- Não! – continuou a humana – A srta pode usar os dias também. Imagine: Se a srta seduzi-lo hoje à noite pelo menos umas duas vezes, e amanhã, durante o dia mais três vezes, já são cinco vezes, aí a srta o seduz mais duas vezes na noite de amanhã, já completam as sete vezes mínimas. Depois de amanhã poderemos ir embora...

Todas olhavam assustadas para assanhada.

- Você está louca? – disse a youkai mais nova – Assim você mataria tanto a srta Yuri quanto o príncipe!

- Isso mesmo! – disse a sábia –Mal uma youkai agüentaria uma rotina dessas, o que dirá uma humana como a princesa. Isto é impossível...!

- Não é não! – respondeu a assanhada.

Todas olharam novamente surpresas para ela.

- Espero que não esteja fazendo isso com o chefe da guarda-real – disse a princesa – Não quero nem imaginar como seriam os seus filhos.

- Princesa... – disse a assanhada -...de onde tirou a idéia de que eu e aquele...ser, poderíamos ter algo?

- Será que é do fato de que todas as vezes que vocês se olham ficam dando sorrisinhos um pro outro? – disse Yuri.

- Bem, não é nada do que estão pensando...!

- ISTO NÃO INTERESSA! – bradou a youkai velha – O que importa é que o tempo está passando e temos que arrumar a princesa!

Começou então outra bagunça na procura do traje da princesa. Embora ela não fosse muito chegada a vestir-se como uma dama, o seu baú continha lindas peças, todas presentes de seu povo e de outros nobres que iam visitar as terras do centro-oeste. Depois de muita briga pela escolha da roupa, acabaram decidindo-se por um lindo kimono vermelho com borboletas prateadas bordadas junto aos punhos e na barra. Embora Yuri não se importasse a mínima com a roupa que ia usar, tinha que admitir que a escolha das servas era ótima. Tomou um banho e colocou a roupa. As servas arrumaram seu cabelo num lindo coque com alguns fios soltos. Colocou um delicioso perfume e uma maquiagem leve. Então começou a calçar os sapatos.

- Eu nunca vou conseguir andar com isto...- reclamou a princesa.

As servas se entreolharam estranhando, afinal era só um par de sapatilhas (N/A: aha, acharam que eu ia colocar que ela caçou um sapato de salto alto, né? Infelizmente, pesquisando na internet descobri que o salto alto só começou a ser usado na corte francesa de Luís XVI, nem Luís XV foi...).

Depois da calçar as sapatilhas, lembrou-se de um detalhe importantíssimo.

- Meu Buda! Esqueci que não tenho uma máscara!

Todas estranharam, então ela explicou que o baile era de máscaras.

- Onde raios vou encontrar uma máscara? – desanimou a princesa.

Pensaram alguns minutos, até que a youkai mais velha falou.

- Eu tenho uma idéia!

A youkai olhou para a humana mais assanhada e com as garras arrancou a cabeça dela.

- AAHHHH! – gritaram todas as outras.

- Por que você fez isto? – perguntou Yuri aterrorizada.

- Esqueceu que eu tenho o poder de transformar o que quero em ouro? – disse a youkai limpando as garras em sua roupa.

- Não, mas...

A velhota chegou próximo à cabeça da humana, que tinha rolado para baixo de uma mesinha. Pegou-a e arrancou só a pele de cima, o que fez as outras duas servas humanas caírem desmaiadas. A princesa torceu o nariz com a cena, mas quando a youkai transformou a pele em ouro, Yuri deu um sorrisinho nervoso.

- Uma máscara? – disse Yuri.

- E está limpinha, pode colocar! – disse a youkai.

A princesa pegou a peça com a ponta dos dedos. Experimentou-a e sentiu o estômago embrulhar, mas logo passou.

- Mas por que você a matou? – perguntou Yuri olhando a humana morta – Até que eu gostava da ...da...bom, sei lá o nome dela!

- Tudo bem, princesa – disse a youkai mais nova – A srta não sabe o nome de nenhuma de nós mesmo!

- Errr...desculpe – disse Yuri sem-graça.

- Respondendo à sua pergunta – disse a velha – A srta precisava de uma máscara e ela era a que estava mais perto de mim no momento. E outra: tenho certeza que a sem-vergonha ia acabar dando em cima do príncipe, o que poderia acabar estragando os seus planos, alteza.

Yuri raciocinou a até que fazia sentido, afinal a fulaninha era sem-vergonha mesmo.

- Tudo bem! – concordou ela – Agora façam o favor de arrumar esta bagunça. Eu vou descer, pois já estou ouvindo uma música.

Yuri colocou a máscara e saiu toda pomposa, tentando se fazer o mais sensual possível. Ao descer as escadas e chegar no salão, ficou surpresa: Só havia crianças na festa! Sim, só crianças, nenhum adulto, exceto os servos que serviam os pirralhos. E Rin comandava o show. Pulava, dançava, corria e cantava com os amiguinhos youkais que lá estavam.

"Não é possível! Onde é a festa de adultos?" pensou a princesa.

Tirou a máscara e ao passar os olhos pelo salão notou Jaken servindo alguns monstrinhos num canto. Pensou em correr até ele, mas lembrou-se que devia portar-se com uma dama. Então foi caminhando calmamente. Foi esbarrando em algumas pestinhas pelo caminho, o que tornou a travessia mais demorada. Cinco minutos depois chegou no servo.

- Jaken! – chamou Yuri.

- Sim! – disse ele se virando - O que deseja...SRTA YURI?

Jaken ficou surpreso ao vê-la daquela maneira, toda elegante.

- Por um acaso, esta é a festa de aniversário do sr Sesshie- perguntou séria.

- Sim, srta.

- Então, cadê o sr Sesshie? E os outros adultos? Por que só tem crianças aqui? E que diabo de música é essa?

Ao fundo, uma pequena banda tocava Baba baby, baby baba...

- Bom, respondendo à suas perguntas: 1) O sr Sesshie está se arrumando; 2) Os outros convidados adultos chegaram mais tarde; 3) O sr Sesshie fez uma festa para a menina Rin e os amigos, que vai até as 9 da noite, depois ela vai dormir e começa o baile de máscaras; e 4) essa música foi ensinada pela namorada do irmão do Sr Sesshie para a menina Rin, que adorou e exigiu que a banda a tocasse hoje.

"Pobre criança! Terá sérios problemas mentais se continuar a ouvir este tipo de lixo!" pensou Yuri.

- Bom, já que só as 9 começa o baile, vou ficar esperando no meu quarto. – disse Yuri bufando de raiva.

A noite já tinha começado mal. Por que o príncipe não havia avisado o horário correto? Por um acaso ele quis insinuar com isto que ela era uma criançona? Voltou ao quarto e ficou esperando com as servas, que estavam limpando o sangue no chão. Ainda eram 7:00 horas.

7:30 – 8:00 – 8:30 – 9:00 horas. A princesa já tinha um olhar de Battousay no rosto. A conselho das servas resolveu esperar até as 10:30 para descer, só para fazer um charme.

"Como se alguém se importasse!" pensou Yuri.

10:00 – 10:30.

Nem queria descer mais, mas as servas a convenceram. Yuri reajeitou os cabelos e a roupa e saiu. Do alto da escadaria viu que já tinha bastante convidados, embora a iluminação estivesse fraca. Não reconhecia ninguém, até porque estavam todos de máscaras. Desceu e colocou-se em um canto e ficou tentando encontrar Sesshie. A maioria dos convidados eram youkais esquisitos, mas tinha alguns com forma humana.

"Onde está você, sr Sesshie?" pensava enquanto olhava para todos os lados. Primeiro procurou pela roupa, mas ninguém se encaixou na descrição.

"Maldito baile de máscaras! Talvez ele esteja usando outra roupa . É melhor eu procurar pelo cabelo!" pensou ela.

Sabia que só o sr Sesshie tinha aquele lindo cabelo prateado e sedoso. Foi então que o achou, próximo à uma janela. Estava de costas, olhando a lua cheia que iluminava um pouco o salão.

"Ah, sim! Ele mudou de roupa! Pensou aproximando-se devagar. "Esse kimono vermelho! Só pode ser o destino dizendo algo! Ele está usando a mesma cor que eu!"

Ao se aproximar mais, viu uma garota de cabelos negros e uma roupa verde e branca esquisita encostar nele e abraç�-lo forte.

"O QUÊ?" pensou irritada "PODE PARAR!".

Foi até a garota que ainda abraçava o rapaz e puxou-a pela orelha.

- AAAIIII! – gritou a moça – O que está fazendo?

- Pode largar este youkai! –disse Yuri irada – Ele é meu! Ou pelo menos tem que ser, esta noite!

- O QUÊ? – gritou a moça e o youkai.

- INUYASHA! – gritou Kagome – QUEM É ELA?

- Inu o quê? – estranhou Yuri.

- Eu não sei, Kagome! – disse Inuyasha surpreso.

- Inuyasha...

Inuyasha congelou.

- ...SENTA!

O pobre coitado caiu de cara no chão, espatifando a máscara que ele usava (aliás, era uma máscara do Michael Jackson, presente da Kagome, se é que alguém se importa em saber).

- Inu o quê? – perguntou Yuri de novo.

- INUYASHA – gritou Kagome – De onde você o conhece?

- Eu não o conheço! – respondeu ela olhando para o rapaz que se levantava – Eu confundi com o sr Sesshie...

- Era só o que me faltava! – resmungou Inuyasha cruzando os braços.

- Bom...mas olhando pelos braços... – disse a princesa envergonhada -...vejo que não é ele!

- Humpf! – resmungou Inu.

Mirok que até o momento observava tudo de lado, ficou perplexo com a beleza da princesa. Mais que depressa resolveu se apresentar.

- Ol�, meu nome é Mirok! – disse segurando a mão de Yuri – Por um acaso não gostaria de ter um...

POW! Sango acertou a cabeça do monge (não com o osso voador, pra que ela levaria aquele trambolho num baile?).

- Pervertido! – disse Sango.

- Eu só ia perguntar se ela gostaria de ter um filho comigo...- disse o monge com um galo na cabeça.

- Você é um youkai? – perguntou Yuri interessada.

- Não, sou apenas um humano – respondeu Mirok.

- Que pena! Senão aceitaria sua proposta!

Todos (gota).

- O que você disse? – perguntou Kagome.

- Eu disse que se ele fosse um youkai eu aceitaria! – respondeu a princesa com uma cara inocente – Agora mesmo!

Mirok sentiu o nariz sangrar.

- Mas tem mesmo que ser um youkai? – perguntou o monge, não poderia perder a chance.

POW! Outro croque de Sango.

Yuri olhou para o monge que caíra no chão.

- Sim, só pode ser um youkai...- respondeu ela.

- Tá pra você, Inuyasha! – aconselhou o monge.

- Cala a boca, Mirok! – brigou Kagome.

- No que eu puder ajudar! – disse Inu.

- SENTA, SENTA, SENTA!

Passados alguns minutos e depois que Kagome explicou que Inu era meio-irmão de Sesshie Yuri perguntou onde estava então o príncipe.

- Ele ainda não desceu – respondeu Inu ainda zonzo – Deve estar se arrumando ainda!

- Afinal, o que você é dele? – perguntou Kagome para Yuri.

- Nada! – respondeu séria – Eu só quero ter um filho com ele.

Todos caíram para trás com a notícia.

"Menina doida!" pensou Sango.

"Youkai de sorte!" pensou Mirok.

"Que lindo, vou ser titia!" pensou Kagome.

"H�! Essa eu quero ver" pensou Inu.

Após Yuri explicar a todos os motivos que a levaram a fazer esta proposta ao príncipe, todos ficaram pensando naquilo.

"Que bom se ela e o Sesshie se apaixonassem e vivessem felizes para sempre!" Kagome.

"A menina parece doida, mas até que a escolha dela é das melhores!" Sango.

"Por que eu não sou um youkai nestas horas?" Mirok triste.

"Como eu faço para arrancar este maldito colar!" Inu puxando o kotodama.

De repente, a banda parou de tocar. Jaken então anunciou que Sesshie ia descer. Nisto já passava das 11:30. Yuri colocou sua máscara e junto de Kagome se aproximou da escadaria.

- OHHH! – exclamaram todos os presentes no salão ao ver o youkai. Ele vestia um kimono preto de um tecido fino, sem detalhes. Estava com uma máscara que só cobria a região dos olhos, preta também, o que destacava ainda mais os dois olhos dourados e meia-lua em sua testa. Ele desceu e foi cumprimentar alguns convidados. Ao passar por Yuri, fez um gesto com a cabeça, mas sem reconhecê-la, pois a máscara dela cobria todo o rosto. Como ela estava vestida de forma diferente da usual, e seu cheiro era imperceptível devido à mistura de perfumes pelo salão, Sesshie achou que aquela era uma dama que ele ainda não conhecia.

"Humm, interessante!" pensou ele erguendo uma sobrancelha "Preciso conhecer esta jovem. Se ela for tão bela de rosto quanto é de corpo...".

A princesa viu que já estavam servindo a bebida e correu para alcançar o servo com a garrafa.

Yuri serviu-se de bebida para ficar mais animada e colocou-se num canto do salão. Sesshie, do outro lado, também bebia, enquanto conversava com uma linda youkai borboleta. Mas, na verdade, ele queria saber quem era aquela jovem que lhe chamou tanto a atenção. Ele e Yuri então ficavam se mirando. Ele, na ânsia de conhecê-la, e ela, na espera do momento oportuno para tentar pôr em prática seu plano de sedução.

Os dois dançaram com outros convidados, embora Yuri mais tivesse pisado nos pés dos outros, beberam mais ainda e se olharam mais-mais ainda. Os dois já estavam bastante _altos_ quando resolveram partir para a ação.

"Aha. É com ela mesmo que eu quero para dividir meu leito esta noite!" pensou Sesshie de fogo enquanto se dirigia lentamente (para não demonstrar que estava tão bêbado) em direção à Yuri.

"É agora que eu tenho que grudar nele" pensou a princesa também andando devagar (para não demonstrar à youkai borboleta piranhenta que atormentou Sesshie o baile todo que ela praticamente estava caindo de pileque).

Os dois se encontraram no meio do salão. Sesshie a olhou e com a voz um pouco arrastada a convidou.

- A srta me concederia o prazer desta dança?

- Shshshhensshs! – respondeu Yuri. – "Maldição, esta máscara não deixa minha voz sair direito!".

- O quê? – perguntou Sesshie.

- Sherria uva ronra! – tentou falar devagar.

"Eu acho que ela quis dizer sim!" pensou o youkai estendendo o braço para ela.

Os dois começaram a dançar. Ele pensou em perguntar o nome dela, mas não ia entender nada mesmo, então resolveu perguntar só depois...no quarto!

Dançaram, dançaram e dançaram. Yuri já não agüentava mais tanta dançação, queria era cham�-lo logo para um canto pra poder cumprir sua tarefa, mas quando ia recorrer à intimação seca, o príncipe foi mais rápido.

- A srta não gostaria de subir para o meu quarto? – perguntou maliciosamente – Há uma varanda lá onde poderíamos ficar observando as estrelas! "Ta bom que eu vou ficar preocupado em ficar olhando estrelinhas!".

-Yuri ficou surpresa com o pedido. Afinal, tinha conseguido o que queria tão fácil.

- Sshshhhsjs! – respondeu ela.

- O quê- perguntou ele.

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça.

"É pra j�! Mas sem essa babaquice de ver estrelinhas!"pensou ela.

Os dois subiram as escadas enquanto os outros convidados apenas olhavam e comentavam.

- E não é que ela vai conseguir o que quer? – comentou Sango.

- Aquela desclassificada pegou meu Sesshie! – disse a youkai borboleta piranhenta.

- Esse Sesshie tem uma sorte danada com a mulherada! – disse Mirok.

- Quando é que o Inuyasha vai ter um quarto para poder me levar lá também? Não agüento mais aquelas moitas vagabundas que nós usamos! – comentou Kagome irritada.

É, se eu também pudesse morar aqui neste palácio ao invés de só ficar andando sem rumo por aí, eu também estaria cheio de mulher que nem o Sesshie! – disse Inu fungando.

**No quarto de Sesshie...**

Sesshie fechou a porta atrás de si enquanto observava de cima a baixo a misteriosa dama à sua frente. Yuri ficou parada sem saber o que fazer.

- Minha doce srta! – disse ele passando a língua nos lábios – Quero ver como você é!

Com o ordem do youkai, Yuri começou a soltar o laço do kimono.

"Ele já sabe como eu sou de rosto, logo deve estar querendo saber como eu sou de corpo!" concluiu Yuri.

- Ah, você é bem saidinha! – disse ele surpreso com o fato dela estar tirando a roupa – eu vou seguir a sua idéia.

Ele então soltou a faixa que amarrava seu traje. Yuri virou-se de costas para jogar sua roupa na cama e quando voltou a olhar para Sesshie ele já estava totalmente nú. Chegou a ficar sem ar ao notar que o príncipe não era tão _pequeno_ assim.

"Com certeza era o banho gelado mesmo!" pensou boquiaberta.

Ele chegou mais perto e puxou o corpo dela contra o seu. Yuri estremeceu ao sentir _todos os contornos _do corpo dele contra o seu. Ele a empurrou até a parede, segurando-a lá.

"Aiaiai, acho que vou morrer!" pensou ela.

Sesshie então resolveu descobrir quem era a sua companhia.

- Primeiro, quero saber qual o seu nomezinho...- disse tirando a máscara do rosto da jovem.

- O quê? – perguntou Yuri sem entender nada.

- VOCÊ? – gritou ele ao ver quem era.

- COMO ASSIM "VOCÊ"? – perguntou intrigada.

- "VOCÊ"! PRINCESA YURI! – respondeu ainda perplexo com a descoberta.

- O SR NÃO SABIA QUE ERA EU? – gritou ela com o fato.

- Claro que não! – disse Sesshie irritado – Senão não teria trazido você aqui!

- O QUÊ? E POR QUE NÃO? – gritou sentindo-se ofendida.

- Porque, porque... porque não, oras! – respondeu ainda confuso.

Foi então que os dois notaram a situação. Nus e encostados na parede. Sesshie afastou-se rapidamente e colocou-se ao lado da sua cama, cobrindo as partes intimas com as próprias roupas. Yuri ficou parada, encostada na parede e tentando entender o que tinha acontecido.

Sesshie colocou a roupa novamente e sentou-se na cama.

"Eu tenho que parar de beber tanto assim. Pelo visto isso afeta seriamente minha capacidade de distinguir o perigo!" pensou assustado.

Ele olhou para a jovem, que mantinha-se petrificada.

"Até que não é má idéia!" pensou, logo depois arregalando os olhos com o que tinha acabado de imaginar "Eu devo estar muito bêbado mesmo!"

- Você vai ficar aí parada? – perguntou ele grosseiramente.

- Hã? – disse Yuri voltando dos pensamentos.

- Vista-se! – disse jogando as roupas para ela – E depois...

- Sim?

- SUMA DAQUI! – gritou e depois deitou-se – A srta conseguiu acabar com minha noite!

Irritada, Yuri colocou as roupas de qualquer jeito e jogou uma das sapatilhas no youkai, errando por pouco.

- Então, por que você não escolheu aquela youkai borboleta piranhenta para subir para o seu quarto? Tenho certeza que ela deixaria sua noite melhor!

- Humm, é verdade! – respondeu ele cínico – Mas ela eu já peguei na última festa! Queria alguém que eu ainda não tivesse tido nada!

- E não pode ser eu mesma? – disse Yuri tentando consertar a noite.

- Desde que não fosse alguém que quer ter um filho comigo! – respondeu ele rindo do desespero da jovem.

A princesa sentiu-se uma idiota. Resolveu usar uma arma comum das mulheres: o choro. Caiu sentada no chão fingindo ter uma crise de choro.

- Eu só queria poder ajudar o meu reino...buuuuáá�! Me perdoe papai por não conseguir manter a paz que o sr tanto queria em suas terras, buuuáá�!

Com certeza ela não conhecia o velho Sesshie de guerra. Para ele ver alguém tendo uma crise convulsiva de tanto chorar (exceto quando era a Rin) era a mesma coisa que assistir uma comédia. Os olhos dele brilhavam de felicidade ao ver Yuri se acabando em lágrimas. Mas ele resolveu fingir que se importava.

- Srta Yuri! – disse ele fazendo uma cara de compaixão – Não chore.

Ela parou rapidamente.

- Eu não agüento ver uma dama chorando – continuou – Façamos o seguinte.A srta volta para suas terras amanhã e daqui há duas semanas eu lhe dou a resposta que você quer, tudo bem? Enquanto este dia não chega, por favor...SUMA DA MINHA FRENTE!

Ela, descobrindo que não conseguiria nada facilmente, resolveu jogar sujo.

- Nada disso! – disse ela sorrindo – O sr vai me dar a resposta amanhã! Senão...

- Senão, o quê? – perguntou ele sorrindo.

- Senão...eu vou ficar morando aqui! – disse ela cruzando os braços.

Sesshie que já estava irritado com a presença dela, resolveu mostrar quem mandava ali. Pegou Yuri pelo colarinho e a colocou do lado de fora do quarto.

- Tenha uma boa noite! – disse rindo e batendo a porta na cara dela.

- Como ousa? – disse não acreditando que ele tinha feito aquilo – O sr me paga, quer ver?

Foi até a escadaria e começou a gritar para que a banda parasse de tocar, pois ela ia fazer um pronunciamento. A música parou e Sesshie que ouvia tudo de trás da porta congelou.

- EU GOSTARIA DE ANUNCIAR, COM TODA ALEGRIA DO MUNDO, QUE EU E O SR SESSHIE VAMOS TER UM LINDO FIL...

Não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois Sesshie a agarrou e a jogou no ombro, a carregando rapidamente para o quarto dele. Então a jogou no chão e a olhou furiosamente.

- Parabéns! – disse ele com ódio.

- Obrigada! – disse ela cinicamente – O sr não vai bater palmas pra mim? Ops, sem querer ofender!

- Agora você conseguiu me irritar! Eu vou mat�-la...

Parou quando teve uma idéia sensacional. Yuri estava em posição de defesa esperando o que ele faria. Ele sorriu e se recompôs.

- Tudo bem! – disse ele calmo – Eu vou pensar na sua proposta e amanhã darei a resposta para a srta.

A princesa estranhou a mudança repentina, mas ficou feliz com o fato.

- Sério? – disse sorrindo.

- Sério! – disse ele - Afinal, estou aqui pensandoé só uma noite...

- Sete! – corrigiu ela.

- O QUÊ?

- São sete noites. Me desculpe eu esqueci de falar antes...

Sesshie sentiu o sangue ferver de novo, mas controlou-se, para poder aproveitar sua idéia melhor.

- Certo, sete noites! – se corrigiu contrariado – São apenas sete noites, que mal pode fazer, não é?

É isso mesmo, a pior parte vai ficar pra mim mesmo, não? – disse Yuri rindo – Entendeu, eu é que vou ter que cuidar da criança, entendeu?

- H�! – fingiu rir Sesshie – Agora, vá para o seu quarto e durma, amanhã nos falamos.

Yuri acatou a ordem e saiu do quarto. Sesshie riu sozinho do que planejou. Deitou na cama novamente e ficou olhando o teto.

"Princesa, princesa! A srta vai desejar nunca me ter feito esta proposta! Eu vou mostrar pra senhorita o que é passar a noite com um youkai!"

Ele pensou em tudo que faria até adormecer. Mas podem esquecer tudo o que ele planejou, porque ele estava tão bêbado que no dia seguinte não se lembraria de nada. E a princesa também não...

**N/A: Espero que gostem deste capítulo, demorou um tempão para fazê-lo, e agora no finzinho deu um trabalhão para imaginar algo. **

**E agradeço aos reviews que me mandaram, e ficarei muito feliz se continuarem mandando. Obrigada...**


	6. Fechando acordo!

_**Fechando acordo!**_

O dia amanheceu com uma chuva torrencial. Sesshie acordou com uma dor de cabeça terrível, resultado da bebida e da irritação em sua própria festa de aniversário. Saiu do quarto e cruzou pelo caminho com Rin, que lhe deu um bom dia seguido de um sorriso. Mesmo sentindo que o cérebro ia explodir resolveu retribuir com sinceridade o gesto.

- A srta Yuri está esperando o sr para o café! – lembrou-se Rin ao passar pelo youkai.

O sorriso de Sesshie desapareceu instantaneamente. Pensou seriamente em fugir da princesa pelo resto do dia, mas se não desse logo a resposta ao pedido dela corria o risco de esticar a estadia dela ainda mais.

Encontrou-a na sala de refeições, sentada e com a cabeça apoiada na mesa.

- Bom dia! – disse ele friamente.

Ela só levantou um pouco os olhos para ele.

- Bom dia! – respondeu ela baixo – Faça o favor de falar mais baixo, eu sinto que meu cérebro está querendo sair pelas orelhas!

"Que ousadia desta miserável! Mandando-me falar mais baixo em meu próprio palácio!" pensou Sesshie irritado "Se minha cabeça não estivesse explodindo também, eu gritaria até vê-la cair dura no chão!".

Sesshie deu um sorriso falso e sentou-se. Pela porta da sala entra Jaken falando quase gritando.

- POSSO SERVIR O DESJEJUM, SR SESSHIE?

O mestre e a humana contorceram-se com o barulho.

- JAKEN! – explodiu Sesshie depois baixando o tom para algo mais aprazível aos ouvidos – Fale baixo!

- É , seu servo idiota! – emendou Yuri.

Sesshie e Jaken olharam para ela com um olhar de reprovação.

- Por favor, princesa! – disse Sesshie – Lembre-se que o servo é meu, só eu posso cham�-lo de idiota.

- Humpf! – bufou Yuri – Como se eu quisesse ter um servo idiota e feio como este!

- Há h�! – riu o Lorde – Como se aquelas lagartixas que te servem fossem muito melhores!

- Pelo menos não são tão inúteis quanto o Jaken!

- Se eles tivessem pelo menos _uma_ utilidade, a srta não estaria aqui pedindo _minha ajuda_!

Yuri olhou para Sesshie como se quisesse empal�-lo. O youkai por sua vez, deu um sorrisinho vitorioso. Um silêncio de alguns segundos pairou no ar, até que Jaken resolveu dar o ar da graça novamente.

- OBRIGADO, SR SESSHIE, POR TE ME DEFENDIDO DAS PALAVRAS DESTA HUMANA INFELIZ! – disse ele em tom alto de novo, fazendo Sesshie e Yuri taparem os ouvidos.

- JAKEN! – gritou o mestre furioso – VOCÊ É REALMENTE UM IDIOTA!

- Eu disse! – disse Yuri balançando a cabeça negativamente.

Jaken (gota).

Os dois tomaram o desjejum calmamente. De vez em quando trocavam olhares, mas quando se lembravam da vergonha da noite anterior olhavam para outro lado. Yuri se lembrava de ter dado vexame, gritando do alto da escadaria, e dela e de Sesshie nus no quarto. Sesshie se lembrava de Yuri ter dado vexame no alto da escadaria, de estar nu com a moça no quarto e que prometera dar a resposta ao pedido dela hoje, mas não se lembrava do que havia planejado para se vingar dela.

Ao terminarem, Sesshie convidou a princesa para ir à sala de reuniões do palácio. Os dois sentaram de frente um para o outro.

- Srta Yuri! – disse ele pegando um papel na mesa e fingindo ler –Eu já tenho minha resposta para o seu pedido.

Os olhos dela brilharam com a possibilidade de finalmente conseguir o que queria.

- J�? E qual é?

Sesshie levantou-se e fez uma pausa dramática, olhando para a pintura de um homem na parede.

- Meu pai! – disse ele apontando para o quadro.

Yuri não entendeu.

- O quê? – perguntou intrigada – O que tem seu pai?

Sesshie olhava para a pintura como se estivesse sentindo algum tipo de emoção ao se referir ao pai.

- Meu pai foi um youkai grandioso!

Yuri estava desesperada para saber a resposta, mas resolveu dar uma chance para o youkai praticar um pouco seu teatro.

- Um youkai que venceu muitas batalhas!

Yuri tentava sorrir.

- Um grande exemplo!

Yuri começou a se impacientar.

- Oh. Como me faz falta seus conselhos! – disse Sesshie literalmente conversando com o quadro.

A princesa resolveu acabar com o melodrama.

- Sr Sesshie! – disse batendo com a mão na mesa – O que me interessa o seu pai?

Sesshie olhou assustado para a jovem.

- Credo! Como você é grossa! – disse com uma cara de raiva – Eu só queria dizer que com a ajuda dos ensinamentos do meu papi...

- _Papi_? – disse Yuri incrédula.

- Como eu ia dizendo...- disse fuzilando ela com o olhar -... com o que meu pai me ensinou, sobre ajudar os reinos youkais vizinhos, pois eles sempre poderão ser bons aliados em uma batalha futura, eu decidi que vou fazer o que a srta quer...

- Sério? – disse ela saltando da cadeira – Eu sempre disse que o seu pai era o melhor, grande Inutako!

- Inutaisho! – corrigiu ele balançando a cabeça, embora não esperasse mesmo que aquela simples humana soubesse quem era seu pai.

- Grande Inutaisho! Então seu pai lhe ensinou a cooperar com outros youkais?

- Com certeza! – respondeu ele com um sorriso estranho no rosto – "Na verdade ele me ensinou que traçar uma humana de vez em quando não faz mal algum!"pensou – o sorriso sumiu – "Epa, peraí, ele morreu por causa disso! Bom, não faz mal algum desde que não se torne um hábito costumeiro!"concluiu o pensamento e sorriu de novo.

Yuri olhava para o youkai pensativo à sua frente rezando para que seu filho puxasse somente a beleza do pai, e não o jeito estranho dele.

- Então a gente poderia parar de perder tempo e fazer o que temos que fazer logo! – disse a princesa pulando na mesa e agarrando o pescoço do youkai.

- Espera aí! – disse ele se soltando dela.

- O que foi agora? – perguntou ela cruzando os braços.

- Nós temos que resolver uns probleminhas antes, assinar uns papéis...

- Assinar uns papéis? – disse ela surpresa – que raio de burocracia é esta? Estamos no Japão feudal, não em uma terrinha com desenvolvimento zero...

Adivinha de que terrinha ela está falando?

_**- Terra à vista! – gritou um navegador português do outro lado do globo neste momento**._

Voltando ao Japão...

- Eu sei princesa. Mas eu preciso garantir que a srta não irá se aproveitar disto para reivindicar meu reino futuramente.

- Sei, sei – disse irritada – Tudo bem, me dá os papéis logo...

- Bom, eu não os tenho agora. Eu irei escrevê-los e depois os passarei aos meus conselheiros para ver se está tudo certo.

- Nossa, quanta frescura! – disse ela baixo.

- Depois do almoço eu os entregarei.

- T�, t�!

- Eu ia exigir uma vistoria física, mas depois de ontem à noite, eu creio que está tudo do meu agrado.

- O quê? Vistoria física? – disse Yuri brava e depois dando um sorriso diabólico – Se está tudo do seu agrado, tudo bem! Mas eu ainda não estou satisfeita...

- O quê? – perguntou ele sem entender as intenções da humana.

- Eu gostaria de rever o produt...ops, quero dizer, seu porte físico. Vá para aquele canto e fique nu! – ordenou sorrindo.

- A srta já viu tudo ontem à noite, também! – respondeu ele.

- Eu não me lembro muito bem dos _detalhes._ Sabe como é, não? A bebida, a iluminação não era das melhores...entende?

- PRINCESA- disse perdendo a paciência.

- Tudo bem! – disse ela se dirigindo para a porta – Posso ir agora?

- Com certeza! – disse ele arrumando os longos cabelos prateados.

Yuri abriu a porta para sair, mas antes virou-se e mandou um grande beijo para Sesshie que olhava incrédulo. Ela saiu e fechou a porta.

- Credo! – disse ele sentindo um arrepio na espinha – Às vezes, os humanos chegam a me dar medo!

E então, Sesshie fará alguma exigência estranha no acordo com a princesa. Será permitidos o uso de chicotes, amarras e outras sandices durante a noite dos dois? Alguém já explicou para Yuri que a primeira vez não é tão fácil assim quanto ela está achando até agora. Saibam mais, no próximo imperdível capítulo da saga de Sesshie e Yuri...

**N/A: Desculpem pela demora para postar cap. novo. Eu sei que este cap. está curtinho, mas o próximo será bem maior, ok! Estou também fazendo outra fic, com o Sesshie, é claro, meu personagem favorito, mas esta história nova vai ser um romance/drama e um pouco hentai (mas sem ser vulgar). Abraços...**

**E agradeço pelas reviews e...mandem mais por favor, vocês não sabem a massagem que isto faz no ego. **


	7. Assinando os papéis!

_**Assinando os papéis!**_

Yuri ficou passeando pelo palácio até a hora do almoço, ou seja, por quinze minutos apenas, visto que já tinha acordado quase ao meio-dia. Viu Rin, que já aguardava com a mesma cara emburrada da hora da comida, a sua baba, ops, sopinha de legumes, sentada à mesa.

- Onde está o sr Sesshie, Jaken? – perguntou a princesa.

- Ele não descerá para o almoço, ele mandou dizer que ficará arrumando os papéis que a srta sabe muito bem quais são! – disse o servo enquanto esticava a mão com o babador...quer dizer, babadouro para a menina Rin.

- Se ele não vai estar aqui, acho que a Rin não precisa usar esta coisa! – interrompeu Yuri arrancando o babadouro e jogando-o por uma janela.

- O QUÊ? – disse escandalizado Jaken – Por que a srta fez isto?

- Uhuuu! – gritou Rin.

- Na ausência do sr Sesshie eu sou o responsável pela menina Rin! – disse Jaken irritadíssimo – Agora eu vou ter que ir lá fora buscar o babador...er, babadouro, sua humana insignificante.

- E na ausência do Sr. Sesshie, eu posso muito bem DAR UMA SURRA EM VOCÊ, sua coisa verde idiota! – disse Yuri, sob aplausos e gritinhos de Rin – Deixe a menina em paz para comer como quiser...

- É isso aí, srta Yuri! – disse Rin toda feliz.

- O que está acontecendo aí? – gritou Sesshie que descia as escadas do salão ao lado – O que é esta gritaria toda?

Yuri, Rin e Jaken arregalaram os olhos. Nenhum deles realmente contava com a presença do youkai para o almoço. Olharam para a janela por onde havia voado o babadouro. Jaken correu até l�, e virou-se aterrorizado.

- O que foi? – perguntou Yuri contando atrás de si os passos para a chegada de Sesshie.

- Aruru está mastigando o babadouro! – disse Jaken verde de medo (ops, ele já é verde!).

- O que é Aruru? – perguntou a princesa virando-se e vendo que Sesshie estava parado conversando com um servo na outra sala.

- É o meu bichinho de estimação! – respondeu Rin também com medo.

- Ele não deve fazer nenhuma mal – disse Yuri correndo até a janela e se debruçando para tentar pegar o babadouro – Me dá isso aqui, seu bicho imbeci...

Chegou a pegar uma das pontas do babadouro, mas quando viu que Aruru era um dragão de duas cabeças deu um sorriso sem graça. O bicho não gostou muito do ato da jovem de tentar arrancar o seu lanchinho e soltou um urro que fez a princesa cair de volta na sala de refeições. Ela olhou para Rin e Jaken, pálida de medo, mas deu outro sorrisinho sem graça.

- Rin, querida! – disse ela tremendo um pouco a voz – Nunca mais, mas nunca mais mesmo diga que aquela coisa ali fora... É UM MALDITO BICHINHO DE ESTIMAÇÃO!

- Me desculpe, srta Yuri! É que geralmente o Aruru é tão bonzinho, não sei porque justo hoje que ele está sem a proteção na boca, resolveu agir desta forma.

- Me respondam! – disse Sesshie finalmente entrando na sala – O que é esta gritaria toda? E onde está o seu babadouro, Rin?

Os três não sabiam o que dizer. Rin olhou para Jaken, que olhou para Yuri que olhou para Sesshie que olhava para os três esperando uma resposta.

- Aquele bicho comeu o babadouro da menina Rin! – respondeu Yuri.

- Bicho, que bicho? – perguntou Sesshie intrigado.

- Aquele l�! – respondeu Yuri apontando para fora.

- Aruru? – disse Sesshie surpreso – Por que ele comeria o babadouro, e como raios ele quem conseguiu peg�-lo?

- Bem, quando nós chegamos aqui vimos que ele já tinha pegado o babador...

- Babadou..., ah deixa pra l�! Continue – disse Sesshie.

- Bom, o bicho pegou e comeu aquela porcaria, só isso! – repsondeu Yuri – Aliás, sr Sesshie, há quanto tempo este pobre bichinho não vê comida, hein?

- Não sei! – respondeu Sesshie – Ele é um youkai, não precisa de comida diariamente.

- Que maldade, sr Sesshie! – disse Yuri fingindo estar chocada – Não é a toa que ele pegou o babador para comer, o Sr deve estar matando-o de fome.

- Não seja exagerada, princesa!

- Exagerada? E se ele tivesse arrancado o babador ainda no pescoço da menina Rin? Imagine a tragédia! – Yuri fingia preocupar-se.

- Isto seria impossível, ele jamais atacaria a Rin! Ele gosta muito dela!

- Mas na hora da fome, o que se pode esperar! Ele vai olhar para a menina como se fosse um grande filé...

Rin estava aterrorizada só de imaginar se um dia isto poderia mesmo acontecer. Jaken olhava para o mestre não acreditando que ele fosse cair numa lorota daquela, mas torcendo para que sim, senão ele ia sofrer pelo que aconteceu. Sesshie pensou um pouco e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Não, isso nunca iria acontecer...- disse ele sedo interrompido por Rin que puxava sua roupa – Sim, Rin?

- Sr. Sesshie – disse ela com os olhos mais arregalados ainda – Eu acho melhor o sr deixar o Aruru com a focinheira dele, só de precaução...

Sesshie olhou para a menina que parecia ter visto um fantasma.

- Tudo bem, Rin – disse ele – Se você quer isso! A partir de amanhã eu o deixarei com a focinheira direto!

Aruru levantou o pescoço e pela janela fitou Yuri com um olhar maligno, provando que os youkais entendem muito bem a língua dos humanos. A princesa notou o animal a encarando e virou-se.

- Bom, então hoje passa, mas amanhã, eu irei atrás de outro babadouro para você, Rin – disse Sesshie passando a mão na cabeça da menina.

- Mas, sr Sesshie, você não acha que ela já é bem grandinha e...- argumentou Yuri.

- POR UM ACASO A SRTA TEM ALGO CONTRA O BABADOURO? – disse Sesshie com um olhar que mataria à quilômetros de distância.

- Não, imagine! – respondeu a princesa se encolhendo na cadeira.

- ALGUÉM MAIS? – disse ele olhando para os outros dois.

- Não, Sr Sesshie! – disse Rin disfarçando – Hummm, pelo cheiro minha sopinha de hoje deve estar maravilhosa.

- Claro que não, meu senhor! – disse Jaken curvando-se – Alguém já disse que o sr é o melhor mestre de todo o mundo?

- Sim, você mesmo hoje pela manhã, seu estúpido! – disse Sesshie – Vamos comer logo, que eu tenho muito a fazer hoje!

"Humm, ele está ansioso por hoje á noite!" pensou Yuri mudando a expressão para um sorriso malicioso enquanto fitava o youkai.

- Não me referi à srta, princesa! – disse ele cortando os pensamentos dela – Se é o que está pensando! Então pare de me olhar.

Ela virou para o outro lado com raiva. O servos ofereceram comida, mas Yuri estava muito nervosa para comer, então ficou só esperando que Sesshie terminasse. Pelo jeito, ele estava querendo deix�-la irritada. Estava comendo bem lentamente, justamente um prato de ervilhas cozidas. Ele pegava uma ervilha por vez, e fingia estar se deliciando com a refeição.

- Que coisa! – disse ele sorrindo para Yuri – Eu nunca havia comido ervilhas na minha vida, não sabia o que estava perdendo!

- Eu aposto que elas ficariam mais gostosas se o sr comesse mais do que uma por vez! – disse Yuri demonstrando sua insatisfação com a demora.

- Ah, mas com este hashi só dá para pegar uma por vez! – respondeu ele formando um desenho com as bolinhas verdes no prato – Vejam, eu fiz uma carinha!

Todos (gota).

- Por que o sr não vira o prato de uma vez na boca e acaba logo com isto? – disse a princesa bufando.

- Comer calmamente evita problemas gástricos futuros! – respondeu Sesshie enrolando ao máximo.

- Gástri o quê? – perguntou Yuri – Ah, esquece, eu vou ficar conversando com a Rin por enquanto.

- Isso, converse com ela, pois eu acho que vou repetir o prato! – disse sentindo-se vitorioso.

- Claro que vai! – disse Yuri sorrindo – Então, Rin, o que você acha do fato de que eu e o sr Sesshie vamos ter um lindo...

- Terminei! – disse Sesshie levantando da mesa rapidamente – Vamos, srta Yuri!

-...um lindo jantar de despedida quando eu for embora daqui! – concluiu a princesa sendo levantada da cadeira por Sesshie – Depois você me diz o que acha, está bem?

Sesshie a arrastou pelo braço até a escada.

- Não faça mais isso! – ordenou ele – A Rin não pode sequer imaginar que a srta vai ter um filho meu!

- Ué, e por que não?

- Ficou louca? Se ela souber vai querer que a srta o traga aqui direto para ela poder brincar com ele!

- Pensando bem, daria mesmo um trabalho danado trazer e levar o nosso filho de um lado para o outro desta maneira..

- Viu? Seria muito difícil e também seria muito cansativo para o nosso fi...- parou assustado – O que eu estou dizendo? SEU filho...

- Ui, tudo bem! Meu filho! – corrigiu Yuri.

Tão logo chegaram na sala de reuniões, Yuri já foi procurando na mesa o papel para assinar.

- Calma, srta Yuri! Os papéis não estão aqui! – disse Sesshie sentando-se.

- E onde estão, então? – disse ela ansiosa

Ele olhou pela janela e sorriu.

- Estão chegando!

Um youkai coruja gigante pousou na varanda trazendo no bico os papéis. Sesshie correu e os pegou, antes que a princesa o fizesse.

- Só isso, mestre? – perguntou a ave com uma voz esganiçada.

- Sim, é só isso, pode ir! – disse o príncipe – Srta Yuri, aqui estão os papéis que eu mandei aos meus conselheiros, que concordaram com o escrito aí. Leia bem e assine...

Yuri pegou os papéis e começou a folhear as três páginas.

- _Concordo em não reivindicar o trono de bláblábl�?_ Sim, concordo! – dizia em voz baixo enquanto lia as clausulas – _Concordo em não usar os fluídos corporais do sr Sesshie para outros fins que não o de engravidar?_ Que outros fins há para isso? – perguntou intrigada.

- Nem queira imaginar! – disse Sesshie olhando para o teto.

- _Observação 01: Não será permitido o uso de artifícios não comuns ao ato de fertilização, entre os dois participantes._ Que artifícios?

- Ai, princesa! – respondeu desacreditando que ele nem imaginasse o que era – Chicotes, amarras, vendas, etc, etc. Se bem, que eu nem ligaria...

Yuri olhou horrorizada para ele.

- Credo! Seu pervertido! – disse voltando a ler os papéis – _Sete noites, blábláblá..._Está tudo certo, me passa a pena para eu assinar logo!

- Aqui! – disse ele entregando a pena e mostrando onde ela devia assinar.

Yuri assinou e devolveu os papéis.

- Princesa Yuri Tomoaki? – ironizou ele.

- Sim, o que tem de mais? – perguntou ela sem entender nada.

- Nada, nada! – disse segurando um risinho – Aliás, princesa, eu queria perguntar uma coisa muito pessoal, mas que é necessário eu saber.

- Sim, o quê?

- A srta é...- fez um suspense - ...VIRGEM?

- Claro! – respondeu corando – Por que pergunta isso?

- Por nada, é só que...

- É só que o quê? – disse intrigada – Algum problema com isso?

- Não, claro que não! – disse ele tentando deix�-la assustada – Para mim não é problema algum...- concluiu e começou a assoviar e bater os dedos na mesa.

Yuri não entendia o que ele queria dizer. "Qual o problema com este fato?" Ficou pensativa por alguns segundos.

- A primeira vez é sempre uma surpresa! – disse Sesshie ao som da batucada que fazia na mesa.

"O que tem de estranho na primeira vez? Todo mundo faz isso e ninguém nunca morreu!" pensava ela tentando afastar a insegurança que começava a tomar conta. "Já sei, vou perguntar para minhas servas, elas vão poder me explicar tudo direitinho!".

Yuri deu um largo sorriso para Sesshie.

- Bom, eu vou ao meu quarto ver uns negócios... – disse ela se levantando e indo para a porta – Até...

- Até a noite, princesa! disse ele sorrindo e dando um tchauzinho.

Yuri saiu correndo pelo corredor em direção ao seu quarto. Sesshie ficou na sala exibindo um sorriso satisfeito.

- Ah, princesa! – disse sozinho na sala – Eu vou fazer de tudo para que esta noite seja especial para você! Háháhá...

Hahai, como será a primeira vez de nossa querida princesa Yuri Tomoaki? Depois de uma noite com o Sr das Terras do Oeste, ela ainda vai querer continuar com sua louca missão? E que lindo nome terá o filho dos dois? Se é que vai ter algum filho mesmo nesta história...Isso e muito mais, nos próximos capítulos desta fic, que se me der a louca, um dia vira uma história de amor...

**Abraços, gracías pelas reviews, e continuem mandando suas opiniões...**


	8. Aprendendo sobre a primeira vez!

_**Ol�, pessoal! Desculpem a demora para postar novo cap. É que aconteceu um pequeno acidente com o meu teclado, ele foi atacado por um copo enorme de café e infelizmente veio a falecer...Eu já estava desolada e certa em ter que trocá-lo, mas aí o Sesshoumaru me emprestou a Tenseiga e eu o revivi! Ele ainda está meio travado, mas está funcionando pelo menos... E espero que vocês gostem deste capítulo...**_

**_Aprendendo sobre a primeira vez!_**

Yuri chegou no quarto disposta a saber o máximo possível sobre a primeira vez. Abriu a porta com tudo. Deparou-se com as servas sentadas na cama com sorrisos idiotas nos rostos e com um odor nada agradável no ar.

Por Buda, que cheiro é este? – perguntou tapando o nariz.

É, acho que não deu certo! – disse a youkai mais nova para a velha.

O que não deu certo? – perguntou Yuri agora usando a manga do kimono para tapar o nariz.

Alteza, nós tivemos um pequeno problema com o corpo da serva humana! – respondeu a youkai mais velha.

Problema? – perguntou Yuri já sabendo que não ia gostar da resposta – Mas vocês não deram um jeito nisto ontem?

Ontem sim, mas hoje...

Hoje o quê? Onde vocês deixaram o corpo?

As duas servas youkais se entreolharam e depois olharam para a cama, o que deixou a princesa confusa.

Onde est�? – perguntou séria.

Nós o costuramos dentro do colchão! –respondeu a mais nova.

A princesa ficou boquiaberta, sem acreditar no que tinha ouvido.

Vocês o quê? – parou alguns segundos perplexa – Como? Quando? Por quê? – gritou – Expliquem isto!

É o seguinte... – começou a mais velha – Depois que a srta desceu ontem para o baile, nós ficamos esperando o corpo da humana desaparecer. Mas depois de um bom tempo, nós percebemos que isto só ocorre com os youkais.

É! – continuou a mais nova – Então resolvemos jogar o corpo dela nestes arbustos que tem aqui embaixo da varanda. Estava tudo bem, até hoje cedo...

Hoje cedo? – perguntou Yuri já verde como cheiro.

Sim – disse a velha – Hoje cedo aquele youkai dragão encontrou o corpo. E quando fomos ver, ele já o tinha arrastado até o meio do jardim.

Ai, meu Buda! – disse Yuri.

Tivemos de ir lá e buscar o corpo de volta – falou a mais nova – Resolvemos trazer ele para cá e colocá-lo dentro do colchão até que tivéssemos a chance de jogá-lo em outro lugar!

Mas não contávamos que ele ia cheirar mal assim tão rápido! – concluiu a velha.

E por um acaso elas não disseram que os corpos dos humanos não desaparecem no ar? – perguntou Yuri apontando as duas servas humanas.

Bom, princesa – disse a youkai nova – Eu não sei porque, mas desde ontem elas não falam nada!

Yuri parou na frente das duas e estalou os dedos.

Lógico – disse a princesa – Elas estão traumatizadas depois do que aconteceu com a outra humana. Elas não são como os youkais, elas não têm sangue frio para essas coisas.

As duas nem se mexeram desde ontem! – disse a mais nova – Coitadas!

Que mentira! – disse a mais velha corrigindo a nova – Elas se mexeram sim. Não se esqueça que foram elas que costuraram o colchão!

Yuri (gota).

Agora é capaz delas nem servirem mais para o trabalho! – disse a princesa balançando a cabeça negativamente – Vou ter que arrumar novas servas e...

FLINCH!

Ei, o que você está fazendo? – disse Yuri segurando a mão da youkai mais velha depois dela ter arrancado a cabeça de uma das humanas.

A srta disse que elas não vão servir mais como servas mesmo! – respondeu a youkai com naturalidade – Então é melhor matá-las de vez!

Não faça isso! – disse Yuri.

A humana restante ficou feliz pela preocupação da sua senhora. Deu um sorriso aliviado.

A gente já não sabia onde colocar um corpo, o que dirá três! – completou Yuri.

O sorriso da serva murchou. Yuri ficou pensando em uma solução para os corpos.

Já sei! – disse ela – Vamos colocar esta também no colchão!

As servas youkais obedeceram. Rasgaram de novo o colchão e colocaram o outro corpo dentro.

Agora, costurem! – ordenou Yuri.

As servas youkais olharam para a serva humana, que logo entendeu que deveria fazer o serviço mais difícil de novo. Pegou a agulha e a linha e começou a costurar o tecido do colchão.

Vocês não vão ajudar? – perguntou a princesa para as outras duas servas.

Sabe como é, princesa... – disse a mais nova.

É que nós não sabemos costurar! – concluiu a velha.

Aiaiai! – resmungou Yuri tentando se lembrar de onde tinha tirado servas tão esquisitas como aquelas.

Passado uma hora de trabalho árduo (para a serva humana é claro, pois as outras estavam só olhando e Yuri estava na varando tomando ar), o serviço estava pronto.

Ótimo! – disse a princesa olhando para o colchão – Agora, transforme em ouro, como você fez com a máscara! – disse para a youkai velha.

Impossível! – respondeu ela – Meu poder só funciona em pequenos objetos!

Droga! Então o que vamos fazer agora? Eu não posso dormir em um quarto com um cheiro desses! – desesperou-se Yuri – E o sr Sesshie é capaz de senti-lo e vir aqui saber o que é...

Que tal se jogarmos o colchão neste laguinho que tem embaixo da varanda do quarto do sr Sesshie? – sugeriu a serva humana – O peso dos corpos vai fazer com que o colchão afunde...

Yuri e as youkais olharam com um largo sorriso para a humana.

Duas horas depois...

TCHBUUUMMM... Yuri e as servas ficaram olhando enquanto o colchão desaparecia da superfície do lago.

Ainda bem que este lago é fundo! – comentou Yuri – Vocês têm certeza que nem o príncipe nem nenhum dos servos dele viram isto?

Pode ficar sossegada, princesa. Ninguém viu nada! – disse a youkai mais velha – Todos correram para ver o incêndio na floresta!

Que boa idéia esta sua de pôr fogo na floresta para atrair a atenção do pessoal do castelo! – elogiou a youkai mais nova.

Obrigada! – disse a mais velha.

Yuri e a serva humana se olharam admiradas com as atitudes das youkais. Voltaram para o quarto da princesa, que só então lembrou-se o que tinha ido fazer lá. Já estava quase anoitecendo e ela ainda não sabia o que de tão especial tinha na primeira vez. Perguntou logo de uma vez para não perder tempo.

A primeira vez é mágica! – respondeu a mais velha.

É inesquecível! – disse a humana.

Não existem palavras para descrever como é maravilhosa! – disse a mais nova.

Então... – disse Yuri sorrindo aliviada – A primeira vez não tem nada de ruim?

As três servas se entreolharam. Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, romperam em gargalhadas, deixando a pirncesa desconcertada.

O quê? Por que estão rindo desta maneira? Por um acaso vocês estão mentindo para mim?

As servas pararam e resolveram falar sério com Yuri.

Bom, se a srta não levar em conta a dor miserável, até que pode ser uma experiência agradável! – disse a mais velha.

Eu me lembro da minha primeira vez – disse a mais nova – Eu lembro de ter gritado bastante, mas não foi de prazer...

Yuri sentiu uma dor na barriga. Olhou para a serva humana, quem sabe ela não teria uma história melhor para contar.

A srta quer saber como foi a minha primeira vez? – perguntou a humana – Eu não me lembro, eu desmaiei na hora e até hoje não sei como foi!

Ai! – disse Yuri suspirando – Acho que eu vou me deitar um pouco...no chão, visto que nem cama eu tenho mais. Mas pelo que vocês me contaram, a coisa não é nada agradável.

Não pense dessa maneira, princesa! – disse a youkai nova – No começo é ruim, mas depois da 23ª vez melhora...

Yuri já estava desanimada, sentou-se no chão pensativa. Desistiria se não fosse pelo bem do seu povo, e também pelo fato do príncipe ser um gostosão.

"Até que vale a pena!" pensou com sorriso forçado no rosto "Quem eu estou enganando? Eu estou morrendo de medo!".

Não ligue para isso tudo, princesa – disse a humana – Tudo fica melhor quando se tem carinho e amor envolvidos...

Todas olharam para ela.

E desde quando o príncipe ama a princesa, ou vice-versa? – perguntou a youkai velha – Vai ser tudo na base da brutalidade e falta de sentimento.

É. Sem nenhum sentimento! – concluiu a mais nova – Só aquele youkai forte, másculo, gostoso, maravilhoso, agarrando a srta Yuri com força e a jogando na cama, sem o mínimo de preocupação se ela está gostando ou não e depois arrancando suas roupas e...aiaiai. Desculpem-me, eu vou lá fora respirar um pouco de ar puro... – disse enquanto corria para a varanda.

Todas(gota).

Bom, o que importa é que a srta vai conseguir ter seu herdeiro e evitar a infelicidade do seu povo – disse a velha – O resto, como a dor e o trauma passam como tempo. O melhor a fazer agora é a srta tomar um banho e ficar maravilhosa para o príncipe!

As servas arrumaram o banho de Yuri, mas não ficaram mais comentando sobre péssimas lembranças sobre a primeira vez, preferiram partir para as lembranças do momento mágico que é um parto! Estranhamente Yuri parecia petrificada.

Nervosismo de principiante! – disse a youkai nova enquanto lavava os cabelos da princesa - Lembram de quando aquela serva humana foi ter bebe? Demorou três dias...

E o tanto de sangue que ela perdeu? – lembrou a mais velha rindo.

"Aiaiai, é hoje!" pensou Yuri enquanto se afundava na banheira ao ouvir as histórias bizarras das servas "Quem sabe eu tenho sorte e me afogo agora!".

Passados dois minutos de total submersão da princesa, as servas a puxaram de volta, rindo da brincadeira da senhora. "Afinal, era uma brincadeira, não é? Ela não ia ficar debaixo d' água muito tempo mais, não é?" pensaram as servas com sorrisos nervosos ao verem Yuri um pouco roxa...

E agora? Yuri vai continuar com sua missão, ou vai pular fora no último minuto? E Sesshie, vai aparecer no próximo capítulo ou eu vou continuar dando mais atenção só a princesa? Saibam tudo nos próximos capítulos.

**N/A: Estou tendo um probleminha na postagem, pois algumas palavras que contém acento agudo aparecem com uma interrogação, e os travessões não entram mais. Bom, pra ser sincera, não sei como arrumar isto, mas espero que não esteja atrapalhando muito na leitura do texto. Me mandem review para dizer se está muito ruim e se souberem como arrumar isto, ok! Obrigada!  
**


	9. Ai, a primeira vez é tão mágica!

**_Nota: Ol�, pessoal, espero que me desculpem pela demora. Queria dizer que estou tendo um pequeno problema com meu teclado, e estou sem o sinal de interrogação. Então nas frases que são perguntas eu coloquei um (i). Eu sei que fica estranho para ler, mas espero que isso não afete muito a compreensão do texto. Tentarei arrumar isto logo logo, ok(i)...No mais, espero que gostem deste capítulo!_**

**_Ai, a primeira vez é tão mágica!_**

Yuri terminou de se arrumar e ficou no quarto esperando. Estava usando um kimono branco com flores azuis que as servas haviam escolhido. Estava linda, com os cabelos soltos, com apenas algumas borboletinhas de prata com rubis incrustados servindo de enfeite. Bebeu um chá para acalmar o estomago, que insistia em doer um pouco, e também para disfarçar o hálito, pois já tinha vomitado duas vezes na ultima meia hora, de tanto nervosismo.

No andar de baixo, Sesshie terminava de tomar um banho e estava se enxugando. Deu um grito chamando por Jaken, que logo apareceu na porta do quarto.

Sim, meu senhor! – disse o sapo.

Jaken! – disse o mestre com a voz fria de sempre – Vá chamar a princesa insana para mim!

Princesa Insana – disse o servo confuso – Eu podia jurar que o nome dela era Yuri!

Cale a boca, Jaken! – disse Sesshie espantado com a imbecilidade do sapo – Vá logo e mande-a vir imediatamente, pois o Senhor das Terras do Oeste não é de ficar esperando por mulheres!... "Até porque depois de ter ajudado a apagar aquele incêndio na floresta eu estou tão cansado que é capaz de se ela demorar muito eu caía de sono!" pensou.

Yuri estava em pé próximo da varanda quando Jaken bateu na porta.

Entre! – disse uma das servas.

O servo abriu a porta e entrou.

O sr Sesshie está esperando pela srta! – avisou ele – E ele mandou que a srta fosse logo porque ele... – ia dizendo quando foi interrompido pela serva mais nova.

Uhu! Viu princesa, o lorde não agüenta esperar por esta noite!

É mesmo! Vai lá e mostra pra ele quem é que manda! – disse a mais velha dando um tapa na bunda da princesa empurrando-a para a porta.

Sim, eu vou! – disse Yuri forçando um sorriso no rosto enquanto chegava perto da porta, mas parando subitamente – Eu não vou!

Mas claro que você vai, princesa! – disse a mais nova – Nem que agente tenha que te ajudar!

15 minutos depois...

Yuri foi carregada até a porta do quarto de Sesshie. Sim, carregada, pois ela teve que ser levada pelos braços pelas duas servas youkais, que encontraram uma certa resistência por parte da princesa.

As servas bateram na porta e correram.

Entre! – ordenou Sesshie de dentro do quarto.

Yuri abriu a porta devagar e entrou. O youkai estava na varanda tentando observar as estrelas, mas a fumaça que ainda restava do incêndio não permitia ver muita coisa.

Ol�! – disse ela envergonhada.

Ele se virou e a olhou de cima a baixo, erguendo uma sobrancelha e dando um leve sorriso mostrando que gostava do que via.

A srta está linda. Nem parece a mesma pessoa que eu conheci há poucos dias – elogiou ele.

Yuri deu um sorriso nervoso.

"E agora, o que eu faço!" pensou ela abaixando a cabeça.

Tanto nervosismo fez com que ela nem notasse a escultura de homem á sua frente. Sesshie estava enrolado em uma toalha, com o tórax a mostra. Para ele, tudo aquilo era tão rotineiro que nem havia a necessidade de se enfeitar todo.

A princesa ora olhava para a porta pensando em fugir, ora olhava para Sesshie pensando em salvar seu reino. O silencia era assustador, e o olhar do príncipe para ela também.

Do lado de fora do quarto, tanto Jaken quanto as três servas da srta Yuri posicionaram-se próximos à porta para tentar ouvir algo. De repente, do nada aparece Rin que se junta a eles para e também fica tentando ouvir algo.

Vocês querem falar com o sr Sesshie. Eu abro a porta para vocês! – disse ela alto assustando todos que estavam lá.

NÃÃÃOOOO! – gritaram os quatro servos ao vê-la colocar a mão na maçaneta

SE EU ABRIR A PORTA E VIR ALGUÉM AÍ, EU VOU MATAR LENTA E DOLOROSAMENTE! – gritou Sesshie dentro do quarto.

Os quatros bisbilhoteiros congelaram. Agarraram a criança e saíram correndo. Prenderam Rin no quarto dela e voltaram para o corredor. Só tiveram o cuidado não fazer nenhum barulho ao se aproximarem novamente da porta.

**No quarto...**

Yuri continuava olhando para o chão. Sesshie continuava com o olhar assustador, até que resolveu agir.

Então, vamos(i) – disse ele começando a soltar a toalha, o que fez Yuri entrar em pânico.

Espera, espera! – disse ela balançando os braços parecendo uma doida.

O que foi(i) – perguntou parando o strip.

Eu, eu... "O que eu faço(i)" pensou tentando imaginar uma saída – Me dê um minuto!

NÃO! – disse ele firmemente e soltando de vez a toalha – Não era a srta que estava toda desesperada para isso acontecer logo(i)

Eu estou, mas...

MAS NADA! – disse se aproximando dela e tentando segura-la pela cintura.

Yuri deu um pulo para trás, o que causou um pouco de raiva no príncipe.

Você está fugindo de mim(i) – indagou ele com um olhar assassino.

Eu(i) Não! – respondeu ela.

Ótimo, então venha aqui! – disse ele chegando perto de novo.

Não! – respondeu ela se afastando um pouco mais.

E por que, não(i)

É que o sr está...nú!

Sesshie (gota).

É claro que estou nu! Que eu saiba é um dos quesitos básicos para o que vamos fazer! – disse ele um pouco injuriado – Aliás, daqui há pouco a srta também vai estar nua!

Ele se aproximou um pouco mais dela, mas Yuri subiu na cama.

Pelo menos a srta já está na cama! – disse ele sorrindo maliciosamente.

Eu não quero! – disse ela com uma voz chorosa.

O QUÊ(i) – irritou-se Sesshie.

Eu não quero! Desisto! Não quero, não quero e não quero!

Ah, mas não vai desistir agora de jeito nenhum! – disse ele subindo na cama também – A srta assinou um contrato, não se esqueça!

É só rasgarmos ele... – disse ela descendo do outro lado da cama.

NÃO! – disse ele indo atrás.

Não quero! – falou de novo.

Quer sim! – replicou ele.

Não!

Sim!

Os dois começaram a correr pelo quarto.

Não!

Sim!

Yuri pensou em pular pela varanda para fugir, mas ao lembrar do lago cheio de pedras e cadáveres que havia lá embaixo desistiu, pois seria morte certa. Lá mesmo foi cercada pelo príncipe nu.

Agora você não me escapa! – disse ele passando a língua nos lábios.

Num ato insano, Yuri inclinou-se de costas na mureta e se desequilibrou, caindo. Se não fosse pela agilidade do youkai ela teria se estatelado lá embaixo. A cena era ridícula: Sesshie peladão segurando a princesa pelo pé na varanda. O kimono de Yuri foi parar na cabeça dela. Quem visse aquilo iria achar a coisa mais engraçada do mundo. Então Sesshie começou a puxar a princesa que gritava furiosa.

ME SOLTA! VOCÊ ESTÁ ME MACHUCANDO!

Tudo bem, eu solto! – disse ele calmamente.

NÃO, NÃO ME SOLTA! – continuou gritando - VOCÊ ESTÁ QUERENDO ME MATAR, SEU ANIMAL(i)

**Fora do quarto.**

Nossa! O sr Sesshie é bom mesmo! – disse Jaken – Vejam como ela grita!

Deve estar bom mesmo o negócio lá – disse a serva humana – A princesa está até chamando o sr Sesshie de animal!

**No quarto.**

Eu preciso que você pare de me chutar com o seu pé livre! – disse Sesshie – Se não eu te soltarei...

O QUÊ(i) – perguntou ela – EU NÃO CONSIGO OUVIR NADA POR CAUSA DA ROUPA NA MINHA CABEÇA!

EU DISSE: PÕE ESTE PÉ PARA LÁ POIS VOCÊ ESTÁ ME ACERTANDO! – gritou ele para que ela entendesse.

**Fora do quarto.**

Hum , que posição será que eles estão(i) – perguntou a serva youkai mais nova.

**No quarto.**

SE A SRTA TIVESSE TIRADO A ROUPA ANTES DE FAZER ISTO, NÃO TERíAMOS ESTE PROBLEMA AGORA! – gritou Sesshie bufando.

**Fora do quarto.**

Viu, eu disse que o nervosismo dela passava logo! – disse a youkai mais velha – Ela nem arrancou a roupa e já atacou o príncipe.

**No quarto.**

Sesshie puxou Yuri e a colocou em segurança na varanda.

Tsc, tsc! – o youkai balançou a cabeça negativamente – Quem diria, princesa. Tanta convicção ontem e tanto medo hoje!

Yuri arrumava a roupa, envergonhada pelo ocorrido.

Tudo bem! – disse ele pegando a toalha junto da cama – Nós rasgamos o contrato e tudo se acaba...

Não! – disse a princesa se aproximando dele – Eu não posso falhar com minha missão!

Mas você está morrendo de medo!

Não é medo...

Sesshie olhou para ela com uma cara de _T�, conta outra! _

Tudo bem, é um pouco de medo! – admitiu ela – Mas é que eu pensei que fosse diferente. Mesmo sendo um acordo, eu pensei que fosse ter um pouco de carinho, entende(i)

Sesshie ergueu uma sobrancelha ao ouvir aquilo.

Ah, então você quer que eu seja carinhoso, princesa(i) – perguntou ele todo meigo.

Sim , eu gostaria! – respondeu ela também com uma vozinha delicada.

Por que a srta não disse antes! – concluiu ele se aproximando e delicadamente soltando o laço do traje dela. Depois abriu o kimono e o soltou para que caísse no chão.

Ele começou a aproximar os lábios dele aos dela.

Você quer muito carinho(i) – perguntou ele passando o braço em volta da cintura dela e puxando-a para junto do seu corpo.

Sim , eu quero! – respondeu ela fazendo beicinho para beijá-lo – Você vai ser carinhoso comigo(i)

Sesshie sorriu maliciosamente ao aproximar mais seus lábios aos da princesa.

Claro...QUE NÃO! – gritou.

Sesshie empurrou-a na cama e deu um grande sorriso tarado.

O quê...! – disse ela assustada com a atitude do príncipe.

O contrato não dizia nada sobre carinhos! – disse ele subindo em cima dela.

SEU CANALHA! – gritou ela – VOCÊ ME ENGANOU! EU QUERO SAIR DAQUI!

Agora não tem mais volta! Háháh�! – riu ele – Pode ficar sossegada, princesa! Eu tenho certeza que você vai adorar!

SESSHOUMARU! – gritou ela, mas foi silenciada por um beijo forçado que ele deu.

Yuri pensou em se debater, mas ao sentir que o movimento só fazia uma _certa_ parte do corpo dele se encostar mais ainda em _certa _parte do corpo dela, achou que era melhor ficar parada. Estava até começando a sentir um calor com aquilo tudo.

"É a raiva!" pensou "Ou talvez não!"

Ele quebrou o beijo e olhou sorrindo estranhamente para ela.

Princesa! Adivinha o que eu vou fazer agora(i).

Yuri arregalou os olhos quando ele separou as pernas dela.

Ai, meu Buda! – disse ela alto e fechando os olhos – SOCORRO!

Sesshie tapou a boca dela e tratou de cumprir a primeira parte do acordo.

**Fora do quarto.**

Os servos tentaram ouvir mais alguma coisa. Mas de repente tudo ficou em silêncio. Passados alguns minutos sem nenhuma atividade, resolveram ir embora para seus quartos e saber pela manhã as novidades.

_Teria a princesa gostado da primeira noite com seu príncipe não tão encantado assim(i) Voltará ela para as noites restantes(i) Ou vai pular fora de vez(i) Isso e muito mais no próximo capítulo, que pelo andar da carruagem sai daqui há uns 3 meses! Brincadeira, tentarei ser mais rápida nas atualizações! Bye..._

**Kurou: Estou postando esta atualização, então, por favor abaixa esta faca, please! Certo que minha cabecinha não tem muita utilidade, mas ainda serve para separar as orelhas! Obrigada pela review...**


	10. Xadrez, muito saquê e a segunda noite!

_Agoraaaaa siiimmmmm! Estou de volta para atualizar essa sandice. Desculpem pela demora, mas meu computador tinha ido pro beleléu!_

_Beleléu? Há há, sim eu sou das antigas! Acho que este capítulo tá um pouco grande, mas é que seria díficil dividir os acontecimentos _

_dele em duas partes. Espero que gostem, que deixem reviews e saibam que o já tenho a história inteirinha escrita num caderno, ou seja,_

_podem ter certeza que esta história tem um final. É só questão de digitar e do meu PC não me abandonar. Até logo, e boa leitura!_

**Xadrez, muito saquê e a 2a noite!**

Sesshie acordou assim que a luz do sol começou a bater no quarto. Olhou para o lado e viu a princesa deitada com os pés para

a cabeceira da cama, exatamente como ele a havia deixado depois dela ter desmaiado com a pequena ajuda de um travesseiro na

cara, presente do Lorde para a moça que não parava de reclamar.

Eu avisei para a srta. parar de me xingar! - disse ele sorrindo ironicamente e jogando o lençol em cima dela.

Arrumou-se, saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas todo feliz.

Mais ou menos uma hora depois, Yuri deu sinal de vida. Abriu os olhos lentamente por causa da claridade. Três passarinhos felizes

cantavam uma linda melodia empoleirados na mureta da varanda. A princesa sentou-se na cama com dificuldade e ficou observando os pássaros que pareciam estar cantando para ela.

POW!

Yuri jogou uma das sapatilhas na direção dos pobres bichinhos, acertando um em cheiro e assustando os outros dois que voaram

em disparada.

MALDIÇÃO! - gritou jogando o outro pé do sapato - O QUE ESTES BICHOS ESTÚPIDOS ESTÃO FAZENDO AQUI? Ai, minhas costas!

Tentou colocar os pensamentos em ordem. A última coisa que se lembrava da noite anterior era de estar brigando com Sesshie porque ele tinha sido grosseiro com ela. Lembrou-se dele pegando um travesseiro e se dirgindopara o seu lado com um sorriso no rosto e dizendo"Bons sonhos, princesa!".

Levantou-se e sentiu o corpo todo dolorido.

Ai, ui! - reclamou - Aquele safado me inutilizou!

Enrolou-se no lençol cobrindo-se até a cabeça. Foi até a porta para ver se encontrava algum dos servos do pálacio que pudesse lhe preparar

um banho. Ao abrir a porta, viu suas servas conversando distraídas.

O QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO FAZENDO AÍ? - gritou quase matando-as de susto.

Princesa! - disse a serva humana - Que bom que a srta já acordou!

Humpf! - bufou Yuri.

E...? - disse a youkai mais nova.

A princesa olhou de soslaio para as três, que exibiam sorrisos idiotas nos rostos.

E o quê? - disse Yuri vendo os olhinhos das servas brilharem de curiosidade.

E então? - disse a mais velha - Como foi?

Yuri pensou um pouco causando um suspense.

COMO FOI? COMO FOI? - disse irritada - FOI HORRÍVEL! O PRÍNCIPE É UM FILHO-DA-MÃE SÁDICO, ISSO SIM! - bradava a plenos pulmões.

As servas sabendo que o Lorde poderia ouvir aquilo tudo e desistir de cumprir o acordo, trataram de tapar a boca de sua senhora

e empurrá-la para de ntro do quarto, fechando rapidamente a porta.

Calma, princesa! - disse a mais nova que tapava a boca de Yuri.

Acalme-se! - disse a humana - Senão o príncipe poderá te ouvir.

E DAÍ SE ELE OUVIR? - disse Yuri arrancando a mão da serva de sua boca - ELE É UM IGNORANTE MESMO!

Princesa... - disse a mais velha calma - Se o Sr Sesshie ouvi-la pode não querer cumprir o acordo esta noite!

E quem disse que eu vou fazer isto de nova esta noite? - disse Yuri.

O QUÊ? - gritaram as três servas.

Torçam bastante para eu ter conseguido engravidar a noite passada, porque por nada neste mundo eu volto para aquela cama com

aquele monstro hoje a noite!

MAS POR QUÊ? - indignaram-se as servas.

Yuri se sentou na cama colocando o lençol sobre a cabeça como se fosse um capuz.

Eu estou toda dolorida... - respondeu em tom choroso -...se eu fizer isto mais uma vez é capaz de eu nunca mais conseguir andar

na minha vida!

As servas se entreolharam injuriadas.

Eu quero voltar para casa e... - ia concluindo Yuri quando foi interrompida.

VOLTAR PARA CASA UMA PINÓIA! - gritou a mais velha - E VÊ SE PÁRA DE RESMUNGAR!

Yuri calou-se e baixou a cabeça como uma criança repreendida.

Credo! - disse Yuri - Nem parece que eu sou a princesa de vocês...

Não é hora de choro! - continuou a serva - A srta quer que aquele infeliz do primo do seu falecido pai fique com o reino todo?

Pensando bem... - disse a princesa - ... se é para sofrer o que eu sofri ontem, prefiro até que ele fique logo com o reino!

Deixe de besteira! - disse a humana.

Além do mais... - comentou a mais nova - ...eu ouvir dizer, pelos cantos do nosso reino, que se o primo do seu pai tomar o poder,

ele vai querer casar com uma humana...

Quem? Que humana? - perguntou Yuri curiosa.

Nem imagino "quem"! - concluiu a mais nova coçando o nariz com o dedo indicador apontado para a princesa.

Com ela? - disse Yuri rindo ingenuamente e apontando para a serva humana que estava atrás de si - Ih! Se lascou, ele é feio para burro! - disse virando-se para a humana.

DEIXA DE SER IDIOTA, PRINCESA! - gritou a mais velha -Ela estava apontando para você!

EU? - disse surpresa e indignada - URGHHH! Ele é horrível! Sem chance! Eu nunca me casaria com um "cara de lagarto" daqueles!

E quem disse que a srta tem que querer? - disse a mais velha.

Yuri raciocinou um pouco. Realmente, se o tal primo tomasse o poder e resolvesse se casar com ela, nada podería ser feito.

Então, Vossa Alteza tem duas opções! - disse a mais nova.

Dormir com o Lorde Sesshie, que pode ser grosseiro, mas é lindo... - disse a humana.

Ou desistir agora e se casar no futuro com aquela coisa horrível e ter um herdeiro dele! - concluiu a mais velha.

A princesa arregalou os olhos pensando na segunda opção.

Pensando melhor... - disse ela sorrindo nervosamente - ... eu posso continuar aqui mesmo, não?

Sabiamos que a srta escolheria a opção correta e... - disse a humana.

É, blábláblá! - cortou a princesa - Opção corretíssima, sei! Agora eu gostaria mesmo é de tomar um bom banho!

Já vamos arrumá-lo para a srta! - disse a mais nova saindo para buscar água quente.

Nossa, como minhas costas estão doendo! - reclamou Yuri deixando o lençol cair no chão.

As duas servas que estavam lá arregalaram os olhos ao ver as costas da princesa.

Puxa! - disse a humana.

Agora eu entendeo o porquê da srta ter chamado o Sr Sesshie de animal ontem à noite1 - disse a mais velha.

O que foi? O que é? - perguntou Yuri assustada.

A serva youkai levou-a até um espelho que estava num canto do quarto e fez com que Yuri visse as próprias costas.

Mas...o quê...? - perguntou a princesa perdendo o fôlego ao ver os arranhões em suas costas.

Mas não eram simples arranhões. Eles formavam o desenho de um quadriculado que ia da linha da cintura até o pescoço de Yuri. Aprincesa corou de ódio. Com certeza o príncipe tinha feito aquilo enquanto ela estava dormindo... ou desmaiada, não sabia ao certo. Encheu os pulmões com o máximo de ar possível e berrou.

SESSHOUMARU! EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ!

No jardim dos fundos, Sesshie estava andando entre as roseiras, sendo observado apenas por Aruru. Ao ouvir o grito da princesa,

deu um largo sorriso.

É, Aruru! Ela já acordou mesmo! E eu que pensei que eram os sapatos dela que estavam fugindo em busca de liberdade! - disse e

continuou caminhando.

Yuri tomou seu banho silenciosamente. Nenhuma das servas resolveu incomodá-la com assuntos bobos após notarem a expressão de raiva

no rosto dela. Após se arrumar, a princesa desceu para o salão principal. Cruzou com Jaken que estava arrumando algo.

Bom dia, srta Yuri! - disse Jaken solenemente - O Sr Sesshie pediu que a srta tomasse o seu desjejum e depois o encontrasse

na biblioteca.

A única coisa que eu quero tomar neste momento é o sangue daquele degenerado! - disse ele furiosa - Eu vou encontrar com ele agora mesmo!

Ela deu meia volta e foi em direção à biblioteca. Entrou sem nem ao menos bater na porta. Sesshie estava sentado escrevendo alguma coisa e

sorriu ao ver a princesa.

Princesa Yuri, bom di...

Antes que terminasse a frase teve que desviar de um lindo vaso que voôu em sua direção.

Seu miserável! - disse ela pegando outro vaso e o lançando.

Sesshie desviou novamente, sempre rindo.

Bom, pelo jeito a srta não acordou de bom humor hoje - disse ele se divertindo com a situação - Nem vou convidá-la para jogar "xadrez"comigo!

Jogar é? - disse irritada - Você vai ver o que vamos jogar!

Yuri olhou para os lados à procura de outra coisa para jogar. Viu um suporte com duas espadas, e como não haviam mais vasos, resolver jogaruma delasmesmo.

Ao ver a princesa se dirigindo para o lugar onde estavam a Toukjin e a Tenseiga , Sesshie resolveu intervir.

NÃO! - gritou - NÃO ENCOSTE NAS ESPADAS! PRINCIPALMENTE A DE CIMA!

Ao ver o desespero do Lorde, Yuri concluiu que as espadas deviam ter muito valor, "principalmente a de cima".

"Ah, é esta mesmo!"pensou levando a mão até a espada.

Realmente as espadas tinham um enorme valor, mas o que Yuri não sabia era que a "espada de cima", a Toukijin, a iria repelir assim que ela a tocasse.

Ao encostar a mão na bainha da Toukijin, Yuri tomou um choque que a fez cair de bunda no chão, chegando a arrepiar alguns fios de cabelo de sua cabeça.

Eu avisei! - disse Sesshie rindo satisfeito.

Yuri baixou a cabeça e o príncipe notou os lábios dela começarem a tremer.

BUÁÁÁÁÁ! - chorava copiosamente Yuri.

Princesa, não chore! - disse Sesshie - A srta está machucando meus ouvidos sensíveis...

Você não gosta de mim! - disse ela soluçando - O Jaken não gosta de mim! Aquele dragão de duas cabeças não gosta de mim! Nem essa sua espada idiota gosta de mim! BUÁÁÁÁÁ'!

Talvez pela primeira vez na vida, Sesshie tenha ficado comovido de ver uma mulher chorar. Geralmente quando elas começavam a fungar, ele já cortava suas cabeças logo de uma vez, mas no caso da princesa realmente tinha ficado penalizado. Afinal era tudo verdade. Ele não gostava dela, Jaken, Aruru e até a Toukjin pareciam que também não. Não fosse pela Rin, a princesa seria uma unanimidade em termo de rejeição.

Esticou o braço para que ela se levantasse. Yuri enxugou as lágrimas e estendeu o braço também. Assim que se levantou, ela decidiu que deveria demonstrar tudo o que estava sentindo naquele momento. Puxou Sesshie para perto de si e sussurou junto à orelha dele.

Eu gostaria que o Sr aceitasse um presente meu, do fundo do coração...

Sesshie olhou intrigado para Yuri que exibia um doce sorriso.

O que é...? - perguntou ele sendo interrompipo por uma joelhada desferida com bastante vontade em suas partes íntimas.

Isto! - disse ela rindo satisfeita.

Ai! - foi a única palavra que saiu da boca do poderoso youkai, agora reduzido a um ser se contorcendo no chão.

Isto é por você ter feito isto em mim! - disse ela apontando para as costas - Agora estamos quites!

Quites? - disse Sesshie com uma voz falha - Assim que eu me levantar você vai ver só...

Yuri mostrou a língua e saiu correndo para se esconder. Pensou num lugar onde ele não a acharia.

Já sei! - disse ela correndo pelo salão principal.

Cruzou com suas servas pelo caminho.

Minha senhora! - disse a humana - Onde vai com tanta pressa?

Eu...ufa...vou para o quarto...ufa...do Sr Sesshie! - respondeu já subindo as escadas.

Hum, que coisa! - disse a mais nova - Não é que ela vai aproveitar o dia também!

Sesshie se levantou e tentou se acalmar. Ajeitou a roupa e saiu da biblioteca. Estava andando um pouco estranho por causa do incomôdo da dor. Também cruzou com as servas, que o olhavam com caras de idiota. Embora duvidasse que elas soubessem onde a princesa estaria, resolveu perguntar.

Por um acaso vocês não viram a princesa, viram?

As três balançaram as cabeças positivamente.

Ela já está no seu quarto! - respondeu a youkai mais velha.

Tenho certeza que ela o está aguardando ansiosa! - disse a serva humana.

Sesshie deu um meio sorrisoe se dirigiu às escadas.

Vai lá e acaba com ela! - disse a serva youkai mais nova num rompante de euforia.

O Lorde parou e virou-se.

Ah, eu vou! - disse ele exibindo um sorriso maquiavélico no rosto - Pode ter certeza de que eu vou "acabar" com ela! - concluiu e voltou a subir as escadas.

As servas ficaram sorrindo.

Viu como ele está feliz? - disse a humana.

Realmente, o sorriso dele demonstra muito carinho! - disse a mais nova.

Quem sabe no fim eles não ficam até juntos? - disse a mais velha.

As três suspiraram com a simples idéia.

Sesshie chegou próximo à porta de seu quarto e respirou fundo. Abriu-a devagar e deu uma olhada, sem ver a princesa. Qaundo ia entrar, ouviu-a falar baixo.

Quem está aí? São minhas servas?

Ahan... - confirmou ele num tom feminino.

Então entrem e fechem a porta - disse Yuri acreditando mesmo se tratar das suas criadas - Eu estou me escondendo na sala de banho atrás de um biombo.

Sesshie caminhou lentamente até a sala, enquanto a jovem se vangloriava do acontecido há pouco.

Imagine só! - disse ela - O grande Sesshie, Sr das Terras do Oeste, acha que pode fazer o que quer comigo!

O youkai se aproximou do biombo e ficou só escutando.

Comigo não! Há há! Mas ele teve o que merecia, ah se teve. Aposto que agora ele vai ter que ser chamado de Sr das Terras dos Eunucos do Oeste e...

Sesshie pulou atrás do biombo assustando a princesa, que estava sentada no chão.

AHHHH! Minha mãezinha! - gritou ela ao ver o olhar furioso do Lorde.

Terra dos Eunucos do Oeste? - perguntou ele já com os olhos vermelhos.

Brincadeirinha! - gritava ela tentando se levantar e fugir.

Sesshie a agarrou pela gola da roupa e ficou chacoalhando a princesa.

Asrta conseguiu me irritar o suficiente! Agora eu vou fazê-la sofrer...

Lentamente? - ironizou ela - "Ai, meu Buda, por que eu estou fazendo graça se eu vou morrer a qualquer minuto!"

Isso mesmo, lentamente, por dias e dias e...

Foram interrompidos por batidas na porta.

Sr Sesshie? - chamou Jaken abrindo um pouco a porta - O sr está aí?

O que você quer, Jaken? - perguntou o príncipe irritado.

O Sr se esqueceu que aqueles conselheiros víriam aqui hoje para ter uma reunião com o Sr? Eles já estão a sua espera lá embaixo.

Eu havia me esquecido completamente! - respondeu Sesshie - Eu já estou descendo.

Sim, senhor! - disse Jaken ponto para se retirar.

Graças aos deuses! - disse Yuri aliviada.

Não fique feliz, srta! - disse Sesshie lançando um olhar mortal para ela - Você não vai sair deste quarto!

O quê? - disse ela irritada - E o sr acha que vai me manter de castigo aqui?

JAKEN! - chamou pelo servo - Eu preciso de uma corda!

Sim ,senhor, eu vou buscar uma! - disse o sapo estranhando o pedido e saindo do quarto correndo.

Yuri olhava assustada para Sesshie só imaginando o que raios ele queria com uma corda. Em menos de dois minutos Jaken voltou com o

objeto e levou até o mestre na sala de banho.

Pode sair! - ordenou Sesshie ao servo que logo obedeceu.

Sesshie soltou Yuri e então pegou a corda.

Você não vai me enforcar, vai? - disse Yuri com medo - Lembre-se que eu posso estar grávida. Você não machucaria uma mulher

grávida, machucaria?

Deixe de besteira, eu não vou matá-la! - disse ele - Eu só vou amarrá-la na cama!

O QUÊ? - gritou ela.

Assim eu tenho certeza de que a srta não vai aprontar nada enquanto eu estou me reunindo com meus conselheiros - disse Sesshie.

Sesshie a arrastou até a cama, sob muitos protestos por parte da princesa. Amarrou os pé e os punhos dela para trás e deixou-a de bruços

na cama.

ME SOLTA! - gritou ela - VOCÊ NÃO PODE FAZER ISTO COMIGO!

Quieta, Yuri! - brigou ele - Asrta escolhe: Ou fica amarrada na cama quietinha, ou...

Ou o quê, seu infeliz? - irritou-se ainda mais - Ou o quê?

Ou eu posso te amarrar no meio da floresta, NUA, à mercê de youkais famintos e lenhadores tarados!

Tudo bem, eu fico aqui! - disse ela se acalmando e certa de que assim que ele saísse, gritaria por suas servas que a tirariam dali.

Ótima escolha! - disse ele sorrindo - Daqui há pouco eu volto para terminarmos nossa conversinha!

Está bem! - disse ela forçando um sorriso - "Até parece que eu vou estar aqui quando o sr voltar!" pensou sorrindo por dentro.

O youkai já estava quase saindo quando se lembrou de um detalhe importante.

Ah, para evitar qua srta chame alguém... - disse ele arrancando a faixa amarela e azul da cintura -... eu vou tapar a sua boquinha!

O QUÊ? NÃO! - disse Yuri - POR FAVOR!

Sesshie amordaçou a princesa e sorriu satisfeito ao ver que as coisas estavam como ele queria.

Ai, ai! Hoje o dia vai ser maravilhoso! - disse ele todo feliz e saindo do quarto deixando Yuri se contorcendo na cama.

Ao chegar no salão principal, Sesshie viu os três conselheiros de paquera com as servas das princesa. Deu uma pigarreada e logo os

conselheiros largaram as moças de lado e fizeram uma reverência.

Vamos para a sala de reuniões! - ordenou Sesshie nada satisfeito com o que tinha visto.

O Lorde e os outros três youkais começaram a sair da sala deixando as servas sozinhas.

Onde está a srta Yuri? - perguntou a youkai mais velha curiosa.

Ela está no meu quarto! - disse Sesshie.

OHHHHH! - fizeram os conselheiros dando sorrisinhos.

Não queríamos tê-lo interrompido, meu senhor! - disse um dos conselheiros.

Sesshie lançou um olhar frio para o tal, que tratou de desfazer o sorriso do rosto.

Ela está dormindo! - continuou Sesshie - E pediu para que ninguém a incomodasse.

As servas se entreolharam imaginando que a coisa deveia ter sido boa, para a princesa estar dormindo aquela hora.

Os youkais entraram na sala de reunião. Sesshie caminhou até a varanda enquanto os conselheiros se sentavam. Os três cochichavam para que Sesshie não os ouvisse.

Que tal se resolvermos nossos assuntos aqui o mais rápido possível para podermos voltar para as mulheres? - sugeriu o conselheiro número1.

Isso mesmo! - disse o número 2.

Afinal, só temos dois ou três assuntos sem muita impotância mesmo para tratar! - disse o número 3.

Senhores! - chamou Sesshie voltando para dentro da sala - O que temos a resolver hoje?

Os três sorriram e logo trataram de passar os assuntos o mais rápido possível.

_Duas horas depois..._

Os conselheiros estavam desolados. Haviam se esquecido que o Sr Sesshie era meticuloso com os assuntos do reino. E tudo levava a crer que a reunião não acabaria tão cedo.

_No quarto de Sesshie..._

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ" - Yuri dormia como uma rocha.

_Mais três horas depois, na sala de reuniões..._

Sesshie ainda deliberava sobre o fato de que dois clãs de youkais cobras tinham oferecido cooperação para conquistar as terras do norte. Os conselheiros já estavam deseperados. Um deles escreveu algo em um bilhete e passou para o para o outro ao seu lado, que leu e também passou para o outro.

"Vamos pedir saquê! O Sr Sesshie é bastante fraco para a bebida, assim poderemos embebedá-lo e voltarmos para as mulheres!" leu o conselheiro.

Os três balançaram a cabeça concordando.

Sr. Sesshie? - chamou o número 1.

Sim? - respondeu Sesshie que estava de costas para eles.

Será que poderíamos tomar alguma coisa? Um saquê, por exemplo?

Os senhores vieram aqui para tratar de assuntos sérios ou se embebedarem? - perguntou Sesshie num tom sério.

Claro que tratar de assuntos sérios, Sr! - disse o número 2.

Então parem com a palhaçada e continuem... - disse o Lorde.

Os conselheiros abaixaram a cabeça e continuaram a reunião.

_No quarto..._

"O quê? O que é isso?" pensou Yuri ao acordar com a cara numa parte molhada do colchão "Credo, eu babei!"

_Mais 2 horas depois, na sala de reuniões..._

Bom, eu acredito que por hoje é só! - disse Sesshie terminado de assinar uns papéis.

"Até que enfim!" pensaram os conselheiros.

Vou mandar o Jaken trazer o saquê para vocês - disse Sesshie entregando os papéis - JAKEN!

O servo abriu a porta.

Traga saquê para os conselheiros! - ordenou o Lorde.

Sim, senhor! - disse o servo.

_No quarto..._

"Nossa, que fome!" pensou a princesa sentindo o estômago roncar.

_Na sala de reuniões..._

Jaken trouxe o saquê e serviu os conselheiros, mas quando foi servir Sesshie, este recusou.

O Sr não vai beber conosco? - disse um dos conselheiros.

Não - respondeu Sesshie.

Beba um copo só! Afinal é bom depois de um dia cansativo! - disse outro.

Beba, só para nos fazer companhia! - animou o outro.

Está bem! - concordou Sesshie se servindo - Mas só este copo, pois depois tenho assuntos muito importantes a tratar.

_Uma hora depois, no quarto..._

"Ai, meu pai! O que são estes olhos vermelhos olhando para mim?" desesperou-se Yuri ao notar uma coruja que estava empoleirada

na varanda a observando. Já estava escuro e ela não conseguia distinguir o bicho.

_Na sala de reuniões..._

Eu disse na cara dela que ela era a youkai mais feia que eu já tinha visto! - disse um dos conselheiros já bêbado ao contar uma história.

Háháhá! - riram os outros - Esta foi muito boa!

He he! - riu Sesshie já "bêbaço" e virando outro copo de saquê - Vocês sabem que eu nunca fiquei com uma mulher feia em toda minha vida, não sabem?

Os conselheiros concordaram desolados.

Juro pra vocês! - disse ele tentando levantar da cadeira e quase caindo - Até essa princesa que está aí, mesmo sendo uma humana é uma coisinha linda, vocês precisam ver...

As palavras saíam arrastadas da boca do Lorde.

Por falar na princesa...- disse Sesshie se firmando em pé - Eu preciso ver se ela está viva. Vocês estão dispensados!

Os conselheiros sorriram e se levantaram.

Ei, Sr Sesshie? - chamou o número 1 - Se o sr me permite perguntar, mas que diabos esta humana está fazendo aqui?

Se o Lorde estivesse sóbrio esta ousadia seria punida com a morte, mas como Sesshie já estava mais pra lá do que pra cá, a resposta veio com um sorriso.

Ela veio ter um filho meu! - respondeu ele com a voz arrastada e rindo.

Os conselheiros se olharam e poucos segundos depois caíram na gargalhada.

Há há há! - disse o número 1 - Essa foi boa!

A melhor de todas! - disse o 2.

Insuperável! - concluiu o 3.

Sesshie também ficou rindo por alguns segundos até se lembrar novamente de Yuri, então correu para o quarto. Logo atrás saíram os conselheiros.

Vamos achar as mulheres! - gritaram o três.

_No quarto..._

"Sai, sai..." pensava Yuri desesperada com o bicho que se aproximava lentamente da cama - "Sai daqui! Ai, essa coisa vai me devorar!".

De repente, a porta foi aberta com força, causando um estrondo ao bater na parede, assustando a princesa e fazendo a coruja fugir em disparada.

Sesshie entrou no quarto meio cambaleante e segurando uma luminária.

Demorei? - disse ele rindo da própia pergunta.

A princesa logo notou que ele estava estranho.

Princesinha... - disse sentando-se ao lado dela na cama - lembra que eu tinha algo importante a tratar com a srta? O que era mesmo?

Yuri se contorceu e resmungou.

Isso mesmo, princesa! Eu tenho que torturá-la! Muito obrigado por me lembrar!

O youkai começou a desamarrar as cordas, libertando a princesa que só virou de barriga para cima, pois estava com o corpo todo adormecido.

Eu vou tirar a sua mordaça, mas se a srta, "ic", me xingar, eu a colocarei de novo, certo? - disse ele.

A princesa balançou a cabeça concordando. Ele soltou o pano e ficou olhando com uma cara de pinguço sorridente para ela.

Algum pedido antes que eu comece? - perguntou Sesshie esticando as garras em direção ao pescoço de Yuri.

Comida! - disse ela alto.

O quê? - assustou-se Sesshie.

Eu quero comida! - repetiu a jovem.

Eu estou a ponto de matá-la e a srta está pensando em comida? - irritou-se - Você é realmente esquisita!

Esquisita? Eu estou sem comer nada desde ontem pela manhã! - irritou-se Yuri - O sr pode fazer o que quiser comigo, mas só depois que

me der algo para comer!

A srta não está em condições de ficar exigin...

AGORA! - gritou ela.

Sesshie deu um pulo da cama assustado.

Está bem! - disse indo em direção da porta - Eu vou buscar algo para você comer. Não precisa gritar!

Ele saiu deixando Yuri desamarrada e sozinha. Ela bem que poderia aproveitar e fugir, mas seu corpo não estava respondendo muito à sua

vontade, e ela estava morrendo de fome.

Depois que eu comer eu arranjo um jeito de fugir! - disse para si mesma.

Sesshie foi até a cozinha procurar algum servo que arranjasse comida, mas não havia ninguém. Encontrou apenas uns cáquis e uma jarra com

saquê.

Isso vai servir! - disse feliz.

Pegou a jarra de saquê e entornou tudo goela abaixo, depois pegou três cáquis e voltou correndo para o quarto.

Encontrou Yuri na mesma posição em que a havia deixado.

Tome! - disse ele jogando as frutas do lado dela.

Ela se sentou com dificuldade e olhou o que ele havia trazido.

Tomates? - perguntou irritada - Você me trouxe tomates?

Não são tomates, sua lerda! - disse ele ainda mais bêbado - São cáquis!

Pior ainda! Eu odeio cáqui! - brigou ela - Não tinha um filé ou um frango assado, não?

Pára de reclamar! Só tinha isso! Coma logo! - berrou ele.

O bafo de saquê chegou até Yuri.

Parece que o sr andou bebendo um pouco demais, não? - perguntou ela.

Claro que não? - disse Sesshie bravo - Foi só um pouquinho.

Ah, claro!

E o que você tem haver com isso?

Que tipo de pai o sr pretende ser bebendo deste jeito? - brigou Yuri.

Um ótimo pai! - respondeu cambaleando - E até parece que você também não é chegada em beber! Sua mãe irresponsável!

Você é um grosso! - gritou ainda mais a princesa.

E você está começando a ficar igualzinha à sua mãe, aquela velha coroca! - gritou Sesshie.

O quê? - perguntou Yuri sem entender do que ele falava.

Hã? O que você disse? - perguntou Sesshie provando que realmente tinha bebido demais.

Ah, esquece! - disse a jovem - Eu vou comer estas porcarias de cáquis mesmo!

Sesshie ficou em pé ao lado da cama, tentando se manter em pé, observando enquanto Yuri mordia o primeiro cáqui.

Droga! Estou me lambuzando toda! - disse ela tentando limpar o caldo da fruta que escorria pelo canto da boca.

Sesshie ergueu uma sombrancelha ao ver a cena.

Estes cáquis estão muito maduros! - continuou reclamando Yuri - Viu, tá escorrendo dentro do meu kimono!

O queixo do príncipe já estava caindo com ela olhando dentro da própria roupa.

Mas até que está gostoso! - completou mordendo o último cáqui e em seguida passando a língua nos lábios.

Ai você já está abusando! - disse Sesshie dando um tapa no cáqui que voôu longe e agarrando a princesa.

MEU CÁQUI! - gritou ela com raiva - Eu estou com fome!

Eu também estou com fome! - disse Sesshie com um olhar tarado - Fome de "você"!

(N/A: Sim, o Sesshie fica bastante brega quando está bêbado!)

Ele lascou um beijo ardente na princesa e a empurrou, fazendo-a se deitar e depois subindo em cima dela. Então ele começou a beijar o pescoço dela loucamente.

"Até que não está tão ruim!" pensou Yuri.

Mas a princesa começou a sentir tontura por estar sem comer há tanto tempo, e pelo fato dele ter empurrado ela com força. Ela começou a sentir a vista turva e tudo escurecer à sua volta, e acabou desmaiando.

Quando Sesshie foi beijá-la novamente na boca, notou que ela estava inconsciente.

Princesa? - ele chamou chacoalhando Yuri com força - Pôxa, Yuri! Justo hoje que eu estava disposto a ser carinhoso com a srta! - concluiu rindo.

Sesshie então pensou no que fazer. Olhou para Yuri que estava tão linda e silenciosa desmaiada e resolveu.

No contrato não diz que a srta precisa estar necessariamente acordada, não é? Então...continuemos! - disse ele arrancando a roupa dela.

Até que ele foi carinhoso com ela, embora a princesa não vá ficar sabendo disto.

Assim que terminou o que queria fazer, Sesshie lembrou-se de algo importante à fazer. Virou Yuri de bruços e deu um largo sorriso diabólico.

Meia hora depois deitou-se e dormiu muito feliz!

**Há há! O que Sesshie teria aprontado desta vez com a princesa? E ela, vai querer matá-lo por ter estragado seu cáqui? E quando é que alguém vai recomendar ao nosso Lorde que procure o AA ( alcoólicos anônimos ), pois com certeza ele tem um grande problema com a bebida. E a Rin, onde ela estará? Será que o Sesshie já a internou em um colégio só para moças? Tudo isto e muito mais próximo e emocionante capítulo... E mandem reviews, pois a cada 5 reviews eu consigo fazer o Sesshie arrancar uma peça de roupa...Háháhá!**


	11. Em busca do braço perdido e a terceira n...

**Em busca do braço perdido e a terceira noite(?)!**

Yuri acordou assustada com um barulho. Assustou-se ainda mais ao descobrir que era sua barriga roncando. Olhou para o lado e viu Sesshie dormindo de barriga para cima e pelado. Cobriu-o com o lençol e se levantou. Então notou que ela própria também estava nua. Pegou sua roupa do chão e colocou-a de qualquer jeito.

Canalha! - disse ela olhando para o youkai - Nem deixou eu comer o cáqui!

Foi até a varanda e viu que estava um lindo dia ensolarado. Deu um sorriso, mas logo notou uma abelha que invocou com os desenhos de flores em seu kimono. Enxotou o inseto, mas logo mais 3 abelhas vieram se juntar à irmã. Temendo um ataque em massa por parte dos bichos, Yuri tirou o kimono e o jogou no jardim, voltando correndo para dentro do quarto.

Credo! - disse baixo se acalmando.

Ao passar pelo espelho no canto do quarto resolveu dar uma espiadela no próprio reflexo, essas coisas de mulher que até mesmo ela, que não era muito vaidosa, gostava de fazer de vez em quando. Deu uma viradinha para poder admirar-se por completo, mas arregalou os olhos ao ver suas costas. Agora além dos arranhões em forma de quadriculado em suas costas, haviam novos arranhões em formato de estrelas entre os mesmos quadriculados.

SESSHOUMARU! - gritou.

O QUÊ? O QUÊ? - gritou ele acordando assustado e sentando-se na cama.

POR QUE VOCÊ FEZ ISTO DE NOVO? - gritou ainda mais.

Isto o quê? - perguntou Sesshie com apenas um olho aberto.

A princesa mostrou as costas para o youkai que tentou segurar uma risada.

Ahhhh! Isto! - disse ele - Em uns seis ou sete dias melhora! Agora me deixa dormir que minha cabeça está me matando...- concluiu voltando a se deitar.

"_ É assim? Então tome isto, seu idiota! - disse Yuri enquanto voava no pescoço do youkai e com um único golpe com as mãos arrancava a cabeça dele, fazendo-a rolar pelo chão"_

E por que a srta está me olhando desta forma? - perguntou Sesshie enquanto Yuri estava imóvel ao lado da cama com um sorriso estranho no rosto.

A princesa retornou do pensamento feliz que estava tendo e ficou novamente com raiva.

Quer saber de uma coisa? - disse ela se dirigindo à porta - eu vou embora daqui! Eu não tenho que ficar aguentando este tipo de tratamento!

Não se esqueça das suas roupas! - disse Sesshie se divertindo ao vê-la saindo pela porta nua.

Yuri se lembrou que acabara de jogar a roupa pela janela. foi até a cama e arrancou o lençol do youkai.

ADEUS! - gritou ela saindo de novo e batendo a porta com tudo.

Faça uma boa viagem! Mande lembranças ao seu povo por mim! - disse ele tentando voltar a dormir.

Yuri subiu até seu quarto para poder arrumar suas coisas e chamar suas servas. Só que as criadas não estavam lá. Colocou a primeira roupa que achou pela frente (um horrível kimono verde musgo com detalhes de triangulos roxos) e desceu. Foi até a sala de refeições onde encontrou Rin tomando o desjejum.

Bom dia, srta Yuri! - disse Rin com o sorriso de sempre.

Bom dia, Rin! - respondeu a princesa - Você não viu minhas servas po aí?

Não! A srta vai tomar o desjejum comigo?

Yuri ergueu uma sombrancelha ao notar a mesa farta.

Vou sim, Rin! - disse sentando-se - Depois eu vou atrás daquelas três patetas...

Rin ficou assustada com a fome da princesa. Ela comia tudo que encontrava pela frente.

Ontem eu não vi a srta o dia inteiro - disse Rin - Você foi passear? Por que não levou a Rin com a srta?

Não, Rin, eu não sai do pálacio! - respondeu Yuri enfiando um bolinho de arroz inteiro na boca - Eu estava meio "amarrada", sabe? Com uns probleminhas...

A princesa viu Jaken passando pela sala e fez sinal para que ele esperasse. Bateu duas vezes no peito para ajudar o bolinho a descer.

Jaken... - disse forçando o bolinho garganta abaixo -... você sabe onde estão minhas servas?

Sim, eu sei! - respondeu o sapo - Elas saíram ontem à noite com os conselheiros do reino e pediram para avisá-la que logo voltaríam.

O quê? - disse Yuri irritada - Eu não acredito! Agora como eu poderei ir embora daqui ainda hoje?

A srta vai embora hoje? - perguntou Rin um pouco triste.

Se a srta quiser eu posso arrumar as suas malas! - ofereceu-se Jaken todo feliz com a notícia.

Cale-se, seu imbecil! - disse Yuri notando a felicidade do servo - Eu só vou embora depois que minhas servas voltarem!

Droga! - disse Jaken baixo.

Vamos Rin! - disse a princesa arrancando o último bolinho de arroz da mão da menina - Vamos ficar no jardim esperando minhas servas...

Yuri engoliu o bolinho e arrastou a garotinha para os fundo do pálacio. As duas chegaram no jardim e ficaram passeando entre as roseiras. Yuri logo achou uma pedra onde se sentou, enquanto Rin colhia algumas flores.

Isto é para você! - disse Rin estendendo uma linda rosa branca para Yuri.

Obrigada, Rin! - agradeceu a princesa encantada com o gesto.

A garotinha começou a cantarolar uma música que ela mesmo havia inventado enquanto Yuri pensava no seu futuro. Se fosse embora agora tería que contar com a sorte para já ter engravidado. Mas, e se a sorte falhasse? O que era mais provável, visto que foram apenas duas vezes que ela e o o princípe fizeram... hã, bem...vocês sabem o quê! E se realmente aquele horrível youkai lagarto primo de seu falecido padrasto quisesse tomá-la como esposa.

Que coisa horrível! - disse só de pensar na possibilidade.

A srta não gostou da minha música? - disse Rin achando que a princesa se referia à sua canção.

Hã, o quê? Não, Rin. A sua música está linda, continue...

A criança obedeceu e continuou. Yuri pensava agora na cara que tería o filho dela se se casasse com o lagartão.

Dá nojo só de pensar... - disse abaixando a cabeça.

O quê? - perguntou Rin sem entender nada.

Nada, não! Eu só estou pensando em umas coisinhas bobas... - disse Yuri sorrindo.

Mas ficando ali, a princesa corria o sério risco de acabar sentindo algo por Sesshie. Algo que ela nunca sentira por ninguém antes, um sentimento tão forte...

Ódio! Ódio mortal! - disse ela roxa de raiva - Eu vou acabar matando aquele youkai se ele fizer o que ele fez nas minhas costas novamente!

Srta Yuri! - chamou Rin séria.

Sim, Rin? - respondeu Yuri voltando dos pensamentos.

A srta está bêbada? - perguntou ingenuamente.

Yuri arregalou os olhos com a pergunta da menina.

Não que eu saiba! - respondeu calma - Mas por ques pergunta isso?

É porque a srta está falando sozinha. Igualzinho ao Sr Sesshie quando bebe.

Yuri (gota).

Hehe! - riu Yuri sem-graça - Rin, você não deve sair falando estas coisas sobre o sr Sesshie por aí, está bem?

Sim, está bem! - disse Rin dando um sorriso inocente.

Mas como nós já somos bastante amigas... - disse Yuri se agachando próximo à Rin - ... bem que você podería me contar algumas histórinhas sobre como o sr Sesshie age quando bebe e...

SRTA YURI! - gritou o youkai do alto da varanda assustando a princesa - O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?

O sr já se acordou? - perguntou cinicamente - Eu só estava conversando com a Rin um pouquinho.

Eu pensei que a srta já estaría longe daqui! Não me diga que resolveu ficar? - disse ele friamente.

Esté bem, eu não digo! - disse ela rindo sozinha da própria piada, mas parou ao notar o olhar do youkai - Bem, eu até que gostaría de já ter ido embora, porém minhas servas sumiram...

O Jaken pode ajudá-la a arrumar suas coisas! - disse ele fazendo com que o sapo aparecesse do nada com um sorriso de orelha a orelha no rosto.

É para já! - disse Jaken.

Eu só vou embora assim que elas voltarem! - respondeu Yuri acabando novamente com a alegria do servo.

Sesshie resmungou e deu um pulo do alto da varanda, caindo próximo dos três. Yuri notou que ele usava sua armadura e carregava as duas espadas que ela tinha visto no dia anterior.

Jaken! - disse Sesshie - Eu vou sair. Tome conta de tudo até eu voltar!

Sim, senhor! - respondeu o servo.

Onde o sr vai? - perguntou Yuri curiosa como sempre.

O mestre Sesshie não lhe deve satisfações! - respondeu Jaken.

Eu falei com o burro, não com suas orelhas! _(N/A:Háhá, esta eu tirei do Chaves, fantástica, não?) _- respondeu a princesa.

O Lorde olhou de soslaio para ela irritado com a comparação.

Sua humana insolente... - disse Jaken.

Isto não é de seu interesse, princesa! - respondeu Sesshie.

Onde o sr vai? - perguntou Rin.

Não incomode o sr Sess... - disse Jaken sendo interrompido.

Eu vou ao túmulo de meu pai, Rin! - respondeu Sesshie olhando paternalmente para a garotinha.

Yuri e Jaken (gota).

O que o sr vai fazer lá? - perguntou Jaken intrigado.

Isto não é da sua conta! - disse Yuri - Seu idiota!

Cuide dos seus problemas, Jaken! - respondeu o príncipe frio - E você também, princesa! O que eu vou fazer lá só diz respeito à mim mesmo!

O quê? - irritou-se Yuri.

Desculpe, meu senhor! - disse Jaken.

O que o sr vai fazer lá? - perguntou Rin.

Eu vou lé buscar algo que me pertence, Rin! - respondeu Sesshie sorrindo carinhosamente para a garotinha.

Yuri e Jaken (gota novamente).

Posso ir junto? - perguntou Yuri.

Sesshie fingiu não ter escutado.

Rin , obedeça o Jaken! - disse Sesshie - Jaken, cuide bem de Rin! E você, princesa... - disse ele olhando entediado para ela - ...faça uma boa viagem!

Se o sr deixar eu ir com o sr eu prometo que vou embora assim que voltarmos! - disse Yuri - Mesmo que minhas servas não tenham voltado!

Não! - respondeu Sesshie.

Por que, não? - disse Yuri com o olhar pidão.

Porque não! - respondeu Sesshie.

Deixa vai? - continuou Yuri.

Não! - respondeu Sesshie.

Deixa? Deixa? Deixa? Deixa?

Não! Não! Não! Não!

_Meia hora depois..._

Deixa? - disse Yuri pela milésima vez.

NÃO! - gritou Sesshie enquanto trocava a parte de cima de sua roupa que Yuri havia rasgado de tanto puxar - Obrigado Jaken por pegar minha roupa!

O Lorde ajeitou de novo a armadura e as espadas e começou a sair do jardim. Olhou para trás e olhou para a princesa que estava com uma cara triste. Pensou um pouco e resolveu permitir que ela fosse.

Srta Yuri! - disse ele sem expressar nenhum sentimento - Você pode vir comigo!

Yuri sorriu toda feliz.

Obrigada, sr Sesshie! - disse ela - Eu fico feliz que o sr queira minha companhia!

Sesshie deu um sorriso dissimulado.

"Com certeza, princesa!" pensou ele "Eu vou adorar sua companhia! Com sorte eu vou conseguir que a srta seja devorada por algum youkai faminto pela floresta!"

Posso ir também? - perguntou Rin.

O quê? - perguntou Sesshie não contando com essa possibilidade - Rin, acho melhor não...

Ah, Sr Sesshie, deixa ela ir? - intercedeu Yuri - Eu cuido dela!

Está bem! - respondeu Sesshie desolado pelo fato de não poder deixar algum youkai faminto comer a princesa, pois isso faria Rin ficar traumatizada - Pode ir!

Rin deu pulos de alegria. Os três começaram a deixar o jardim. Jaken deu uma tossida chamando a atenção.

E eu, sr Sesshie? Posso ir também? - perguntou o sapo.

Isto não é uma festa, Jaken! - respondeu Sesshie - Você fica!

Mas... - disse o servo.

Mas nada! Você fica! - repetiu o Lorde.

Jaken olhou para a princesa certo de que ela intercederia a seu favor.

O quê? Perguntou Yuri - Não olhe para mim! Eu não vou falar com o sr Sesshie! Eu não faço a mínina questão de ter você por perto!

O sapo olhou então para Rin que lhe deu um terno sorriso.

Até mais, Jaken! - disse a menina e voltou a caminhar.

Jaken ficou triste olhando para o trio que ia saindo deixando-o sozinho.

Jaken! - gritou Sesshie ao longe alegrando o sapo - Não esqueça de alimentar o Aruru!

Humpf! - bufou o servo chutando uma pedra - Sim, senhor!

Os três ao longe pararam, caindo na gargalhada logo em seguida.

Jaken! - chamou de novo Sesshie - Pode vir! Háháhá...

Que otário! - disse Yuri rindo.

Ele acreditou mesmo que a gente fosse deixar ele aí! - disse Rin se acabando de rir.

Jaken ficou atordoado com o que acabara de ver, mas logo saiu correndo atrás dos três que voltaram a caminhar.

_Duas horas de caminhada depois..._

Vamos brincar! - disse Yuri - Estão vendo aquela pedra?

Rin e Jaken fizeram sinal que sim.

O primeiro a chegar nela é o dono ou dona do mundo! - concluiu Yuri.

Os três correram e Rin ganhou.

Agora sou eu! - disse Rin - Estão vendo aquela árvore com flores amarelas?

Jaken e Yuri disseram sim.

O primeiro que esncostar nela é rainha ou o rei do mundo!

O três correram e agora Jaken foi o vencedor.

Minha vez! Minha vez! - disse Jaken - Estão vendo aquele coelho morto?

As duas fizeram que sim.

O primeiro a chegar lá é o melhor dos melhores do mundo inteiro!

Os três correram e desta vez Yuri ganhou.

Sesshie deu um suspiro.

_Uma hora depois..._

Agora eu! - disse Rin - Estão vendo aquela flor vermelha ali?

Jaken e Yuri gritaram sim.

Quem a pegar primeiro é a pessoa mais linda do mundo!

Correram e quem ganhou foi Jaken.

Eu! - disse Yuri - Estão vendo aquele bambuzal ali?

Rin e Jaken sorriram, pularam e gritaram bem alto sim.

Quem chegar lá primeiro é a pessoa mais importante do mundo!

Correram e quem ganhou foi Rin.

Jaken ia falar, mas foi passado para trás por Sesshie.

AGORA É A MINHA VEZ! - gritou ele fingindo animação - Estão vendo aqueles cadáveres ali?

Yuri, Rin e Jaken fizeram que não com a cabeça.

Pois bem! - disse ele num tom ameaçador - Se houver mais uma brincadeira desta vai ter três cadáveres ali! ENTENDIDO?

Os três abaixaram a cabeça concordando. Seguiram a caminhada em completo silêncio. Mais de uma hora depois chegaram à caverna onde havia o portal para o túmulo do pai de Sesshie. Entraram e continuaram caminhando.

Já estavam andando dentro da caverna há pelo menos meia hora, até que chegaram no local onde estavam as duas estátuas guardiãs do portal.

Uau, que bela estátuas! - comentou Yuri admirada.

Prestem atenção! - disse Sesshie para ela e Rin - As duas devem ficar aqui. Não tentem passar pelas estátuas de maneira alguma, está bem?

Sim, senhor! - responderam as duas.

Jaken! Cuide delas! - ordenou ao sapo.

Sim, sr Sesshie! - respondeu o servo.

Assim que Sesshie se aproximou do portal as duas estátuas despertaram.

Você deseja passar? - perguntou a estátua da direita.

Sesshie só ficou olhando entediado.

Responda! - continuou a estátua - Você deseja pass...

Hei! Não é aquele mesmo youkai da outra vez?- interrompeu a estátua da esquerda.

Que youkai? - perguntou a da direita intrigada.

Aquele, da espada do mundo dos mortos! - disse a da esquerda.

Será? Acho que não, hein? - disse a da direita pensativa.

Tenho certeza que é ele! - insistiu a da esquerda - Eu jamais me esqueço de um rosto!

Ainda mais um rostinho lindo desses, não é mesmo? - disse a da direita se lembrando e dando um sorrisinho.

Todos (gota).

Vai lá, pode passar! - disse a estátua da direita.

Faça um bom passeio! - concluiu a da esquerda - E vê se volta mais vezes, lindinho!

Nem que meu pai volte a viver e me peça para vir buscá-lo! - falou Sesshie baixo irritado com a atitude das estátuas.

Logo o portal se abriu e Sesshie entrou. Yuri e Rin ficaram boquiabertas com o ocorrido enquanto Jaken ficou com cara de quem já sabia que aquilo aconteceria. As estátuas ficaram despertas para o caso de algum dos três tentarem entrar.

PFSSSS!

Primeiro foi o barulho. Barulho de gases, que veio seguido de um cheiro horrível que infestou o ar parado do ambiente. Yuri fez uma cara de nojo e tapou o nariz.

Credo! Quem foi? - perguntou ela olhando um por um.

Não fui eu! - disse Rin também tapando o nariz.

Nem eu! - disse Jaken.

Yuri olhou então para as duas estátuas.

Nem adianta olhar para a gente, queridinha! - disse a da direita.

Isso mesmo! - disse a da esquerda - Nós osmos feitas de pedra!

Mas não acredito que uma criança poderia ter soltado algo tão mortal desta forma! - concluiu a da direita.

Logo todos se voltaram para Jaken, que deu um sorriso sem-graça.

Hehe, desculpem! - disse o sapo constrangido.

Jaken, você quer nos matar? - perguntou a princesa - Você não notou que isto é uma caverna? Não tem vento aqui dentro!

_Dentro do portal (ou túmulo, sei lá!)..._

Sesshie tentava se arrumar. Tinha perdido meia hora se degladiando com um daqueles pássaro-esqueleto que tinha invocado que o cabelo dele era um ninho.

Claro que o Lorde poderia ter facilmente acabado com o tal bicho, mas a criatura tinha enroscado suas unhas no cabelo de Sesshie. Logo, se Sesshie tentasse arrancá-lo à força poderia também arrancar um tufo de seu precioso cabelo. O mais correto era agir com calma.

Lógico que depois que Sesshie conseguiu soltar-se do pássaro-esqueleto pulverizou-o com a Toukijin.

Agora podia ir atrás do que ele procurava.

"Meu braço!" pensou ao avistar ao longe o membro que tinha sida arrancado há tempos atrás pelo meio-irmão.

_Na caverna..._

Princesa Yuri batia o pé impacientemente.

O sr Sesshie está demorando demais! - disse ela - Não acredito que ele me trouxe para uma caverna estúpida!

Mas foi a srta que quis vir! - rebateu Jaken.

Quieto! - retrucou Yuri - Já sei!

O quê? - perguntaram Rin e Jaken.

Jaken! Vai lá dentro e chama o sr Sesshie! - ordenou a princesa.

O QUÊ? - gritou Jaken - Você enlouqueceu?

Qual o problema? - disse Yuri.

Eu não vou! - disse o servo cruzando os braços - Eu não quero ser transformado em pedra!

Do que você está falando? - intrigou-se Yuri.

Srta Yuri, se eu tentar passar pelo portal... - começou a explicar Jaken - ... essa duas estátuas me transformarão em pedra.

Deixa de besteira, Jaken! - disse Yuri - É sério?

Jaken fez que sim com a cabeça.

Verdade verdadeira? - perguntou olhando para as estátuas.

As duas fizeram que sim com suas cabeças.

A princesa calou-se e ficou imaginando se aquilo não era mentira. Uma lenda para manter os curiosos afastados.

"Então por que o sr Sesshie conseguiu entrar? Deve ter algo muito bom lá dentro!" pensou Yuri.

Precisava tirar a prova.

Levantou-se e deu uma volta pelo lugar. Viu no chão um crânio de youkai um pouco à frente das duas estátuas.

"Exatamente o que eu preciso!" pensou sorrindo por dentro.

Jaken! - chamou ela.

Sim, srta Yuri? - respondeu Jaken entediado.

Você poderia pegar aquele crânio ali para mim?

Pra quê? - perguntou o sapo desconfiado.

Oras, aquele crânio está petrificado, não está? Eu quero vê-lo para assim poder acreditar nesta história toda!

Mas por que a srta mesma não vai pegá-lo...

VAI LOGO! - gritou Yuri.

Jaken assustou-se e foi a contragosto. Se aproximou devagar das estátuas, que o observavam.

Abaixou-se cauteloso e agarrou o crânio. Mas antes que pudesse se levantar ouviu o barulho de passos rápidos atrás de si. Quando olhou viu Yuri correndo em sua direção com uma cara de sádica.

A princesa deu uma bica no servo fazendo-o passar pelas estátuas e arrebentar a cara no portal fechado.

Isso! - comemorou Yuri ao ver o sapo passar pelos guardiões.

Jaken caiu no chão mas levantou-se rapidamente.

Ai, meu corpo! Meu corpinho! - disse ele aterrorizado e se apalpando - Eu virei pedra! Eu virei ped...peraí! Eu não virei pedra! Não virei pedra? Iupi, eu não virei pedra! Que bom! Há há há...

O servo dava pulos de alegria enquanto Yuri olhava desapontada.

O quê? - disse ela - Por que ele não virou pedra?

Yuri virou-se então para as estátuas.

Que tipo de guardiões são vocês? - perguntou irritada - Não viram que ele passou por vocês?

Sim, vimos! - respondeu a da direita.

Então por que não o transformaram em pedra? - insistiu Yuri.

Porque ele não passou por vontade própria! - respondeu a da esquerda.

O QUÊ? - indignou-se a princesa - Quer dizer que a pessoa tem que querer passar?

Lógico! - disseram as duas estátuas juntas.

Há! É por isso que eu dúvido que isto seja verdade! - disse Yuri.

Está duvidando de nós, os GUARDIÕES DO PORTAL? - disseram as estátuas.

Com certeza! - disse Yuri.

Quer tentar passar? - perguntou a estátua da direita.

Jaken e Rin olhavam assustados.

Eu não! - respondeu Yuri tentando disfarçar o medo - Eu não tenho nada que me interesse aí dentro!

Até que você não é tão burra! - disse a estátua da esquerda.

O QUÊ? - disse a princesa com raiva - Você me chamou de burra?

Chamei sim, e daí?

É melhor ser burra do que ser uma estátua estúpida vestida com esta roupinha ridícula! - disse Yuri colocando as mãos na cintura.

Roupinha ridícula? - disse a estátua da direita - Até parece que esse trapo velho que você está usando é melhor!

É mesmo! - continuou a da esquerda - A costureira que te fez este lixo não devia enxergar muito bem!

O QUÊ? - irritou-se ainda mais a princesa, chegando a ficar roxa de ódio.

Yuri não sabia o que responder para as estátuas desaforadas.

Parece que elas te venceram, srta Yuri! - disse Jaken zombando.

Cale-se! - disse Yuri se sentando em uma pedra e ficando emburrada - Droga de Sesshie que não volta logo!

_Dentro do portal..._

Sesshie continuava caminhando. Tinha se enganado anteriormente. O que havia achado não era seu braço, e sim um toco velho.

Agora sim! - disse para si mesmo ao olhar o braço no chão.

Ou pelo menos ele esperava que fosse o seu braço, visto que a aparência da tal coisa não era das melhores.

Sesshie pegou a Tenseiga e cutucou o pretenso braço, espantando algumas moscas que estavam nele.

Nossa, vai ser um árduo trabalho para você, Tenseiga! - disse ele.

Tirou a armadura e a parte de cima da roupa. Pegou com um pouco de nojo o braço podre do chão e colocou-o junto à parte em que ele foi cortado. Logo a pele começou a se juntar.

Por que eu não pensei nisto antes?- perguntou-se.

Pegou a Tenseiga e golpeou o braço, para que a espada o revivesse e o deixasse mais bonitinho também.

Ótimo! - disse satisfeito.

Olhou o braço e notou algo estranho nele. Era alguma coisa escrita em letras miúdas.

O que é isso? - perguntou enquanto lia - "Kagome e Inuyasha estiveram aqui?" O QUÊ? - gritou irritado - Aqueles dois escreveram no meu braço depois que o cortaram? Eu vou matá-los!

Colocou a roupa e a armadura e foi bufando até a saída do portal.

_Na caverna..._

Yuri continuava emburrada, enquanto Jaken, Rin e as estátuas brincavam de quem jogava a pedra mais longe. Claro que as estátuas estavam ganhando.

Sesshie apareceu vindo da direção da entrada da caverna, assustando todos.

Sr Sesshie! - gritou Rin toda feliz - De onde o Sr veio?

Da saída do portal! - respondeu friamente.

E onde é isso? - perguntou uma das estátuas.

Vocês não sabem? - perguntou Jaken.

Claro que não! - respondeu a outra estátua - Somos os guardiões da ENTRADA do portal! Não sabemos onde é a saída!

Todos, menos Yuri (gota).

Aposto que na saída tem guardiões muito mais competentes! - disse alto a princesa ainda emburrada.

Vamos embora! - disse Sesshie - Logo vai escurecer!

Os quatro saíram da caverna deixando para trás as estátuas que ficaram imaginando onde poderia ser a tal saída.

Sesshie balançava o braço recuperado mais do que o necessário, esperando que alguém o notasse, o que não aconteceu. Yuri, Rin e Jaken vinham pelo caminho de volta conversando sobre coisa inúteis.

Ai, eu queria tanto conseguir pegar aquela fruta! - disse Yuri olhando para o alto de uma árvore.

Deixe que eu pego para a srta! - disse Sesshie causando estranheza nos companheiros.

Ele agarrou a fruta com o braço novo.

Tome! - disse ele chacoalhando o braço enquanto entregava a fruta para a princesa.

Yuri pegou a fruta e a observou.

Ah, que pena! Está bichada! - disse ela jogando a fruta longe.

Eu pego outra! - disse Sesshie assustando ainda mais os outros três.

Nossa, sr Sesshie! - disse Yuri admirada - Como o sr está gentil!

Sesshie só lhe deu uma olhada de lado. Yuri chegou bem perto dele e comentou baixo.

Acho que o sr está começando a gostar de mim!

Não sonhe, princesa! - disse ele num tom seco - Não estou fazendo isto porque gosto da srta.

Por que, então? - disse ela dando uma piscada para ele.

Não é óbvio? - perguntou irritado.

Não! - respondeu os três companheiros.

Oláááá! - disse ele balançando os braços - Não notaram nada diferente?

Os três ficaram olhando sem entender nada.

O braço? - mostrou Sesshie.

Os três continuavam com caras de tontos.

Vejam: Um braço! Outro braço!

Fale logo Sesshie! - disse Yuri impacientando-se.

EU RECUPEREI MEU BRAÇO ESQUERDO! - gritou ele.

UAU! - Yuri fingiu vibrar com a notícia - Que legal!

Sr Sesshie! - disse Rin realmente feliz - Agora o sr pode abraçar a Rin!

Impressionante, sr Sesshie! - disse Jaken já puxando o saco - Osr está realmente ótimo!

Todos ficaram pegando e olhando o braço de Sesshie.

Hei! O que é isto aqui? - perguntou Jaken.

Parece que tem algo escrito! - disse Yuri forçando a vista para ler o que era - "Kagome e Inuyasha estive...

Bom, já está fcando tarde! - disse Sesshie puxando o braço com força e escondendo as marcas do vandalismo do irmão e da namorada.

Os quatro seguiram o longo caminho de volta. Resolveram parar um pouco para descansar. Sesshie viu então uma clareira bem afastada e pensou que poderia ir lá e se transformar na sua verdadeira forma, de um cão, coisa que não fazia desde que perdera o braço.

Vocês fiquem aqui! - ordenou ele - Eu já volto!

Sesshie desapareceu entre as árvores enquanto Jaken tratou de acender uma fogueira.

Precisamos de mais madeira! - disse ele.

Eu busco! - ofereceu-se Yuri que também queria fazer xixi - Já volto!

A princesa se embrenhou na mata e foi catando alguns gravetos pelo caminho. Esperou estar bem longe para poder se aliviar sem o perigo do sapo idiota do Jaken ir bisbilhotar. Deixou os gravetos ao seu lado, levantou o kimono e se agachou.

Estava fazendo xixi calmamente quando ouviu uns barulhos. De repente, as árvores à sua frente caíram fazendo um enorme estrondo que quase causou um enfarte na princesa.

AAAAAAIIIIIIII! - gritou à plenos pulmões.

Yuri viu um grande cachorro branco aparecer e ficar à uma certa distância olhando para ela.

AAAAAAIIIIIII! SOCORROOOOOOO! - gritou se levantando e jogando os gravetos no animal - SR SESSHIEEEEEE!

Quando os gravetos acabaram, Yuri começou a lançar frutas podres e pedras na criatura que parecia confusa.

SAI DAQUI SEU CACHORRO PULGUENTO! SOCORRO!

O enorme cão começou a caminhar na direção dela, deixando -a ainda mais apavorada.

Por favor, não me mate! - gritava ela - eu sou muito jovem para morrer!

O cachorro parou e começou a brilhar. Yuri se mantia em posição de defesa, sem tentar fugir.

Socorro! - gritou pela última vez - Sr Sesshie, me ajude!

SRTA YURI! - gritou Sesshie voltando à forma humana e bastante irritado.

O quê? - disse ela surpresa - Era o sr?

Cachorro pulguento? - perguntou ele furioso.

Hehe! - riu ela envergonhada - Eu não sabia que essa era sua forma verdadeira...

Adivinha? - disse ele com um meio sorriso no rosto.

O sr vai me matar lentamente?

Ele balançou a cabeça confirmando.

Não é justo! - disse ela - Eu não sabia que era o sr! Fora o fato de que eu quase morri com o susto. Aliás, eu não estou me sentindo bem...acho que eu vou...

Yuri colocou a mão na testa e fez uma cena.

...desmaiaaarrrrr! - concluiu deixando o corpo cair achando que o Lorde a seguraria.

PLOFT!

Sesshie olhou a princesa cair dura no chão. Virou as costas e saiu caminhando para encontrar os companheiros.

Se a srta não estiver realmente desmaiada, eu lhe aconselho a se levantar e me seguir, pois eu sinto que há outros youkais bastante perigosos por aí que adorariam devorá-la!

Yuri esperou alguns segundos e então se levantou e saiu correndo atrás de Sesshie.

Muito bom! - disse ele friamente.

Pelo menos eu não vou morrer lentamente, seu bobo! Hihhihi! - disse baixo.

Espere até chegar no pálacio! - disse ele bem à frente - Este cão pulguento tem uma ótima audição!

Yuri desfez o sorriso do rosto e continuou à segui-lo.

Quando chegaram, viram Rin e Jaken sentados em volta da fogueira e comendo alguns cogumelos.

Vocês não me ouviram gritar? - perguntou Yuri.

Sim, ouvimos! - responderam os dois.

Então por que não foram me ajudar? - concluiu ela.

Eu não fui porque eu sabia que o Sr Sesshie estava lá e te salvaria, srta Yuri! - disse Rin sorridente.

E você, Jaken? - disse Yuri olhando para o sapo que mastigava o fungo.

Eu não fui porque não me importo com que pode acontecer com a srta! - respondeu ele sorrindo.

Oras, seu sapo...

Vamos! - disse Sesshie - Ainda temos muito a andar!

Jaken apagou a fogueira e a turma seguiu seu caminho.

Duas horas depois chegaram no pálacio. Sesshie trazia Rin dormindo no colo, enquanto Yuri e Jaken mal se aguentavam de cansaço.

Eu vou levá-la para o quarto! - disse Sesshie subindo para levar Rin. Yuri aproveitou e pediu para um servo que estava por lá para arrumar um banho para ela.

Ah, é no quarto do sr Sesshie que eu vou tomar banho! - disse ela ao servo.

Não ia ficar no seu prórpio quarto por nada, afinal lá ainda estava sem colchão.

Sesshie demorou um tempo procurando fora do pálacio por Aruru, e quando entrou e foi para o seu quarto para tomar um banho encontrou Yuri imersa em sua banheira.

Olá, sr Sesshie! - disse ela colocando a cabeça um pouco fora da água - Quer entrar? A água está ótima!

Sesshie olhou de soslaio para ela.

Eu estou brincando! - disse ela rindo - Agora saia que eu quero tomar banho em paz!

Este é meu quarto! - lembrou ele.

Eu sei! Eu sei! Eu já vou sair, está bem? É que meu quarto é muito frio para tomar banho!

Ele se virou e deixou-a sozinha. Ficou na varanda imaginando o que diabos tinha em mente quando resolveu aceitar o acordo com a princesa. Agora parece que os dias não passavam logo para ela poder ir embora.

Pronto! - disse Yuri fazendo-o retornar dos pensamentos - Pode ir tomar seu banho!

Yuri enrolou em um pano e balançou a cabeça para tirar a água do cabelo, molhando de quebra Sesshie.

Ele resmungou e foi para a sala de banho, tendo o cuidado de fechar a grossa cortina que separava os comodos. Entrou na banheira e relaxou sem pensar em nada. Ficou lá até que a água esfriasse. Saiu e se enxugou, colocando apenas uma calça para dormir. Quando foi para a cama viu Yuri deitada nela, dormindo.

Não acredito! - disse embasbacado com a cara de pau da princesa.

Conformou-se com o fato de que pelo menos dormindo ela não iria encher a paciência dele. Deitou-se ao lado dela tentando não acordá-la.

Sr Sesshie? - chamou ela baixinho.

"Não! Não e Não!" pensou ele irritado "Tomara que ela não venha falar do tal acordo! Por favor!" Sim, srta Yuri?

Boa noite! - disse ela voltando a dormir em seguida.

Sesshie suspirou aliviado. Ajeitou-se e fechou os olhos.

Boa noite, srta Yuri!

**Háhá! Desta vez passou em branco! Mas será que a princesa irá poupar o nosso youkai na próxima noite? E agora com os dois braços novamente, ele vai carregá-la no colo até o poço mais próximo? E quem será que vêm para o jantar no dia seguinte? Esta dúvidas só serão sanadas no próx. cap. desta bagaça!**

**E muito obrigada pelas reviews! Me desculpem por não ter agradecido no cap anterior, mas agora eu não esqueci! Gracías!**


	12. Sonhos molhado, narizes machucados e a t...

_**Sonhos molhado, narizes machucados e a terceira noite!**_

**Este capítulo é curto e de certa forma especial. Por isso, estou avisando que se alguém não deseja ver um Sesshie um pouco mais receptivo com nossa Lady Yuri, ou seja, quer ver o circo pegar fogo e os dois se matarem, aconselho que pule este cap., embora ele esteja até razoável. Esta parte da história se passa na madrugada, então nada de muito importante acontecerá. E para os que pularem este cap, no próx. eu colocarei um resumo. Mas leiam sim, eu imploro! E imploro por reviews tb!**

_Sesshie abriu os olhos e procurou por Yuri ao seu lado na cama, mas ela não estava lá. Sentou-se e correu os olhos pelo quarto. Ainda estava escuro, apenas a luz da lua se infiltrava pelas cortinas em tênues feixes._

_- Yuri? - ele chamou num quase sussuro._

_Levantou-se e caminhou até a varanda._

_- Você está aí?- disse ele afastando o tecido esvoaçante da cortina e não encontrando a jovem._

_Sentiu uma brisa suave, típica das noites de verão, percorrer seu corpo, que só era protegido por um lençol envolto na cintura, fazendo-o se arrepiar. _

_Foi qundo notou uma presença, ou melhor, "sua presença"._

_Olhou de volta para dentro do quarto e pôde ver um vulto pálido próximo à porta. Era Yuri._

_Entrou e então notou que ela estava nua. Seu corpo somente clareado pela luz da noite, dando à sua pele um tom angelical... ou seria, demoníaco?_

_- Está me procurando? - ela perguntou com uma voz tão sensual que fez o youkai estremecer._

_Sesshie ficou sem palavras. Olhou-a de cima a baixo. Os longos cabelos negros soltos e caídos sobre o peito. A brisa às vezes se intensificava e fazia com que as mechas desvendassem os seios de Yuri._

_Os olhos azuis dela o encaravam como se quisesse decifrar seus pensamentos, descobrir seus segredos e desejos. Se ela conseguisse fazer isto, veria sua própria imagem refletida no fundo dos olhos dourados dele, pois era ela que ele desejava naquele momento._

_E ele a tería..._

_Sesshie caminhou até Yuri, que suspirou profundamente quando ele parou à sua frente._

_Ela cuzou os braços numa tola tentativa de esconder sua nudez._

_"Hum, pudor infantil, mas corpo de mulher!", pensou ele dando um sorriso malicioso._

_Ele abaixou os braços dela e então segurou seu queixo, fazendo com que ela olhasse para ele._

_- Eu te daría a imortalidade para tê-la ao meu lado eternamente... mas, por enquanto vou me conformar em tê-la por esta noite..._

_Então a beijou. Um beijo quente, úmido e apaixonado. Sua língua encontrou a dela e as duas ficaram brincando por quase cinco minutos, até que Sesshie percebeu que isto não sería suficiente para saciar seu desejo. _

_E nem o de Yuri também, que acabara de puxar o lençol de sua cintura, deixando-o nú também._

_Ele a levantou e segurou na parede. As pernas de Yuri envolveram o quadril de Sesshie, puxando-o contra si._

_- Está sentindo o mesmo que eu sinto?- perguntou Yuri sussurrando enquanto fazia amor com o youkai._

_- Sim, minha amada Yuri! - respondeu ele ofegante - Eu estou sentindo... sentindo... frio... frio?_

_Puuuffff..._

_(Fim do sonho)_

Sesshie acordou sentindo um um frio danado. Olhou para o lado e viu que Yuri havia puxado todo o lençol, deixando-o descoberto.Estava chovendo forte e um vento entrava pela varanda. Ainda era madrugada e ele então pensou em ficar largado na cama um pouco mais. Mas tinha que estar coberto. Pegou o lençol e pensou em puxá-lo de uma só vez, mas assim que agarrou a ponta do tecido Yuri se agitou na cama.

Me solta, seu lagartão nojento! - disse ela levantando o braço com tudo e acertando um soco bem no meio do rosto do youkai - Nunca vai conseguir se casar comigo!

Sesshie levou a mão ao nariz, apenas por reflexo, pois jamais um soco daquele ia machucá-lo.

Sentiu o sangue ferver com o ocorrido, mas preferiu contar até dez, afinal, a imbecil devia estar sonhando.

"Um, dois, três, qua... - contava em pensamento quando foi acertado por outro sopapo.

Eu já disse para me deixar em paz! - brigou Yuri voltando a se acalmar em seguida.

"Talvez se eu contar até mil..." pensou Sesshie furioso.

A princesa virou de bruços e voltou a dormir profundamente. Sesshie pode então puxar um pouco do lençol e se cobrir.

Ficou se lembrando então do sonho assustador que acabara de ter. Claro que só tinha sido assustador porque era com a srta Yuri, alguém com o qual ele nunca tería um ataque de romantismo como aquele. Aliás, nunca tivera ataques de romantismo com ninguém até hoje, e não sería com uma princesa humana e louca que ele estrearía esta modalidade.

Lá fora a chuva se intensificava, e começava a trovejar. Os relâmpagos iluminavam o quarto, deixando um clima de história de terror. Sesshie estava se entretendo olhando as sombras que os objetos do quarto formavam com o brilho dos raios.

CABRUUUMMMM...

O barulho do trovão foi tão forte que pareceu estremecer as paredes do palácio. Yuri assustou-se e ainda dormindo agarrou Sesshie, deixando-se sem ter como se mover. Ele começou a se debater devagar, tentando se soltar. Como Yuri não se movia, o youkai começou a ficar impaciente e a se debater com mais força.

Srta Yuri! - gritou ao notar que ela não se desgrudava - Me solta!

O quê? O que foi? - peguntou ela soltando o lorde.

Ela sentou-se na cama ainda com os olhos cerrados.

Já amanheceu? - perguntou bocejando.

Não! - respondeu Sesshie mal-humorado.

CABRRRUUUMMM...

Outro trovão estrondoso e outra vez Yuri se assustou, arregalando os olhos e dando um grito, mas desta vez sem agarrar Sesshie, que observava sem acreditar que uma baita marmanja daquela tinha medo de trovões.

Ele se deitou de barriga para cima e colocou o lençol até o pescoço, se encolhendo a cada trovão.

Droga! Agora eu não consigo dormir mais! - .reclamou Yuri.

Outro trovão e a jovem fechou os olhos com força.

Srta Yuri, que vergonha! - zombou Sesshie - Nem a Rin tem medo de trovões...

Humpf! - ela bufou - Eu não tenho medo...

CABRRRRRRUUUUUUUMMMMMMMM...

Aiiii! - gritou ela.

É, realmente não é medo! - Sesshie disse sério - É pavor!

Outro trovão.

Sr Sesshie? - chamou Yuri agora com o lençol já cobrindo quase toda a cabeça.

Sim?

Será que eu posso ficar mais perto do Sr? - perguntou ela.

Sesshie olhou de soslaio para a jovem.

É que assim eu me sinto protegida - explicou ela.

Não! - respondeu ele com sua delicadeza particular.

Credo, sr Sesshie... - disse ela.

Não, não e não! - concluiu o youkai.

Eu não vou agarrá-lo! - disse Yuri.

Como se eu estivesse com medo - riu ele - De uma medrosa como você!

Yuri se irritou ao ser chamada de medrosa. Resolveu se levantar e sair do quarto, embora ainda estivesse escuro, todos estivessem dormindo ainda e os trovões continuassem a aumentar.

Ao tentar sair da cama, enroscou-se no lençol e caiu de cara no chão, causando um ataque de riso em Sesshie.

Háháhá! Eu não acredito! - falou enquanto gargalhava.

Ai! - foi a única sílaba dita por Yuri.

Eu não ria assim há muito tempo - disse Sesshie sentindo a barriga doer de tanto rir - Acho que a última vez foi quando eu era uma criança ainda, e vi outro youkai cachorro correndo atrás do próprio rabo... háháhá...

Vai ver que você estava se olhando num espelho! - disparou a princesa furiosa - E pára de rir de mim, senão...

Espera! - disse ele parando de rir e ficando sério - Esse cheiro...

A princesa se apoiava na cama se levantando.

Sangue! - disse ele se aproximando de Yuri - Você está com cheiro de sangue!

Ele puxou-a para a cama fazendo-a se sentar. Yuri passou a mão no rosto e sentiu um rastro de sangue no nariz.

É o meu nariz! - disse ela assustada - Eu acho que eu quebrei meu nariz!

Sesshie então deu um suspiro aliviado.

Menos mal! - disse ele.

Menos mal? - irritou-se Yuri - Você fala isso porque não foi o seu nariz! Menos mal! O que podería ser pior do que isso? - continuou resmungando.

Não sei! - respondeu Sesshie oferecendo um pano que ele pegou na mesa ao lado da cama para a princesa - Vocês humanas são tão frágeis...

Yuri pegou o lenço e começou a limpar o nariz, só aí a ficha caiu em sua cabecinha oca.

Hei! - disse ela pensando um pouco - Sr Sesshie?

O quê? - respondeu ele com os olhos fechados pensando em voltar a dormir.

O Sr não disse isto de "Menos mal" por saber algo que eu não sei, não é? - disse ela.

Como o quê? - perguntou ele.

Como, por exemplo...eu estar grávida já, não é?

Não! - respondeu seco.

O sr "Não sabe" ou eu "Não estou" grávida? - continuou Yuri curiosa.

Sesshie se ajeitou na cama e resolveu responder logo.

Eu "Não sei"! - disse ele.

Então por que o sr falou "menos mal"? - insistiu ela.

Srta Yuri - disse ele se sentando novamente e não acreditando na conversa de "mãe" que ele tería com aquela humana - Mesmo que a srta esteja grávida, o que eu considero um pouco difícil, com essas poucas vezes que nós...er, bem... nós, você sabe, sería muito cedo ainda para eu saber. E quando eu disse menos mal, eu não estava preocupado com a possibilidade da srta estar grávida...

Não? - irritou-se ainda mais - Então quer dizer que eu podería cair do alto da varanda que você não ia se importar?

Cale-se e deixe-me terminar! - esbravejou Sesshie - O que me passou pela cabeça é que a srta tivesse entrado no seu período... er, bem... "naqueles dias", entendeu?

E? - perguntou ainda sem entender.

E? - irritou-se ele com a lentidão do pensamento de Yuri - E daí que sería impossível a srta engravidar.

Verdade! - disse Yuri toda encabulada - Ah, mas que lindo!

O que é lindo? - intrigou-se Sesshie.

O sr está torcendo para eu engravidar, não é mesmo? - disse a princesa sorrindo - O sr é uma pessoa maravihosa por trás desta frieza toda!

Não sonhe! - cortou ele - E só me preocupo com o fato da srta permanecer aqui mais tempo do que o imaginado para podermos cumprir o acordo.

Não sonhe! Não sonhe! - disse ela se deitando de novo - E por falar em acordo...

E por falar em sonho... - completou ele.

Os dois se olharam por alguns segundos.

Acho que sería bom se cumpríssemos mais uma parte do acordo, não é? - sugeriu Sesshie sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção.

É! Assim eu podería ir embora mais rápido - disse ela séria e ainda segurando o pano no nariz.

Houve um silêncio estranho no quarto.

O seu nariz? - perguntou Sesshie.

Está melhor! - disse Yuri - Não quebrou, não!

Mais silêncio. Os dois se deitaram mais próximos.

CABRUUUMMMM...

AIII! - gritou Yuri agarrando o braço do youkai que a abraçou por reflexo.

Não fique com medo! - disse ele.

Eu não estou com med... - ia concluir quando outro trovão mais forte ainda veio - AIIIII...

Não, sou eu que estou! - disse ele.

Ele sorriu ao ver o olhar de rato assustado da princesa. Deitou-se em cima dela e a olhou bem de perto.

Eu vou cumprir o acordo! - disse ele - Senão a srta vai me chamar de não confiável!

Pode ter certeza de que eu farei isso! - disse ela sentindo o peso do corpo dele sobre o seu - Por isso é bom você cumprir mesmo com sua parte!

Mas que fique claro que eu só estou fazendo isto por causa do acordo! - disse ele levantando a roupa dela.

Claro, por causa do acordo! - disse ela afastando as pernas - Eu também...

Ou por causa do sonho que eu tive... - disse ele sorrindo.

Sonho? Que sonho? - perguntou ela sem entender nada.

Pssiuuu, srta Yuri! - disse ele enquanto mais uma vez cumpria o tal "acordo".

Ainda bem que os trovões abafaram muito dos barulhos do quarto, pois já estava quase amanhecendo e alguns servos ( leia-se Jaken ) já estavam de pé.

**N/A: Não foi tão ruim, né? Ou foi? E o que vocês acham? Que os dois ficam juntos, ou não? Deixem reviews, pelo amor da Santa da Carupita! Bye...**


	13. Visitas inesperadas e casamento à vista!...

_**Visitas inesperadas e casamento à vista!Parte 1**_

**Bom, prometi uma resumida básica do último capítulo, então lá vai: Sesshie e Yuri aproveitaram a madrugada para botar o acordo em dia! Resuminho patético, não? Mas este cap tem bastante coisas. Espero que gostem, bye!**

_**Visitas inesperadas e casamento à vista! Parte 1**_

Sr Jaken! Sr Jaken! - chamava insistentemente Rin - Acorde a srta Yuri, por favor!

O servo fingia não escutar a garotinha que pulava à sua volta.

Já está quase na hora do almoço - insistiu Rin - E eu gostaría de dar um passeio com ela antes de comermos.

Não irei acordá-la! - disse Jaken enquanto lustrava seu bastão de duas cabeças - Está uma paz tão grande sem a presença dela.

Então eu mesma irei chamá-la! - disse a criança se dirigindo às escadas - Vou ao quarto dela!

Você não irá encontrá-la lá! - disse o servo distraído - Ela está no quarto do sr Sesshie! Então é melhor você ficar aqui e ...

O servo parou de falar ao notar que estava sozinho no salão. Viu então Rin já subindo para o andar do quarto do mestre.

Ei, onde você está indo? - perguntou ele.

Chamar a princesa no quarto do sr Sesshie! - respondeu Rin.

Ah, certo! Tudo bem e...NÃO! - gritou ele ao perceber o que a garota ia fazer.

Ele correu e subiu as escadas. Rin já estava com a mão na porta para abri-la.

NÃO FAÇA ISTO! - gritou ele.

Qual o problema sr Jaken? - estranhou Rin.

_É! Qual é o problema, Jaken?_ - perguntou uma voz atrás do sapo.

SRTA YURI! - falou ele virando-se e dando de cara com a princesa - Onde a srta estava?

No meu quarto, oras! - disse ela - Onde mais?

Srta Yuri! - alegrou-se Rin ao ver a princesa - Bom dia!

Bom dia, Rin! - respondeu ela - O que você está procurando aí?

Eu estava procurando a srta! - respondeu Rin - O sr Jaken me disse que a srta estava dormindo no quarto do sr Sesshie.

O Jaken disse é? - repetiu Yuri dando uma olhada mortal em Jaken - Ele estava brincando. Agora desça e me espere lá no jardim, para depois podermos brincar, está bem?

Sim, srta! - obedeceu Rin e saiu correndo.

Yuri colocou as mãos na cintura e deu uma bronca em Jaken.

Jaken, Jaken! - disse ela - O sr Sesshie não deixou claro que a Rin não podería saber do meu acordo com ele?

Sim, mas... - disse o sapo.

Mas o quê? - disse Yuri.

Eu pensei que... - Jaken tentava se explicar.

Jaken, não pense! - disse Yuri séria - Cada vez que você pensa deve morrer um youkai por aí!

Mas...

Cale-se! - ordenou a princesa - E minhas servas?

Ainda não voltaram - respondeu Jaken emburrado - SNIF, SNIF! Srta Yuri, este perfume está vindo de você?

Jaken notou o perfume que Yuri estava usando. Aliás, era possível que qualquer ser vivo num raio de 1km estivesse sentindo o cheiro, pois realmente a princesa tinha exagerado.

Sim! - respondeu ela dando um sorriso - Eu passei umas gotinhas só para fazer um charme.

Só umas gotinhas? - ironizou Jaken.

Sim, porquê? - disse ela se irritando.

Nada, não! - respondeu ele respirando só pela boca - É uma fragância realmente... inebriante!

Yuri voltou a sorrir. Tinha se arrumado e colocado perfume, coisa que só fazia em raros momentos, pois estava feliz. Sentia que o dia ia ser maravilhoso.

_TOC, TOC, TOC!_

Os dois ouviram bater na grande porta da entrada do palácio.

São minhas servas! - disse Yuri - Pode deixar que eu atendo!

Ela saiu correndo em disparada deixando para trás um Jaken totalmente trastornado com o perfume que com certeza iría empestiar o palácio todo em poucos minutos.

A princesa chegou próximo à porta e deu uma respirada.

"Eu vou matá-las!" pensou.

Abriu a porta com tudo e agarrou o primeiro braço que sua mão alcançou e puxou seu dono para dentro com toda força.

Por qual motivo você está parada aí como uma imbecil e não entra logo? - gritou ela à plenos pulmões.

O quê? - perguntou a pessoa dona do braço.

Yuri então percebeu que havia cometido um engano.

Ops! - disse a princesa envergonhada.

Yuri olhou para quem ela puxara. Era uma youkai de uns 1,85m de altura, longos cabelos roxos e com olhos dourados tão frios e assustadores quanto o de Sesshie quando ficava irritado.

A tal youkai olhou do alto para Yuri, em seus míseros 1,60m, com desprezo.

Er... olá! - disse Yuri - Me desculpe, eu pensei que fosse outra pessoa...

Humpf! - fez a youkai puxando o braço de volta.

Em que posso ajudá-la? - perguntou Yuri tentando ser gentil.

Você? Em nada! - respondeu a youkai - Eu desejo falar com o Lorde Sesshie! Avise que Lady Ajina está aqui.

A youkai passou por Yuri esbarrando nela de propósito.

Não quer entrar? - disse Yuri - "Embora você já tenha entrado...".

Ajina ficou observando todos os detalhes do salão principal, falando para si mesma o que gostava e o que não lhe agradava na decoração.

Aquele vaso vermelho... eu deixarei - dizia baixo - Mas aqueles candelabros horríveis vão para o lixo com certeza!

Yuri parou próximo à youkai estranhando ela falar sozinha.

O que você está fazendo aí parada? - disse Ajina - chame logo o Lorde Sesshie!

A princesa fez uma cara feia. Detestava quando alguém ficava lhe dando ordens.

JAKEN! - gritou Yuri assustando Ajina - CHAME O SR SESSHIE! AGORA!

Jaken, que ainda estava no corredor, imaginou que fosse apenas frescura de Yuri, mas resolveu chamar o mestre. Foi até o quarto e bateu na porta.

Sr Sesshie? - chamou o servo.

Sim, Jaken! - respondeu Sesshie que terminava de se arrumar.

A srta Yuri está chamando os sr! - disse o sapo - Parece urgente.

Diga à ela que eu já estou descendo! - disse o youkai.

Jaken obedeceu e gritou do corredor mesmo.

ELE JÁ VAI!

ESTÁ BEM! - berrou Yuri de volta.

Criadagem insolente! - disse Ajina baixo.

Sesshie saiu do quarto e deu de cara com Jaken.

Se fosse para gritar eu mesmo tería gritado, seu imbecil! - disse Sesshie irritado.

Me perdoe, sr Sesshie! - disse Jaken.

Por mil demônios! - disse Sesshie fazendo uma cara feia - Que cheiro é este?

É o perfume da srta Yuri - respondeu o servo - Eu já estou até verde com este aroma doce...

Você já é verde, seu incompetente! - interrompeu Sesshie.

Ah, é verdade! - lembrou-se Jaken - Então já estou até azu...

Cale a boca! - disse Sesshie passando pelo sapo e indo para as escadas.

Lady Ajina encarava Yuri, que por sua vez olhava as finas vestimentas da youkai.

Que linda faixa do seu kimono - elogiou a princesa - Posso tocar?

Não ouse tocar nisto, sua humana insignificante! - disse Ajina friamente - É uma relíquia de família.

Então enfia... - disse Yuri sendo interrompida pela chegada de Sesshie.

Pelo cheiro eu diria que tem um bicho morto neste salão! - disse Sesshie zombando do perfume de Yuri e só então notando a presença da youkai - LADY AJINA? - gritou ele enquanto tropeçava e quase rolava escada abaixo.

Lorde Sesshie! - disse ela numa reverência.

Não haviam me dito que a srta estava aqui! - disse Sesshie olhando para um surpreso Jaken que acabava de pipocar atrás dele.

Os seus criados não me parecem muito competentes, Lorde. - disse Ajina.

Eh, Jaken! - zombou Yuri.

Principalmente os servos humanos! - disse Yuri enquanto olhava para a princesa.

Ei, eu não sou... - disse Yuri ao notar a confusão da youkai.

É muito bom revê-la, Ajina! - disse Sesshie passando direto pela youkai e puxando Yuri pelo braço - Um momentinho, Ajina!

Sesshie levou a princesa até um canto e tentou falar o mais baixo possível.

Srta Yuri! - começou ele - Suma daqui!

O quê? - perguntou a humana sem entender nada.

Se Lady Ajina sentir o meu cheiro em seu corpo, ela vai logo descobrir que nós... er, bem, você sabe! - disse Sesshie.

Ah, certo! - disse Yuri - Mas e quanto ao meu cheiro no seu corpo?

Eu acabei de tomar banho. Ao contrário da srta que se lavou com um perfume horrível! - disse ele - Agora suma!

Hei, seu grosseiro! - disse Yuri depois se conformando - Tudo bem, eu vou ficar lá fora com a Rin. Mas diga à esta tal Lady Ajina que eu não sou sua serviçal!

Está bem! - disse Sesshie indo em direção à Ajina - Me desculpe deixá-la espereando, Ajina. Eu estava dando algumas orientações à babá da menina Rin.

Yuri (gota).

Sr Sesshie! - chamou Yuri disposta a se vingar pelo "babá" - Pergunte se Lady Ajina gostou do meu cheiro! Eu estava ao lado dela este tempo todo...

O quê? - disse o youkai irritado.

Só pergunte! - insistiu Yuri.

Ajina olhou intrigada para Sesshie.

Hehe! - sorriu nervosamente ele - Ela quer saber se a srta, Lady Ajina, gostou do perfume dela!

Perfume? - perguntou Ajina - Infelizmente meu olfato foi seriamente afetado em uma luta que eu tive um tempo atrás e eu quase não consigo sentir cheiro nenhum!

O quê? - disseram Sesshie, Yuri e Jaken ao mesmo tempo.

Mas isto não diminui em nada a minha capacidade como youkai! - disse Ajina mantendo sua pose.

Bom, a srta não está perdendo nada - disse Sesshie sorrindo - O perfume dela é horrível! E quanto à você, Yuri! Sua falta de modos será punida de acordo!

Yuri deu com os ombros.

Dê cinco chibatadas! - aconselhou Ajina - É como eu faço com os meus serviçais!

Todos (gota).

Eu vou lá fora cuidar da Rin! - disse Yuri e saiu correndo.

E eu vou arranjar algo para fazer! - disse Jaken correndo para a cozinha.

Sesshie e Ajina ficaram sozinhos no salão.

Então,a que devo o prazer de sua visita, Lady Ajina? - perguntou ele sorrindo.

Lorde Sesshie! - disse ela retribuindo o sorriso - Eu vim aqui para que cumprissemos a vontade de nossos pais.

Sesshie estranhou.

A vontade de nossos pais? - repetiu ele.

Sim! - continuou ela - Há 250 anos atrás nossos pais tiveram uma reunião e decidiram que cabería a nós dois, eu e você, os únicos descendentes legítimos dos youkais cachorros, darmos continuidade à nossa linhagem.

Sim, eu sei! - disse ele.

Ficou decidido que assim que eu completasse 350 anos nós deveríamos nos casar! - disse Ajina.

Sesshie engoliu seco.

Sim, claro! - disse ele forçando um sorriso - Mas que eu me lembre, a srta ainda tem 310 anos, não é mesmo?

318! - corrigiu ela - Mas isto não tem importância. Eu decidi que aceito me casar com o sr o mais rápido possível!

O quê? - assustou-se ele - Como assim?

O sr não vai querer faltar com a promessa feita aos nossos pais, vai? - disse ela.

Não, não é isso! - disse ele - Mas por que esta pressa toda?

Lorde Sesshie, eu só quero adiantar algo que irá acontecer de qualquer maneira mesmo! - explicou-se Ajina.

Mas... - ele tentou argumentar.

O sr não deseja me ter como esposa? - perguntou ela séria - Uma youkai linda, forte e inteligente como eu não se encontra todo dia...

Eu sei! - disse ele.

Eu sou a única de nossa raça... - continuou ela.

Sim, mas... - disse ele sem ação.

E eu sei fazer shshshshshsh! - disse ela sussurrando algo ao ouvido dele.

Vamos nos casar! - disse Sesshie quase babando com o que acabara de ouvir.

Ótimo! - disse Ajina - Eu lhe darei herdeiros lindos!

Herdeiros? - disse ele se lembrando de Yuri - Que bom! A srta ficará para o almoço?

Para o almoço, o jantar e principalmente... - disse ela sorrindo maliciosamente - ... para a sobremesa!

Há, que ótimo! - disse ele - "Agora sim eu estou encrencado!" pensou.

Chame todos para darmos a notícia! - disse Ajina agarrando-o pelo braço.

Claro! - disse Sesshie indo próximo à porta - Rin e... Yuri, venham cá um momento!

As duas largaram a lama com a qual estavam brincando e entraram. Jaken também fora chamado. Sesshie preferiu não chamar os outros servos, porque afinal de contas não ligava a mínima para eles. Ele e Ajina subiram três degraus da escada e ficaram de mãos dadas.

Eu gostaría de anunciar... - ele começou - ... que eu e Lady Ajina iremos nos casar!

Os três abaixo ficaram com caras de bobo.

Não vão dizer nada? - disse Sesshie.

Meus parabéns! - disse Yuri com um sorriso falso - "Na verdade, meus pesâmes!"

Rin deu apenas um sorriso inocente sem entender a real importância da noticia. Jaken só ficou com uma cara de peixe-morto já imaginando as chibatadas que passaría a tomar.

E quando será este casamento? - perguntou Yuri imaginando se sería convidada para a festa - "Com certeza vai ter um festão!".

Daqui há dois dias! - se apressou a responder Ajina.

O QUÊ? - gritaram Sesshie e Yuri surpresos.

Como assim daqui há dois dias? - perguntou Sesshie baixo para Ajina.

Sesshie - disse a youkai - Quanto mais rápido melhor! Imagine o quanto nossos pais estão felizes no outro mundo!

Sesshie estava imaginando. Mas não eram seus pais no outro mundo, e sim que ele iría fazer com a srta Yuri e o acordo que tinha com ela. Olhou para a princesa que também tinha um olhar de interrogação.

Ajina o tirou dos pensamentos segurando o seu queixo.

Lorde Sesshie! - disse ela - Será que eu podería tomar um banho? Afinal, aquela sua babá encostou em mim e ... oras, por que eu estou pedindo permissão, não é? Aqui já é praticamente minha casa...VOCÊ, SEU SAPO IDIOTA, PREPARE MEU BANHO! - gritou para Jaken.

Sesshie e Yuri ainda se olhavam surpresos.

No quarto do meu noivo, é claro! - concluiu Ajina.

Sim, srta! - disse Jaken - "Parece que o sr Sesshie arrumou um par perfeito".

Ajina começou a subir as escadas e Sesshie pensou em aproveitar a deixa para falar com a princesa.

Lorde Sesshie! - chamou Ajina do alto da escada - Não gostaría de me acompanhar até o seu quarto?

Hã? - perguntou ele se virando para ela.

Assim poderemos conversar sossegados! - disse Ajina.

Conversar? - perguntou inocentemente.

Sim, só conversar! - disse ela - Não seja pervertido na frente dos criados!

Sesshie (gota).

Sim, claro! - respondeu ele - Já estou subindo!... Yuri...

Antes que ele pudesse chamar Yuri para conversar, Rin puxou o braço dela.

Vamos, srta Yuri! - disse a criança arrastando a princesa para fora- Vamos continuar brincando...

Estou esperando, Sesshie! - gritou Ajina do corredor.

Ele esperou alguns segundos e então subiu atrás de sua recém anunciada noiva.

Jaken viu todos sumirem e então lembrou-se que tinha que ir esquentar a água do banho de sua futura patroa, o que o deixou muito irritado.

Se já não bastasse um mestre mandão, agora ainda tem mais essa... - disse baixo indo para a cozinha.

**E larilarai! E agora? O acordo de Sesshie e Yuri vai para o espaço sideral? E o que será que é o "shshshshs" que Lady Ajina disse que vai fazer? Descubram no prox cap. desta fic! (Vocês já não aguentam mais eu escrevendo "não percam o próx cap desta bláblálá", não é mesmo? Desculpem por isto!)**

_**Agradeço à todas as reviews, e espero que gostem do desenrolar da história e mandem mais... Ja ne!**_


	14. Visitas inesperadas e casamento à vista!...

_**Visitas inesperadas e casamento à vista! Parte II**_

_Pois é, parte II! Eu queria que este cap. tivesse uma parte só, mas aí ia ficar muito comprido e chato de ler, então eu passei a tesoura nele e dividi, então esta parte ainda se passa no mesmo dia da parte anterior... Espero que gostem, e muito obrigada a todos que leêm minha fic e deixam reviews e aos que não deixam, mas leêm também! Nossa, que coisa mais complicada que eu escrevi aí em cima, não? Boa leitura..._

Yuri e Rin voltaram a brincar de fazer um castelo na poça de lama que havia sido criada pela forte chuva da madrugada. Enquanto Rin tentava erguer uma parede com o barro molhado, a princesa cavava um fosso, e tentava não se preocupar muito com o casamento repentino de Sesshie.

"Vai dar tudo certo! Tenho certeza!" pensou enquanto se forçava a sorrir "Ai, eu me dei mal..."

Yuri então soltou o corpo, caindo de cara na lama. Rin gargalhou com as bolhinhas de ar que saíam da poça, mas ficou preocupada quando elas já não apareceram mais.

Srta Yuri? - chamou chacoalhando a princesa - Srta Yuri? Aiiiiii, socorro, a srta Yuri morreu!

Yuri levantou a cabeça assustada com a gritaria da criança.

Calma, Rin! - disse ela limpando a lama do rosto - Eu não estou tão desesperada a ponto de me matar numa poça de lama.

A Rin ficou preocupada! - disse a menina se acalmando - A Rin gosta muito da srta!

Me desculpe, Rin! - disse a princesa - Eu não vou fazer isto de novo.

Mas até que a sua cara ficou engraçada! - disse Rin voltando a rir.

Ah, é? - disse Yuri pegando um tanto de lama na mão - Então que tal deixarmos sua carinha igual, hein?

Rin se levantou e começou a correr pelo jardim, seguido da princesa que gritava que ia transformá-la numa boneca de barro. As duas estavam se divertindo bastante, fazendo com que Yuri se esquecesse de seus problemas por um tempo.

_Mas enquanto isso, no quarto de Sesshie..._

Ajina olhava impaciente enquanto Jaken misturava água quente e fria na banheira. Depois ela colocou a mão na água para ver se estava boa.

Está do meu agrado! - disse ela - Agora suma daqui seu servo imbecil! - falou para Jaken.

Jaken saiu resmungando baixo. Ao passar pelo quarto viu Sesshie sentado na cama. O Lorde parecia estar perdido em seus pensamentos, então o servo preferiu não incomodá-lo e saiu.

Lorde Sesshie! - chamou Ajina entrando na banheira.

Sim? - respondeu ele voltando à realidade.

O que o sr me dará de presente de casamento? - perguntou ela.

Presente de casamento? - estranhou ele.

Sim. É um costume antigo o noivo oferecer um presente à sua futura esposa! - explicou ela.

Sesshie olhou para um vaso cheio de rosas vermelhas num canto do quarto.

Algo de grande valor! Uma jóia, muitas vezes! - concluiu ela.

Então as flores nem pensar, não é? - disse ele baixo - Parecia mesmo muito fácil...

E então? - insistiu ela.

Ah, sim, claro! Eu lhe darei um grande presente! - disse ele se levantando e indo em direção à varanda.

Ele ergueu uma sombrancelha ao notar dois vultos marrons correndo entre as flores. Descobriu então que eram Yuri e Rin, sujas de lama dos pés à cabeça.

Rin o viu e acenou. Yuri olhou para ele, e Sesshie fez sinal para que ela o esperasse no andar de baixo.

Lady Ajina, eu volto logo! - disse ele se dirigindo para a porta.

O quê? - perguntou a youkai - Não escutei direito!

Eu disse que já... - repetiu ele.

Fale mais alto! - ela ordenou - A minha audição também foi um pouco afetada em uma luta algum tempo atrás!

Sesshie (gota)

Mas isto não diminui minha capacidade com youkai! - repetiu ela.

Espero que não mesmo! - disse ele - EU DISSE QUE EU VOU LÁ EMBAIXO UM POUCO E JÁ VOLTO! ENTENDEU? - gritou.

Ah, sim! - respondeu ela - Mas não demore!

Sesshie saiu rápido e encontrou Yuri no salão principal. Olhou para o piso todo marcado de pegadas barrentas e fez uma cara feia.

O quê? - perguntou Yuri notando a expressão dele - Foi o sr que me chamou aqui!

Srta Yuri, vamos até a biblioteca - disse ele.

Quando a princesa começou a caminhar, foi impedida por um grito do Lorde.

PARE! - berrou ele - Você vai sujar a casa inteira deste jeito!

Mas como o sr quer que eu vá para a biblioteca, então? - disse ela balançando os braços e espalhando mais lama pelo salão.

Não sei! - respondeu frio.

Então me carrega no colo? - sugeiru ela indo em direção ao youkai.

Nem pensar! - disse ele dando um salto para trás - E sujar minha roupa de lama?

Então o que o sr sugere? - disse ela.

Eu sugiro que a srta passe a agir como uma dama e pare de se charfundar na lama como uma porca! - disse ele.

E eu sugiro que o sr guarde este tipo de sugestão para alguém que realmente tenha interesse nela! - emendou a princesa rindo enquanto se encaminhava à biblioteca deixando um rastro de lama - Você não vem?

Sesshie balançou a cabeça desconsolado, depois foi atrás de Yuri, tomando cuidado para não pisar nas pegadas dela.

Quando entrou na sala, Sesshie viu a princesa se abaixando para sentar numa cadeira valiosíssima. Correu em sua super velocidade de youkai e puxou a cadeira para que Yuri não a sujasse.

POW!

Pela primeira vez Sesshie viu um humano lançar um olhar tão mortal quanto um youkai.

Por que...? - perguntou ela cerrando os dentes.

Foi necessário! - respondeu ele sério.

Humpf! - bufou Yuri.

Srta Yuri - Sesshie começou a falar naquele tom frio e calmo costumeiro - Creio que chegamos a um empasse!

Empa o quê? - perguntou Yuri sem entender.

Princesa - continuou ele - Não sei se o acordo firmado entre nós poderá ser cumprido.

Como assim? - disse ela se levantando do chão.

Yuri, eu me casarei em dois dias - disse sério - Não vejo uma maneira de encaixá-la em minha lua-de-mel.

Yuri andou até ficar frente a frente com youkai.

Sr. Sesshie - disse ela também séria - Embora eu entenda esta decisão repentina do seu casamento, e até deseje felicidades para você e Lady Ajina, apesar de eu achar ela uma chata de dar dó, ainda assim... eu não permito que o sr falte com a palavra e cancele o nosso acordo!

Princesa Yuri - disse ele com um meio sorriso nos lábios - desde quando eu necessito da permissão de uma simples humana para fazer algo?

O sr tem um acordo comigo! - disse ela apontando o dedo próximo ao rosto de Sesshie - E vai cumpri-lo, nem que o sr tenha que cancelar seu casamento!

Háhá - riu ele - Até parece que eu deixarei de me casar para satisfazer suas necessidades. Eu aconselho que a srta procure outro youkai.

Como o sr pode fazer isto comigo? - disse ela - Eu tenho um reino para salvar! E você e Ajina ainda vão viver pelo menos uns 500 anos, o casamento de vocês pode esperar!

Sesshie se virou e foi em direção à varanda.

Infelizmente, para a srta é claro, o mais importante para mim neste momento é o meu casamento! - disse ele friamente.

Oras seu, seu... - disse ela indo perto de Sesshie de novo e dando um empurrão no peito dele - ... seu egoísta!

O youkai olhou com desaprovação para a marca de lama em sua roupa.

Isso não é jeito de uma dama, srta Yuri! - disse ele cínicamente.

Yuri deu um meio sorriso.

Não, não é mesmo! - disse ela - Mas isto é...

Ela deu um grande abraço em Sesshie, prendendo os braços dele e o sujando ainda mais de lama.

Muito obrigada, Sesshie! - disse ela sarcástica - O sr realmente cumpre com seus acordos.

Ela o soltou e notou o olhar de ira dele.

A stra sabe o quanto eu detesto me sujar?- disse ele irritado.

Você não gosta de se sujar? - disse ela - Que pena...! Mas infelizmente, para o sr é claro, esta minha pequena vingança, no momento, é mais importante do que sua aversão a sujeira!

Sesshie respirou fundo.

Srta Yuri - disse com raiva - Eu vou arrancar sua cabeça como punição a este seu ato insolente!

Ele deu um passo para frente e tentou pegar o braço dela, mas Yuri deu dois passos para trás.

Não fuja de sua inevitável morte! - disse Sesshie dando mais um passo à frente.

Eu não sou pessoa de fujir de uma luta! - disse ela dando mais dois passos para trás.

Covarde! - disse Sesshie parando.

Covarde? - irritu-se ela - Eu não sou covarde!

Covarde, medrosa e chata! - disse ele.

Não me provoque, Sesshie! - disse ela se irritando mais - Se o sr me chamar mais uma vez de...

Covarde! - repetiu ele.

Yuri deu uma rosnada e voôu em cima de Sesshie, que nem se deu ao trabalho de desviar. Yuri batia com toda sua força no peito dele, mas a única reação de Seshie foi um bocejo entediado. Ela bateu, bateu e bateu, até se cansar. Então parou e encostou a cabeça no tórax dele enquanto recuperava o fôlego. Sesshie a olhou de cima e riu.

Já terminou com o seu ataque de frescura? - disse ele olhando a sujeira ainda maior em sua roupa - Posso matá-la agora?

Pode fazer o que o sr quiser - disse ela com um ar derrotado - Eu não me importo mais...

Srta Yuri - disse Sesshie - Esse tom choroso em sua voz não vai me comover...

Antes que ele terminasse a frase, Yuri saiu rápido da sala, batendo a porta comtudo e deixando Sesshie desconcertado. Ela pretendia subir para o quarto, mas notou Ajina descendo as escadas, então deu meia volta e ia sair para o jardim, mas foi impedida pelo chamado da youkai.

Ei, você! - disse Ajina olhando a sujeira no salão - Pode parar aí!

O que é? - perguntou Yuri.

Foi você que fez esta sujeira toda? - perguntou Ajina mostrando as pegadas de lama no chão.

Yuri olhou o rastro e sorriu cínicamente.

Eu? Claro que não! - respondeu Yuri - O que te faz pensar isto?

Não ouse zombar de mim, sua humana desprezível! - irritou-se Ajina - Você está coberta de lama.

A princesa olhou para as próprias roupas e fingiu surpresa.

Nossa! - disse ela - Eu nem tinha notado que estava suja. É melhor eu ir tomar um banho!

Yuri caminhou até a escada para subi-la, mas foi barrada por Ajina que parou à sua frente.

Você vai limpar esta sujeira toda! - disse Ajina encarando a princesa.

E por que eu faría isto? - indagou Yuri erguendo-se nas pontas dos pés.

Você é muito abusada para uma serviçal! - disse a youkai.

E você é uma... - disse Yuri.

O que está acontecendo aqui? - perguntou Sesshie chegando no salão.

As duas olharam para ele.

A babá se nega a limpar a sujeira que fez - respondeu Ajina.

Eu só quero subir e tomar um banho para ir embora daqui o mais rápido possível - defendeu-se Yuri.

Então você já a mandou embora, Sesshie? - disse Ajina demonstrando satisfação com a notícia - Então pode subir, humana. Quanto antes você for embora melhor!

Quem vai embora?- perguntou Rin entrando no salão.

A babá! - respondeu Ajina olhando para a garotinha que também estava coberta de lama - O que será ótimo, pois ela é um péssimo exemplo para você, criança.

Babá! - estranhou Rin - Eu tenho uma babá?

Eu! - respondeu Yuri sorrindo - Eu sou sua babá, segundo o sr Sesshie!

Yuri olhou séria para Sesshie, que mantinha-se inexpressivo.

"Ele nem vai se dar a descência de contar a verdade, idiota!" pensou ela.

Mas a srta não é minha babá! - disse Rin - A srta é uma princesa!

Yuri sorriu com a sinceridade da menina.

Pobre criança! - disse Ajina - A babá está até mentindo para ela.

Não, não está! - interrompeu Sesshie atraindo a atenção de todas - Ela está dizendo a verdade!

O quê? - perguntou a youkai espantada - Essa humana, é uma... uma princesa?

Sim - continuou Sesshie - Princesa Yuri das Terras do Centro-Oeste!

Embora estivesse surpresa com o ato de Sesshie, Yuri deu um sorriso satisfeita ao notar o olhar de boba de Ajina.

Eu espero que ela ainda vá embora! - disse Ajina.

Mas quem vai embora? - perguntou Rin.

Eu! - respondeu Yuri.

Mas por quê? - perguntou a criança.

Aconteceu umas coisinhas... - disse Yuri olhando para Sesshie - ... e eu preciso voltar para casa.

Rin fez uma cara triste e olhou para Sesshie, imaginando que ele faría algo para impedi-la, mas ele ficou calado.

Eu vou subir e tomar um banho! - disse Yuri passando por Ajina.

E esta sujeira? - perguntou Ajina.

Jaken limpará tudo - disse Sesshie.

_Nãoooo! - _disse baixo Jaken que observava tudo da porta da cozinha - _Por que o sr mesmo não limpa?_.

Jaken! - disse Sesshie - Eu ouvi isto!

O servo tratou de se esconder atrás de um pilar morrendo de medo.

Jaken! - chamou Yuri do alto da escada - Arrume meu banho, por favor!

Em que quarto? - perguntou o servo confuso.

Oras, no de sempre, é claro! - respondeu Yuri.

No do sr... - começou a falar Jaken.

No de hóspedes! - corrigiu Yuri - No de hóspedes, Jaken! Qual mais?

Ela e Sesshie suspiraram aliviados.

Claro! - disse Jaken piscando para ela - Eu já vou!

Yuri foi para o quarto de hóspedes se limpar para ir embora. Havia algumas roupas espalhadas pelo chão. Ela juntou todas e ia jogar no baú, mas antes procurou alguma roupa limpa para vestir assim qua saísse do banho.

Droga! - disse ela revirando o baú - Onde está minha roupa da guarda real?

Como não conseguiu achar sua roupa de guerreira, escolheu um kimono azul claro com flores negras pintadas. Jaken logo bateu na porta e ela mandou que ele entrasse.

Ao olhar para a cama, o servo ficou intrigado.

Srta Yuri! - disse ele - Não havia um colchão aqui?

Bem... - disse ela indo para a varanda - Sim, havia!

E onde está? - perguntou ele.

Yuri olhou para o lago e deu um sorrisinho.

Ele estava um pouco sujo - mentiu ela - Então eu pedi que o lavassem!

Lavar um colchão? - estranhou Jaken.

Jaken, meu banho! - disse Yuri mudando de assunto.

Ah, sim! - disse o servo levando o balde de água quente para a sala de banho.

Ele arrumou o banho de Yuri e saiu. Ela se despiu e limpou a lama do corpo com um pano molhado antes de entrar na banheira. Depois se afundou na água morna, molhando os cabelos e relaxando um pouco de toda a tensão que estava sentindo.

_No salão principal..._

Jaken desceu as escadas e deu de cara com Sesshie e Ajina que o esperavam para limpar o chão. Ele deu um suspiro e correu para pegar panos para começar a limpeza.

_No quarto de hóspedes..._

Yuri já tinha terminado seu banho e se vestido. Estava penteando os cabelos, resolvendo por deixá-los soltos.

Saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas. Viu Ajina apontando para Jaken umas últimas sujeirinhas no chão. Sesshie estava ao lado dela sem falar nada.

Sr Sesshie - disse Yuri - Eu já estou indo embora!

Prontinho! - disse Ajina - Pode se retirar, Jaken!

Sim, sra! - disse o servo esbaforido se levantando do chão.

Vá arrumar a mesa do almoço, Jaken! - ordenou Sesshie.

"O trabalho nunca acaba!" pensou Jaken.

Sim, sr Sesshie! - disse o sapo indo para a sala de refeições.

A srta almoçará conosco! - disse Sesshie para Yuri, fazendo com que Ajina fizesse uma cara de descontentamento.

Muito obrigada, mas eu já estou indo - disse a princesa - Só vou esperar a Rin descer para poder me despedir.

Que maravi... - começou a falar Ajina.

Isso não é um pedido, Yuri - disse Sesshie - É uma ordem!

Desde quando o sr tem o direito de me dar ordens? - perguntou ela.

A srta não quer discutir comigo, quer? - disse Sesshie.

Não! - respondeu Yuri - Eu só quero ir embora!

Ajina manteve-se calada, fora da discussão. Parecia estar pensando em algo.

A srta vai almoçar primeiro - disse Sesshie.

Não vou! - insistiu Yuri.

Vai! - repetiu Sesshie.

Não vou! - continuou a princesa.

Vai! - disse Sesshie se exaltando com a relutância da humana.

Ajina arregalou os olhos e um enorme sorriso se formou em seus lábios.

Lembrei! - disse ela interrompendo a discussão do Lorde e Yuri.

Lembrou do quê? - perguntou Sesshie.

Lembrei dela! - disse Ajina apontando a princesa.

De mim? - estranhou Yuri.

Sim! - disse Ajina - Eu ouvi falar de você. Você é a princesa humana dos youkais lagartos, não?

Sim, sou eu... - respondeu Yuri.

É a louca que está a procura de um youkai para ser pai do seu filho, não é? - debochou Ajina.

Louca? - irritou-se Yuri.

Sesshie arregalou os olhos.

"Ela vai descobrir tudo!" pensou ele.

Sua história tem sido contada pelos quatro cantos do país! - riu Ajina - Em forma de comédia, é claro!

Yuri sentiu-se ruborizar, não de vergonha, mas de ódio.

Espero que não tenha vindo aqui para fazer esta proposta rídicula ao Lorde Sesshie - disse Ajina com desprezo.

Não, eu não vim aqui para isso! - respondeu Yuri tentando manter-se calma - Eu só vim pedir ajuda para defender minhas terras.

Ainda bem que você não é tão burra! - disse a youkai abraçando Sesshie - O Lorde nunca pouparía uma ousadia destas.

Sesshie deu um sorriso forçado para Ajina.

Eu tenho dó do youkai imbecil que aceitar isto! - disse Ajina desmanchando o sorriso do rosto do noivo.

Eu nunca tería um filho de um youkai imbecil - respondeu Yuri - O pai do meu filho vai ser muito especial!

Sesshie deu outro sorriso, agora natural, ao ouvir as palavras da princesa.

Se fosse para escolher um imbecil eu tería colocado o nome do Lorde Sesshie na lista! - disse Yuri notando o olhar furioso de Sesshie.

O que você disse? - perguntou ele zangado.

Brincadeirinha, Lorde Sesshie! - riu Yuri - Onde está a Rin, que não aparece logo?

Ela também foi se lavar! - respondeu Sesshie.

Eu só vou dar tchau para ela, e irei embora! - disse a princesa se sentando na escada.

Ótimo! - disse Ajina - Eu me sentíria mal de dividir a mesa com alguém que precisa implorar para ter um filho com um youkai. háháhá...

Yuri respirou fundo, depois olhou para Ajina e sorriu.

Quer saber? - disse ela se levantando - Eu vou ficar para o almoço!

Ajina franziu a testa irritada. Sesshie deu um meio sorriso satisfeito, mas logo o desmanchou quando notou que a noiva o olhava.

Yuri e Ajina ficaram se encarando em silêncio até a chegada de Rin. A garotinha ainda estava triste com a partida da única amiga que tinha para brincar naquele pálacio enorrrrrrrrmeeeeee.

A srta ainda vai embora hoje? - perguntou ela para Yuri.

Sim, Rin! - respondeu a princesa - Mas eu vou almoçar com vocês antes!

Espero que o seu comportamento à mesa não seja tão ruim quanto fora dela - cutucou Ajina.

O almoço está pronto! - disse Jaken da porta da sala de refeições.

Os quatro foram para a sala e se sentaram. Sesshie numa ponta da mesa com Ajina à sua direita. Yuri à frente de Ajina e Rin à esquerda da princesa.

Rin - chamou Yuri - Coloque o seu babador, ops, babadouro, querida!

A criança e Sesshie olharam surpresos para a princesa.

Você não vai querer sujar sua linda roupa, não é mesmo? - completou Yuri sorrindo.

Uma serva de Sesshie veio trazer a sopinha de Rin e Yuri deu uma fungada no ar.

Humm, que cheiro bom! - disse Yuri - Eu vou querer desta sopa também!

Sesshie olhava desconfiado enquanto a serva colocava a sopa no prato de Yuri.

Pode encher! - disse a princesa - Eu estou morrendo de fome e vou adorar esta sopa de... de...

De chuchu com berinjela! - respondeu a serva.

É, disso aí! - respondeu Yuri tentando disfarçar o nojo.

Outras servas serviram o Lorde e sua noiva com filés de carne e se retiraram. Asim que eles iam começar a comer, Yuri se levantou e interrompeu.

Sr Sesshie? - chamou ela - Será que eu posso fazer um agradecimento antes da refeição?

O quê? - estranhou o youkai.

Coisa rápida! - disse Yuri.

Sesshie concordou e esperou pelo que Yuri ia falar.

Eu gostaría de agradecer ao sr, Sesshie - começou Yuri - por ter me recebido tão bem em sua casa. Quero agradecer à Rin, por me mostrar as flores do jardim. Quero agradecer ao Jaken, por ter me aturado, mesmo que forçadamente. Às servas que fizeram esta maravilhosa sopa...

Yuri pegou o prato na mão e cheirou a comida.

...ah, que delícia - continuou - Ah, é! E você, Lady Ajina de sei lá onde, que apesar de só conhecê-la há poucas horas, eu já posso dizer, do fundo do coração, que quero... QUE A SRTA VÁ PARA O MEIO DO INFERNO!

Dito isto Yuri lançou o prato com sopa quente direto no rosto da youkai, que deu um grito abafado pelos pedaços de chuchu em sua boca.

SUA... - gritou Ajina limpando o rosto - ... EU VOU MATÁ-LA!

Tenta, sua cretina! - disse Yuri pegando o prato de Rin e o jogando também.

Sesshie olhava boquiaberto o que a princesa havia feito.

Ajina irritou-se ainda mais. Seus olhos ficaram vermelhos e ela se levantou da cadeira.

Sua humanazinha infeliz! - disse Ajina subindo na mesa e agarrando o pescoço de Yuri - Você me paga!

A princesa pegou outro prato da mesa e o quebrou na cabeça da youkai. As duas se desequilibraram e caíram deitadas na mesa, jogando comida para todos os lados.

Rin se afastou e pela primeira vez ficou feliz em estar usando o babador, ops, babadouro. Um prato cheio de arroz quente caiu no colo de Sesshie, fazendo-o bufar.

As duas rolaram na mesa larga, sob os olhares atônitos de todos na sala, incluindo os servos e até Aruru que observava tudo da janela.

Yuri subiu em cima de Ajina e começou a lambuzar a cara dela com um purê de batatas, mas a youkai deu um golpe rápido e conseguiu virar a situação a seu favor. Uma vez por cima, Ajina começou a jogar ervilhas em Yuri.

PAREM! - gritou Sesshie se levantando e sendo acertado por um filé que Yuri tentou jogar em Ajina - PAREM AGORA!

Ajina tentou pegar mais comida para jogar na princesa, mas elas acabaram. Então resolveu terminar com Yuri de vez. Levantou a mão direita e uma luz violeta começou a irradiar de seus dedos. Sesshie ergueu uma sombrancelha ao notar o que sua noiva planejava.

Morra, sua maldita! - gritou Ajina.

Ela baixou a mão em direção ao rosto de Yuri, que só fechou os olhos na espera do golpe, mas Sesshie agarrou o braço da youkai impedindo que ela o movesse.

O que...? - perguntou Ajina sem entender.

Não ouse! - disse Sesshie sério - Esta briga acaba agora!

Yuri abriu os olhos e suspirou aliviada.

Saíam da mesa as duas! - ordenou ele - Vejam a bagunça que fizeram!

As duas olharam para a sala. Tinha carne, ervilhas, arroz e sopa para todos os lados.

Ajina olhou furiosa para o noivo.

Não acredito que você não deixou que eu acabasse com essa insolente, Sesshie! - disse ela.

Dela cuido eu! - disse Sesshie olhando sério para Yuri - Ajina, suba e se limpe!

Ajina desceu da mesa e refez sua pose nobre. Arrancou algumas ervilhas do meio do cabelo e cuspiu um pouco de purê que Yuri havia entuxado em sua boca.

Yuri saiu da mesa em seguida. As duas pararam de frente uma para a outra e ficaram se encarando, enquanto Sesshie olhava o estrago na sala.

Não acredito que uma maldita como você encostou suas patas em mim! - resmungou Ajina olhando mortalmente para Yuri.

Até parece que sou eu que tenho patas! - retrucou a princesa.

Parem! - disse Sesshie mais uma vez.

Por que você não volta para sua tribo de lagartixas? - disse Ajina.

E por que você não vai enterrar um osso por aí? - revidou Yuri rindo.

As duas ameaçaram se pegar de novo, mas Sesshie entrou no meio delas.

PAREM AGORA! - gritou ele - Senão eu vou acabar com as duas!

Pelos olhos vermelhos e caninos saltados do Lorde, as duas perceberam que ele falava sério.

Suba, Ajina! - disse ele - Depois eu te falo com você.

A youkai saiu da sala resmungando. Sesshie virou-se para Yuri, pegando-a em flagrante mostrando a língua para sua noiva.

Srta Yuri! - começou ele.

Olha, eu não vou ficar aqui ouvindo sermão do sr! - disse Yuri saindo da sala e deixando o youkai falando sozinho.

Sesshie ouviu uns risinhos atrás de si e se virou, mas os servos disfarçaram e saíram da sala também. O Lorde correu atrás de Yuri e a interceptou na escadaria.

Onde você pensa que vai? - pergunou ele segurando o braço dela.

Eu vou tomar outro banho! - respondeu ela puxando o braço - Ou o sr vai me proibir disso?

Sesshie olhou para uma janela e viu que a chuva recomeçara.

Te proibir? - disse ele sorrindo diabólicamente - Claro que não!

Ótimo! - disse Yuri.

Aliás, eu vou até ajudá-la a tomar seu banho! - disse ele puxando-a em direção da porta.

O quê? - disse ela descobrindo o que ele ia fazer - Sesshie, não ouse fazer isto!

E por que não? - disse ele abrindo a porta do salão principal - Você não quer tomar um banho?

SESSHIE! - gritou ela.

Imagine o tempo economizado! - disse ele - Você toma banho enquanto está indo embora!

Ele a empurrou para a chuva e ficou sorrindo maldosamente.

Por que o sr não faz isto com sua noiva também? - disse Yuri irritada - Eu não fiz aquela bagunça sozinha. Aquela maldita também participou...

Sesshie parou de sorrir e olhou sério para Yuri.

Ouça uma coisa que eu vou lhe falar! - disse ele - Qualquer um que ofenda a minha noiva, e futura mãe dos meus filhos, ofende a mim, e se torna meu inimigo. E isto inclui a srta também, potanto não ouse dar nenhum outro nome grosseiro à Lady Ajina, se não quiser se tornar uma pessoa indesejável em minha propriedade!

Eu não retiro nada do que disse e ainda acrescento uma palavra a mais - disse Yuri - Cachorra idiota! Ops, foram duas palavras! - riu ela.

Sesshie irritou-se ainda mais com o sorriso de Yuri, que parecia nunca respeitá-lo.

Vá embora! - disse ele no tom mais sério que Yuri já tinha ouvido da boca dele - Você não é mais benvinda aqui!

Ele entrou a bateu a porta bem forte, deixando Yuri no meio da chuva que se intensificava.

Vá embora! Vá embora! - repetia ela - Até parece! MINHAS COISAS AINDA ESTÃO AÍ DENTRO, SEU TONTO! - gritou enquanto arrancava uns pedaços de chuchu do cabelo - Droga de sopa!

Olhou para os lado em busca de algum lugar para se proteger da chuva, e viu um casebre em ruínas no jardim dos fundos do palácio, e se enfurnou nele.

Se o sr pensa que eu vou embora, o sr está muito enganado! - disse ela - Eu vou esperar a chuva passar primeiro!

_Dentro do palácio..._

Sesshie passou direto pelo salão principal, deixando todos os que estavam lá curiosos. Já na escada ele deu uma ordem.

Limpem esta bagunça! - disse ele sendo prontamente obedecido pelos servos que foram para a sala de refeições.

Rin olhou para a porta e depois para Sesshie. Ela correu para alcançá-lo, já no corredor do quarto dele.

Sr Sesshie! - disse ela - Onde está a srta Yuri?

Ela foi embora! - respondeu ele seco.

Foi embora? - estranhou ela - Sem dar tchau para a Rin?

Eu tenho certeza que ela queria se despedir! - disse ele.

Mas... - disse a garotinha.

Rin! - disse Sesshie - Eu não quero falar sobre ela, está bem?

Ele deixou a criança sozinha e entrou no quarto. Ajina estava na sala de banho.

Posso entrar? - disse ele colocando a cabeça pela cortina.

Sim, claro! - respondeu ela entrando na banheira com água fria mesmo - E aquelazinha?

A srta Yuri? - disse Sesshie - Ela foi embora!

Ótimo! - disse Ajina sorrindo - Você deve estar se sentindo bem melhor agora que ela se foi, não é?

Sesshie sentou-se num canto da sala de banho pensativo.

Sim, me sinto! - respondeu duvidando de sua própria resposta.

_No jardim..._

Yuri estava sentada no casebre, irritada com uma goteira em sua cabeça, quando uma rajada de vento jogou um pouco de lama em seu rosto.

Eu já não estou suja o suficiente! - disse baixo.

Olhou para o lado e viu Aruru sair de trás de umas árvores e ficar lhe encarando.

O que é? - perguntou Yuri.

O youkai dragão começou a caminhar para o lado dela e não parecia estar muito feliz.

O que foi? - disse ela se levantando com a proximidade do animal - Não me diga que esta é a sua casa?

Aruru chegou e entrou no casebre, obrigando Yuri a ficar de novo na chuva.

Não acredito nisso! - disse ela irritada - Quer saber? Eu vou embora mesmo! Não me importo que demore uns 15 dias à pé para chegar nas minhas terras. Fui!

Yuri saiu com raiva em direção à floresta, ou o pouco que sobrou dela, resmungando. Andou por mais ou menos meia hora até que encontrou uma árvore com uma copa bem larga, que não tinha sido muito atingida pelo incêndio.

O jeito é ficar aqui e esperar a chuva parar um pouco - disse ela se sentando embaixo da árvore - Espero que não comece a...

CAAABRRRUUUMMM...

Eu e minha boca! - disse ela se encolhendo de medo.

_No quarto de Sesshie..._

Sesshie foi até a varanda ao ouvir um trovão. Olhou pelo jardim procurando por Yuri, mas não a viu.

"Ela foi mesmo embora!" pensou.

Ajina já tinha tomado seu banho e estava se vestindo próxima à cama.

Sesshie - disse ela - Saia da varanda. Está chovendo muito.

O Lorde entrou, mas ficou olhando para fora através de uma fresta da porta.

Me diga, Sesshie - disse Ajina chamando a atenção do youkai para si - O sr falou poucas e boas para aquela princesinha infeliz, não falou?

Poucas e boas? - disse ele - Eu só disse que qualquer um que ofendesse a minha noiva e futura mãe dos meus filhos se tornaría meu inimigo.

Que coisa linda! - disse Ajina abraçando Sesshie por trás - Ela deve ter morrido de raiva... e inveja!

Inveja? - estranhou Sesshie.

Sim, inveja! - disse a youkai - Ela nem ao menos achou um pai para o filho dela, e duvido muito que ele a defenderia desta forma. Ela deve ter se roído de ver o quanto o meu futuro marido protege seus nem nascidos herdeiros.

Sesshie mantinha-se pensativo.

Você me defendeu mesmo sem eu estar esperando um filho seu - disse Ajina - Imagine se nós já tivéssemos passado uma noite juntos, então! Tenho certeza que você acabaría com ela por ter encostado a mão em mim, não é?

Sim... - respondeu Sesshie mais intrigado ainda - "Mas, se eu partisse deste pensamento de Ajina, eu tería que proteger Yuri, mas pelo contrário, eu a mandei embora, no meio da chuva".

CABRRRUUUMMM...

"E com trovões ainda por cima!" pensou ele.

Sesshie - disse Ajina com uma voz suave descendo a mão pelo tórax dele - Está chovendo tanto. O que nós podemos fazer numa tarde assim?

CAAABBBBRRUMMMMM...

Sesshie olhou novamente para fora.

Eu sei o que pode ser feito! - disse ele - Ajina?

Sim? - disse ela se animando.

Eu vou sair e já volto! - disse ele se soltando da noiva - Fique aqui!

O quê? - perguntou ela sem entender - Onde você vai?

Eu vou fazer uma coisa que minha consciência pede! - respondeu ele saindo pela varanda mesmo.

_Na floresta ( ou o que restou dela ) ..._

Que frio! - reclamou Yuri se encolhendo mais.

CAABBBRRUMMM...

Aiii! Que droga! - gritou ela - Podería pelo menos não trovejar?

Ela apoiou a cabeça nos joelhos e fechou os olhos, tentando se proteger do vento e do barulho dos trovões.

Ficou assim por uns vinte minutos, só se movendo com os sustos que levava. Até que ouviu uma voz conhecida.

Sabe o que eu não entendo? - disse a pessoa - Você encara uma youkai perigosa como Ajina, mas morre de medo de uns trovõezinhos inofensivos!

Sesshie - disse ela levantando a cabeça, mas com uma expressão séria - Não me diga que aqui também é sua propriedade?

De certa forma! - respondeu ele esticando a mão para ela - Afinal eu sou o sr de todas as terras do Oeste.

Yuri levantou-se com a ajuda dele, e o youkai percebeu o quanto ela estava gelada.

O que o sr veio fazer aqui? - disse ela

Vim buscar você! - respondeu Sesshie.

Ah, claro! - ironizou Yuri - Veio me buscar para me servir no jantar para sua noivinha, não é?

É uma possibilidade! - disse ele.

Eu não vou! - disse Yuri cruzando os braços - Eu estou muito bem aqui!

Sesshie olhou para ela.

Estou vendo! - disse ele sorrindo - Se a srta não ficar doente, um raio pode cair nesta árvore e te matar! Realmente a srta está ótima aqui!

O sr está preocupado? Estranho, pois foi você que me mandou embora de sua casa! - disse ela séria.

Sim, fui eu! - disse Sesshie ficando sério também - Por isto mesmo eu estou vindo buscá-la. Eu não podia ter feito isto.

Não mesmo! Afinal eu sou uma princesa - lembrou ela - Isto podería render uma guerra!

Não me faça rir, srta Yuri! - disse ele - Uma guerra contra seus youkais lagartos sería ridícula!

O sr subestima o meu povo! - disse ela sorrindo.

Quer ir embora ou não? - disse ele.

Só se o sr disser por que veio me buscar! - brincou ela - O sr gosta de mim, não é?

Quanta bobagem! - respondeu ele - Eu não podería deixar a srta aqui, uma vez que a srta pode estar esperando...

Esperando? - disse ela encarando os olhos dourados dele que logo desviaram dela.

Sesshie virou-se e começou a caminhar de volta ao palácio.

Vamos srta Yuri! - disse ele - Antes que a srta adoeça!

Só vou voltar porque aqui está muito frio - disse ela correndo atrás dele - Mas não adianta ficar feliz porque assim que a chuva passar eu vou embora!

Há três dias que a srta fala que vai embora - disse ele - Eu estou começando a achar que você nem sabe voltar para suas terras mais!

Saber voltar eu sei! - disse ela rindo - O problema é que minhas servas que poderíam me carregar nas costas sumiram! E voltar andando dá a maior preguiça!

A srta é um espanto! - disse Sesshie - Nem pense em me pedir para carregá-la.

Eu ia pedir... - disse ela com uma voz meiga.

E eu ia negar! - respondeu Sesshie sério.

_Quinze minutos depois..._

Pronto, chegamos! - disse Sesshie colocando Yuri no chão - Não acredito que você me fez trazê-la no colo até aqui!

Mas eu torci meu tornozelo naquela pedra de verdade, Sesshie! - disse ela olhando para o palácio - O primeiro que chegar lá dentro é uma pessoa maravilhosa! - gritou ela e saiu correndo em direção à porta.

Sesshie balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Pelo menos ela está bem! Quer dizer, por enquanto! Vamos ver quando Ajina descobrir que ela está de volta! Eu vou ter que me virar para explicar isto!" pensou ele preocupado.

_Capítulo comprido, não? E o pior é que ia ser maior ainda, eu vou ter que colocar o resto dos acontecimentos do dia no próximo cap. Desculpem por isso! E leiam, por favor, e mandem reviews, ok? Ah, e o próx. cap. sai em um dia, no máximo, ok?_

_Bye..._


	15. Chapter 15

_**O flagrante na biblioteca eo adeus de Ajina!**_

**Olá, pessoal! Eu sei que disse que este cap sairía em menos de um dia, mas entendam, eu quis dizer "um dia jupteríano", não um dia normal do planeta Terra, está bem? Desculpem pela demora, ok? E agradeço às reviews, as quais peço que continuem mandando. Obrigada! Boa leitura!**

Yuri entrou no palácio, seguida por Sesshie e chamando a atenção de duas servas que limpavam uns últimos resquícios de sujeira no chão do salão principal.

Veja! - disse uma das servas cutucando a outra - Ele foi buscá-la!

É mesmo, eles voltaram juntos da chuva! - comentou a outra - Sabe o que isto significa?

As duas se olharam e fizeram que sim com a cabeça.

Significa que nós teremos que limpar as pegadas de barro dos dois! - responderam em uníssono - Esses malditos filhos-de-uma-mãe!

_Eu ouvi isso! _- disse Sesshie do alto da escada.

As duas servas pegaram os panos de chão e correram para a cozinha.

Embora Sesshie e Yuri estivessem pedindo aos deuses para não encontrarem com Ajina, o destino mais uma vez conspirou contra eles fazendo com que topassem com ela próximo à escada que dava para o andar dos quartos de hóspedes.

A youkai arregalou os olhos ao rever a humana, ainda mais acompanhada de Sesshie.

O que ela está fazendo aqui? - perguntou Ajina furiosa para Sesshie.

Ela vai esperar a chuva passar antes de ir embora - respondeu Sesshie calmo.

Você deixará que ela permaneça aqui depois do que ela fez? - disse a youkai irritada.

Ajina, não discuta minhas decisões, está bem? - disse Sesshie - Ela ficará. E enquanto ela estiver aqui, vocês duas não deveram dirigir a palavra uma à outra, entendido?

Mas... - Ajina tentou falar algo para persuádi-lo à punir Yuri.

Mas nada, Ajina! - disse Sesshie sério - Eu acho que as duas são capazes de ficarem sob o mesmo teto sem se matarem, não é?

Ajina calou-se contrariada. Yuri olhava para cima como se fosse um anjo barroco, mas por dentro estava rindo com o tratamento dado por Sesshie à noiva.

Ajina por fim deu um sorriso forçado.

Tudo bem, Sesshie! - disse ela - Eu não tenho mesmo motivos para ficar perdendo tempo com esta humana. Deixe-a aí. Ela não oferece nenhum perigo ao meu bem-estar.

E nem ao seu casamento com o Lorde Sesshie! - zombou Yuri - Não fique com ciúmes só porque ele foi me buscar de volta!

Ajina ergueu uma sombrancelha.

Ciúmes? - disse ela - Não me faça rir! Eu creio que o próprio Lorde está tentando não rir da besteira que você disse.E um youkai como ele nunca tería interesse em uma humana como você. Não é, Sesshie?

Sesshie suspirou. As duas ficaram olhando tentando entender que resposta era aquela.

Viu? - disse Ajina um pouco intrigada.

Ele não disse nada! - disse Yuri.

Eu falei para as duas não se dirigirem a palavra! - disse Sesshie - Yuri suba para o seu quarto e tome um banho quente antes que você fique doente.

Sim, sr Sesshie! - disse ela com uma voz meiga e depois virando e rindo para Ajina - Viu como ele gosta de mim.

Para deixar a youkai mais irritada, Yuri foi até Sesshie e conversou algo ao ouvido dele, bem baixo.

Está bem! - disse Sesshie - Eu faço isso!

Ajina sentiu o sangue ferver com a ousadia da princesa e resolveu mostrar quem era a noiva de Sesshie ali. Ela também chegou perto do ouvido dele enquanto Yuri tentava não rir.

Não se esqueça, Sesshie! Eu sei fazer sshshshshs! - sussurrou ela para o youkai.

O olhinhos dourados de Sesshie brilharam, e Ajina olhava satisfeita vendo que ele estava quase babando.

Viu, humana inútil! - disse Ajina passando por Yuri - Dúvido que o que você falou ao ouvido dele seja melhor do que minhas palavras!

Dúvido mesmo! - disse Yuri séria - Eu só pedi à ele que mandasse o Jaken levar água quente para o meu banho. Viu como você está com ciúmes!

Humpf! - fez Ajina com desprezo - Até parece! Deixe-me sair daqui senão eu vou acabar perdendo a minha paciência. Sesshie eu posso dar uma mudada em alguns aposentos do palácio?

Sesshie ainda estava parado com cara de bobo com o que tinha ouvido.

Eu vou tomar o seu silêncio como um sim! - disse Ajina se retirando.

Yuri estalou os dedos na frente de Sesshie tentando acordá-lo de seu transe.

O sr está bem? - perguntou ela.

Ele se virou para ela com um sorriso estranho no rosto.

Srta Yuri, ela sabe fazer... - disse ele.

Ah, eu não quero saber! - interrompeu Yuri subindo as escadas - Mantenha as sandices sua e de Lady Ajina apenas entre vocês!

Mas...! - disse Sesshie surpreso com a reação da princesa.

Yuri entrou no quarto e arrancou toda a roupa molhada. Enrolou-se num lençol enquanto esperava que Jaken trouxesse a água para ela tomar banho. Deitou-se no chão mesmo, uma vez que não havia colchão na cama, e fez um travesseiro com algumas de suas roupas.

"O que será que Ajina sabe fazer que deixa o sr Sesshie tão enfeitiçado daquela maneira?" irritou-se só de imaginar o que era "Deve ser algo bem pervertido!"

Acabou rindo sozinha ao visualizar algumas outras opções.

"Sería ridículo!" pensou "O Sesshie nunca faría isso!".

E acabou sentindo um pouquinho de inveja de outras coisas que pensou.

"Aquela youkai nojenta tem mesmo sorte!" pensou virando de bruços "Ela só chegou aqui e comunicou ao Sesshie que eles iríam se casar e ele aceitou. E eu tive que ficar implorando só para ele ter um filho comigo! Como a vida é injusta!" pensou bocejando e sentindo os olhos pesarem.

Será que o Sesshie se lembrou de pedir ao Jaken que trouxesse água quente para mim? - disse ela pouco antes de adormecer.

_Meia hora depois..._

Sesshie estava na bibliteca olhando alguns pergaminhos antigos em cima de sua mesa de estudos. Parava de vez em quando só para imaginar como Ajina faría o tal "shshshshs" que ela havia prometido. Como se estivesse sido sondado por uma questão importante, párou e coçou a cabeça.

Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa, mas não me lembro o que era! - disse sem lembrar-se que deveria mandar Jaken levar a água para Yuri - Ah, não deve ser algo importante!

Voltou a absevar os pergaminhos e a pensar em Ajina e o tal "shshshshshs".

_Quatro horas depois, no quarto do hóspedes..._

TOC, TOC, TOC!

Yuri foi acordada por três fortes batidas na porta. Imaginando ser qualquer pessoa, menos Ajina, ela mandou que entrasse. _(Mas adivinhem quem era? Ganhou um boneco de ouro do Sesshie quem disse Ajina primeiro!)._ Era Ajina, seguida por Jaken com uma luminária nas mãos.

A youkai parou na porta, e com um tom bem amistoso conversou com Yuri.

A chuva já parou! - disse ela - Vá embora! - concluiu e bateu a porta em seguida.

A princesa coçou os olhos e levantou. Já tinha anoitecido, e no escuro do quarto pegou a primeira roupa que encontrou pelo caminho e a vestiu.

O Sesshie me paga! - resmungou baixo - Ele se esqueceu de pedir para o Jaken me trazer a água quente.

Saiu do quarto à procura do Lorde para se despedir e ir embora.

_Na biblioteca..._

"ZZZZZZZZZZZ... ROOONC... GASP, GASP!"

Sesshie engasgou-se e acordou tossindo. Tinha dormido na biblioteca, sentado e com a cabeça em cima dos pergaminhos.

A sala estava toda escura, mas seus olhos logo se adaptaram à falta de luz. Ele se levantou e caminhou até uma das janelas da sala, que estavam fechadas para evitar a entrada da chuva. Abriu e surpreendeu-se.

Párou de chover! - disse baixo.

O céu, sem nenhuma nuvem, exibia milhares de estrelas, em uma noite de lua nova. Puxou uma cadeira e se sentou, no escuro, admirando através da janela a noite maravilhosa.

_No salão principal..._

Yuri desceu as escadas e encontrou Jaken escondido atrás de um pilar, descansando.

Jaken? - chamou ela, assustando o sapo.

Aiii! - disse ele - Pensei que fosse Lady Ajina - completou se acalmando.

Não me ofenda, Jaken! - disse Yuri - E que medo todo é este?

Não é medo! - respondeu Jaken - É que ela não me deu sossego a tarde inteira. Eu tive que limpar todos os quartos de hóspedes. Exceto o que a srta se encontra, claro!

Que bom que ela me deixou em paz! - disse Yuri - Talvez ela não seja tão ruim quanto eu pensei.

Ela disse que em vez de só limpar o seu quarto quando a srta se for, ela vai queimar todos os móveis e tacar um veneno anti-parasitas! - disse Jaken pensativo - É, me parece que ela não gosta muito de você, srta Yuri!

Você acha, é? - disse a princesa sorrindo nervosamente - E onde está o sr Sesshie?

Eu não o vi - respondeu Jaken - Como eu estava sendo escravizado por Lady Ajina, não pude ver se ele saiu novamente depois que ele foi buscá-la na chuva.

_JAKEN! - _gritou Ajina do andar de cima - _Venha ao quarto do sr Sesshie, AGORA! Temos muito o que arrumar aqui!_

Ai ai ai! - disse Jaken se entristecendo - Pelo jeito o trabalho só está na metade! JÁ ESTOU INDO!

Bom trabalho! - zombou Yuri com um sorriso - Eu vou me esconder em algum lugar que ela não vá arrumar tão logo!

Ela saiu em direção à bibilioteca, que por ser o último aposento no corredor do andar térreo, com certeza ia ser o último a ser arrumado.

_Na biblioteca..._

Yuri entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si. Começou a tatear pela escuridão até encontrar a mesa de estudos de Sesshie.

Ai! - resmungava pelo caminho enquanto trombava em algo - Auuu, que porcaria é esta aqui?

Ela não conseguia enxergar Sesshie, que a observava dando caneladas nos móveis até chegar na escrivaninha.

Srta Yuri! - disse ele assustando a princesa.

Aiii! - gritou ela - Sesshie? Nunca mais faça isto!

Ele voltou a olhar as estrelas e Yuri sentou-se na mesa mesmo, sem achar uma cadeira.

O que o sr está fazendo aqui, no escuro? - estranhou ela - Não me diga que está se escondendo de Ajina?

Não diga bobagens! - respondeu ele sem parar de olhar o céu - Eu peguei no sono enquanto estudava uns pergaminhos, aliás, estes em que a srta está sentada...

Ops, desculpe! - disse ela colocando os documentos para o lado.

Melhor assim! - disse ele continuando - Acordei há pouco e vi como o céu está bonito, então resolvi aproveitar a escuridão e observar as estrelas. E a srta?

Ah, eu estou me escondendo de Ajina mesmo! - respondeu ela sorrindo e tateando até chegar perto da cadeira onde Sesshie estava - Aiai, meu dedinho do pé! Realmente o céu esta noite está maravilhoso...

A chuva parou... - disse ele.

Ai, eu já vi! - disse ela irritada - Eu já vou embora. Eu só quero me despedir!

Eu não falei por este motivo - disse Sesshie - Além do mais, a srta vai embora no escuro? Fique esta noite!

Ah, claro! - riu Yuri - Quem sabe eu e Ajina não podemos conversar e beber chá a noite inteira, como amigonas, não é? Não senhor, eu vou embora hoje mesmo! Eu só preciso que o sr me empreste o seu youkai dragão de duas cabeças para me levar!

O seu pedido não é nada exagerado, não é mesmo? - disse Sesshie - Espere amanhecer...

Eu ficaría... - disse ela - ... se o sr fosse cumprir com mais uma parte do acordo!

Humpf! - bufou ele - A srta não perde a chance de lembrar do acordo. Mas você também sabe que isso é impossível!

Então, eu vou embora hoje mesmo! - disse ela tateando até a mesa de volta - Vai me emprestar o Ururu?

Ururu? - riu ele - Não, não vou te emprestar o Aruru! Sabe onde está Lady Ajina?

Está arrumando o seu quarto, junto com o Jaken - respondeu Yuri - O sr não vai pedir para ela me levar, vai? Ela vai me matar pelo caminho e jogar o corpo em um buraco qualquer...

Quanta imaginação! - disse Sesshie - Então ela está bastante ocupada, neste momento? Hum, interessante.

Ele se levantou e foi até a mesa de estudos. Passou o braço por cima do móvel, derrubando tudo no chão.

Não faça barulho, Sesshie! - disse Yuri - Já sei, o sr quer que Ajina venha até aqui só para me achar e me mandar embora mais rápido, não é?

A srta não é tão ingênua assim, é? - disse Sesshie deitando-a na mesa.

O quê? - surpreendeu-se ela - O que o sr vai fazer?

Você nem imagina? - perguntou ele ao mesmo tempo que subia em cima dela e soltava o laço do kimono - Eu vou aproveitar para cumpri mais uma parte do acordo. Ou você não faz mais questão disto?

Yuri sorriu.

Faço questão sim! - disse ela.

Este é o kimono vermelho que a srta usou na festa do meu aniversário? - disse ele passando a mão pelo tecido e pegando a cintura de Yuri.

Sim, é este! - disse ela já ofegante com o toque dele - Foi o primeiro que eu achei no quarto escuro...

A moça mascarada de traje vermelho tinha me deixado louquinho naquela noite! - disse ele abrindo a roupa dela - E era você!

O sr só ficou louquinho porque estava bêbado! - brincou Yuri - Se estivesse sóbrio tería descoberto mais rápido que era eu, e fugido antes!

Será! - disse ele com um ar malicioso - Talvez eu não fugisse...

Mas... - disse ela.

Shhhhh! - disse ele fazendo sinal para que ela se calasse - Vamos voltar ao agora!

Ele a beijou de uma forma totalmente diferente das vezes anteriores, o que fez Yuri derreter-se toda. E preocupar-se também.

"Isto é só parte do acordo, só isto!" martelou em sua cabecinha enquanto percebia estar gostando demais de tudo aquilo "Eu tenho que me manter mais fria! Mas por que isto tem que ser tão bom?"

Respirou tentando recuperar o ar quando ele interrompeu o beijo, mas quando ele a possuiu, não conseguiu se conter, e esqueceu que era apenas um acordo, e aproveitou, como um simples mulher, a maravilha de estar com um "homem" daquele.

Quase uma hora depois, terminado tudo, os dois continuaram deitados na mesa, com Yuri com a cabeça respousando sobre o peito de Sesshie.

O que eu não faço pelo meu reino! - disse ela fazendo o youkai sorrir - Pena que não dá para dormir aqui.

É melhor nos vestirmos e saírmos daqui - disse Sesshie - Ajina pode nos encon...

Neste segundo, a porta da biblioteca se abriu e para seu espanto Sesshie pode reconhecer o vulto de sua noiva.

Ajina! - disse ele apreensivo.

Yuri se encolheu desejando neste momento ser invisível.

Sesshie, você está aqui? - disse ela forçando os olhos - Está escuro demais...

Estou - respondeu ele - Não está me vendo?

Infelizmente minha visão foi um pouco afetada em uma luta que eu tive um tempo atrás! - disse ela - E eu não enxergo quase nada no escuro.

Sesshie (gota). Yuri suspirou aliviada.

Mas isto não diminui a minha capacidade como youkai! - disse Ajina nobremente.

Nem sei se você ainda pode ser chamada de youkai desta forma! - disse Sesshie baixo.

Não diga isto, Sesshie! - repreendeu Yuri - Ela vai ouvir!

Ela também não escuta muito bem, pode ficar sossegada! - disse ele sem se levantar da mesa.

Nossa, então ela está podre mesmo! - disse Yuri.

Você me procurava, Ajina? - disse Sesshie - Eu estava aqui, descansando um pouco.

Na verdade, eu vim com a intenção de arrumar esta sala, mas eu vou deixá-lo descansar. - disse Ajina - Eu volto depois! Tchau!

Tchau! - disse Sesshie feliz por estar escuro e ela não ter visto ele e Yuri agarrados na mesa.

Pronto, Lady Ajina! - disse Jaken chegando correndo na porta da biblioteca - Eu trouxe uma luminária para a sra poder enxergar o...

Assim que Jaken parou na porta, iluminou a sala toda, revelando o casalzinho na mesa para Ajina, que deixou o queixo cair com a cena.

O quê... - disse ela - ... está acontecendo aqui?

Jaken, vendo o fora que tinha dado, virou as costas e começou a sair com a luminária.

Deixe esta luminária aqui! - ordenou Ajina ainda surpresa - E depois você pode sair!

O servo obedeceu deixando a dita cuja no chão e correndo para o mais longe possível.

Sesshie e Yuri soltaram-se e se sentaram lado a lado na mesa, com carinha de crianças qua fizeram arte.

O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo? - gritou Ajina agora sim deixando a surpresa de lado e se enfurecendo ao ver os dois nús.

Bem, é uma história um pouco complicada... - começou a dizer Yuri - ... é que a minha roupa rasgou, aí o sr Sesshie me emprestou a dele, aí umas traças youkais entraram aqui e comeram...

Ajina a encarava com um olhar mortal, enquanto Sesshie passava a mão no rosto sem acreditar na explicação ridícula da princesa.

Acho que você não vai acreditar em mim, não é? - disse ela com um sorrisinho sem graça para a youkai.

Nem que a minha inteligência fosse igual à sua! - respondeu Ajina num quase grunhido.

Ajina, eu vou te contar a verdade - disse Sesshie juntando a suas roupas e as vestindo - A srta Yuri ...

As duas ficaram olhando para o Lorde que mantinha uma séria expressão no rosto, demonstrando sua coragem em admitir o que acontecera.

... a srta Yuri me forçou à isto! - disse ele baixando a cabeça como se estivesse sofrendo com tudo aquilo.

O quê? - gritou Yuri atônita - Eu te forcei?

Por todos os deuses! - disse Ajina - Esta humana diabólica usou de magia para abusar de você, meu Lordezinho querido!

Ajina abraçou o noivo e passou a olhar para a princesa com um ódio muito maior.

E você acreditou nele? - disse Yuri para Ajina - Seria muito mais fácil existirem traças youkais do que eu forçar o Sesshie a fazer alguma coisa!

Cale-se, sua bruxa! - ordenou Ajina - Eu vou arrastá-la para fora deste palácio e jogá-la no meio da floresta!

Não! - interviu Sesshie - Deixe-a até o amanhecer. Para que todos saibam que eu sou um youkai não só poderoso, aliás o melhor do mundo, mas que também saibam que sou misericordioso com meus fracos inimigos! Pela manhã ela irá embora!

Ajina soltou o noivo e andou pela biblioteca, ao redor de Yuri. Depois foi até a janela e ficou pensando por alguns minutos.

O que você pensa que está fazendo, hein? - disse Yuri baixo chegando perto do youkai.

Calma, srta Yuri! - respondeu Sesshie - Se Ajina acreditar nesta história, ela ainda irá se casar comigo.

E eu? - disse Yuri se apontando - Ela vai querer me esfolar viva depois disto!

Vai nada! - disse Sesshie confiante - Ela vai aceitar meu conselho de deixá-la esta noite aqui. E não se preocupe, pois eu a manterei ocupada no quarto a noite inteira!

Você vai fazer a mesma coisa que fez comigo com ela, a noite inteira? - disse Yuri surpresa - Caramba, quanta disposição!

Claro que não! - disse ele - Eu já estou morrendo de sono depois de ter feito isto com você, quando eu chegar na minha cama eu vou é dormir! Eu já não sou aquele youkai bem disposto de 200 anos atrás!

Yuri (gota).

Eu vou fazê-la arrumar todos os livros do meu quarto! - disse ele.

Tem livros no seu quarto? - disse Yuri - Eu não vi nenhum!

Não, mas vai ter - disse Sesshie sorrindo - Eu vou levar a maioria destes que estão aqui para lá!

Ahhhh! - surpreendeu-se Yuri - Uau, o sr é muito inteligente!

Eu sei! - disse ele todo convencido.

Ajina parou de pensar e virou-se para os dois.

Realmente, Sesshie - disse ela - Seria ótimo para sua reputação manter esta humana infeliz aqui esta noite.

Sesshie deu um meio sorriso que foi notado por Yuri. A princesa também deu um sorriso, mas de alívio.

"Pelo menos eu estou livre até de manhã!" pensou Yuri.

Mas... - disse Ajina parando para respirar bem fundo - ... a minha reputação estará em risco se eu deixar que esta bruxa sedutora fique viva! EU VOU MATÁ-LA PARA QUE SIRVA DE EXEMPLO PARA TODA MULHER QUE SE ATREVER A DESEJAR O MEU SESSHIE!

Ajina correu em direção à Yuri, agarrando-a pelo pescoço e apertando com força. Sesshie desmanchou o sorriso vitorioso ao ver aquilo. Yuri mal conseguia se debater.

Solte ela, Ajina! - ordenou Sesshie tentando separar a noiva da princesa - Não faça isto!

Ele conseguiu fazer com que Ajina largasse Yuri, que caiu sentada no chão.

Você.. e sua... idéia idiota! - disse Yuri com dificuldade para Sesshie.

O Lorde segurava os braços de Ajina para trás, e ela se debatia e rosnava olhando para Yuri.

Eu mal comecei à fazê-la sofrer! - disse Ajina - Eu vou arrancar o seu coração e comê-lo no desjejum!

Acalme-se, Ajina! - disse o youkai.

Eu espero que o meu coração te faça muito mal! - disse Yuri se levantando.

Por que você não me solta, Sesshie? - disse Ajina furiosa - Por que você a está defendendo?

PORQUE ELA ESTÁ ESPERANDO UM FILHO MEU! - gritou Sesshie fazendo com que as duas se calassem.

Um silêncio assustador tomou conta da sala, e era possível até ouvir os grilos cantando no jardim dos fundos. Ajina estava paralisada com o que acabara de ouvir. E Yuri, bem Yuri estava mais paralisada ainda. Sesshie foi o primeiro a se mover, soltando Ajina e entrando na frente dela e de Yuri.

O que você disse? - perguntou Ajina rindo - Esta humana está esperando um filho seu?

É, Sesshie - disse Yuri - Esta humana, quer dizer, eu, estou esperando um filho seu?

Sim! - respondeu ele para as duas.

As duas mulheres se olharam boquiabertas.

Como? - perguntou Ajina.

Ela veio me pedir para ter um filho com ela, Ajina - explicou Sesshie - E eu aceitei!

Eu estou esperando um bebê? - disse Yuri passando a mão pela barriga e sorrindo.

Então quer dizer que ela veio lhe fazer a tal proposta para salvar o reino dela, e você aceitou? - disse Ajina - Não acredito! Onde você estava com a cabeça?

No mesmo lugar de sempre, Ajina - disse Sesshie - Sob os ombros!

Mas com uma humana, Sesshie? - disse a noiva - Tudo bem ter um filho com uma youkai que não seja de nossa espécie, mas sujar toda a sua linhagem tendo um filho com uma humana, é inaceitável!

Eu não espero que você aceite este fato, Ajina - disse ele - Mas não vou deixá-la machucar a srta Yuri.

Ajina olhou para Sesshie, e parecendo mais calma, deu um sorriso.

Eu vou ter um bebê! - continuava a repetir Yuri deslumbrada com a notícia - Eu sou a mulher mais feliz do mundo.

Ouvindo aquilo, Ajina enfureceu-se de novo e tentou agarrar de novo Yuri, mas Sesshie foi rápido e a impediu.

Eu vou arrancar este filho seu com minhas garras, sua humana desprezível! - gritava Ajina enquanto se debatia tentando se livrar do noivo - Eu vou destruir você e este hanyou patético que você carrega dentro do seu ventre!

Sesshie estava calado, se segurando para não perder a paciência, ainda mais com as palavras de Ajina. Yuri, por outro lado, tinha parado de alisar a barriga e desmanchado o sorriso do rosto, e ficou ouvindo os xingamentos da youkai. Ela calmamente pegou a cadeira valiosissíma que Sesshie tinha na biblioteca e quase sem mirar arrebentou-a na cabeça de Ajina, quase acertando Sesshie, que se desviou no último segundo.

Os dois pararam ao lado da youkai que caíra desmaiada no chão.

Ninguém vai ofender meu filho só por ele ser um hanyou! - disse Yuri com raiva para Ajina inconsciente no chão.

Sesshie olhou com surpresa para a princesa, que logo desfez a expressão séria no rosto e lhe deu um sorriso.

O que foi isto? - perguntou ele.

Eu acho que isto pode ser chamado de instinto materno! - disse Yuri rindo ainda mais.

Sesshie fez uma cara de preocupação com a alegria de Yuri.

Srta Yuri - disse ele - Você ficaria com muita raiva se eu te dissesse uma coisa?

O quê? - estranhou ela.

Sabe o que é... - continuou ele se mostrando bastante nervoso - O que eu disse, era mentira!

O que era mentira? - perguntou chegando bem perto dele - O quê?

Sobre a srta estar esperando um filho meu - concluiu virando-se para não encará-la.

O quê? - disse a princesa sentindo o coração disparar e as pernas tremerem - Era mentira?

Sim, eu só falei aquilo para que Ajina não a machucasse! - disse Sesshie - Não que a srta não possa estar grávida já. Mas é que ainda é cedo demais para eu saber, então eu falei uma meia mentira...

PLOFT!

Sesshie virou-se assustado e viu Yuri caída desmaiada ao lado de Ajina.

Me desculpe! disse ele agachando-se ao lado dela - Eu tenho certeza que você entenderá!

Ele olhou para Ajina e mudou sua expressão para bem séria.

Quanto à você, Lady Ajina! - disse ele - Se isto fosse verdade, você teria atentado contra a vida de um herdeiro meu, ou seja, a partir de agora, a srta se torna minha inimiga mortal! E eu lhe darei o castigo merecido!

Ele pegou Yuri no colo e levou-a para o quarto, o dele é claro, e colocou-a na cama. Depois voltou para a biblioteca e encontrou Ajina começando a acordar.

O que aconteceu? - perguntou ela ainda tonta.

Ele olhou para ela com um meio sorriso.

Ajina, você lembra que você me pediu um presente bem valioso de casamento? - perguntou levantando a mão em frente aos olhos dela.

Hã? - disse ela sem entender.

Pois bem, eu lhe darei o melhor presente que eu posso dar para um inimigo meu... - continuou ele.

As garras dele brilharam em uma luz verde forte, fazendo Ajina arregalar os olhos.

... uma morte sem sofrimento! - concluiu ele levando à mão em direção à cabeça dela.

**Eita nóis! Gostaram? Ou acharam violento demais? Eu sei que os milhões de fãs de Lady Ajina estão chorando neste momento, mas pensem que ela está num lugar bem melhor. Numa outra fic sobre o Sesshie que eu estou escrevendo! Sim, ela retornará triunfante e chata, é só aguardar! E Yuri, irá perdoar Sesshie pela mentira que ele contou? Só no próximo cap., aguardem!**

**E nos próxs caps.:**

**- A festa surpresa do aniversário de Rin! Vai ser simplesmente...um luxo!**


	16. Mais uma festa à vista e a visita do mei

**Olá, pessoal! Demorei, não? Quero agradecer todos que mandam reviews, aliás elas já passaram de 50, estou muito feliz, nunca imaginei que agradaria o pessoal tanto assim. E peço que mandem mais, até mesmo com sujestões sobre o desenrolar da história. E quanto aos erros de português, peço que me perdoem, pois estou digitando no wordpad, ou seja, sem revisão ortográfica, então fica tudo por conta das aulas de português que tive em minha vida, ou seja, não esperem muita coisa, pois sou péssima em ortografia! No mais, abraços e boa leitura!**

_**Mais uma festa à vista e a visita do meio-irmão!**_

Após ter dado à Ajina um belo e inesquecível presente pelo seu lindo comportamento, Sesshie tratou de dar um fim digno aos restos mortais dela, jogando tudo num buraco qualquer no meio da floresta! Depois voltou para o seu quarto, onde por fim, teria uma merecida noite de sono, depois de tudo o que acontecera. Mas encontrou Yuri sentada na cama, com uma expressão de que ia pulverizá-lo com a simples força da mente.

Princesa! - disse ele - Está se sentindo melhor?

Me sentindo melhor? Não sei, deixe-me pensar! - disse ela levando a mão ao queixo - Eu quase fui morta por aquela youkai louca, isso porque o sr disse que eu o forcei a fazer, er, bem, você sa..

Sexo? - interrompeu ele - É essa a palavra, que a srta parece não conhecer?

Sesshie! - repreendeu ela - Não diga essa palavra mais! Seu descarado!

Oh, me desculpe! - disse ele cínicamente - Eu me esqueci que haviam crianças no recinto. VOCÊ!

Melhor ser criança do que já ter 500 anos! - retrucou ela.

Viu como a srta é criança mesmo? - disse ele - Até admitiu. Vou comprar um babadouro para a srta também, pois vi que você não consegue tomar uma simples sopa sem se sujar toda!

Quem díria que o sr é tão bobo! - disse ela irritada com a idéia dele - Eu posso continuar com o que eu estava dizendo?

Ele fez sinal com a mão para que ela prosseguisse, e começou a trocar sua roupa, que tinha umas manchas de sangue.

Aliás, onde está Ajina? - perguntou Yuri com raiva - Ela já acordou? Eu vou fazê-la comer cada pedacinho daquela cadeira que eu quebrei na cara dela! Eu quero arrancar todo o sangue dela!

Sesshie jogou a parte de cima do traje dele no rosto de Yuri.

Hei! - disse ela arrancando a roupa da cabeça.

É o único sangue dela que sobrou nesta casa! - disse Sesshie sério.

Yuri olhou para a roupa e a jogou longe.

Aiii! - disse ela - O que o sr fez com ela?

Sesshie deu uma olhada para a mão direita, e Yuri logo entendeu o que ele quis dizer.

Nossa! - disse a princesa com um sorriso nervoso nos lábios - Eu vou pensar 1000 vezes antes de irritá-lo novamente...

Sesshie sorriu e colocou outra roupa, se deitando em seguida. Os dois ficaram em silêncio, olhando para o teto, até que o youkai começou a pegar no sono.

Sr Sesshie? - chamou Yuri.

Sim? - disse ele sem abrir os olhos.

O sr sabe que poderia ter se livrado de mim facilmente, não é? - disse ela.

Hã? - perguntou ele sem entender - Como assim?

Se você não tivesse desmentido que eu estava grávida, eu iria embora pela manhã - explicou Yuri.

E? - disse ele.

E por que o sr fez isto? - indagou ela se virando para ele com um sorriso no rosto.

Se a srta espera que eu diga que eu sinto algo por você... - disse ele abrindo apenas um olho - ... pode ter certeza que está muito enganada. Eu, o grande senhor Sesshoumaru das Terras do Oeste, nunca sentiria nada por uma simples humana!

Nossa! - disse ela - Uma simples humana? Eu? Eu não sou uma simples humana! Eu sou a Princesa Yuri Tomoaki das Terras do Centro Oeste!

E? - disse ele bocejando.

E daí que o sr pode gostar de mim, sim senhor - respondeu ela sorrindo - Aliás, eu acho até que nós deveriamos nos casar...

O quê? - perguntou Sesshie arregalando os olhos.

... já que vamos ter um filho juntos! - continuou ela tentando irritá-lo.

Você enlouqueceu? - disse ele.

Imagine! - disse ela se ajoelhando na cama - Juntaremos os nossos reinos e conquistaremos todo o país!

Humpf! - bufou ele já notando a brincadeira dela - Claro, com a ajuda dos lagartos inúteis do seu reino íamos vencer todas as batalhas!

E poderíamos ter pelo menos uns 8 filhos! Oito está bom, para você? - disse ela.

Está ótimo! - ironizou Sesshie - Não sou eu quem vai dar à luz todos ele!

Eles vão se chamar... Sesshie1, Sesshie2, Sesshie3... e Sesshie8! - disse Yuri com um brilho nos olhos - Gostou?

Bastante original - respondeu Sesshie se virando de bruços - Mas não teria nenhuma menina?

É mesmo! - disse ela pensativa - Tudo bem, ao invéz de Sesshie8, será...

Yuri1? - opinou Sesshie.

Não! - disse ela sorrindo - Será... SESSHOUMARINA!

Sesshie (gota).

Credo! - disse ele.

O que foi, não gostou do nome? - disse ela desfazendo o sorriso - Eu realmente pretendo colocar este nome se eu ficar grávida de uma menina!

Pobre criança! - disse Sesshie - E vamos dormir que a srta já está me dando medo com essas idéias...

Yuri deitou-se e virou de costas para Sesshie, irritada com o fato dele não gostar do nome que ela escolheu.

Srta Yuri? - chamou ele.

Quê? - perguntou ela fria.

E se for um menino? - perguntou ele - Não vai se chamar Sesshie1, não é?

Não! - respondeu ela mais animada - Eu estive pensando em usar o nome do seu pai, se você não se importar, é claro!

Sesshie esboçou um sorriso.

Não, eu não me importo! - disse ele - Eu gostei! E acho que ele ia gostar disto também.

Então está escolhido! - disse ela dando um pulo e se sentando na cama - Se for menino se chamará... INUTAKO!

Sesshie (gota).

Ai ai ai! - disse Sesshie colocando o lençol sobre a cabeça - Boa noite, srta Yuri. Boa noite!

Ué, o que foi? - disse ela sem entender - Vai dizer que voltou atrás na decisão! Eu não vou mudar mais. O nome é este e pronto! Até parece, vai ficar me fazendo de boba deste jeito. O nome não vai mudar e... Sesshie? Sesshie? Eu não acredito que você dormiu e me deixou falando sozinha!

Yuri se deitou irritada e resmungando baixo.

Boa noite, seu mau-educado! - disse ela fechando os olhos.

**Na manhã seguinte...**

Yuri acordou e se levantou. Vestiu-se e saiu do quarto deixando Sesshie ainda dormindo. Estava morrendo de fome (novidade!) e saiu à procura de Jaken para que ele lhe preparasse o desjejum. Encontrou o servo no salão principal arrumando alguma coisa (novidade também!).

Jaken, você pode me preparar algo para comer? - disse ela.

Agora mesmo, srta Yuri! - disse o sapo largando o que estava fazendo e correndo para a cozinha - Pode se sentar à mesa que em menos de dois minutos eu servirei a srta!

Yuri estranhou o tratamento de Jaken. Tratou de esclarecer o que estava acontecendo quando ele voltou com a comida, em menos de dois minutos.

Jaken, por que você está me tratando tão bem? - disse ela já agarrando um bolinho de arroz e enfiando na boca.

Eu sempre a tratei assim! - disse ele sorrindo - Não é verdade?

Não, você sempre me tratou como se eu fosse um estorvo... - respondeu Yuri.

Não diga isso! - disse ele se deseperando e olhando para os lados - O sr Sesshie pode ouvir...

E daí? - estranhou Yuri.

Daí que ele vai me matar! - desesperou-se ainda mais ele - Veja o que ele fez com Lady Ajina, que era a noiva dele, só para defender você! Por misericórdia, não diga à ele que eu te tratei mal!

Imagine, Jaken! - disse ela com uma voz doce - Eu jamais faría isto. Pode ficar sossegado, que eu nunca deixaria o sr Sesshie te machucar. Agora busque alguns filés bem passados para mim!

Sim, srta! - disse ele correndo de volta para a cozinha e sem notar o sorriso diabólico no rosto de Yuri.

Tonto! - disse ela baixo - Como se o Sesshie fosse acreditar em algo que eu falo! Hi hi hi!

**Em algum lugar da floresta...**

Nossa! O que aconteceu aqui? - perguntou a jovem vendo a destruição causada pelo incêndio.

Deve ter sido algum youkai lançador de fogo, Kagome! - respondeu Sango do alto, montada na Kirara - Eu já vi o palácio do Sesshie. Acredito que em menos de meia hora estaremos lá!

Ótimo! - disse Kagome - Eu preciso realmente usar o banheiro!

Bah! - disse Inuyasha - Precisamos mesmo ir até a casa do Sesshie só para usar o banheiro, Kagome? Você não poderia usar uma moita mesmo?

Para você tudo se resume numa moita, não é Inuyasha? - reclamou Kagome - Se é para fazer xixi, moita! Se é para se esconder, moita! Se é para fazer...

Heeeiii! - disse todos os companheiros juntos - Acho que já entendemos o que você quis dizer!

Kagome ficou vermelha como tomate com a própria indiscrição.

E não dá para eu usar uma moita desta vez, Inuyasha! - respondeu ela - O caso agora é mais complicado!

Entenda, Inuyasha - disse Miroku - Ela é mulher, ela está menst...

Heeeiiii! - disseram todos os outros - Não precisa explicar...

Cale a boca, Miroku! - disse Inuyasha irritado - Até parece que eu não sei disto! Aliás, não deve existir um youkai nas redondezas que não saiba disto, com todo este cheiro...

Inuyasha... - disse Kagome soltando fagulhas pelos olhos.

O quê? - disse ele se virando - Hei, Kagome, eu não falei por mal, é que...

SENTA! - disse Kagome.

PLOFT!

Ai! - disse Inuyasha com o focinho grudado no chão.

E além do mais, nós estamos mais perto do palácio do Sesshie do que do poço come-ossos - disse Kagome voltando a andar.

E além do mais, é melhor estar sangrando do que não sangrar mais, não é Miroku? - disse Inuyasha já de pé - Não é, Sango?

O monje e a exterminadora ficaram corados.

Monje Miroku! - disse Sango envergonhada - Eu não acredito que você contou para ele!

He he! - riu Miroku - Desculpe!

Não fique tão preocupada, Sango! - disse Kagome - Um mês de atraso não é nada!

E você já tinha contado para ela? - disse Miroku irritado.

AH, CALEM-SE TODOS! - gritou Shippou - NÃO VEÊM QUE EU SOU SÓ UMA CRIANÇA?

Cale-se, você, Shippou! - disse Kagome - Você é mais velho que eu e a Sango juntas!

Ah, é verdade! - disse o youkai raposa voltando a dormir.

O grupo continuou caminhando em direção ao palácio do meio-irmão de Inuyasha.

Droga! - disse Inuyasha irritado - Tinha que me lembrar disto!

**No palácio...**

Sesshie já tinha se levantado e estava no corredor em direção às escadas. Cruzou com Rin, que arrasatava Yuri pela mão.

Bom dia! - disse as duas.

Bom dia! - respondeu Sesshie.

Ela vai me mostrar o quarto dela! - disse Yuri sobre Rin.

Está bem! - respondeu Sesshie - "Espero que o dia de hoje seja calmo"

Rin arrastou a princesa até a porta do seu quarto e a abriu. Yuri olhou para todos os lados encantada.

Uau! Que lindo! - disse ela - Quantas bonecas!

Havia dezenas de bonecas de louça espalhadas pelo quarto da garotinha. Na cama, em uma mesinha no canto, e até em uma espécie de prateleira na parede.

São lindas! - disse Yuri pegando uma delas, que vestia um lindo kimono azul turquesa.

São todas presentes do sr Sesshie! - disse Rin sorrindo.

Yuri sorriu.

As pessoas que conhecem o Sessie pouco não acreditariam que ele é capaz de gestos assim! - disse Yuri - Você as ganhou de aniversário?

Não! - respondeu Rin - Eu não sei quando eu faço aniversário. Mas o sr Sesshie me dá presentes toda vez que ele precisa sair sem mim!

Você não sabe quando faz aniversário? - estranhou Yuri - Então você nunca teve uma festa?

Não! - respondeu Rin sem parecer muito preocupada com este fato - Veja esta boneca!

Yuri ficou observando Rin lhe mostrar suas bonecas preferidas, mas sua mente viajava em outra direção, pensando se não podería sugerir à Sesshie que desse uma festa para a garotinha.

Rin? - chamou ela.

Sim? - respondeu a criança.

Eu vou dar uma palavrinha com o sr Sesshie e já volto, está bem?

Sim, srta Yuri! - respondeu a garota continuando a brincar.

Yuri saiu correndo do quarto e encontrou Sesshie na biblioteca (nossa, outra novidade!).

Sesshie? - disse ela entrando com tudo na sala

Demorou! - disse ele largando os pergaminhos que tentava analisar de novo.

Hum, esta mesa, o sr aí do lado. Me dá ótimas recordações! - disse Yuri rindo.

Diga logo o que quer, srta Yuri! - disse ele sério.

Sr Sesshie, você sabia que a Rin nunca teve um aniversário? - perguntou ela se sentando na mesa.

Os pergaminhos! - chamou a atenção dela que estava sentada de novo nos documentos - E o que tem isso?

Nós poderíamos dar uma festa para ela, não é? - sugeriu Yuri.

Ótimo! - disse Sesshie sem se animar - E quando é o aniversário dela?

Eu não sei! - riu Yuri - E ela também não sabe!

Sesshie soltou um resmungo impaciente.

Então? - disse ele - Eu acho que é um pouco difícil comemorar um aniversário que não se sabe quando é!

Podemos escolher um dia qualquer - disse Yuri.

Está bem! - disse ele querendo se livrar dela para poder voltar a fazer o que estava fazendo - Escolha um dia e mande me avisar...

Tudo bem, então amanhã! - disse ela.

O quê? - disse surpreso - Amanhã?

Você mandou eu escolher um dia - disse a princesa - E eu vou embora depois de amanhã. Então só pode ser amanhã!

Faça o que quiser! - disse Sesshie desanimado - Só não destrua minha casa!

Obrigada, Sesshie! - disse ela descendo da mesa - Eu vou deixar tudo em ordem, pode ter certeza!

Quieta! - disse ele - Estou sentindo um cheiro horrível!

Tudo bem que eu não tomei banho hoje, mas meu cheiro não é! - disse Yuri cheirando a própria roupa.

Eu não acredito! - disse Sesshie se levantando e indo para a porta - INUYASHA!

**No salão principal...**

TOC TOC TOC!

Jaken correu para abrir a porta do palácio.

Em que posso ajudá-lo? - disse o sapo surpreso ao ver quem era - VOCÊS!

_**E agora? Que confusões aconteceram na presença de Inuyasha e Cia. na modesta casa de Sesshie? E o que Yuri irá inventar no aniversário de Rin? Descubra, quando esta fic for atualizada!**_


	17. agradável presença de Inuyasha e a volt

_**A agradável presença de Inuyasha e a volta das servas!**_

Jaken olhou surpreso as figuras que estavam paradas na porta do palácio de seu mestre.

Vocês? - perguntou ele - O que querem aqui?

Hei, Jaken! - disse Miroku - Isto é jeito de tratar o irmão do seu senhor?

Meio-irmão! - corrigiu Inuyasha - E onde está meu meio-irmão?

O que vocês querem com ele? - disse Jaken só deixando uma fresta da porta aberta.

Isso não é da sua conta! - respondeu Inuyasha se zangando - Chame-o logo!

Eu não obedeço ordens vindas de um hanyou desprezí... - disse Jaken.

VAI LOGO! - gritou Kagome.

Jaken se assustou com a atitude da jovem e correu para chamar seu mestre.

Nossa, Kagome! - disse Sango - O que foi isto?

É que a situação está meio urgente! - respondeu ela envergonhada.

Jaken correu pelo corredor que dava para a biblioteca e deu com a cara na barriga de Sesshie.

Meu senhor! - disse o sapo esbaforido - O...

Inuyasha está aqui? - completou a frase Sesshie.

Sim - disse Jaken - E ele deseja falar com o senhor.

Seu irmão veio visitá-lo, Sesshie! - disse Yuri - Que família unida...

Meio-irmão! - respondeu Sesshie - Jaken, mande-o esperar.

Eu irei com você, Jaken! - disse Yuri indo para o salão com o sapo.

**No salão principal...**

Espero que o Sesshie nos trate bem! - disse Shippou.

Se ele tentar alguma coisa, eu acabarei com ele! - disse Inuyasha colocando a mão sobre a Tessaiga - Não se preocupem.

Ai, que coisa mais besta, Inuyasha! - disse Kagome - Até parece que vocês ainda estão brigando como antigamente.

É verdade - disse Miroku - Depois que você ajoelhou aos pés dele e pediu perdão, ele nunca mais encheu nosso saco, Inuyasha!

Maldição! - irritou-se o hanyou - Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer que eu não me ajoelhei aos pés dele! Eu tropecei numa pedra e caí!

E o perdão? - disse Shippou irritando ainda mais o amigo - Nós ouvimos você pedir perdão!

Eu estava pedindo perdão ao velho Myouga - disse Inuyasha - Eu caí em cima dele quando eu tropecei!

Ah, tá bom! - disse Sango.

Claro que foi isso! - disse Kagome.

Ai ai! - disse Miroku.

Engana que eu gosto! - zombou Shippou.

VOCÊS NUNCA ACREDITAM EM MIM! - gritou Inuyasha.

O sr Sesshie já vem! - disse Jaken voltando.

O grupo olhou para Yuri e arregalaram os olhos.

Olá! - disse a princesa para todos.

Você não é aquela garota que veio tentar ter um filho com o Sesshie? - lembrou-se Kagome.

Sim, sou eu! - respondeu Yuri.

E conseguiu convencê-lo? - disse Sango.

Sim, consegui! - disse a princesa para espanto de todos.

O grupo ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, tamanha a perplexidade de imaginar o Sesshie tendo um filho com uma humana. Mas Miroku, como sempre abusado, quebrou o momento de reflexão.

Eu espero que a srta consiga o que deseja - disse o monge pegando as mãos dela - Mas, se não der certo com o Sesshie, e você precisar ter um filho, pode contar comigo!

Monge... - disse Sango com uma voz demoníaca.

Miroku olhou para trás e só viu o osso voador vindo em sua direção.

POW!

Ai! - disse ele com a mão no olho.

Monge... - disse outra voz ainda mais assustadora.

Quando ele olhou viu Sesshie próximo ao grupo com uma cara de poucos amigos, ou melhor dizendo, cara de amigo nenhum.

SOC!

Ai! - disse ele agora com as duas mãos nos olhos.

Bem feito por ter tomado um soco do Sesshie - disse Sango.

À que devo sua visita, Inuyasha? - perguntou Sesshie - Espero que não tenha se metido em confusão e tenha vindo pedir minha ajuda.

Até parece que eu preciso da sua ajuda! - disse Inuyasha.

Ótimo! Então se veio aqui só para me dizer oi já pode ir embora! - disse Sesshie.

Eu não vim aqui para te dar oi - disse Inu - E eu já vou embora, mesmo! Vamos Kagome!

NÃO! - gritou ela - Sesshie, nós sentimos muito incomodá-lo em seu palácio, mas eu preciso de um favor!

Humpf! - fez Sesshie - Eu sabia! O que é?

Eu preciso usar o banheiro! - disse Kagome baixo.

Você veio aqui só para usar o banheiro? - desacreditou Sesshie - Por que você não usa uma moita qualquer por aí?

Já vi que fixação por moita é coisa de família! - disse Kagome irritada - O problema é que eu estou em uma situação meio delicada!

É! - disse Miroku - Ela está mens...

CALE-SE! - gritou Kagome com fogo nos olhos.

Como se eu não tivesse notado, com todo este cheiro! - disse Sesshie!

Ai, que vergonha! - disse Kagome vermelha.

Ai, Sesshie! - interrompeu Yuri - Quanta indelicadeza da sua parte!

O que eu fiz? - perguntou ele sem entender.

Deixe a moça usar o banheiro! - disse Yuri.

É coisa rápida! - disse Kagome.

Está bem! - disse Sesshie - Pode ir!

Obrigada! - disse Kagome - Vamos, meninas!

Ela agarrou o braço de Sango e o de Yuri também, e as levou junto para o banheiro, deixando os rapazes curiosos.

Por que elas têm sempre que ir junto ao banheiro? - perguntou Shippou.

Até quando vão na moita elas vão juntas! - disse Inuyasha.

Por que elas carregaram a srta Yuri junto? - estranhou Sesshie.

As mulheres são realmente estranhas! - concluiu Miroku ainda esfregando os olhos machucados.

**No banheiro...**

As três entraram no pequeno cubículo de 1 metro quadrado que continha um buraco no chão e naquela época era considerado um banheiro.

Por que vocês me trouxeram junto? - perguntou Yuri.

Por que nós queremos saber tudinho! - disse Kagome fazendo o que tinha que fazer.

Tudinho o quê? - estranhou Yuri.

Queremos saber como é o Sesshie! - disse Sango - Se ele é carinhoso, gentil, bom de..., er, bem você sabe o quê!

E por que eu contaria isto para vocês duas? - disse Yuri irritada - Eu nem as conheço direito!

Mas nós somos praticamente cunhadas! - disse Kagome.

Ah, é verdade! - disse Yuri sorrindo - Está bem, eu vou contar tudinho!

As três começaram a contar detalhes de seus respectivos pares, nos mínimos e máximos detalhes, rindo de todas as situações.

**No salão principal...**

Sesshie, Inuyasha, Miroku estavam de pé, um de frente para o outro se encarando em silêncio. Shippou estava dormindo na cesta da bicicleta de Kagome, que ela insistiu em deixar no salão, e Jaken tinha sido mandado embora para a cozinha por Sesshie.

Droga, espero que elas não demorem muito! - disse Inuyasha.

Qual o problema, irmãozinho, não gosta de ficar olhando para minha cara? - disse Sesshie cruzando os braços.

Não comecem a discutir! - disse Mirouku.

CALE A BOCA! - ordenou os dois irmãos juntos.

O quê? - disse Inu surpreso ao ver o meio-irmão com os dois braço - Você tem um braço novo?

Braço novo coisa nenhuma! - respondeu Sesshie - Este é o meu braço original! E aliá, tem um recadinho seu e daquela humana com quem você fica se enfiando em moitas por aí nele...

Ops! - disse Inuyasha - Foi mal!

Foi mal? Seu miserável, eu vou acabar com ... - irritou-se Sesshie levando as mãos em direção do pescoço do meio-irmão.

Olá, tio Inuyasha! - disse Rin chegando neste momento no salão e interrompendo Sesshie.

O youkai mudou o gesto de que ia estrangular o hanyou e simplesmente deu um abraço em Inuyasha.

Se a Rin não tivesse chegado, você estaria morto agora! - disse Sesshie fingindo um sorriso.

He he! - riu Inuyasha com a cena do irmão o abraçando - Olá, Rin!

A garotinha deu oi para Miroku e foi acordar Shipoou para brincarem. Os dois saíram e foram para o jardim, deixando somente os adultos no salão. Sesshie olhou com uma cara de sádico para Inuyasha.

Então, o que estavámos fazendo, mesmo? - disse o irmão mais velho correndo atrás de Inuyasha pelo salão.

Deixe de besteira, Sesshie! - disse Inu - Este detalhe mínino não diminuiu em nada a sua capacidade como youkai, não é? E é melhor você parar porque eu estou com a Tessaiga e posso cortar seu braço de novo!

Rapazes, rapazes! - disse Miroku tentando acalmar os dois - Não briguem! Não usem este momento raro em família para ficarem tentando se matar!

CALE A BOCA! - gritaram os irmãos juntos para o monge.

Ai, Ai! - disse Miroku se sentando na escada - Espero que as mulheres não demorem.

**No banheiro...**

Kagome abriu um estojo de maquiagem que havia ganhado de sua mãe e mostrou para Yuri.

Veja, princesa! - disse Kagome - Esta cor ficaria ótima em você!

Esta tinta vermelhona? - disse Yuri ao ver o _gloss_ a que a garota se referia - Eu não vou usar esta coisa...

Por Buda! - disse apavorada Sango ao se ver no espelho do minúsculo banheiro - Eu estou uma porca de tão gorda!

Ainda vai ficar pior! - disse Kagome.

Credo, Kagome! - disse Sango - E você ainda diz que é minha melhor amiga!

Yuri olhava as duas jovens esquisitas que ficaram batendo boca por causas estúpidas.

"Só me faltava essa! Duas magrelas loucas se xingando de gorda!" pensou Yuri.

Pára de chorar, Sango! - disse Kagome começando a passar o _gloss _em Yuri - Então quer dizer que o Sesshie matou a noiva só para proteger você, Yuri?

Não foi bem para me proteger - disse Yuri se sentindo incomodada com a meleira da boca - Foi mais porque ela ficou falando que ia arrancar hanyou que eu esperava da minha barriga. Com uma coisa destas, nem o Sesshie ia ficar sem fazer nada!

Ai que romântico! - suspirou Kagome e Sango juntas.

Romântico o meu nariz! - disse Yuri mostrando os desenhos que ele fez nas costas dela - Vejam se isto é possível!

Mas é um canalha mesmo! - disseram as duas amigas juntas de novo.

**No salão principal...**

Após meia hora correndo um atrás do outro, os irmãos cachorro pararam. Sesshie viu que teria mais prejuízo tentando matar Inuyasha do que deixando ele vivo, visto que ele derrubara quatro vasos e rasgara umas cortinas valiosíssimas ao tentar saltar pelas janelas. estavam novamente calados e se olhando.

Então, Sesshie - disse Inuyasha quebrando o silêncio - Quer dizer que você aceitou ter um filho com aquela humana?

Isto não é da sua conta! - respondeu o meio-irmão.

Que coisa mais linda, meu irmão! - zombou Inu - Logo você que sempre me detestou por ser um hanyou, vai ser pai de um.

Eu sempre detestei você por ser um bastardo filho de nosso pai com uma humana odiosa - explicou Sesshie - O fato de você ser um hanyou eu posso até perdoar...

Hei, não fale assim de minha mãe! - disse Inu irritado.

E além do mais, eu não sei ainda se ela vai ter um filho ou não! - disse Sesshie - Nunca se sabe se a natureza está ao nosso favor!

Você, o grande Senhor Sesshoumaru das Terras do Oeste, duvidando da sua capacidade - disse Miroku - É só treinar mais um pouco, Sesshie!

Como você, monge? - disse Inuyasha - Bem se vê que você treinou bastante...

É mesmo, monge idiota! - disse Sesshie - Logo você terá um herdeirozinho para carregar nas costas pelas florestas por aí. Que lindo futuro você dará à esta pobre criança!

Ai ai! - disse Miroku abaixando a cabeça.

E você fala como se tivesse algum lugar para ficar se não fosse nosso pai ter deixado este palácio para você! - disse Inu para o irmão - Aliás, eu quero vir morar aqui também!

Seu imbecil! Este palácio eu recebi como herança de minha mãe! - disse Sesshie - O que faz com que eu não tenha nem o dever de te deixar entrar aqui! E o palácio em que sua mãe morava, hein?

Você sabe muito que aquele idiota do Takemaru incendiou tudo! - disse Inu.

É eu sei, porque afinal de contas meu pai estava lá quando aquele idiota tacou fogo em tudo!

Você vai me culpar de novo pela morte do papai? - disse Inuyasha.

Não! - disse Sesshie - Eu vou culpar a sua mãe!

Os dois começaram a rosnar um para o outro e Miroku entrou no meio.

Eu vou ficar aqui para evitar que vocês se peguem! - disse o monge - "Ai, a quem eu estou enganando? Se eles resolverem se pegar eles vão me destruir pelo caminho! Que medo!"

**No banheiro...**

Já acabou, Sango? - disse Kagome de costas.

Acabei! - disse a amiga terminando de vomitar - Você não devia ter me lembrado daquele youkai todo melento que matamos o mês passado. Isso embrulhou meu estômago...

O que ela tem? - perguntou Yuri horrorizada com a visão.

Ela tem os sintomas típicos de quem dormiu sem calcinha! Há há há! - disse Kagome rindo sozinha da própria piada.

Hã? - disse Yuri sem entender.

Ela está grávida! - explicou Kagome - Daquele monge sem vergonha que te pediu para ter um filho com ele.

Nossa, o rapaz pelo jeito quer engravidar todas as mulheres da região - comentou Yuri - Pena que ele não é um youkai.

Sango olhou irada para a princesa.

He he! Meus parabéns! - disse Yuri disfarçando.

Acho que é bom nós descermos - disse Sango - Os rapazes devem estar cansados de esperar.

Espero que eles tenham se comportado - disse Kagome.

Hei, isto é assim mesmo? - perguntou Yuri se olhando no espelho e vendo a maquiagem que Kagome lhe fez. Rímel preto, sombra lilás clarinha, blush rosado e _gloss_ vermelho - Minha boca fica grudando quando eu vou falar!

Está linda! - disse as duas amigas puxando Yuri para fora do banheiro.

**No salão principal...**

Miroku, como você é burro! - disse Inuyasha levantando o amigo do chão.

Eu disse que eu ia ficar no meio para evitar que vocês se pegassem - disse o monge.

Mas não evitou, seu imbecil! - disse Sesshie - Por pouco eu não te pulverizo com minhas garras de flores tóxicas.

O que aconteceu? - perguntou Sango ao chegar no salão e ver Miroku sendo ajudado a se levantar por Inuyasha.

Você quase fica viúva antes da hora! - disse Inu.

E seu filho quase fica órfão! - emendou Sesshie.

Você contou para eles também! - disse Sango dando um croque no monge.

Eu não precisava contar, Sango! - disse Miroku já irritado de tanto apanhar - Eles são youkais, eles conseguem saber estas coisas...

Calem-se! - disse Sesshie irritado - Agora que vocês já fizeram o que queriam, podem ir embora!

Onde está o Shippou? - perguntou Kagome.

Está lá fora brincando com a Rin - disse Inuyasha.

Vamos chamá-lo e ir embora - disse Miroku.

Ai, que fome! - disse Sango - Não tem nada para comer aí, não Sesshie?

Sesshie olhou para ela sem acreditar na ousadia da garota.

O que você disse? - perguntou ele.

Sesshie, ela está grávida! - disse Yuri - Você não negaria comida à uma mulher neste estado, negaria?

Claro que negaria! - disse Sesshie - Ela não está esperando um filho meu!

Eu estou com fome! - disse Yuri - Você vai negar comida a mim também? Eu posso estar grávida. Grávida de um dia apenas, mas grávida.

Todos os olhares se voltaram para Sesshie, esperando pela reação do youkai. Ele franziu a testa, ficou vermelho, cerrou os punhos e finalmente respondeu.

O Jaken deve estar terminando de preparar o almoço - disse Sesshie querendo morrer - Será um prazer se vocês ficarem.

O youkai deu uma olhada fulminante para a princesa que fingiu não ver. Esperaram apenas Jaken arrumar a mesa e foram se sentar.

Quer que eu chame a menina Rin, sr Sesshie? - disse o servo.

Não precisa! - respondeu Sesshie - Ela está brincando, depois ela e aquele youkai raposa comem. Além do que a mesa já está lotada...

Ele olhou de soslaio para os "convidados", que lambiam os beiços na espera da comida.

Como sempre apareceu uma serva trazendo a sopinha de Rin primeiro, mas já ia se retirar ao saber que a criança só comeria depois.

Credo! - disse Inuyasha olhando a sopa - Que gororoba é esta?

Para mim parece delicioso - disse Sango - Será que eu posso tomar um pouquinho?

Sesshie fez sinal para que a serva desse a sopa à Sango.

Do que é? - perguntou Sango.

De Brócolis e beterraba com pedacinhos de fígado de boi! - respondeu a serva.

Todos, exceto Sango e Sesshie fizeram uma cara de nojo.

Hum, delicioso! - disse Sango já atacando o prato.

Hei, Sesshie - disse Inuyasha - Tem ramen aí?

Eu não sei o que é isto! - respondeu Sesshie - E não faço a mínima questão de saber.

Ah, mas eu queria comer ramen! - disse Inu bicudo como uma criança pirracenta.

Então volte para a moita onde você mora e coma este tal ramen lá! - disse Sesshie irritado.

Ele vai comer o que for servido, Sesshie - disse Kagome - Não se preocupe com ele.

Uma serva trouxe filés mal passados e colocou na mesa, deixando os olhinhos de Sesshie e Yuri brilhando.

O que é isto? - perguntou Kagome.

É carne! - respondeu Yuri - Você nunca viu?

Eu não vou comer isto! - disse Kagome, agora ela fazendo pirraça - Eu me tornei vegetariana fazem dois meses!

Coma só arroz! - disse Sesshie se exaltando - Eu não me importo!

Ok! - disse Kagome - Acho que um filézinho de vez em quando não mata ninguém, não é?

E você, monge - disse Sesshie para Miroku - Vai reclamar da comida também?

Miroku estava com o pescoço virado para trás observando a serva humana de Sesshie que os havia servido.

MONGE! - gritou Sesshie.

O quê? Como? - disse Miroku parando de olhar a mulher - Desculpe, eu estava olhando aquele lindo detalhe na parede...

Mentira! - disse Inuyasha - Você estava olhando o traseiro da serva do Sesshie.

Sango, que até então estava concentrada em sua gororoba, virou-se e encarou o monge.

Sangozinha, o que foi? - disse Miroku na maior cara de pau.

Monge! - disse Sango dando um soco bem na boca dele - Na minha frente, não!

Ai ai! - fez Miroku - Eu acho que eu não vou comer nada hoje! E nem pelos próximos dez dias.

COMAM E FIQUEM QUIETOS! - gritou Sesshie - Ou o contrário, se preferirem!

Todos fizeram um silêncio sepulcral à mesa. Só se ouvia a mastigação de Yuri, que comia como uma desesperada.

De repente, Sango parou de comer a sopa e fez uma cara estranha.

Sangozinha - chamou Miroku - O que foi?

Eu não me sinto muito bem - disse ela - Eu acho que vou desm...

PLOFT!

A exterminadora caiu com a cara no prato, espirrando sopa em todos.

Sango? Sango? - chamou Miroku chacoalhando ela - Acorde!

Deixe ela assim - sugeriu Inuyasha - Daqui a pouco ela acorda!

Você é louco, Inuyasha? - disse Kagome - Não podemos deixá-la assim. Miroku, pelo menos vire a cabeça dela de lado para ela não se afogar!

Sesshie e Yuri se entreolharam e voltaram a comer. Mas Sesshie viu algo que ele não havia reparado antes, então voltou a olhá-la surpreso.

Srta Yuri - disse ele - O que é isto no seu rosto?

O quê? - disse ela passando a mão na boca e se lembrando - Ah, é uma maquiagem que a srta Kagome fez em mim. Gostou?

Sesshie olhou melhor e deu seu veredicto.

Não! - respondeu direto.

Eu sabia que você não ia gostar - reclamou Yuri - O sr não gosta de nada que eu faço!

O caso é que a srta não precisa destas coisas - disse ele atraindo a atenção de todos na mesa.

Quer dizer que eu sou bonita mesmo sem esta tinta toda? - disse Yuri .

Não! - respondeu ele sem notar a besteira que falara.

Wowwww! - fizeram os outros.

Sesshie parou de comer e olhou para Yuri, que o encarava com um olhar insandecido.

O que você disse? - perguntou ela - Você disse que eu não sou bonita?

Eu, eu... - disse Sesshie sem saber se explicar - Eu só quis dizer que isto não ia ajudar a srta a ficar mais bonita! Não que você é feia!

É a mesma coisa! - disse a princesa se levantando da mesa - E para mim é o suficiente!

O quê? Você vai embora? - disse Sesshie também se levantando.

Vou! - respondeu Yuri.

De novo? - ironizou Sesshie - A srta vai embora todo dia!

Agora eu vou mesmo! - disse Yuri.

Não me faça rir, srta Yuri - disse o youkai - Sente-se!

Não! - disse ela - Eu vou embora!

Não, não vai! - disse Sesshie - Eu não aceitei este acordo, fui buscar meu braço de volta e matei a Ajina só para você ir embora por um motivo besta deste! SENTE-SE!

Yuri voltou a se sentar e ficou com cara feia.

Não ligue para ele, princesa! - disse Kagome - Você está linda! Não é Inuyasha?

Inuyasha engoliu seco. O que deveria responder? Se dissesse que não, Kagome o mandaria sentar. Se dissesse que sim, com certeza levaria um soco do meio-irmão que o encarava.

É, veja bem... - disse ele - Vejam! A Sango está acordando!

Todos olharam para a exterminadora, que continuava desmaiada, e depois voltaram para Inuyasha.

Me enganei! - disse ele com cara de tonto.

Você é um idiota mesmo, Inuyasha! - disse Kagome - Esqueça dele, Yuri...

Se a srta me permite dizer - disse Miroku se intrometendo - A srta é linda de qualquer maneira!

POW!

Ai! - disse ele depois de tomar outro soco no nariz, agora de Sesshie.

Como eu ia dizendo - continuou Kagome - Você está linda, princesa. E este estilo de maquiagem eu usei numa festa que eu fui no mês passado, e fiz o maior sucesso com os rapa...

Ela se calou ao olhar a cara de Inuaysha.

E você disse que estava doente, não é Kagome? - disse Inuyasha.

Hei, você disse festa? - perguntou Yuri tendo um estalo mental - Você sabe como fazer uma festa?

Sim! - respondeu Kagome - Por quê?

Sesshie ergueu uma sombrancelha ao ouvir o tema festa.

Você poderia me ajudar a fazer uma festa de aniversário para a Rin! - disse Yuri se alegrando - Você pode ficar aqui para me ajudar?

Sim! - disse Kagome toda alegre - Eu ficarei aqui para te ajudar!

NÃOOOOO! - gritaram Sesshie e Inuyasha juntos.

Não ligue para eles - disse Yuri.

Certo - disse Kagome - Então, quando será a festa?

Amanhã! - respondeu Yuri calma.

AMANHÃ? - gritou Kagome - Impossível! Uma festinha surpresa, entre nós, ainda vai. Mas uma mega festa, é impossível!

Ah, que seja uma festinha surpresa, então! - disse Yuri um pouco desanimada - Mas que seja inesquecível para a Rin!

Claro! - disse Kagome - Vamos bolar algo muito bom para a surpresa dela!

As duas ficaram sorrindo animadas com a idéia de uma festa surpresa para Rin, enquanto Sesshie e Inuyasha mantinham-se quietos sem gostar da idéia de terem que se aturar por dois dias.

**Enquanto isso, nos jardins do fundo do palácio...**

Nossa, nem acredito que voltamos! - disse a serva humana de Yuri.

Espero que a princesa nos perdoe por termos saído sem avisar - disse a serva youkai mais nova.

Vamos entrar pela janela do quarto e ficar esperando que nossa senhora nos encontre! - disse a serva youkai mais velha.

As três pularam para o quarto e começaram a dar uma ajeitada nas bagunças de Yuri.

Até que não está tão bagunçado - disse a humana.

Quem sabe se arrumarmos as coisas dela, ela não ficará mais feliz ao nos ver! - disse a youkai mais nova.

Bem que eu gostaria de voltar para ficar com os conselheiros - disse a mais velha tirando um saquinho de dentro do kimono - E com estes cogumelos aqui, então, nossa, a festa ficaria excelente.

Me deixa experimentar um? - disse a serva humana tentando pegar o saquinho.

Você enlouqueceu? - disse a mais velha - Estes cogumelos afrodisíacos são muito fortes para humanos!

E daí? - disse a humana.

Daí que você ficaria louquinha por sexo se os comesse! - disse a mais nova - Já imaginou, você acabaria matando o seu conselheiro. Ele já está meio velhinho...

Deixe isto aqui! - disse a mais velha colocando o saquinho em cima do baú de roupas da princesa - Vamos arrumar esta bagunça!

De repente as três viram uma pedra entrar voando pela varanda. A youkai mais nova foi olhar e deu um sorriso.

São os conselheiros - disse ela - Eles estão nos chamando.

Nós não podemos ir! - disse a mais velha saindo na varanda - Temos que servir à nossa senhora!

_Nós as traremos de volta antes do fim do dia! - _gritou um dos conselheiros.

As três se entreolharam e sorriram.

Voltamos antes do fim do dia! - disse a mais nova - Que mal há nisso?

Já ficamos doisdias fora mesmo! - disse a humana - Vamos aproveitar!

Vamos embora, logo! - disse a mais velha - Se a princesa nos pega aqui, não nos deixará sair mais!

As três pularam pela varanda de novo e sumiram junto com os conselheiros pela floresta. Jaken que tinha ido chamar as crianças para comer e alimentar Aruru ficou olhando com cara de tacho tudo.

Eu vou contar para a srta Yuri! - disse para si mesmo - Com certeza eu vou cair nas graças dela com isto!

Ele saiu correndo para contar o que havia visto.

**Dentro do palácio...**

O quê? - disse Yuri irritada - Quer dizer que elas entraram e saíram em menos de 10 minutos?

Sim, srta! - disse Jaken todo satisfeito em dar a notícia para Yuri.

Eu não acredito, é muita cara de pau! - disse ela se retirando da mesa - Eu vou castigá-las quando elas voltarem!

Eu espero que eu tenha ajudado, srta Yuri! - disse Jaken.

Sim, ajudou! - disse Yuri - Agora suma daqui, seu servo inútil e idiota!

Jaken bufou e saiu pisando duro. Todos saíram da mesa satisfeitos com o almoço e foram para o salão principal.

Infelizmente, eu vou ter que aguentar a presença de vocês aqui até amanhã - disse Sesshie sério - Eu vou falar para o Jaken mostrar os quarto de hóspedes para vocês...

Eu e Kagome separados! - disse Inuyasha.

E eu e Sangozinha - disse Miroku - Peraí! Esqueci a Sango dormindo na sopa. Eu já volto! - concluiu e saiu correndo.

O Shippou - disse Sesshie - Pode ficar com...

A Rin? - disse o youkai raposa todo feliz.

Não! - disse Sesshie - Com o Jaken!

Droga! - disse Shippou - Aquele sapo horrível!

E espero que vocês fiquem lá no quarto o dia inteiro! - disse Sesshie - E me deixem em paz para analizar os meus pergaminhos na biblioteca.

Ah, mas o que vamos ficar fazendo no quarto o dia inteiro? - perguntou Miroku voltando com Sango apoiada em seu ombro.

Eu deixo isso com a imaginação de vocês! - disse Sesshie.

Eu sei o que podemos fazer, Kagome! - disse Inuyasha piscando para ela.

É, Inuyasha? - disse Kagome - "Eu não acredito que eu vou ter um lugar diferente daquelas moitas vagabundas! Iupi!" Então vamos subir!

Todos se dirigiram aos seus quartos e se trancaram lá, exceto Sesshie que foi para a biblioteca, e Yuri, que o seguiu, já que não tinha nada melhor para fazer.

**Cinco minutos depois, no quarto de Kagome e Inuyasha...**

Que delícia! - disse Inuyasha - Como isso é bom!

Eu não acredito, Inuyasha! - reclamou Kagome sentada na cama - Você me trouxe para cá só para comer escondido os doces que eu tinha na minha mochila!

E o que você pensou que fosse? - disse o hanyou mastigando tudo que encontrava na bolsa.

Deixa pra lá! - disse Kagome - Você é mesmo um idiota!

Inu pensou um pouco e olhou com uma cara feia para a jovem.

Urgh! Kagome! - disse ele - Você pensou que eu tinha te chamado para nós fazermos er... você sabe o quê?

É... - respondeu Kagome.

Você se esqueceu qual a sua situação, é? - disse o hanyou - Isso é nojento!

Ai, como você é um homem de neandertal, Inuyasha - disse Kagome - Nós poderiamos tentar algo novo.

Como o quê? - estranhou ele.

Ela colocou um dedo na boca e o chupou.

O quê? - disse ele sem entender - O que você sugere?

Ela chupou o dedo mais uma vez.

Pare de chupar o dedo e fale o quer logo, Kagome! - disse ele perdendo a paciência.

NADA! -gritou ela - Volte a comer seus doces!

Eu vou comer os doces mesmo - disse ele - Você é louca, isso sim!

Kagome deitou na cama e ficou em silêncio.

Hei, Kagome? - chamou o hanyou.

O quê? - respondeu ela entediada.

Você bem que podia ter trazido mais pirulitos desta vez!

Hááááá! - gritou ela irritada.

**No quarto de Miroku e Sango...**

Sangozinha, meu amor! - disse Miroku todo manhoso - Bem que a gente poderia aproveitar este quarto e fazer algo interessante, não é?

A gente fez algo interessante há um mês atrás, lembra-se? - disse Sango se deitando - E veja o que aconteceu!

Veja por este lado, Sango - disse ele se deitando ao lado dela - Pior não pode ficar...

Você acha que eu estar esperando um filho seu é ruim? - disse ela num tom choroso.

Não! - disse ele - Eu não disse isso!

Você disse que pior não pode ficar! - disse Sango deixando já rolar uma lágrima - Você não gosta mais de mim!

Não, Sango, não é isso! - disse Miroku assustado com a reação da namorada.

E você não gosta do nosso filho! - disse Sango chorando ainda mais.

Pare de chorar, Sango - disse o monge tentando acalmá-la - Por favor!

Depois de 20 minutos de choro ininterrupto de Sango e todas as tentativas de Miroku para fazê-la parar, a jovem enxugou as lágrimas e sorriu.

Pronto! Está mais calma agora? - perguntou Miroku.

Sim, me desculpe! - disse Sango.

Eu amo você, Sango! - disse o monge - E amo nosso filho também!

Eu também você e nosso filho! - disse Sango abraçando o monge.

A gente podia aproveitar agora e... - disse Miroku sendo interrompido.

Miroku, eu acho que eu vou vomi...Vooossshhhhh - disse a exterminadora vomitando nos pés do namorado.

Ai, socorro! - disse Miroku enojado.

Me desculpe! - disse Sango - Me desculpe... buuuááááááá!

Ai1 De novo, não! - disse o monge vendo Sango voltar a chorar.

**Na biblioteca...**

Tec tec tec tec tec...

Humpf! - fez Sesshie.

Tec tec tec tec tec tec tec tec tec tec tec...

Humpf! - fez de novo Sesshie.

Tec Tec...

QUER PARAR DE BATER COM OS DEDOS NA MESA, SRTA YURI! - gritou o youkai irritado.

Ai, desculpe! - disse a princesa - Eu não queria incomodá-lo.

A sua simples presença aqui já me incomoda! - disse Sesshie olhando os pergaminhos.

Credo! Se o sr quiser eu vou embora! - disse ela se levantando da cadeira.

Ótimo! - disse Sesshie se sentado na mesma cadeira - Pelo menos você já saiu da minha cadeira!

Então, tchau! - disse ela indo para a porta.

Srta Yuri! - chamou ele.

Sim? - respondeu ela.

Fique, por favor! - disse ele sem tirar os olhos do pergaminho.

Yuri deu um sorriso e voltou para perto da mesa.

Quer a cadeira? - disse ele se levantando.

Obrigada! - disse Yuri se sentando.

Cinco minutos depois...

Tec tec tec tec tec...

SRTA YURI! - gritou novamente Sesshie.

He he, desculpe!

_**Gostaram do cap? Espero que sim! O cap ficou grande, não é? E olha que o dia deles ainda nem acabou. Atentem para os cogumelos das servas de Yuri, eles vão fazer grandes estragos... E a festa surpresa de Rin, hein? Vocês nem imaginam quem vai aparecer para alegrar a garotinha! Abraços e até mais...**_


	18. Os cogumelos do amor e a 6ª noite!

**Primeiro agradeço as reviews que vocês me mandam. É o que me faz ter vontade de continuar a escrever. Segundo, leiam minha outra fic: _Ahistória de amor de Inutaisho e Izaoy – Versão mineirinha. _Terceiro e último, boa leitura!**

_**Os cogumelos do amor e a 6ª noite!**_

Sesshie tentava pela milésima vez estudar os malditos pergaminhos que ele já nem sabia mais para o que servia. Parou novamente incomodado com o barulho. Olhou feio para Yuri, que logo tratou de se defender.

- O que foi? – perguntou ela – Eu estou quieta!

- Eu sei! – respondeu Sesshie – Mas eles não estão!

Apontou para o meio-irmão e o grupo dele que estavam sentados num canto da biblioteca jogando baralho.

- Eu não acredito que eles não ficaram sequer uma hora inteira dentro dos quartos e já vieram encher minha paciência – disse Sesshie irritado.

- Hei, Sesshie! – disse Inuyasha – Nós estamos incomodando?

- Claro que estão! – respondeu Sesshie.

- Você deveria ter nos dito que estávamos atrapalhando seus estudos – disse Miroku – Nós teríamos saído daqui!

- MAS EU DISSE! – gritou Sesshie – ASSIM QUE VOCÊS BATERAM NA PORTA! MAS VOCÊS ENTRARAM DO MESMO JEITO !

- Desculpe, Sesshie! – disse Kagome – É que estava muito chato ficar no quarto. Não tinha nada para fazer...

- E eu não fico mais sozinha num quarto com este monge pervertido nunca mais! – disse Sango – Ele só tem idéias indecentes.

- Realmente srta exterminadora – zombou Sesshie - Melhor evitar ficar perto do monge safado. Você corre o sério risco de engravidar dele. Ops, isto já aconteceu...

Sango fez uma cara feia com o comentário de Sesshie.

- Prometemos que jogaremos em silêncio a partir de agora, Sesshie! – disse Kagome pegando o baralho e se virando para os amigos – Hei, vocês querem aprender um jogo novo?

- Claro! – responderam os amigos juntos – Vamos lá!

Sesshie olhou para Yuri com uma cara feia de novo.

- O quê? – disse ela – Eu não estou fazendo nada!

- Humpf! – bufou Sesshie.

**30 tortuosos minutos depois...**

- TRUCO! – gritou Inuyasha.

- 6! – gritou Kagome.

- Humpf! – bufou Sesshie.

- ZAP! LADRÃO! - gritou Miroku.

- Esse jogo é muito bom! – disse Sango.

- Humpf! – bufou novamente Sesshie.

- Vamos jogar mais uma partida? – perguntou Kagome.

- NÃO! – gritou Sesshie – NINGUÉM VAI JOGAR MAIS NADA! EU QUERO SILÊNCIO E QUERO AGORA, ENTENDERAM? ANTES QUE EU TENHA QUE ARRANCAR A CABEÇA DE ALGUÉM!

- Está bem! – disse Inuyasha.

- Er, desculpe! – disse Kagome.

- Foi mal! – disse Miroku!

- Ai, eu não estou me sentindo bem! – disse Sango – Meu estomago está embrulhando...

- Nem ouse fazer isto aqui na minha biblioteca! – disse Sesshie - Vá para a varanda!

Sango correu para a varanda e tomou um ar, que a fez melhorar. Kagome guardou o baralho e ficou sentada em silêncio junto dos amigos, que não sabiam o que fazer para passar o tempo.

**Mais 30 minutos...**

- Então eu disse para ele: "Inuyasha, não seja bobo, o Houjo é apenas um amigo de escola meu!" – disse Kagome para Yuri – Ainda assim ele ficou morrendo de ciúmes do pobrezinho do Houjo!

- Ciúmes uma ova, Kagome! – retrucou Inuyasha – E nunca vi amigos andarem de mãos dadas o tempo todo!

- É um costume novo! – explicou Kagome – Mas como você é um ser praticamente pré-histórico eu sabia que não ia entender mesmo!

- Da próxima vez eu vou dar uma Ferida do Vento no meio da testa dele, você vai ver! – disse Inuyasha fazendo bico.

- Nossa, vocês se amam mesmo! – disse Yuri admirada.

- E o Sesshie? – perguntou Kagome para a princesa – Ele não sente ciúmes de você, Yuri?

- Humpf! – bufou Sesshie – Nós só nos conhecemos há poucos dias, e não somos namorados!

- É verdade! – disse Yuri – Eu e o Sesshie? Não sentimos nada um pelo outro. Nós só queremos ter um filho juntos, só!.

- Então se a srta quiser ter mais um filho depois, pode contar comigo! – disse Miroku aproveitando que Sango estava na varanda ainda.

Sesshie se levantou de sua cadeira calmamente, dirigiu-se até o monge e lhe deu um enorme croque na cabeça.

POW!

Depois voltou a se sentar e a estudar os pergaminhos.

- Ai! – reclamou Miroku com a dor – Imagine se ele gostasse da srta Yuri, então!

- E a srta já tem algum pretendente para quando voltar para suas terras, Yuri? – perguntou Kagome.

Sesshie fingia estar concentrado no pergaminho, mas suas orelhinhas pontudas logo trataram de se captar a resposta da princesa.

- Pretendente oficial, ainda não! – disse ela – Mas tem um rapazinho na aldeia, que, nossa, é uma coisa!

- Ele é bonito? – perguntou Sango voltando para a sala.

- Bonito? – respondeu Yuri – Não! Ele é simplesmente LINDO!

Sesshie parou com os estudos e olhou com uma cara feia para a princesa.

- E por que a srta não pediu para o lindão ter um filho com você? – disse Sesshie visivelmente irritado.

- Porque ele é humano! – respondeu Yuri – E eu preciso de um pai youkai para meu filho.

- Parece que tem gente que tem ciúmes, sim senhor! – disse Inuyasha baixo.

- Hanyou! – disse Sesshie – Não me faça acabar com você! E vamos acabar com esta conversa, eu tenho mais o que fazer!

- Está bem! – disse Kagome – Vamos falar sobre a surpresa para o aniversário da Rin.

- Boa idéia! – disse Yuri – Então o que vocês acham que devemos fazer?

- Que tal um bolo? – sugeriu Kagome?

- Bolo? – perguntou todos os outros ao mesmo tempo.

- Sim, um bolo! – respondeu Kagome – É um costume do meu tempo as pessoas fazerem um bolo para o aniversariante.

- E de onde raios nós vamos tirar um bolo? – perguntou Inuyasha.

- É mesmo! – disse Kagome – Eu tinha me esquecido que aqui não tem como fazer um. E demoraria muito para ir até o poço come-ossos, voltar para minha era e comprar um!

- Que tal um presente? – sugeriu Miroku.

- Isso mesmo! – disse Sango – Um brinquedo bem bonito.

- Tudo menos boneca! – disse Yuri – Ela já tem um monte em seu quarto.

- Está bem, um brinquedo! – disse Kagome – Isto podemos achar neste vilarejo que tem próximo daqui. Mas temos que arranjar um jeito especial de entregar o brinquedo para a Rin.

- Que tal deixar ao lado dela na cama? – disse Inuyasha – Assim quando ela acordar vai achar o presente.

- Que tal colocar um embrulho bem bonito e depois colocar no pescoço do Aruru para ele entregar? – disse Miroku.

- Mantenham-se longe do Aruru! – disse Sesshie - Ele não gosta muito de gente estranha! E se ele resolver comer alguém eu não me responsabilizo!

- Gulp! – fez todos.

- A gente arranja outra coisa! – disse Kagome – Agora temos que ir atrás do brinquedo. Inuyasha, me leve até o vilarejo!

- Sabia que ia sobrar para mim! – disse Inuyasha – Por que você não vai com o Miroku e a Sango?

- Porque eles não podem me carregar nas costas! – respondeu Kagome. – Só falta uma coisa!

Ela chegou perto de Sesshie, que estava entretido vendo os pergaminhos (N/A: Não agüento mais escrever pergaminhos!) e esticou a mão. Ele a olhou desconfiado.

- O quê? – disse Sesshie – O que você quer?

- Dinheiro! – respondeu Kagome – Como você acha que eu vou arranjar um brinquedo para a Rin? Roubando?

- O simples fato de você levar o Inuyasha já pode fazer com que você ganhe algumas moedas – disse Sesshie – Podem pensar que ele faz parte de algum circo ou coisa assim!

- Hei, olha como fala! – resmungou Inuyasha – É mais fácil acharem que a Kagome é de um circo, vestida com esta roupa esquisita!

- Inuyasha... – disse Kagome - ... SENTA!

POW!

- Vai logo, Sesshie! – disse Yuri – Dê logo o que ela precisa! Já está ficando tarde e logo vai escurecer!

- Está bem! – disse Sesshie se levantando e indo em direção a uma caixa de madeira num canto da biblioteca – Espero que isto dê para comprar algo bom!

Ele abriu a caixa que estava repleta de jóias e moedas de ouro e pegou um diamante de uns 5cm de circunferência e entregou na mão de Kagome, que ficou olhando boquiaberta para a pedra.

- Meu paizinho! – disse Kagome babando – E eu fui encontrar primeiro justamente o irmão pobretão da família! Que azar!

- Deixe de bobagem, Kagome! – disse Inuyasha – Eu posso lhe dar coisa muito melhor!

- Como o quê? – disse Kagome colocando a pedra no dedo e imaginando como seria um anel de noivado com um diamante daqueles – Você não tem dinheiro nem para comprar um cata-vento para mim...

- Credo, Kagome! – disse Inuyasha – Eu estava falando de amor! Aposto que isto o Sesshie nem sabe o que é?

- Como se isto importasse! – disse Sango bem baixinho - Um homem lindo desses e cheio das jóias nem precisa amar ninguém...

- Você disse alguma coisa, Sangozinha? – perguntou Miroku desconfiado.

- Não, nada não! – respondeu a exterminadora.

- Vão logo! – disse Sesshie – E demorem bastante!

Kagome e Inuyasha saíram da biblioteca deixando Miroku e Sango olhando com cara de palhaços para Sesshie.

- E vocês dois? – perguntou Sesshie.

- O que tem a gente? – disse Miroku.

- Vão ficar aqui? – disse o youkai entediado.

- Se o sr não se importar...- disse Sango.

- SUMAM! – ordenou Sesshie.

Os dois acataram a ordem do youkai e correram da sala. Ele olhou para Yuri, que também tinha uma cara de bocó olhando para Sesshie.

- Você quer que eu saia também? – disse Yuri sorrindo.

- Não! – respondeu ele – Eu só estou olhando esta pintura toda que a humana do Inuyasha fez em você.

- Vai dizer que está tão ruim assim? – disse Yuri ainda sentindo o _gloss_ na boca – Este negócio faz a boca da gente grudar...

- Não está ruim! – disse Sesshie.

- Isso quer dizer que ficou bom? – disse ela sorrindo.

- Eu só disse que não ficou ruim! – respondeu ele – Vem aqui!

Ela se aproximou e ele a agarrou e deu um beijo na boca dela.

- Nossa! – disse ela surpresa – O que foi isto?

- É, realmente, este negócio faz a boca grudar! – disse ele se referindo ao _gloss._

- Acho que eu vou subir e tomar um banho depois desta! – disse Yuri anda desconcertada com a atitude de Sesshie.

- Bom banho, srta Yuri! – disse Sesshie.

Assim que ela deixou a biblioteca Sesshie pôde voltar a estudar seus pergaminhos.

- Depois ainda dizem que eu sou um cara frio! – disse sorrindo.

Yuri passou primeiro no quarto de hóspedes para poder pegar uma roupa e depois ir para o quarto de Sesshie tomar um banho. Entrou e viu que pelo menos suas servas haviam guardado um pouco das roupas que estavam jogadas no chão.

- Pelo menos isso! – disse ela se dirigindo ao baú de roupas – O que é isto?

Ela pegou o saquinho que sua serva havia deixado em cima do baú e o abriu.

- Cogumelos? – disse ela – Parecem gostosos! Depois eu como um!

Ela colocou o saquinho de lado e tratou de pegar uma roupa e ir tomar seu banho. Ficou no quarto de Sesshie esperando Jaken trazer a água que ela havia pedido previamente. Logo o servo chegou e arrumou tudo para ela. Ele saiu e ela entrou na banheira, onde ficou mergulhada até começar a enrugar.

Sesshie saiu da biblioteca irritado depois de não conseguir entender nada dos pergaminhos que estava estudando. Subiu para o quarto e entrou direto, pegando Yuri se trocando.

- Ai! – gritou ela se enrolando nas roupas – Você não sabe bater na porta, não?

- Me desculpe! – disse ele de mau humor – Eu esqueci que este não é mais o MEU quarto!

Yuri correu para a sala de banho e se trocou lá. Sesshie estranhou a atitude, pois ele já havia visto tudo aquilo antes, mas resolveu deixar de lado, afinal as mulheres são esquisitas mesmo.

Deitou-se na cama e ficou pensativo olhando para o teto. Yuri sentou-se ao lado dele disposta a perturbar a meditação do youkai.

- Sesshie! – disse ela – Já está escuro e seu irmão ainda não voltou. O sr não fica preocupado?

- Não! – respondeu Sesshie – Quanto mais longe ele estiver de mim, mais sossegado eu fico!

- Eu quero ver o que eles compraram para a Rin! – disse ela – Tomara que eles achem algo maravilhoso.

**Enquanto isso, no vilarejo vizinho...**

Inuyasha e Kagome estavam em uma cabana escolhendo algumas coisinhas para comprar.

- Eu quero este kimono azul e aquele outro amarelo ali! – disse Kagome apontando uma prateleira para a dona da cabana – Eles vão combinar com estes colares que eu escolhi.

- Hei, Kagome! – disse Inuyasha preocupado – Você acha certo mesmo nós comprarmos tudo isto? Afinal o Sesshie deu o diamante para comprarmos um presente para a Rin!

- Sossega, Inuyasha! – disse Kagome – Já escolhemos um ótimo presente para a Rin! E ainda assim dá para comprar mais um monte de coisas com o valor deste diamante. E o Sesshie não pediu para levar o troco! Vamos aproveitar um pouquinho. Pense que de certa forma a fortuna dele também pertence a você!

- É verdade! – riu Inuyasha – Eu acho que vou comprar uma bainha nova para aTessaiga, hihihi!

**De volta ao palácio...**

**- **CHEGUEI! – gritou Kagome entrando no salão principal carregada de embrulhos – Comprei uma coisa maravilhosa!

Yuri desceu correndo e fez sinal para ela falar baixo, pois Rin estava na biblioteca brincando com Shippou.

- Vamos para o meu quarto – disse Yuri.

- O seu mesmo ou o do Sesshie? – disse Kagome.

- O meu mesmo! – disse ajudando a carregar os embrulhos escada acima – Vamos chamar a Sango e depois vamos para lá!

- Está bem! – disse Kagome.

- Onde está o Inuyasha? – estranhou Yuri por Kagome estar sozinha.

- Ah, ele foi tratar do fator "surpresa"! – respondeu Yuri – Ele disse que teve uma idéia maravilhosa sobre quem poderia entregar o presente para a Rin, mas não quis me contar.

- Certo! – disse Yuri – O que você comprou afinal de contas? Tem tanto embrulho aqui!

- Umas coisinhas básicas! – disse Kagome – Aliás, eu trouxe um presente para você também. Um lindo kimono lilás que eu vi. E para você também, Sango! – disse para a amiga que acabava de chegar.

- Nossa! Presente? – disse Sango – Cortesia do Sesshie?

- Exatamente! – disse Kagome rindo – Mas isso é segredo!

As três riram e entraram no quarto de Yuri. Desembrulharam tudo até encontrarem o presente de Rin.

- Nossa! – disse Yuri – É linda!

- Muito linda! – disse Sango – Ela vai adorar!

As três ficaram em silêncio observando o presente, até que Yuri resolveu falar.

- Mas eu não disse que poderia ser tudo, menos uma boneca? – disse Yuri pegando a boneca de louça com cuidado – Ela já tem um monte!

- Eu sei! – disse Kagome – Mas não existe nada bom nesta era para se dar à uma garotinha! Se fosse um menino ainda teria a opção de dar uma _katana, _ou um joguinho de peão, mas para uma menina só tem boneca mesmo.

- Você daria uma _katana_ para uma criança, Kagome? – disse Sango surpresa.

- Se esta criança andasse com o Sesshie eu daria, e acharia até normal! – respondeu Kagome – Isto se ele já não tivesse dado uma antes, não é?

- Pensando bem, faz sentido! – disse Sango.

- Vamos embrulhar a boneca de novo e esperar pelo Inuyasha com a surpresa dele – disse Yuri.

Elas arrumaram tudo e vestiram também as roupas novas e saíram do quarto. Yuri voltou poucos segundos depois e pegou o saquinho de cogumelos que as servas haviam deixado.

- Vou levar isto comigo! – disse ela – Vou ver se as meninas querem um pouquinho!

Ela desceu e viu que as garotas estavam conversando com Sesshie e Miroku no salão principal.

- Me diga, Sango! – dizia Miroku desconfiado – Que roupa é esta? Eu nunca vi você vestida com ela.

- Ai, Miroku! – disse Sango tentando disfarçar – Eu ganhei!

- Ganhou de quem? – continuou o monge – Quem anda dando roupas para você, hein?

- Eu! – respondeu Yuri salvando as duas amigas de serem descobertas – E dei a da Kagome também!

- Ah, bom! – disse Miroku – Já estava ficando preocupado que algum outro homem estivesse te dando presentes!

As três riram com a frase de Miroku.

Sesshie olhava a tudo entediado, de mau humor e com o saco cheio. Ainda eram 8 da noite e não havia nada para se fazer, além de ouvir a conversa estúpida dos humanos à sua volta. Bocejou, coçou a orelha, ajeitou a roupa e bocejou de novo.

"Tédio! Tédio! Tédio!" pensou.

Olhou para os lados, pigarreou, bateu o pé no chão nervosamente e suspirou sem saber o que fazer.

"Não acredito que eles estão falando sobre gatinhos! Gatinhos mimosos, gatinhos peludos! Ai, socorro!".

- Eu vou dormir! – disse Sesshie por fim.

- Espere, eu vou com você! – disse Yuri deixando os cogumelos em uma mesinha e indo atrás dele.

- Boa noite para os pombinhos! – zombou Sango – Durmam bem!

- Imagine, Sango! – disse Kagome – Você acha que eles vão dormir!

- Por favor, não façam muito barulho! – disse Miroku – Meu sono é muito leve!

Os três ficaram rindo até a hora em que Sesshie virou-se com aquele típico olhar assassino para eles.

- Er, boa noite! – disse Miroku – Eu já vou me recolher também. Você vem, Sango?

- Daqui há alguns minutinhos, Miroku! – disse Sango depois falando baixo para Kagome – Eu vou ver esperar dar o tempo dele dormir primeiro, ele está muito assanhado ultimamente!

- E eu que vou ter que ficar sem meu Inuzinho! – disse Kagome – Tomara que ele encontre algo bom para a surpresa da Rin.

- O que é isto? – perguntou Sango achando o saquinho de cogumelos na mesinha – Cogumelos?

- Parecem bons! – disse Kagome – Deixa eu ver direito.

As duas olharam o saquinho, mas logo deixaram-no de lado e subiram para seus quartos.

**No quarto de Sesshie...**

O youkai arrancou toda a roupa e se deitou. Yuri ficou olhando para ele sem saber o que fazer.

- Deite-se, srta Yuri! – disse ele – E durma!

- Mas, e o nosso... – disse ela sendo interrompida.

- Acordo? – disse ele – Hoje pode esquecer! Eu estou num mau humor danado por causa daqueles malditos pergaminhos que eu não consigo decifrar!

- Mas... – disse ela.

- Mas nada! – disse ele – Durma!

Ela fez um bico e sentou na cama.

- Eu não estou com sono! – disse Yuri.

- Então leia um livro, faça um trabalho manual, qualquer coisa! – disse Sesshie – Só não fique conversando comigo!

- Credo, Sesshie! – disse ela se levantando – Eu vou dormir no meu quarto, hoje! Você está muito chato!

- Ótimo! – disse ele – Tchau!

Ela saiu emburrada do quarto e bateu a porta bem forte para ele ficar com raiva.

- Droga, eu não estou com sono! – disse ela – Eu vou lá embaixo ver se acho alguma coisa para fazer – disse descendo as escadas.

**No quarto de Miroku e Sango...**

- Sangozinha! – disse o monge deitado na cama só com o lençol jogado por cima das partes intimas – Vem aqui, vem!

- O que você quer, Miroku? – perguntou Sango se olhando de lado num espelho – Eu devo ter engordado uma arroba no último mês!

- Imagine, Sangozinha! – disse Miroku com uma voz sensual – Você está igualzinha ao que era antes de engravidar.

- Você quer dizer que eu já era gorda assim antes, então? – disse ela com um olhar furioso para ele.

- Não! Eu não disse isto! – respondeu o monge – "Por que as mulheres só entendem as coisas da forma errada?".

- Eu vou descer e ver se eu arranjo alguma coisa para comer – disse ela abrindo a porta do quarto – Embora você tenha dito que eu estou obesa!

- Ai ai! – disse Miroku – Minha noite já foi pro beleléu!

Sango cruzou nas escadas com Yuri, que estava subindo.

- Yuri! – disse Sango – Já deixou o Sesshie?

- Nem aconteceu nada! – disse Yuri – Ele está num mau humor bravo! Boa noite!

- Boa noite! – disse Sango descendo e indo para a cozinha – Vamos ver o que eu acho!

Ela vasculhou tudo e só achou a sopa da Rin.

- Ah, isto eu não quero! – disse saindo da cozinha – Será que aqueles cogumelos ainda estão lá?

Foi até a mesinha e achou o saquinho.

**No quarto de Kagome...**

- Ai, eu não acredito que vai me dar cólica agora! – disse ela passando a mão na barriga – Era só o que faltava!

Ela se deitou de barriga para cima na cama, mas não adiantou. Contorceu-se, mas a dor começava a aumentar. Olhou em sua mochila para ver se achava algum remédio.

- Não acredito que o Inuyasha comeu meus comprimidos para dor pensando que eram balas! – disse ela segurando a cartela vazia - Eu vou descer e ver se eu acho pelo menos uma erva medicinal para fazer um chá.

Saiu do quarto e encontrou Sango subindo as escadas.

- Não consegue dormir, Kagome? – disse a amiga.

- Não! Eu estou com cólica! – disse Kagome – Vou ver se eu acho algo para fazer um chá.

- Quer ajuda? – disse Sango.

- Obrigada, amiga! – disse ela – Pode ir dormir sossegada.

As duas se despediram e Kagome começou a vasculhar a cozinha em busca de ervas.

- Só tem ingredientes da sopa da Rin – disse ela saindo da cozinha – Será que aqueles cogumelos ainda estão lá? Pode ser que eles sejam medicinais!

Ela olhou a mesinha e viu o saquinho.

**No quarto de Jaken...**

RONC! ROONNNNNNNCCCC!

Jaken acordou assustado e olhou para o lado.

- Credo! – disse ele – Este youkaizinho raposa ronca mais que um adulto! Eu vou sair daqui!

Ele saiu do quarto em busca de outro cômodo em que pudesse dormir em paz. Ao passar pela sala sentiu um cheiro estranho no ar.

- Este cheiro – disse ele fungando – Parece o cheiro dos cogumelos afrodisíacos que são usados pelos youkais na época de reprodução!

Ele achou o saquinho em cima da mesa e o abriu. Só havia farelinhos dos cogumelos.

- Pelo cheiro, com certeza este saco estava cheio de cogumelos – disse ele – Mas comeram tudo. Não deixaram nadinha para mim! Se bem que, qual seria a utilidade para um sapo feio como eu comer um negócio destes? Eu não tenho ninguém, buáááá!

Jaken se dirigiu para a biblioteca chorando por ser sozinho.

- Bom, quem quer que seja que tenha comido os cogumelos começará a sentir o efeito dentro de uma meia hora. – disse Jaken – O que me dá tempo de dormir e não ter que ficar ouvindo a felicidade alheia!

Ele se arrumou no chão e dormiu.

**Meia hora depois, no quarto de Kagome...**

- Ufa! Que calor! – disse Kagome passando a mão na testa – Onde está o Inuyasha na hora em que eu mais preciso dele?

Olhou para os lados pensando em uma solução para a falta do namorado.

- Eu preciso de algum homem! – disse já sentindo uma falta de ar com o calor que lhe subia ao rosto.

Levantou-se da cama e pensou em quem chamaria.

- Miroku? – disse ela – Não, ele não! Ele está com a Sango! Já sei, o Sesshie! Não, ele também está ocupado a estas horas, com a Yuri!

Pensou mais um pouco e então sorriu.

- Já sei! – disse e saiu do quarto.

**Na biblioteca...**

Jaken estava dormindo de barriga para cima, todo largado no chão e quase se engasgando com a própria baba. Então a porta foi aberta com uma enorme violência e um vulto feminino parou na porta.

- Jaken –disse a pessoa – Eu preciso urgente de você!

- Srta Kagome? – disse ele vendo a jovem só de camisola parada na porta – Que cara é essa?

Kagome caminhou rápido até ele e se ajoelhou na frente do sapo.

- Jaken, você é o único macho disponível nesta casa neste momento – disse Kagome – Você vai ter que servir...

- O quê? – disse ele assustado com a cara da jovem.

- Eu quero que você... – disse Kagome esticando a mão para ele - ... abra este vidro de remédio para mim! Por favor!

Ela esticou o vidro lacrado de analgésico para Jaken, quase o matando de infarto.

- Faz um tempão que eu estou tentando abrir isto – disse Kagome – Eu encontrei este remédio escondido nas minhas coisas, e acho que o Inuyasha só não comeu porque ele não sabe como se abre! Abre isto logo! Eu já estou com um calor horrível por causa da dor que eu estou sentindo.

Jaken seguiu as instruções de Kagome e então abriu o vidro e entregou para a moça. Ela virou dois comprimidos garganta abaixo e se levantou.

- Obrigada, Jaken! – disse ela – Ainda bem que eu encontrei este remédio. Fui procurar na cozinha e não tinha nada para fazer um chá para dor. Pensei em usar uns cogumelos que estavam no salão, mas já não tinha mais nenhum.

- A srta está falando dos cogumelos afrodisíacos que estavam num saquinho?- disse Jaken.

- Afrodisíacos? – repetiu a jovem – Credo, e eu ia comer eles! Sem o Inuyasha por perto...

- Quem será que comeu? – disse o sapo.

- Eu só vi a Sango no salão principal... – disse Kagome dando um sorriso – O Miroku vai tirar a barriga da miséria...

**No quarto de Miroku e Sango...**

Miroku estava deitado, calado, sem se mover, tudo para não irritar Sango de novo. Ela tinha se enfiado na sala de banho desde que voltara da sua busca por comida. A exterminadora estava tentando se encaixar numa camisola que Kagome havia lhe dado de presente um tempo atrás, mas o traje estava apertado. Parou, começando a sentir algo estranho.

Miroku estava apenas olhando para cortina que separava os cômodos a espera da amada. De repente Sango abre a cortina com tudo, assustando o monge. Vestida com a camisola apertada, a exterminadora olhava estranhamente para o namorado na cama.

- Sango, aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou ele com medo do olhar dela.

- Miroku! – disse ela ofegante – Eu preciso de uma coisa, que só você pode fazer comigo!

- Hã? – disse ele sem entender quando ela subiu na cama e o agarrou – O que é?

Ela o abraçou e disse o que queria dele.

- Miroku! – disse ela – Por favor... Me ajuda a tirar esta camisola! Ela está me sufocando! Buuuuááááá...

- Ai ai! – disse Miroku.- Está bem!

- Eu estou redonda! – disse Sango ainda chorando – Eu nunca mais vou comer!

- Calma, Sangozinha! – disse Miroku já pensando em arranjar uma faca para cortar a camisola que não queria sair de jeito nenhum.

- Ainda bem que eu não encontrei nada para comer lá embaixo! – resmungou Sango – Eu ia explodir se comesse alguma coisa! Ainda bem que aqueles cogumelos já tinham acabado. Era capaz de eu comê-los e eles estufarem na minha barriga me deixando mais gorda ainda! Buuuáááá!

- Ai ai ai! – disse o monge – Você não está gorda, meu amor! Mas será que dava para você tentar murchar um pouco a barriga para eu conseguir tirar sua camisola?

- BUUUUÁÁÁÁÁ! – continuou a chorar Sango.

Uma vez que Sango e Kagome não comeram os cogumelos, só restava uma única opção...

**No quarto de Yuri, o dela mesmo...**

Yuri terminou de engolir o último dos 10 cogumelos que tinham no saquinho e foi até a varanda tomar um ventinho, pois estava um mormaço dentro do quarto. Se debruçou na mureta e deu uma olhada na varanda do quarto de Sesshie.

- Ele já deve estar dormindo faz tempo – disse baixo – Aquele chato, não vai cumprir o acordo comigo hoje!

Saiu da varanda e voltou para dentro do quarto.

- Onde eu vou dormir? – disse ao ver a cama sem colchão.

De repente começou a sentir-se estranha. Era como se o calor do quarto aumentasse.

- Parece que eu estou perto de uma fogueira, que estranho! – disse ela.

Tentou se abanar, mas o calor estava ficando insuportável. Fechou as pernas com força e caiu sentada no chão quando o calor se alastrou por suas partes intimas.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou assustada.

Então um pensamento estranho veio à sua mente, deixando-a corada.

- O que é isto? – perguntou-se mais uma vez – Eu estou com uma vontade enorme de...

Quando deu por si, estava com a mão entre as pernas e pensando em Sesshie. Arrancou a mão assustada e se levantou.

- Eu estava me tocando e pensando naquele chato, grosseirão, maravilhoso, gostoso, másculo e ... ai, meus deuses! – disse ela já não se agüentando – Eu preciso ir ao quarto do Sesshie...

Levantou-se e saiu correndo do quarto. Desceu as escadas pulando de três em três degraus e correu ainda mais pelo corredor que dava acesso ao quarto do youkai. Parou na frente da porta e respirou fundo. Ajeitou os cabelos e o kimono de tecido leve que usava para dormir e sorriu maliciosamente.

Abriu a porta com tudo e entrou. Sesshie, que dormia de bruços acordou assustado.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou ele abrindo os olhos e vendo Yuri encostada na porta – Você enlouqueceu?

- Sesshie! – disse ela com uma voz sensual – O nosso acordo...

- Srta Yuri eu já não disse que hoje eu estou de mau humor! – disse ele se virando de barriga para cima e fechando os olhos novamente – Você não pode esperar até amanhã?

- Não! – disse ela caminhando até a cama e subindo nela. Ficou em pé em cima de Sesshie, dando a ele uma visão privilegiada - Eu preciso de você agora!

Sesshie puxou o lençol até o pescoço estranhando a atitude da garota.

- Você está bem, srta Yuri? – perguntou ele.

- Não! Eu não estou bem! – disse ela – Eu estou precisando de uma coisa. E é algo que só você pode me dar...

- Srta Yuri, eu... – disse ele sendo interrompido por ela, que puxou o lençol dele e o jogou longe.

Ela o olhou nu na cama e sorriu, depois mordeu o lábio inferior.

- E se o sr não me der de boa vontade – disse ela – eu vou ser obrigada a usar de força para arrancar de você...

- Yuri, eu não sei o que está acontecendo, mas... – disse ele.

Ela se sentou em cima dele causando um gemido no surpreso youkai.

- Ah, meus deuses! – disse ele – O que você vai fazer?

- Cale-se! – ordenou ela – Use sua boquinha só para me beijar!

Dito isto ela o beijou de forma ardente e selvagem, por uns cinco minutos. Então soltou seus lábios e deu um sorriso.

- Pelo que eu posso sentir aqui em baixo, você já não está de tão mau humor assim, não é? – disse ela soltando o laço da roupa e a tirando – Vamos ver o quanto eu posso fazê-lo ficar de bom humor agora...

Ela beijou o pescoço de Sesshie, passou a língua na pontinha da orelha dele, o deixando enlouquecido.

- Ai, Yuri, assim você vai acabar comigo! – sussurrou ele.

- Psssiuuu! – fez ela – Quem te deu ordem para falar? Hoje você vai ser meu escravo, e eu vou fazer tudinho o que eu quiser com você!

Ela se encaixou em cima dele e começou a fazer amor com ele de uma forma e com uma voracidade que ele nunca tinha visto em mulher nenhuma. Nem youkai, nem humana nenhuma em toda sua vida o tinham levado ao paraíso como ela estava fazendo naquele momento. Tentou abafar um pouco dos gemidos, mas não conseguia. Resolveu se liberar de vez e aproveitar o momento ao máximo. Puxou a cabeça dela e a beijou rapidamente, depois chegou seus lábios próximos à orelha dela.

- Srta Yuri! – sussurrou – Eu vou me casar com você...

Dito isto a deitou na cama e continuou a possuí-la apaixonadamente, por horas e horas. Chegando juntos ao prazer várias vezes, até o amanhecer, quando deixaram os corpos caírem na cama, exaustos e suados, e dormiram como dois anjos recém caídos do céu.

**Nossa! Gostaram? Espero que sim! E mandem reviews, ok? E no próximo capítulo, o aniversário surpresa de Rin. O que será que o Inuyasha planejou para a nossa querida Rin, hein? Não percam nem uma linha desta história, que pelo jeito vai render mais do que um filho só para o Sesshie e a Yuri. Ai, ai, que inveja dela...**


	19. E não é que os cogumelos tinham muitos e

**_Olá, pessoal! Desculpem a demora para postar este novo cap. Espero que gostem! Agradeço todas as reviews, nunca esperei que fossem gostar tanto, obrigadérrima! Boa leitura!_**

**E não é que os cogumelos tinham muitos efeitos!**

Yuri abriu os olhos e quase gritou ao ver o clarão do sol no quarto. Quase gritou de novo ao ver que estava nua. E gritou realmente quando viu Sesshie caído por cima dela, dormindo.

- SESSHIE! – gritou quase enfartando o youkai – O QUE VOCÊ FEZ?

Ele se sentou na cama ainda tentando abrir os olhos.

- Como assim, o que eu fiz? – perguntou ele surpreso.

- Você teve a audácia de esperar eu dormir e me buscar no quarto de hóspedes! - disse ela irritada – Aí você me colocou na sua cama! Agora eu tenho certeza que você vai dizer que cumpriu mais uma parte do acordo, mesmo que eu não me lembre disso! E ainda vai dizer que se eu estava dormindo e não percebi nada, o problema é meu! Não é?

Ela cruzou os braços e esperou a desculpa de Sesshie. Ele estava olhando para ela com uma cara típica de moleque que não roubou o doce ainda assim vai apanhar por causa disto.

- EXPLIQUE-SE! – gritou ela perto do ouvido sensível dele.

- NÃO GRITE! – gritou ele de volta – Eu não tenho a mínima idéia do que a srta está alegando que eu fiz, mas eu tenho certeza de que eu cumpri mais uma parte do acordo, aliás, não só mais uma parte como umas três vezes além do que foi colocado no acordo. E a srta estava bem acordada e aproveitou bastante também. Agora, se você não se lembra destes pequenos detalhes, O PROBLEMA É SEU!

- Você está querendo insinuar que eu estou ficando louca? – disse ela – Você acha que eu não me lembraria se tivesse feito... er... bem...SEXO com você na noite passada?

- Bom, srta Yuri – disse ele se levantando – Sã a srta não é muito!

Ela se irritou e agarrou as pernas dele, desequilibrando o youkai e fazendo com que ele caísse na cama.

- Você não vai me chamar de doida e sair impune! – disse ela ainda segurando ele – Venha aqui e lute como um homem!

Ele se debateu para se soltar, mas no fim acabou por abraçar ela para segurar seus braços. E estava rindo da cara dela, é claro.

- Srta Yuri, srta Yuri! – disse ele – Você sabe mesmo como me enganar! Eu quase acreditei que a srta não se lembrava do que aconteceu entre a gente ontem à noite!

- Mas eu não me lembro! – disse ela parando de se debater – O que aconteceu?

Sesshie olhou para ela sem acreditar. O que havia acontecido com ela? Teria ela sido possuída por algum espírito indecente na noite anterior? Então ela não se lembrava também que ele tinha dito que ia se casar com ela?

- E que gosto de terra é este na minha boca? – perguntou ela fazendo uma careta.

- Nem vem me culpar por isso! – disse ele se levantando assustado – Você não se lembra mesmo do que nós fizemos a noite inteira, sem parar?

- O que nós fizemos a noite inteira sem parar? – perguntou ingenuamente, mas depois entendendo – Ops, isso?

Sesshie fez que sim com a cabeça. Ela fez uma cara de choro.

- A noite inteira? – perguntou emocionada – Sem parar? E eu não me lembro de nada? Ai, como eu sou idiota!

Yuri passou a dar pequenos croques na cabeça, se flagelando por não se lembrar da noite com Sesshie.

- E... foi bom? – perguntou ela curiosa.

Sesshie fez que sim a cabeça, o que a levou a dar mais uns croques na moleira.

- Eu não entendo! – disse ele se sentando ao lado dela – Você chegou no quarto me atacando, toda fogosa, e esqueceu de tudo!

- Eu aproveitei bastante? – perguntou ainda chorosa.

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Droga, eu quero me lembrar! – disse ela dando mais um croque na cabeça.

- Eu gostei tanto do seu jeito – disse Sesshie pensativo – Eu até disse que ia me ca...

Sesshie interrompeu a frase um pouco antes de entregar seu pedido de casamento.

- Você ia o quê? – perguntou Yuri sem entender.

- Eu até disse que ia me CANsar com todo o seu fogo – disfarçou ele – Sabe como é, eu já não sou aquele youkai de 200 anos...

- Espero que pelo menos tenha sido suficiente para que eu engravide! – se conformou Yuri – E nem pense que por este motivo o sr está liberado hoje a noite! Eu quero ter certeza de que pelo menos as 7 vezes que eu estava contando estejam corretas!

- Claro, claro! – disse ele - Não se preocupe com isso! Eu ainda agüento mais uma vez!

- E a noite inteira, sem parar? – disse ela – Agüenta de novo?

- Eu não vou fazer isso a noite inteira, sem parar, com a srta de novo – disse ele irritado – Você vai se esquecer pela manhã!

- Eu devo estar mesmo louca! – disse ela se levantando com dificuldade –Ai! Parece que eu fui atropelada por uma carroça puxada por trinta cavalos!

Ela arregalou os olhos e olhou para Sesshie que sorria maliciosamente.

- Nossa, deve ter sido mesmo muito bom! – disse ela – Eu vou me matar de ódio!

- Eu vou descer! – disse Sesshie – Eu preciso fazer umas coisinhas!

Ele nem esperou o tchau dela e já tinha corrido para fora do quarto. Yuri ficou repassando na cabeça a noite anterior, mas realmente não se lembrava de nada mais do que estar no quarto de hóspedes comendo os cogumelos.

- Será que o gosto de terra na boca é por causa dos cogumelos? – se perguntou Yuri – Eu não devia ter comido todos sozinha. É isso que dá ser esfomeada!

Sesshie desceu correndo as escadas, olhando para trás para ver se Yuri estava vindo. Queria conversar com alguém sobre o acontecido na noite anterior.

"Talvez a humana do Inuyasha saiba o que se passa com a Yuri!" pensou "As duas são doidas!".

Quando se assegurou que Yuri não o seguia, olhou para frente e tomou um susto.

- Ahhh! – gritou como uma mocinha ao notar a cena – O que foi?

Parados à sua frente estavam Kagome, Sango, e Miroku olhando para ele com sorrisos de orelha a orelha na cara.

- Vocês estão me assustando! – disse Sesshie – Espero que não tenham virados zumbis e queiram comer meu privilegiado cérebro!

- Você, hein! – disse Miroku com a típica cara de depravado dele.

- E a srta Yuri, então? – disse Sango cutucando Miroku.

- Os dois! Isso sim! – concluiu Kagome – Vocês dois, hein?

Sesshie olhou para eles sem paciência.

- O que foi? – perguntou ele – O que aconteceu para vocês estarem me olhando desta forma assustadora e ficarem falando como uns retardados?

- Nós ouvimos tudo! – disseram os três sorrindo ainda mais – Que noite que vocês tiveram, hein?

Sesshie deixou um suspiro escapar no ar.

- Que nós tivemos, não! – reclamou ele – Que noite EU tive! Me parece que a srta Yuri não estava muito presente naquele quarto!

- Hã? – estranharam os três amigos – Como assim?

- Nós ouvimos a srta Yuri gritar como louca! – disse Sango.

- Correção! Nós ouvimos uma mulher gritar como louca! – disse Miroku - Nada pode garantir que fosse a srta Yuri.

- Então você está traindo a Yuri! – disse Kagome dando uma bica na canela de Sesshie – Seu pervertido!

- Aiii! – gritou Sesshie .

- Ela é a mãe do seu bebê! – disse Sango já começando a chorar – Não se faz isso com uma mulher neste estado! Seu demente!

- Que vergonha, Sesshie! – disse Miroku – Nem eu que sou um pervertido confesso faria algo deste tipo com a Sango!

Sesshie olhou para ele como se quisesse lembrá-lo de todas as cantadas que ele passara em Yuri.

- Mas eu consigo entender claramente a sua atitude! – disfarçou Miroku – Como praticamente o único macho restante de sua raça, é natural que você deseje ter mais parceiras e evitar que sua espécie seja dizimada pela constante aplicação do fator natalidade versus mortalidade!

Todos (gota).

- Não façam essa cara! – disse o monge – Eu li isso num livro da escola da Kagome! Eu nem imagino o que quer dizer, mas tem algo haver com sexo!

Todos (gota).

- Às vezes eu fico sem saber se vocês é que são burros e passaram esta benção para o Inuyasha ou se ele é que é burro e passou esse dom a vocês! – disse Sesshie.

- A gente dá e recebe em proporções iguais! – respondeu Miroku – Isto eu li no livro "Mensagens de Alegria", também da Kagome!

- Cale-se! – ordenou Sesshie – E eu quero dizer que não trai a srta Yuri com nenhuma outra mulher!

- Meu Deus, era um homem? – disse Sango estarrecida – Não se faz uma coisa dessas com uma mulher grávida! Buuuáááá!

- Monge! – disse Sesshie se segurando para não dar um croque na exterminadora – Por favor!

- Vamos, Sango! – disse ele pegando no braço da namorada e a levando para as escadas – Você precisa descansar! Me parece que você está sofrendo os sintomas de uma possível "depressão pré-parto"! Vi isso num outro livro da escola da Kagome!

Sesshie viu o monge carregando sua mala, ops, namorada para o quarto e resmungou algo como "O que eu fiz para merecer isso?". Então lembrou-se que estava a sós no salão principal com a humana do meio-irmão. Olhou para ela de cima a baixo, pensando bem se poderia confiar em conversar com ela. Ela notou o olhar dele, e sentiu um certo pavor.

- Er, bem, eu acho que vou ficar no quarto – disse Kagome saindo de fininho –Até o Inuyasha voltar!

- Ei, você! – disse Sesshie correndo e bloqueando a passagem – Vai ser você mesma!

- O que eu fiz? – perguntou já se curvando de medo.

- Por que esse medo todo? – perguntou Sesshie sem entender a reação da humana.

- O Inuyasha me contou que você gosta de comer gente! – respondeu ela – De preferência mulheres de cabelos compridos e pretos e olhos negros!

- Isso equivale a 90 da população feminina deste país! – disse Sesshie injuriado – Não seria bem uma questão de preferência! Além do mais, eu só fiz isto uma vez na minha vida, e a mocinha realmente pediu por isso, embora eu acredite que ela não me pediu para comê-la literalmente!

- Me poupe desses detalhes estranhos! – disse Kagome – O que você quer comigo, então?

- Primeiro que me lembre de nunca mais contar nenhum segredo ao Inuyasha! – disse Sesshie – Segundo, você, humana do meu meio-irmão, pode me ajudar a tentar entender uma coisa que aconteceu com a srta Yuri.

- Humana do seu meio-irmão? – disse Kagome com uma cara feia – Você não tem a mínima idéia de como eu me chamo, não é?

- É necessário que eu saiba seu nome? – disse Sesshie – Graças aos deuses você só aparece por aqui uma vez por ano, no meu aniversário. Este ano só foram duas vezes porque você queria usar o banheiro!

- Ah, deixa pra lá! – disse Kagome – Qual o problema com a srta Yuri?

- Você jura que não vai contar para ninguém, principalmente para aquele hanyou sarnento o que eu vou conversar com você agora? – perguntou Sesshie.

- A minha boca é um túmulo! – disse Kagome com a mão nas costas fazendo uma figa.

- Eu diria que sua boca pode te levar para o túmulo se você contar para ele! – ameaçou Sesshie.

- Fala logo! – disse ela.

- Bem, por onde eu começo? – disse Sesshie chegando bem perto da humana do meio-irmão – A srta Yuri agiu de uma forma muito estranha ontem à noite. Aliás, ela ainda está agindo de uma forma estranha.

- Como assim? –disse Kagome se interessando no assunto.

- Ontem à noite, eu posso dizer que ela praticamente me atacou no quarto – disse Sesshie – Nem parecia a mesma Yuri irritante que bateu à minha porta pedindo para eu ter um filho com ela.

- Sim, continue! – disse Kagome.

- Acontece que se isso já não fosse suficientemente estranho – continuou Sesshie – Eu descobri hoje ao acordar que ela não se lembra de nada do que aconteceu!

- Sério? – disse Kagome.

- Não se lembra nem que eu disse que ia me casar com ela! – revelou Sesshie pensativo.

Os olhos de Kagome se arregalaram ao ouvir aquilo.

- Você...disse...que...ia...se... UAU! – disse ela se exaltando – Essa história é das boas!

- Não ouse contar isto para o Inuyasha! – esbravejou Sesshie.

- Jamais! – disse Kagome fazendo uma figa mental – Nem se ele chegasse neste exato momento!

- KAGOME, CHEGUEI! – gritou Inuyasha abrindo a porta do salão.

A humana olhou para Sesshie e fez sinal de zíper na boca. O youkai agradeceu fazendo um gesto com a cabeça.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa enquanto eu estive fora? – perguntou Inuyasha para Kagome.

A humana segurou a língua o máximo que pode, então explodiu.

- O Sesshie disse para a srta Yuri que ia se casar com ela! – contou Kagome.

- O quê? – disse Inuyasha surpreso – Meus parabéns, mano! Espero que você seja feliz! "Bem feito! Quem mandou julgar eu e o papai, agora está na mesma situação!Hi hi!".

- Humana! – zangou-se Sesshie – Eu vou matá-la!

- Espera aí! – disse Inuyasha para o meio-irmão – Eu não vou deixar você matar a Kagome! Ela é essencial na minha vida!

- Ai, que lindo, Inuyasha! – disse Kagome ficando corada.

- Ela é a única pessoa que pode trazer ramen para mim, da era dela – continuou Inuyasha – Se ela morrer, minha alegria acaba!

- Inuyasha... SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! – disse Kagome irritada – Eu vou para o quarto! E não quero ver você lá!

- Aii! – disse o hanyou com o focinho grudado no chão – Esse piso é de mármore mesmo, não é?

- Pare de reclamar, hanyou desprezível! – disse Sesshie – Eu vou enterrar você vivo se você abrir a boca para contar isto para alguém!

- Eu nem sei o que aconteceu direito! – resmungou Inuyasha se levantando – E já apanhei!

Sesshie num momento de carência de amigos contou tudo o que se passara para Inuyasha.

- Sesshie, eu disse que não sabia o que tinha acontecido – disse o hanyou – Mas não pedi para você me contar! Já não bastam os meus problemas, ainda ter que ficar ouvindo suas historinhas de irmão mais velho, mais bonito, mais sedutor e muito mais rico é de doer!

- Cale a boca! – disse Sesshie – Eu só quero saber o que você faria, com relação a esse negócio do casamento.

- Esse negócio de pedir a Yuri em casamento, mas depois voltar atrás e fingir que não aconteceu nada? – disse Inuyasha – Eu já fiz isso com a Kagome!

- Com quem? – perguntou Sesshie.

- Com a minha humana! – explicou para Sesshie – Eu esqueci que você nunca se preocupou em guardar o nome dela!

- Você já fez isso com ela? – disse Sesshie curioso.

- Sim! – respondeu Inuyasha – Foi no mesmo dia em que eu quebrei meu braço ao cair de uma árvore! Eu a pedi em casamento pela manhã, e à tarde eu disse que tinha desistido por que me achava muito novo!

- E como ela reagiu? – perguntou Sesshie – O que aconteceu depois?

- Eu quebrei o braço quando caí da árvore! – disse Inuyasha – Isso logo depois dela dizer SENTA umas 30 vezes!

- E eu ainda perco o meu tempo ouvindo um perdedor como você! – disse Sesshie irritado.

- Fale que quer se casar com ela! – disse Inu – Você já disse antes, porque não pode repetir? Se ela não se lembra...

- Porque isso talvez seja obra do destino me dizendo que eu não devo me casar com ela! – disse Sesshie.

- Obra do destino foi eu ter sido lacrado numa árvore por 50 anos sem tomar banho e minha roupa permanecer limpa! – disse Inu subindo para o quarto – Agora, deixa eu conversar com a minha humana, quero dizer, com a Kagome!

O hanyou encontrou com Yuri no caminho e a saudou como se não soubesse de nada.

- Bom dia, cunhada! – disse Inu.- O seu noivo está no salão principal!

- Bom dia! – respondeu Yuri sem entender – E a surpresa?

- Está tudo certo, já! – disse Inu – Eu tenho que levar o presente da Rin até a floresta à noite, onde o convidado surpresa vai estar me esperando. Aí, eu entrego o presente para ele, e ele vem trazer para a Rin. Vai ser a maior surpresa que ela já teve na vida!

- Espero que ela goste! – disse Yuri deixando Inuyasha e descendo para falar com Sesshie.

- Ai, aqueles cogumelos não fizeram bem ao meu estômago! – reclamou Yuri passando a mão na barriga.

Sesshie a viu chegar alisando a barriga e pensou que ela já estivesse se sentindo a mãe do século.

- Espere ter uma barriga primeiro – disse ele – Aí sim, você pode começar a alisar!

- Do que você está falando? – disse Yuri – Eu estou com dor de estômago, só isso!

- Sei! – disse Sesshie.

- Embora possa ter meu lindo bebezinho aqui dentro! – disse Yuri sorrindo para a barriga – A mamãe ta aqui, olha!

Sesshie (gota).

- Então, srta Yuri! – disse Sesshie – Não conseguiu se lembrar de nada?

- Não! – disse ela – Mas eu já me conformei! Se o sr diz que eu aproveitei, eu acredito!

Sesshie se encheu de coragem e resolveu abrir o jogo com Yuri.

- Teve também uma outra coisa que eu fiz! – disse ele um pouco encabulado.

- Não vai me dizer que esse gosto de terra na minha boca é culpa sua! – disse ela desconfiada.

- Não! – disse ele se irritando – Eu já disse que disso eu não tenho culpa!

- Então o que você fez?- perguntou ela séria.

- Não foi bem o que eu fiz, e sim algo que eu falei! – disse Sesshie tentando encontrar as palavras certas – Eu disse para a srta que ia me ca...

- SR SESSHIE! – chegou gritando na sala Jaken – SR SESSHIE!

Sesshie deu uma olhada feia para o servo, que notou que estava atrapalhando.

- Depois eu falo com o sr! – disse Jaken se retirando – Não era nada importante, mesmo!

Sesshie respirou fundo e esperou o sapo sair.

- Como eu ia dizendo – continuou ele, dessa vez pegando a mão de Yuri – Eu disse que ia me ca...

- SUMA DAQUI, INUYASHA! – gritou Kagome do alto da escada empurrando o hanyou que saiu rolando e parou aos pés de Sesshie.

- Aiaiai! – disse Inu – Não precisa ficar tão nervosa por causa do negócio do rámen!

Logo atrás de Kagome apareceram Sango e Miroku.

- Não leve à sério, Inuyasha! – disse Miroku – Isso é apenas uma irritação típica do período em que ela se encontra, devido ao excesso de hormônios femininos!

- CALA A BOCA, MIROKU! – gritou Kagome.

Os quatro amigos começaram a brigar, um mandando o outro calar a boca. Até que Inuyasha olhou Sesshie com uma cara feia e segurando a mão de Yuri.

- VAMOS ACABAR COM ESSA BAGUNÇA! – gritou Inu – Eu acho que nós estamos atrapalhando algo!

Ele fez sinal com a cabeça mostrando Sesshie e Yuri.

- Oh! Desculpe! – disseram todos juntos – Podem continuar!

Sesshie fez uma cara ainda pior ao ver que os quatro patetas se sentaram na escada para poder apreciar melhor a cena. Soltou a mão de Yuri com raiva e se afastou dela.

- Eu não tenho nada de importante para falar! – disse Sesshie.

- Mas você estava dizendo que ia se ca..., "ca" o quê? – perguntou Yuri.

- É, Sesshie! – disse Inu pondo lenha na fogueira – Você ia se "ca" o quê?

- Me caLAR! – respondeu rápido Sesshie – Eu disse que ia me calar diante da perplexidade que a srta Yuri me causou esta noite!

Uma salva de vaias ecoou pela sala dado pelos quatro amigos sentados na escada.

- QUAL O PROBLEMA? – gritou Sesshie para eles – ALGUMA COISA CONTRA ISSO?

- Nada, nada! – responderam todos assustados.

- Já vi que eu não escolhi a família mais normal para o meu filho! – resmungou Yuri baixo.

- Eu vou para a biblioteca! – disse Sesshie – Eu preciso terminar de decifrar aqueles pergaminhos!

- Que novidade! – zombou Inuyasha.

- Você gosta mesmo de sair da rotina, hein, Sesshie? – riu Kagome.

- Vocês falam isso porque a vida de vocês é totalmente inútil! – disse Sesshie – Vocês não tem nem inteligência o suficiente para decifrar um escrito do vendedor de frutas do vilarejo ao lado, quanto mais um pergaminho!

Todos abaixaram a cabeça admitindo que realmente eram burros, até Yuri.

- Eu não falava com você, princesa! – disse Sesshie – Eu pouparei a srta desta verdade cruel!

- Obrigada, Sesshie! – disse Yuri toda convencida sem perceber que no fim ele a chamara de burra do mesmo jeito.

Sesshie saiu da sala e foi para a biblioteca, deixando todos no salão sem nada para fazer. Todos ficaram olhando para Yuri de um modo estranho, o que a fez olhar para baixo para confirmar se não tinha saído pelada do quarto.

- O que foi? – perguntou Yuri – Tem alguma coisa na minha roupa?

Eles fizeram que não com a cabeça.

- Então por que estão me olhando desta maneira? – insistiu ela.

- Srta Yuri! – resolveu falar Inuyasha - Você gosta do meu meio-irmão?

- Gosto! – respondeu Yuri – E gosto de você, da Kagome, da Sango, da Rin e um pouco do Jaken também!

- Eu acho que você esqueceu meu nome, princesa! – se intrometeu Miroku.

- Não, eu não esqueci! – disse ela – Eu não gosto de você! Você é um depravado!

A cara do monge foi ao chão.

- Eu pergunto gostar de outra maneira! – disse Inu – Coisa de homem e mulher, entendeu agora?

Yuri pensou um pouco, revirou dentro de seu coraçãozinho pelo que sentia pelo youkai, e respondeu.

- Sexualmente falando? – indagou Yuri.

- Ai, meu Buda! – disse Miroku desmaiando ao ouvir a palavra derivada de sexo.

- Não só dessa maneira! – disse Inuyasha já se irritando – Estou falando de viverem juntos, morarem juntos...

- Ele quer saber se você ama o sr Sesshie! – interrompeu Kagome.

Yuri ergueu uma sobrancelha com a questão.

- Sabe que eu nunca parei para pensar nisso! – disse ela – Deve ser porque eu só o conheço há 10 dias, e em 10 dias NINGUÉM CONSEGUE AMAR NINGUÉM!

Ela gritou e subiu para o quarto irritada.

- Ué, o que foi isso? – perguntou Kagome ainda limpando as cuspidas que Yuri deu ao gritar bem próximo ao rosto dela – Por que ela se irritou tanto?

- Eu sabia! – disse Inu – Qualquer um se ofende quando é perguntado se ama o Sesshie! Ninguém merece ser acusado de tal insanidade!

- Pois eu já acho que é o contrário! – disse Sango – Me parece que ela não quer admitir que o ama, isso sim!

- Isso não é problema nosso! – disse Inuyasha – Só sei que eu passei a noite inteira andando pela floresta sem comer nada. Estou morrendo de fome!

- Credo, Inuyasha! – disse Kagome – Você não quer que seu irmão seja feliz?

- Não! – respondeu o hanyou teimoso.

- Claro que se ele estiver feliz, ele vai parar de querer a Tessaiga – disse Miroku – Você não gostaria que isso acontecesse?

- Ele não tem mais interesse na Tessaiga! – disse Inu – Ele a esqueceu completamente!

- Então por que tem um suporte todo em ouro maciço e escrito Tessaiga na biblioteca do Sesshie? – disse Sango.

- Aquilo não vai ser o meu presente de aniversário? – disse Inu tonto como sempre.

Os amigos caíram na gargalhada com a idiotice do hanyou.

- Ai, tolinho! – disse Kagome limpando as lágrimas dos olhos – Eu chorei de tanto rir! Seu irmão não diz nem "saúde" quando você espirra, o que dirá te dar um presente de aniversário!

- Hei! – disse Inu pensando – Isso pode significar que ele ainda espera conseguir a Tessaiga!

- Quanta esperteza! – disse Miroku – Você é um super dotado! Essa palavra eu li num livro da Kagome também!

- Eu não sou adotado, seu monge imbecil! – disse Inu – Eu posso ser filho bastardo, mas adotado, nunca!

- Ai, meu pai! – disse Miroku – Tem horas em que era melhor ser surdo!

- Vamos deixar a srta Yuri se acalmar – disse Sango – Depois nós tiraremos a limpo esta história!

Eles foram andar no jardim, já que não havia nada melhor para fazerem.

Yuri ficou no quarto de Sesshie, pensando na pergunta de Kagome.

- De que adianta amá-lo! – disse Yuri triste – Ele nunca vai me amar da mesma maneira! Só se eu fosse uma tonta para achar que de uma hora para outra ele vai me pedir em casamento e nós vamos viver felizes para sempre! Isso é bobagem!

Sesshie estava na biblioteca também pensativo sobre Yuri.

"Será que desta vez eu fui inflamado pelas chamas do amor?" pensou ele "Que besteira pedi-la em casamento! Ela nunca aceitaria! Tenho certeza que ela ia achar que eu não confiaria na capacidade dela em cuidar do meu filho! Isso é uma bobagem!".

**Ho ho! Fim da parte 1! Não deixem de ler a parte 2! E mandem reviews, bastante reviews, senão eu não vou postar o ultimo cap. e todos vão morrer de curiosidade! To me achando, não é? Abraços!**


	20. A idiotice canina de Sesshie!

_**Olá pessoal! Mais um capítulo para o deleite de vocês! E esse não é o último, não! Ainda tem mais uns dois ou três para postar. Eu disse que se vocês não mandassem reviews eu ia postar até o penúltimo cap. e o último eu não ia postar, mas era só brincadeira, viu! Agradeço as reviews e espero que mandem mais! Boa leitura para todos!**_

_**A idiotice canina de Sesshie!**_

Depois de apenas quinze minutos caminhando pelo jardim, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango e Miroku entram correndo pelo salão principal e fecham a porta com tudo.

- Essa foi por pouco! – disse Inuyasha esbaforido.

- Por pouco não é o nosso fim! – disse Sango prestes a chorar.

- Acalmem-se! – disse Miroku – Está tudo bem agora!

- Isso tudo é culpa do Inuyasha! – disse Kagome com raiva.

- Minha culpa por quê? – retrucou o hanyou.

- Eu te disse que tentar montar no Aruru não era uma boa idéia! – disse Kagome – Ainda mais nós quatro ao mesmo tempo!

- Mas ele estava aceitando isso muito bem! – disse Inu – Até que o Miroku foi dar a estúpida idéia de cutucar ele com a Tessaiga para ele andar mais rápido!

- Idéia estúpida, mas você aceitou, não é? – resmungou Miroku.

- Só aceitei porque a Kagome me deu um tapa na cabeça!- disse Inuyasha – Ela me disse que eu era mesmo um burro por não ter pensado nisso antes!

- NÃO ME CULPE PELA SUA BURRICE! – gritou Kagome.

- CALEM A BOCA! – gritou Shippou chegando no salão – Vocês não podem se comportar como gente na casa dos outros, não? Vocês me envergonham! Eu e a Rin estávamos brincando num canto e quase morremos de susto com esta gritaria toda! Juntando vocês quatro não dá a metade da educação que eu tenho!

Os quatro ficaram ouvindo o sermão de Shippou com os olhos arregalados.

- Kagome, você acha que seria muita maldade dar uma "Ferida do Vento" no Shippou? – perguntou Inuyasha baixo – Eu prometo que não usarei o poder máximo!

- Você ficou louco? – disse Kagome – Se você fizer isso aqui dentro, o Sesshie vai matar a gente pela bagunça!

- E lá no quintal, pode? – sugeriu Inu.

- É mais recomendável que seja mais para o meio da floresta! – disse Sango.

- É mesmo! - apoiou Miroku – Aí é só jogar ele em um buraco qualquer!

- Está certo! – disse Inu colocando a mão na Tessaiga e olhando para o pequeno youkai raposa que ainda estava dando o seu sermão – Hei, Shippou! Vamos lá na floresta comigo buscar uma coisa que eu esqueci lá?

- Deve ter sido a sua educação que você esqueceu lá! – disse Shippou – Engano meu, você nunca teve educação! Você não pode esquecer algo que não existe!

-ORAS SEU... – gritou Inu sacando a espada – EU VOU TE DAR UMA FERIDA DO VENTO AQUI MESMO! O SESSHIE VAI ME PERDOAR PELA BAGUNÇA!

- Não, não vou! – disse Sesshie chegando com uma cara feia na sala.

- Sesshie! – disse Inu disfarçando e guardando a espada – Imagina que eu iria bagunçar sua linda casa. Eu posso ir lá fora mesmo para fazer o que eu ia fazer. Vamos Shippou!

- Você enlouqueceu? – disse Shippou – Eu não vou lá fora para você me dar uma ferida do vento no meio da cara! Seu retardado!

- ORAS SEU... – gritou Inu novamente sacando a Tessaiga.

- VAMOS PARAR COM ESSA BAGUNÇA! – gritou Sesshie – Vocês não conseguem ficar quietos por meia hora? Ou melhor, pelo resto da vida?

- Eu estou com fome! – disse Sango – Não tem nada para comer aí não, Sesshie?

- Eu já ouvi essa frase antes! – disse Sesshie – E da última vez que eu respondi que sim, vocês ficaram aqui para dormir! Tenho medo de que minha resposta agora faça com que vocês passem a morar aqui!

- Eu não quero morar aqui! – disse Kagome – Eu já tenho uma ótima casa na minha era. E minha mãe sentiria muito a minha falta!

- Nem se você passasse quinze anos fora sua mãe ia sentir sua falta! – disse Inu – Eu aposto que tem vezes que ela nem sabia que você tinha vindo para essa era!

- Cale a boca, Inuyasha! – disse Kagome – Nem mãe você tem!

- Mas posso apostar que minha mãe morta é mais esperta que a sua! – retrucou Inu.

- EU QUERO QUE VOCÊS CALEM A BOCA! – gritou novamente Sesshie – Vão almoçar e façam silêncio para que eu possa estudar os pergaminhos!

- É isso aí! – disse Shippou – Seu bando de selvagens!

- E você vai brincar com a Rin! – ordenou Sesshie para a raposa – Antes que eu te amarre numa árvore para esse hanyou idiota te dar uma ferida do vento!

- Tchauzinho! – disse Shippou sumindo.

- O Jaken vai preparar algo para vocês comerem! – disse Sesshie – E onde está a srta Yuri? Ela também tem que comer!

- A sua ex-futura esposa está no quarto – respondeu Kagome – Ela está um pouquinho aborrecida!

- O que vocês fizeram desta vez? – disse Sesshie com raiva.

- Eu não fiz nada! – defendeu-se Inuyasha – Já a Kagome...

- O que você fez, humana do meu meio-irmao? – perguntou Sesshie.

- Eu não fiz nada! – disse ela – Eu só perguntei se ela amava você!

Sesshie ergueu uma sobrancelha, ficando assim por alguns minutos, até o meio-irmão estalar os dedos em sua frente.

- Sesshie! – chamou Inu – Você está vivo?

- Claro que está vivo! – disse Kagome – Se ele tivesse morrido não estaria de pé! Ele só está em estado de choque! Um tapa no rosto resolve!

- Opa, primeirão da fila! – disse Inuyasha erguendo a manga da roupa.

- Se você fizer isso – disse Sesshie acordando – Eu juro que vou fazer você engolir a Tessaiga! Mesmo que isso ofenda o nosso pai no outro mundo!

- Que bom que você melhorou! – disse Sango – Não quer saber se a srta Yuri ama você ou não?

- Claro que quero! – disse Sesshie.

- Nós também! – disse Sango – Ela não respondeu nada!

- O quê? – disse Sesshie irritado – Então por que perguntou se eu queria saber?

- Por quê? Você não quer? – disse Sango.

Sesshie passou a mão no rosto sem acreditar na idiotice da exterminadora.

- Eu vou voltar para a biblioteca – disse Sesshie – Eu preciso me distanciar de vocês. Eu estou começando a sentir vontade de comer gente de novo! E desta vez não vai ser só mulheres de cabelos pretos compridos e olhos negros!

- Isso é uma ameaça? – perguntou Inu baixo para Miroku.

- Receio que sim! – disse o monge – Mas não se preocupe, Inuyasha! Ele disse "gente"!

Sesshie saiu do salão e os quatro amigos decidiram ir encher o saco de Yuri no quarto, perguntando para ela de novo se ela amava Sesshie. Encontraram a princesa emburrada na varanda do quarto.

- Yuri! – chamou Kagome – A gente bateu na porta, mas ninguém respondeu, então nós entramos!

- Eu gritei que não queria ver ninguém pelo menos umas quinze vezes! – disse Yuri – E acho impossível que vocês não tenham escutado! Ainda mais depois do Inuyasha dizer "Essa voz da Yuri parece o grito de um youkai morrendo!".

- He he! – ficou sem graça Inuyasha – Eu falava de outra Yuri!

- Nós só queremos saber porque a srta ficou tão irritada com a nossa pergunta! – disse Kagome.- Não há mal nenhum em amar o Sesshie. Talvez não seja muito recomendável para pessoas cardíacas, pois quando ele fica bravo, sai de perto. Mas a srta é saudável, não tem esse problema!

- Tem problema, sim! – respondeu Yuri – Por que não deveria ser assim. Eu deveria cumprir com minha obrigação com meu reino, e não me apaixonar! Agora nem vontade de voltar para casa eu tenho mais!

- Então você ama o Sesshie? – perguntou Inuysha.

- Inuyasha, faça um favor para nós! – disse Miroku – Alimente-se menos de capim e volte a ser um hanyou cachorro!

- Hã? – disse Inu sem entender nada.

- Ela já disse que está apaixonada pelo Sesshie! – disse Sango – Só que você é muito burro e não entendeu!

- E por que você não fala para o Sesshie que o ama? – perguntou Kagome.

- Porque não! – respondeu Yuri – Eu já decidi não prolongar meu sofrimento. Eu vou embora amanhã e em uns 7, 8 meses eu já terei esquecido dele!

- Aí seu filho nasce e você se lembra de novo, não é? – disse Sango.

- Eu vou fingir que não há nenhuma relação do meu filho com Sesshie! – disse Yuri – Eu posso fingir que é filho de outra pessoa!

- Claro! – disse Inu – Ele nem vai lembrar o Sesshie mesmo! Só de rosto, mas aí você joga um cobertorzinho na cara dele e fica tudo bem!

- Eu não posso contar para o Sesshie que gosto dele – disse Yuri triste – Ele vai achar que eu quero dar o golpe do baú nele! Embora essa idéia tenha me passado pela cabeça quando eu cheguei aqui e vi o quanto ele era rico!

- Essa idéia é normal! – disse Kagome.

- Como assim, Kagome? – perguntou Inu desconfiado – Essa idéia já passou pela sua cabeça?

- Imagine! – disse Kagome cínicamente para o hanyou – Eu jamais te trocaria pelo seu irmão só porque ele é rico! Só se você morresse...

- Ah, bom! – disse Inu – Como você vai morrer antes de mim, não preciso me preocupar!

- Não precisa mesmo! – disse Kagome com uma cara de viúva-negra para o namorado – Você ainda vai viver muito tempo, meu amor!

- Já está tudo resolvido! – disse Yuri – Eu vou embora. Ele não vai nem se lembrar que tem um filho por aí, e todos viverão felizes para sempre! Aliás, eu nem sei se eu vou ter mesmo um filho ou não! Vai que isso não dá certo? Aí eu vou ter que me casar com o primo do meu falecido padrasto!

- Pelo menos ele é bonitinho? – perguntou Sango.

- Se você não levar em conta a pele escamosa e verde, a cauda enorme e a língua partida, até que é aproveitável! – disse Yuri se conformando.

- O QUÊ? – gritaram todos.

- Ele é um youkai lagarto – explicou Yuri.

- Credo! – disse Kagome – Você não pode casar com um lagarto! Seria uma crueldade se vocês tivessem um filho. Já imaginou como ele seria feio?

- Já imaginei! – disse Yuri – Eu fico arrepiada só de lembrar!

- Então fale para o Sesshie que o ama! – disse Sango – Aposto que ele também ama a srta!

- Não sei! – disse Yuri – Talvez eu faça isso antes de ir embora!

- AGORA! – ordenou Inuyasha.

- Credo! – assustou-se Yuri – Está bem, eu vou conversar com ele.

Yuri saiu do quarto disposta a ir mesmo abrir seu coraçãozinho para o youkai, deixando Kagome, Sango e Miroku, que ficaram olhando surpresos para Inuyasha.

- O que foi isso? – perguntou Kagome para o hanyou.

- Sempre funciona quando você grita comigo dessa maneira! – respondeu Inu – E agora eu vejo que funciona com os outros também! He he!

- Você quase nos mata de susto e ainda acha engraçado? – disse Miroku – Fora o fato de que quando o Sesshie descobrir que você gritou com a ex-futura esposa dele, com certeza sua cabeça vai ser pendurada na biblioteca dele. Isso sem contar a possibilidade dela estar esperando um filho dele, o que no mínimo dobraria o ódio dele pela sua pessoa!

- O Sesshie já me odeia por completo! – disse Inuyasha – Seria impossível dobrar o ódio dele! E no mais, se ele vier reclamar eu grito com ele também!

Alguém abriu a porta do quarto e Inuyasha pensando que fosse Sesshie pulou no colo de Miroku.

- Eu não fiz nada! Eu não fiz nada! – disse Inu desesperado – Foi a Kagome! Eu juro!

Todos (gota).

- Eu só vim avisar que o almoço está servido! – disse Jaken na porta sem entender nada.

Inuyasha desceu do colo do monge totalmente sem graça. Kagome olhava para ele com uma expressão de quem compreende a reação de pavor do ser amado.

- Kagome, er, eu... – tentou se explicar Inu.

- Tudo bem, Inuyasha! – disse ela dando um tapinha no ombro dele – Vamos descer para comer!

O hanyou respirou aliviado enquanto Sango e Miroku ficaram surpresos por Kagome não ter feito nada.

- Vai na frente, Inuyasha! – disse Kagome – Afinal de contas você está morrendo de fome.

Mais que depressa o hanyou saiu pelo corredor e Kagome só ficou olhando da porta do quarto. Quando ele chegou nas escadas, um enorme sorriso diabólico se formou no rosto da jovem.

- SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! – gritou com vontade, entrando de novo no quarto.

- Pelo barulho de pratos quebrados, me parece que ele rolou até a sala de refeições! – disse Sango.

- Verdade! – disse Miroku – Vamos esperar antes de descer! Assim o Jaken arruma tudo de novo!

Os três se sentaram na cama conversando sem nem ao menos se preocupar se Inuyasha tinha sobrevivido.

Na sala de refeições, embaixo de uma pilha de louça quebrada, Inuyasha resmungava de dor.

- Maldição! – disse o hanyou – Acho que dessa vez eu quebrei minha perna!

- O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AÍ? – gritou Sesshie da porta da biblioteca.

Inuyasha se levantou mais que depressa, constatando que não havia quebrado a perna, e se escondeu atrás de um pilar. Sesshie só bufou e entrou de novo na biblioteca.

- Você se machucou? – perguntou uma voz atrás do hanyou.

- Não, eu caí do alto da escada, mas não me machuquei não! – respondeu irritado Inu – Afinal de contas eu faço isso para me divertir! SRTA YURI!

Quando viu que era a princesa que estava atrás de si, Inuyasha tratou de se desculpar de uma forma educada.

- Nunca mais faça isso! – disse ele – Se você tivesse feito essa pergunta ao Sesshie, com certeza ele teria virado e cortado sua cabeça antes de ver quem era!

- Desculpe! – disse Yuri.

- E você não ia falar com o Sesshie? – perguntou Inu arrancando os cacos de louça dos cabelos – Perdeu a coragem, é?

- Não, eu... – disse Yuri.

- Se você quiser eu posso gritar de novo com a srta! –sugeriu Inu.

- Não, muito obrigada! – disse Yuri – Meus ouvidos ainda estão sensíveis por causa do último grito!

- Mas quando precisar, disponha! – disse Inu – Agora, respire fundo e vá falar com aquele idiota do meu meio-irmão!

- Está bem! – disse Yuri indo até a biblioteca. Bateu na porta até o youkai abri-la irritado.

- Por que você não morre... – disse com raiva até notar que era Yuri – PRINCESA?

- Eu não posso morrer antes de dar um herdeiro ao meu reino! – disse ela emburrada e entrando na biblioteca – Depois quem sabe eu te dê este gostinho!

- Eu não me referia a srta! – disse Sesshie fechando a porta – Eu pensei que fosse aquele hanyou imprestável!

- Sei! – desconfiou ela – Eu vim aqui porque eu tenho algo muito importante a falar com você!

- Sente-se! – disse ele apontando a cadeira enquanto ela se sentava na mesa – Só tome cuidado com os pergaminhos! O que você quer falar comigo?

- Eu vim aqui para falar de uma só vez uma coisa que eu julgo importante para nós dois! – disse ela – Sesshie, eu...

- Espere! – disse ele indo para a varanda – Eu sinto a presença do mensageiro do conselho!

- O quê? – disse ela irritada – e daí?

- Daí que ele quando ele aparece sem eu chamar é alguma coisa muito importante! – disse Sesshie já avistando o mensageiro.

O grande youkai coruja pousou na mureta da varanda e entregou uma carta para Sesshie, depois levantou novamente vôo e foi embora.

- O que é? – perguntou Yuri curiosa.

Sesshie leu a carta e deu uma risada.

- Isso sim é irônico! – disse ele estendendo a carta para Yuri.

Ela leu e ao contrário do youkai, não demonstrou nenhum sorriso.

- Isso realmente é irônico! – disse Yuri deixando a carta cair no chão – Minhas servas vão se casar com os conselheiros do seu reino, Sesshie!

- Tem louco para tudo, não é? – disse ele rindo.

- Minha vida acabou! – disse Yuri triste.

- Nossa! – estranhou Sesshie – Tanta tristeza só porque perdeu três servas? Você arranjará outras bem melhores!

- Não é isso! – disse Yuri – Eu estou falando da superstição!

- Superstição? – estranhou ainda mais Sesshie.

- A superstição que diz que se uma serva se casar antes de sua senhora, significa que essa senhora nunca vai se casar! – disse Yuri.

- Isso não é uma superstição, Yuri! – disse Sesshie – Isso se chama o "óbvio"! Para a serva casar antes da própria senhora, significa que essa senhora ou é muito feia, ou muito chata! Ela não casaria nem que não tivesse mais servos no mundo!

Sesshie então pôde notar o olhar desconsolado de Yuri e se tocou que havia falado besteira.

- Mas esse não é o seu caso, srta Yuri! – disse ele tentando desfazer o clima – A srta só teve um pouquinho de azar, só isso! Eu tenho certeza...que a srta vai se casar!

- Duvido! – disse ela triste.

- E espero que seja com alguém que a srta ama muito! – continuou Sesshie.

- Agora eu duvido mais ainda! – disse Yuri ainda mais triste.

- E tenho certeza que essa pessoa também te ama muito! – disse Sesshie pegando as mãos da princesa.

- Eu não vou me casar com aquele lagarto idiota! – resmungou Yuri.

- Que lagarto? – estranhou Sesshie – Eu estava falando de...

- Eu vou subir para o meu quarto, ou melhor, o seu quarto! – disse Yuri saindo da mesa e indo para a porta – Essa notícia acabou com o meu dia!

Sesshie ficou olhando com uma cara de bobo para a princesa que saiu da sala sem ouvir de novo seu pedido de casamento.

- E depois não é para eu acreditar que seja o destino me dizendo que eu não devo me casar com ela! – disse Sesshie voltando a se sentar.

Ao passar pelo salão principal cruzou com Inuyasha juntando os cacos do chão junto de Jaken, e o resto da turma sentada na escada esperando a mesa do almoço ser arrumada de novo. Eles notaram o bico de Yuri, então resolveram perguntar o que tinha acontecido.

- Então, srta Yuri, vai ter casamento? – perguntou Inuyasha.

- Vai! – respondeu irritada.

- E você não ficou feliz? – disse Kagome.

- Não! – respondeu Yuri seca.

- Por que não? – perguntaram todos exceto Jaken.

- Porque não é comigo que vão se casar! – respondeu Yuri subindo de vez para o quarto.

Todos no salão ficaram boquiabertos com a revelação, menos Jaken, que deu um sorriso feliz ao saber que Yuri não ia se casar com seu adorável mestre. Os amigos fizeram uma roda e começaram a conversar sobre o acontecido. Jaken tentou ouvir a conversa, mas Miroku deu uma bica nele que o fez voar até a cozinha. Depois de alguns minutos, os amigos fizeram que sim com a cabeça e caminharam em direção a biblioteca. Já chegaram abrindo a porta com tudo, derrubando um quadro da parede e com Inuyasha chutando um vaso caríssimo que estava no canto da sala.

- Desde que eu vi esse vaso pela primeira vez eu o achei ridículo! Explicou-se Inu para Sesshie que não tinha gostado nada do espetáculo.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – disse Sesshie furioso.

- CALE-SE! – gritou Kagome – Como você tem coragem de se casar com outra pessoa?

- Até essa manhã você queria se casar com a Yuri! – disse Sango.

- Que tipo de idiotice canina se passa nessa sua cabeça, Sesshie? – disse Inu – Deixar a Yuri de lado só por causa de um orgulho idiota! Nosso pai deve estar envergonhado dessa sua atitude!

- Eu ia dizer para você agir como um homem – disse Miroku – Mas acho que depois disso que o Inuyasha falou, você já deve estar irritado o suficiente!

- Idiotice Canina? – repetiu Sesshie – Você enlouqueceu, Inuyasha?

- Não mude de assunto! – disse Inu já com medo do meio-irmão.

- E o valor desse vaso que você quebrou vai sair da sua parte na herança do nosso pai! – disse Sesshie.

- Eu tenho direito a uma parte na herança? – disse Inu ficando feliz.

- Tinha! – respondeu Sesshie – E esse vaso custou exatamente o 1 por centoa que você tinha direito!

- Droga! – disse Inu e Kagome juntos.

- E o que deu em vocês para entrarem aqui dessa maneira? – disse Sesshie – E que história é essa de que eu vou me casar com outra pessoa?

- A Yuri nos contou que vai ter um casamento – disse Kagome – Só que ela não vai ser a noiva!

- Não mesmo! – disse Sesshie – As noivas são as servas fugitivas dela!

- Você vai se casar com as servas da srta Yuri? – disse Sango – Como o sr consegue ser tão cruel com alguém que carrega seu filho na barriga?

- Não sou eu quem vai se casar com as servas dela! – explicou Sesshie irritado – São os meus conselheiros!

- Ahhh! – disseram todos – Agora entendemos!

- Aí ela ficou triste porque acha que nunca vai se casar! – disse Sesshie.

- E por que você não aproveitou e a pediu em casamento de uma vez? – disse Inu.

- Eu ia fazer isso! – disse Sesshie – Mas ela saiu da biblioteca antes que eu terminasse a frase! E eu já me convenci que o destino não quer que eu me case com a Yuri!

- O QUÊ? – gritaram todos.

- Exatamente! – disse Sesshie – Deixe como está e ninguém mais ninguém vai se ferir!

- Você não pode desistir assim! – disse Inu – Vocês foram feitos um para o outro!

- Eu e a Yuri só nos conhecemos há 10 dias – disse Sesshie – Como você pode dizer que somos feitos um para o outro?

- O simples fato dela ter aturado o seu jeito de ser por 10 dias já demonstra que ela nasceu para viver ao seu lado! – disse Inu - Sinceramente, eu acho que qualquer mulher normal fugiria desse palácio em menos de duas horas!

- Não quero mais falar sobre isso! – disse Sesshie – Amanhã ela vai embora e em uns 7,8 dias eu esqueço dela.

- Nossa! – disse Kagome – Pelo menos a Yuri disse que só te esqueceria em uns 8 meses!

- Ela disse que gosta de mim? – perguntou Sesshie.

Todos fizeram que sim com a cabeça. Sesshie deu um suspiro com a resposta.

- Mas isso não importa agora! – disse Sesshie visivelmente entristecido – Nunca ia dar certo. Eu sou um youkai e ela é uma humana! E o passado mostra que histórias desse tipo nunca acabam em final feliz!

- Não pense assim! – disse Kagome – Só porque seu pai morreu ao tentar salvar a mãe do Inuyasha, e porque aquela barrenta miserável lacrou o seu irmão numa árvore por 50 anos, não quer dizer que não exista a chance de você e a Yuri darem certo!

Sesshie se levantou e foi até a varanda.

- Eu não vou pedi-la em casamento! – disse Sesshie – Não vou perder o meu tempo com algo que não vai dar certo nunca!

Todos baixaram a cabeça ao ouvir a decisão errônea de Sesshie. Yuri, que estava na varanda do quarto de Sesshie, que por um acaso do destino fica em cima da biblioteca, também ouviu as palavras de Sesshie e suspirou entristecida.

"Foi bom enquanto durou!" pensou saindo da varanda e entrando no quarto "Amanhã eu irei embora e tentarei esquecê-lo o mais rápido possível!".

- Mesmo que eu saiba que ela é a mulher da minha vida! – concluiu Sesshie – E admitir isso me fez derrubar muitos preconceitos e acabar com o orgulho que eu sentia de nunca me misturar com humanos!

Todos na sala ficaram com suas caras de "excremento" enquanto viam o amor mais uma vez perder para a idiotice. Mas o destino poderia agir da forma certa e fazer com que tudo mudasse mais uma vez. Era só questão de convencer o destino, mas isso era uma missão praticamente, impossível! Ou não?

**Pessoal, eu juro que vai ter a festa surpresa da Rin no próximo capítulo, ok! É que eu achei que se colocasse a festa já nesse cap. ia ficar muito comprido, e conseqüentemente, chato de se ler. Mas o próximo capítulo sai logo, em um ou dois dias, aguardem! Beijos!**


	21. Deu tudo errado! A surpresa que foi uma

**Mais um emocionante capítulo acaba de chegar! Festejem! Aliás, acabei de saber que ganhei o prêmio Nobel de Literatura por minha fic! A primeira no mundo a ganhar esse prêmio com uma fic! A própria Rumiko Takahashi veio me entregar o cheque! Que lindo! Obrigada, meus fãs!**

**- É aquela ali! – disse um enfermeiro entrando na sala.**

**- Vamos pegá-la! – disse o outro enfermeiro segurando uma camisa de força.**

**O Ministério da Saúde adverte: Criar fics pode levar ao vício e a loucura!**

_**Deu tudo errado! A surpresa que foi uma caca!**_

Jaken terminava de arrumar a mesa do almoço pela terceira vez. Sim, terceira, pois após o acidente do Inuyasha, um outro pequeno acidente aconteceu.

**Meia hora antes...**

Shippou chega correndo no salão principal, seguido de Rin e todo feliz.

- Rin! Rin! – grita ele para a menina – Veja esse truque que eu sei!

Rin fica observando com um sorriso enquanto o youkai enfia a mão no bolso e retira um pequeno objeto.

- Uau! – diz Rin – Um peão! Jogue logo!

Shippou lança o peão, que magicamente aumenta umas cem vezes de tamanho e fica rodando pelo chão de mármore branquinho do salão, causando riscos e faíscas impressionantes.

- Legal! – diz Rin – Mas ele deveria estar indo para a sala de refeições?

CRASH! BOOM! BANG! POW! POFT! VRASH! CRÓINC!

**Meia hora depois, também conhecido como momento atual...**

- Prontinho! – diz Jaken colocando o último copo na mesa – PODEM VIR SE SENTAR!

O servo grita para todos que estavam sentados na escada do salão principal, já roxos de fome.

- Até que enfim! – reclama Inuyasha.

- Se demorasse um pouco mais eu morreria de fome! – disse Sango.

- Humpf! – bufou Sesshie.

- Primeirão na fila da carne! – disse Miroku.

- Espero que tenha algo além de carne semicrua! – reclamou Kagome.

- Humpf! – bufou de novo Sesshie.

- Espero que tenha saquê! – disse Yuri.

Imediatamente todos olharam para ela com um olhar condenatório.

- O que foi? – disse Yuri – Eu já tenho idade para beber! Desde os 12 anos!

Sesshie resmungou alguma coisa, que deve ter sido falada na língua dos elfos, porque ninguém entendeu bulhufas.

- O que você disse, Sesshie? – perguntou Yuri – Espero que não tenha sido sobre mim!

- Eu disse que a irresponsabilidade humana é um fator primordial na criação de uma linhagem de descendentes com tendência psicossomática ao apreço por bebidas! – repetiu Sesshie para o espanto de todos.

Em outras palavras, era melhor que tivesse sido na língua dos elfos.

- Você também leu tudo isso nos livros da Kagome? – perguntou Miroku.

- Humpf! – bufou Sesshie.

- Ele quis dizer, Yuri – explicou Kagome – Que você beber pode ser prejudicial ao bebê! Pode gerar um futuro alcoólatra!

- Tudo bem, eu não sei o que é um alcoólatra mesmo! – disse ela.

- Vamos logo para a mesa! – ordenou Inuyasha morrendo de fome.

Quando chegaram na sala de refeições, todos, exceto Kagome, ficaram olhando sem entender para a mesa. Sesshie sentou-se primeiro, seguido dos outros. O Lorde pegou um dos copos brancos ao lado do prato também branco, e sem aplicar nenhuma força, esmagou o objeto fazendo um "créc" estranho.

- Mas, o que é isso? – perguntou Sesshie surpreso – JAKEN!

O servo veio correndo atender seu amo. Sesshie apontou os copos e pratos exigindo uma explicação.

- Sabe o que é, Sr Sesshie – começou o sapo – Nós tivemos um pequeno problema com a louça fina da casa, e eu tive que improvisar!

- Problema? – perguntou Sesshie já olhando para Inuyasha – Nem vou perguntar quem causou o problema.

Inuyasha olhou para o teto assoviando como se não soubesse de nada.

- Aí, a srta Kagome disse que tinha uma solução – disse Jaken.

- Eu emprestei uns copos e pratos de plástico que eu carrego sempre na minha mochila – disse Kagome – Para quando eu for comer. O Inuyasha geralmente come o que jogarem no chão, mas eu não, eu uso pratos e talheres!

- Como um bom cachorro, não é, Inuyasha? – zombou Miroku.

- Hei, monge! – disse Inu – Fale isso para o Sesshie! Ele é 100 por cento cachorro, eu só sou metade!

- Vocês sabem o que dá o cruzamento de um cachorro e uma vaca? – disse Sesshie rindo sozinho – O Inuyasha! Há há há!

- Hei, não ofenda minha mãe! – disse Inuyasha irritado.

- Eu não ofendi sua mãe! – retrucou Sesshie – Eu ofendi a vaca!

- Ai ai! – disse Kagome – Meu irmão Souta tem mais maturidade que esses dois!

- CADE O SAQUÊ? – gritou Yuri para Jaken.

- Ninguém vai beber hoje! – disse Sesshie – Não quero ninguém bêbado na hora de entregar o presente da Rin!

- Até de noite o efeito da bebida já passou! – disse Yuri – E quem sabe eu já tenha me afogado no lago lá do jardim!

- Por que tanta amargura nesse coraçãozinho, princesa? – perguntou Miroku segurando a mão dela, que se encontrava à sua frente na mesa.

- E o que é esse buraco no lugar do seu coraçãozinho, monge? – perguntou Sesshie – Deve ser o estrago que eu vou fazer quando cravar minhas garras no seu peito!

- Deixa ele, Sesshie! – disse Inuyasha – Quem tem que se importar é o noivo dela! E eu não estou vendo ele em nenhum lugar por aqui!

- Infelizmente parece que o futuro noivo da srta Yuri mora lá nas terras dela! – disse Kagome – Mas tenho certeza que ele não se incomoda com a preocupação de Sesshie. Afinal, ele não oferece nenhum perigo à solteirice da princesa!

- Solteirice? – repetiu Yuri desconsolada – Todos já sabem que eu vou morrer solteira?

- Noivo nas terras dela? – perguntou Sesshie irritado – Que noivo é esse?

- O lagartão horrível que pretende tomá-la como esposa quando ela voltar – disse Sango – Não é, princesa?

- Considerando o medo que eu estou de ficar solteira para sempre – disse Yuri – Até que o lagartão não parece tão horrível assim...

- Eu não permitirei que uma lagartixa crescida cuide do meu filho! – disse Sesshie irritadíssimo.

- E o que você vai fazer? – perguntou Inuyasha – Vai se casar com ela antes?

Todos os olhares se voltaram para Sesshie. O nobre youkai engoliu seco e respondeu da forma que alguém de sua posição responderia.

- Não! – disse ele – Eu vou proibir a Yuri de se casar com o lagartão!

- O QUÊ? – gritou Yuri – Você não pode me proibir de casar! Pode ser a única chance da minha vida!

- Fique solteira! – disse Sesshie – Não há utilidade para o casamento!

- Bom, eu discordo – se intrometeu Miroku – Tem algo que dá para se fazer quando se é casado...

- Cale a boca, monge! – disse Sesshie.

- Ai ai! – disse Miroku.

- Por que eu não posso me casar com o lagartão? – disse Yuri – Você não é meu pai para me proibir!

- Ele já tem umas cinco vezes mais a idade de um pai normal! – zombou Sango.

- HÁÁÁ, CALEM-SE! – gritou Sesshie – VOCÊS NÃO NOTARAM AINDA QUE ESTÃO NA MINHA CASA? NÃO PODEM ME TRATAR COMO SE EU FOSSE UM LIXO QUALQUER COMO O INUYASHA!

- Sempre sobra para mim! – reclamou Inu – Isso é inveja!

- Inveja? – disse Sesshie rindo ironicamente – Realmente tenho que invejar essa sua vida miserável!

- Pelo menos eu tive coragem de pedir a Kagome em casamento! – latiu Inu para o meio-irmão.

- Cala a boca, Inuyasha! – intrometeu-se Kagome – Porque você retirou o pedido no mesmo dia!

- ÚÚúúúú! – fizeram todos na sala com a coisa feia que Inuyasha fez.

- JAKEN! – gritou de novo Yuri – CADÊ O SAQUÊ?

- Você não pode ficar bebendo, srta Yuri! – disse Sesshie – Não fará bem ao bebê!

- Você nem sabe se tem algum bebê ou não! – disse Yuri – Além do mais, eu preciso tirar esse gosto horrível de terra da minha boca!

Todos olharam para Sesshie com um olhar incriminador.

- O quê? – perguntou ele – Eu não fiz nada! Isso não é minha culpa!

- Eu acho que esse gosto é por causa dos cogumelos que eu comi ontem à noite! – disse Yuri com uma cara feia.

- Que cogumelos? – perguntou Sesshie.

- Uns que eu achei no meu quarto! – respondeu a princesa – Nem vem dizer que eram seus!

- Então foi você que comeu os cogumelos? – perguntou Kagome rindo – Não admira que você tenha atacado o Sesshie!

- Por quê? – estranhou Yuri.

- O Jaken me disse que aqueles cogumelos eram afrodisíacos – explicou Kagome – E que apenas um deles já causava um efeito devastador!

- Que cogumelos são esses? – perguntou Miroku curioso – Sabe, é sempre bom poder guardar alguns!

- Cogumelos afrodisíacos? – perguntou Sesshie – Quantos você comeu, srta Yuri?

- Uns 10 ou 11, não sei direito – respondeu ela – Por quê?

- Não é a toa que a srta não se lembra de nada do que aconteceu! – irritou-se Sesshie – Estava entupida de cogumelos tóxicos até o último fio de cabelo!

- Entupida de cogumelos tóxicos? – perguntou Kagome – Isso até parece filme dos anos 70!

- O quê? – perguntaram todos.

- Nada, não! – respondeu Kagome – É tão triste não poder dividir a sabedoria do século 20 com ninguém!

- E por que você está bravo? – perguntou Yuri – Você pelo menos se lembra do que aconteceu! Se alguém tinha que ficar com raiva aqui era eu!

- Vamos deixar essa história de cogumelos de lado! – disse Inuyasha – Eu estou com fome!

- Cale-se, Inuyasha! – disse Sesshie – Se estes pratos não fossem tão inofensivos eu os tacaria na sua cabeça!

- E que preocupação é essa com o "seu" filho! – disse Yuri – Que eu me lembre você não vai criar essa criança. Você só está contribuindo com o seu "suquinho da vida"!

- Eu acho que não vou querer tomar mais esse suco de melão – disse Kagome cuspindo tudo de volta no copo.

- Será que não dava para vocês discutirem de quem é o filho depois? – disse Sango – Eu estou morrendo de fome!

Sesshie e Yuri ficaram se encarando enquanto o restante do grupo almoçava.

- Coma, srta Yuri! – disse Sesshie.

- Eu não estou com fome! – disse Yuri – Eu só queria o saquê mesmo!

- NÃO! – gritou Sesshie .

- Então eu vou para o meu quarto! – disse Yuri se levantando – O meu mesmo, não o seu!

- Muito bem! – disse Sesshie – Então eu vou para o meu!

Os dois saíram da sala deixando os quatro amigos comendo sem nem se importarem com o ataque de frescurite dos dois.

- Alguém ainda vai querer filé? – perguntou Miroku.

Sesshie e Yuri subiram as escadas um ao lado do outro, mas sem se olharem, nem se falarem. Sesshie se dirigiu ao seu quarto e Yuri foi ao quarto dela, o dela mesmo. Bateram as portas e ficaram emburrados sentados na cama. Bem, Sesshie estava sentado na cama, Yuri se contentou com o chão mesmo.

Sesshie ficou apenas pensando no que tinha acontecido nos últimos dias. Tanta coisa que se passara, que até parecia que Yuri estava lá há mais de um mês. Logo alguém bateu na porta e acabou com seus pensamentos. Foi abrir com raiva, já imaginando ser Inuyasha.

- Por que você realmente não morre? – disse ao abrir a porta.

- Você pode esperar até nosso filho nascer? – disse Yuri entrando direto.

- Srta Yuri! – disse Sesshie – Eu pensei que fosse aquele hanyou sarnento.

- Sei! – disse ela .

- O que a srta deseja no "meu" quarto? – perguntou Sesshie.

- Eu vim buscar "minhas" coisas! – respondeu Yuri.

- Que coisas? – perguntou Sesshie olhando para os lados sem ver nada que fosse dela.

- Isso! – respondeu ela pegando algo minúsculo no chão.

Sesshie olhou para o objeto e fez uma cara de tédio.

- Um grampo de cabelo? – disse ele.

- É meu, eu quero de volta! – disse ela – Prontinho, era só isso!.

Ele ficou olhando enquanto ela se encaminhava para a porta com a mesma velocidade do Rubinho Barrichello tentando ultrapassar o alemão, ou seja, uma lesma conseguiria ser bem mais rápida.

- Algum problema, srta Yuri? – perguntou depois dos cinco minutos que ela levou para chegar até a porta.

- Não, nada! – disse ela pensativa – Se bem que...

- O QUE FOI? – gritou ele irritado.

- NÃO PRECISA GRITAR COMIGO! – gritou ela – Seu ignorante! Nem acredito que eu escolhi você para ser o pai do meu filho!

Sesshie contou até 10 em pensamento para se acalmar.

- O que foi, srta Yuri? – disse ele calmo – Há algo em que eu possa lhe ser útil?

- Bem – disse ela voltando para trás e se sentando na cama – É que eu gostaria de pedir um favor!

- Seus pedidos de favores geralmente vêm acompanhados de muitos problemas! – reclamou Sesshie – Mas pode falar!

- Sabe aquela hora em que você disse que ia me proibir de casar com o lagartão? – disse ela.

- Sim, o que tem? – disse ele.

- Você falou de verdade ou estava só querendo me irritar? – concluiu Yuri.

Sesshie já imaginou que fosse começar outra discussão se dissesse que estava falando sério.

- Imagine que eu a proibiria de se casar com o lagartão, srta Yuri! – disse ele cinicamente – A sua vida no seu reino não me diz respeito!

- Ah, que coisa...- disse ela.

- Você não me parece muito feliz com isso – disse Sesshie – Você gostaria que eu a proibisse?

- Sim! – respondeu Yuri sorrindo – Adoraria!

- Por quê? – estranhou Sesshie – Lá na sala de refeições você disse que eu não era seu pai para proibi-la de se casar com aquele ser.

- É que pensando melhor – disse ela – Eu prefiro mesmo morrer solteira a me casar com aquele nojento!

- Não se case! – disse Sesshie – Eu não tenho que proibi-la para que você se recuse a casar com ele.

- É que pelo menos com sua proibição – explicou ela – Eu vou pensar que existe alguém que realmente se importa com o meu futuro, mesmo que o senhor só diga isso de mentira.

- Mas... – disse Sesshie sinceramente - ... srta Yuri, eu me importo com seu futuro!

- É isso aí! – disse ela se levantando da cama com um enorme sorriso – Assim mesmo que eu queria! Muito obrigada pelo esforço!

- Esforço? – disse ele – Mas isso que eu falei foi de verdade...

- Isso aí! – disse ela – Já me convenceu! Eu poderei voltar tranqüila para o meu reino!

- Eu me importo mesmo com seu futuro, srta Yuri! – disse ele agarrando os ombros dela e dando uma chacoalhada – E com o dessa criança que você pode estar esperando!

- Nossa, já estava bom já! – disse ela – Não precisa me chacoalhar também!

- Srta Yuri! – irritou-se Sesshie – Não seja tapada! Eu estou falando a verdade! EU ME IMPORTO COM A SRTA! ALIÁS, EU QUERO ME CASAR COM VOCÊ!

Yuri olhou para ele surpresa. Depois sorriu suspirando.

- Se eu não tivesse escutado o que o sr falou na varanda há pouco, eu ia acreditar mesmo nisso! – disse ela indo para a porta – O sr é um ótimo ator! Deveria participar do Kabukki!

- O que você ouviu eu dizer na varanda? – perguntou ele.

- Que o sr jamais se casaria comigo – disse ela escondendo uma tristeza atrás de um sorriso forçado – Essas coisas de eu ser uma humana e você um youkai, sabe? Coisas básicas!

Ela abriu a porta e saiu, deixando Sesshie se sentindo um idiota por ela ter escutado o que ele falara para o meio-irmão e os amigos dele.

- Ah, Yuri! – disse ele sentando-se na cama – Se a srta soubesse o quanto eu realmente quero me casar com você!

Ele ficou no quarto pensando no que deveria fazer. Quase uma hora depois ele já havia se decidido em falar a verdade para Yuri, dizendo que a amava e queria se casar com ela. Alguém bateu na porta e ele correu todo feliz para abrir, imaginado ser a princesa.

- EU AMO VOCÊ! – gritou ele ao abrir a porta – VOCÊ?

- Eu sempre soube que no fundo você me amava, Sesshie! – disse Inuyasha com uma cara feliz – Mamãe me dizia que um dia meu irmão mais velho ia me aceitar mesmo eu sendo tão inferior à ele.

- Sua mãe acertou numa coisa – disse Sesshie – O fato de você ser tão inferior à mim! E eu pensei que fosse a srta Yuri, não você, hanyou sarnento!

- A Kagome também te contou da coceira? – perguntou Inu bancando de novo o idiota – Aquela miserável disse que isso ia ficar só entre nós dois! Humana inútil!

- Ai ai! – disse Sesshie – O papai deve estar rolando em seu túmulo com a idiotice do filho mais novo!

- Bom, isso depois eu resolvo com a Kagome! – disse Inu entrando sem pedir licença – Agora eu tenho que te avisar algo, o que era mesmo?

- FALA LOGO! – disse Sesshie irritado.

- Ah, é! Me lembrei! – disse Inu coçando a cabeça – A Kagome mandou você dispensar todos os seus serviçais!

- Por quê? – estranhou o Lorde.

- É porque a casa tem que ficar vazia na hora em que meu convidado especial vir trazer o presente da Rin! Para fazer um mistério, entende?

- O Jaken também vai ter que sair? – perguntou Sesshie.

- Claro! – respondeu Inu – Aliás ele, era preferível que você matasse logo de uma vez. Mas não sei por que você tem tanto gosto em manter aquela coisa por perto!

- E quem vai pegar água para mim se eu ficar com sede? – disse Sesshie fazendo bico.

- Larga de ser tonto! – disse Inu – É só dar um grito na Rin que com certeza ela vai correndo buscar!

- Tinha me esquecido! – disse Sesshie – Vocês já terminaram de almoçar?

- Já, por quê? – disse Inu agora coçando as costas.

- Para os serviçais arrumarem tudo para eu poder mandá-los embora!

- Eles já estão terminando a limpeza! – disse Inu coçando agora sua derrié (bunda) – Maldição, a Kagome disse que aquele remédio ia acabar com a coceira!

Sesshie (gota).

**Na sala de refeições...**

- Seria bom se o amo Sesshie tivesse apenas desses pratos e copos, não é? – disse uma das servas jogando tudo da mesa direto num lixo.

- Seria maravilhoso! Pouparia uma trabalheira limpando aquelas coisas finas dele – disse outra serva pegando alguns talheres de prata valiosíssimos – Isso aqui não me parece que pode jogar fora!

- Aquela menina com roupa esquisita disse que essas coisas poderiam ir diretamente para o lixo! Então, vamos jogar tudo no lixo! – disse a primeira serva.

- Está bem! – disse a segunda jogando todo a prataria fora .

**Meia hora depois, no salão principal...**

Sesshie reuniu todos os serviçais para poder mandá-los sair da casa.

- Escutem! – disse o Lorde – Eu vou precisar que vocês tirem o resto do dia de folga! Ou seja, SUMAM DAQUI E SÓ VOLTEM AMANHÃ PARA PREPARAR O DESJEJUM, ENTENDERAM?

Todos os serviçais fizeram que sim com a cabeça, assustados demais para responderem com a boca.

- Vocês ouviram o sr Sesshie! – disse Jaken tentando dispersar os empregados – Agora saíam daqui! Xô! Xô!

Sesshie ficou olhando para o youkai sapo verde anão com uma cara séria.

- Prontinho, sr Sesshie! – disse Jaken – Já foram todos embora!

- E o que você ainda está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Sesshie – SUMA VOCÊ TAMBÉM!

Jaken saiu correndo pela porta do salão principal, só parando quando chegou em meio a floresta (ou o que restou dela!).

- E agora? – disse Sesshie para Inu e sua turma.

- Agora vamos esperar anoitecer – disse Kagome – Aí, nós nos escondemos do lado de fora do palácio, e ficamos olhando escondidos pela janela. Nisso, o Inuyasha já vai ter ido buscar o convidado surpresa e o trará até a porta. O convidado baterá na porta, e a Rin, sozinha no palácio vai ter que ver quem é. Aí, SURPRESA!

Sesshie bocejou animado com a surpresa.

- E quem é esse convidado? – perguntou Yuri.

- É uma pessoa que vai alegrar muito a Rin! – respondeu Inu – Tenho certeza que ela vai adorar! E eu não vou dizer o nome porque vai ser uma surpresa para vocês também!

- Bom – disse Kagome olhando para seu relógio ultramoderno que emitia uma luz infravermelha para mostrar as horas no teto – São duas da tarde. O que faremos até o anoitecer?

**Duas horas depois...**

- Eu acho que já chega, não é pessoal? – disse Kagome com o braço dolorido de ficar levantado para mostrar as horas no teto – Vocês estão admirados com isso há duas horas, já! Daqui a pouco a bateria vai acabar!

Todos os outros olhavam com cara de bobos para o teto, abismados com os númerozinhos vermelhos que mudavam direto.

- Ai! – resmungou Kagome – E eu ri do meu professor de história que disse que se alguém acendesse um fósforo perto de um neanderntal ele morreria de susto! Isso é praticamente a mesma coisa!

**Mais uma hora depois...**

- Hei! – reclamaram todos – Cadê os numerozinhos?

- Acabou a bateria! – disse Kagome abaixando o braço com dificuldade – Acabou o show!

- O que vamos fazer agora? – perguntou Yuri – ainda falta muito para anoitecer!

- Podemos ir para nossos quartos! – sugeriu Miroku olhando para Sango – Eu acho que eu sei que pode se fazer numa tarde como essa!

- Mas está um dia tão lindo lá fora! – disse Sango – Olhem que sol!

CABRRRUUUMMMM...

- Credo! – disse a exterminadora com a tempestade que começava – Pelo jeito, eu vou ter que ir para o quarto mesmo!

Miroku riu de orelha a orelha e subiu acompanhado de Sango.

- Hei, Inuzinho! – chamou Kagome – Vamos para o quarto também! Eu tenho que te mostrar uma coisa...

- Espero que seja uma pomada melhor para minha coceira! – disse Inu se coçando todo e subindo atrás de Kagome.

Sesshie e Yuri ficaram no salão, olhando para os lados, fingindo que no fundo não queriam se convidar a irem ao quarto também para fazer alguma coisa que unisse o útil ao agradável.

- Você vai? – perguntou Yuri.

- Vou o quê? – perguntou Sesshie.

- Fazer o que todos esperam que faça? – concluiu Yuri.

- Ah, sim claro! – disse ele – Quer me acompanhar?

- Com prazer! – respondeu Yuri seguindo Sesshie.

Logo entraram na biblioteca para Sesshie poder examinar seus pergaminhos pala 2.345ª vez. Yuri sentou-se em uma cadeira, para espanto de Sesshie, que olhou para o céu para ver se o fim do mundo se aproximava. Quando abriu o rolo de pergaminhos, quase teve um infarto.

- POR TUDO QUE ME É MAIS VALIOSO NESSE MUNDO! – gritou desesperado.

- O QUÊ? O QUE FOI? – gritou Yuri caindo da cadeira com o susto.

Yuri olhou para os pergaminhos e mordeu os lábios preocupada com a reação do youkai. Alguém tinha desenhado um monte de casinhas, arvorezinhas, pessoazinhas, florezinhas e tudo mais de "zinhas" que puderem imaginar.

- Quem será que fez isso? – disse Yuri fingindo não ler no canto da folha, em letras tipicamente garrafais de crianças os nomes Rin e Shippou.

Sesshie começou a fungar, ficar roxo, aí seus olhos ficaram vermelhos, seus caninos ficaram maiores, uma luz tomou conta de seu corpo fazendo com que Yuri... bem, Yuri já estava bem longe da biblioteca nessa hora.

- O SESSHIE VAI SE TRANSFORMAR! – gritou ela subindo correndo as escadas – SALVEM-SE QUEM PUDER!

**Uma hora depois...**

Depois de Sesshie ter se transformado em sua forma verdadeira, ter destruído metade da biblioteca, comido os pergaminhos, quebrado alguns vasos de valor inestimável no salão principal e ter deixado sua baba venenosa por todos os cantos do palácio, Inuyasha finalmente conseguiu acalmá-lo prometendo lhe dar a Tessaiga se ele voltasse a forma humana, o que resolveu momentaneamente a situação. Momentaneamente porque quando Sesshie descobrir que isso era apenas uma mentira, o resto do palácio com certeza vai para o chão.

Claro que quem estragou os pergaminhos foi castigado, ou seja, Shippou tomou um enorme croque na cabeça, embora ele não soubesse escrever enquanto Rin estava tomando aulas com uma das servas de Sesshie.

Como os servos estavam dispensados, todos tiveram que limpar a bagunça causada pelos nervos sensíveis de Sesshie. Terminaram tudo pouco antes do sol se pôr.

- Nem pense em sentar para descansar, Inuyasha! – disse Kagome sentada no chão do salão principal – Vá lá buscar o convidado surpresa!

- Maldição! – reclamou Inu – Sempre sobra para mim!

- E não esqueça o presente! – disse Yuri – Isso se o Sesshie não o comeu também!

- Humpf! – bufou Sesshie.

Inuyasha pegou o embrulho e foi para a floresta, encontrar-se com o convidado surpresa. Disse que voltaria assim que estivesse totalmente escuro, e que era para deixarem Rin sozinha dentro do palácio.

- E o Shippou? – perguntou Sango – Ele não vai querer ficar escondido. Vai querer estragar a surpresa!

Kagome chamou o pequeno youkai prometendo lhe dar um pirulito. Mas o que ele ganhou mesmo foi um croque bem forte na cabeça, dado por Sesshie, então o amordaçaram, amarraram seus braços e pernas e...

- Não precisa jogar no lago, Sesshie! – disse Kagome para o Lorde que por pouco não se livra de vez da raposa – Até porque eu prometi ao Inuyasha que se um dia tivesse que matar o Shippou, a honra seria dele!

Esconderam ele no banheiro "social" do palácio, aquele cubículo de um metro quadrado com um buraco no chão.

Quando Rin perguntou onde estava o amiguinho, Sesshie somente respondeu que ele tinha ido buscar o irmãozinho dele para poderem brincar todos juntos.

- Mas ele não tem irmão! – disse Rin.

- Mas logo vai ter! – respondeu Sesshie – A mãe dele vai ter mais um bebê!

- Mas ele não tem mãe! – disse Rin.

- Mas logo vai ter! – disse Kagome – Ele foi para um orfanato e em menos de quinze anos ele terá uma nova mãe!

- Mas...

- Rin, vá para o quarto! – disse Sesshie com toda calma – Antes que me dê outro ataque daqueles de agora há pouco!

Mais do que depressa a menina já estava em seu quarto. A última coisa que queria ver era Sesshie transformado de novo. Até porque ele não gostou muito quando ela ingenuamente puxou seu rabo, e quase devorou a pobre garotinha.

Quando a noite chegou, com seus grilos cantando, os vaga-lumes piscando e os sapos coaxando.

- Jaken, fique quieto aí fora! – gritou Sesshie para o servo que resmungava fora do palácio.

Bem, enquanto tudo isso acontecia, no meio da floresta estava Inuyasha, sentado embaixo de uma árvore, resmungando e com coceira.

- Maldição! – resmungou Inu – Onde ele está?

**Mais de uma hora depois do anoitece...**

- Droga de Inuyasha! – reclamou Kagome – Fazer a gente ficar esperando que nem uns idiotas aqui fora!

Todos estavam espremidos para poder olhar pela única janela do salão principal cuja visão dava para a porta. Sesshie era o mais privilegiado na vista, pois além de ser o mais alto e ter o espaço liberado, ainda podia ver o decote do kimono de Yuri, o que lhe causou um pequeno ataque de sorrisinhos idiotas como se fosse um moleque de 12 anos lendo a playboy (lendo! Háhá!).

O palácio estava silencioso, com apenas as luminárias fracamente iluminando o local. Um bom lugar para o ataque de Jason Vorhees, mas como nos filmes Sexta-feira 13 ele sempre começa matando alguma adolescente virgem, ele com certeza não ia aparecer por ali.

De repente, ouvem-se três fortes batidas na porta. Todos que estavam espremidos na janela fazem o mais absoluto silêncio, ansiosos por ver quem era.

Mais três batidas e Rin não apareceu para abrir a porta. Mais alguns minutos de espera e mais três batidas na porta. Sesshie já estava quase gritando para a menina descer logo. Mas eis que ela aparece. No alto da escada, Rin com uma cara de quem tinha sido acordada, ouve mais três batidas na porta. Olha para os lados sem saber o que fazer.

- Sr Sesshie? – chama sem resposta.

- Princesa Yuri? – chama também sem resposta.

- O resto dos amigos inúteis do Inuyasha? – chama sem resposta.

Kagome olha feio para Sesshie.

- Não fui quem disse isso de vocês para ela! – diz Sesshie sem graça.

A garotinha resolve então agir. Desce as escadas, quase tropeçando em suas pantufinhas de Bob Esponja, presente de Kagome. O vento frio balança seus cabelos, jogando-os contra os seus olhos e impedindo a garotinha de ver direito as coisas a sua frente. Ela coloca a mão na maçaneta e abre a porta, que faz um ruído assustador.

- Lembrem-me de mandar o Jaken pôr óleo nessa porta – disse Sesshie baixo.

Continuando. Ela abre a porta e pára surpresa com a pessoa que vê. Todos se espremiam na janela tentando visualizar a pessoa que ainda estava fora do campo de visão.

- Você! – disse Rin abrindo um sorriso enorme.

- Eu vim trazer algo para você! – diz a pessoa com uma voz estranha – Algo que vai mudar sua vida para sempre!

Suspense! Tensão! Não não era uma Testemunha de Jeová querendo vender livrinhos de qualidade duvidosa. Quando todos na janela ouviram aquela voz, quase mecânica, descobriram logo quem era.

- KOHAKU? – disseram todos surpresos.

- Kohaku! – disse Rin feliz – O que você me trouxe?

Na janela, o pessoal pensava em como Inuyasha tinha conseguido achar o garoto para poder entregar o presente de Rin.

- O Inu é mesmo demais! – disse Kagome – Achou o Kohaku, e o trouxe até aqui!

- Que lindo da parte do Inuyasha! – disse Sango chorando – É uma surpresa para mim também, ver meu irmãozinho querido!

- Até que o Inuyasha não é tão inútil quanto eu pensava! – disse Miroku – Trazer o Kohaku foi uma idéia sensacional. A Rin adora ele.

- Aquele hanyou sarnento conseguiu superar minhas expectativas pelo menos uma vez na vida! – admitiu Sesshie – Mas ainda assim, não gosto desse moleque escravo do Naraku.

- Quem é esse menino? – perguntou Yuri.

**Enquanto isso, no salão...**

- Eu preciso te dar uma coisa! – disse Kohaku com uma cara de quem está sob o comando de algum terrível vilão – É um presente do...

**Na janela...**

Inuyasha chega e vê todos espremidos tentando olhar para o salão principal. Chega perto deles, tenta subir nas costas de Sesshie, depois empurra um pouco Kagome para poder se encaixar e ver o que estava acontecendo.

- Oi, Inu! – diz Kagome notando o hanyou ao seu lado – Muito lindo o que você fez!

- É isso mesmo! – disse Miroku – Meus parabéns!

- Parabéns! – disse Sango chorando e dando um abraço no hanyou – E muito obrigada!

- Até que enfim você fez algo digno de consideração da minha parte! – disse Sesshie – Parabéns!

- Quem é esse menino? – perguntou de novo Yuri.

- Do que vocês estão falando? – estranhou Inuyasha – Vocês comeram cogumelos tóxicos, é? Por que estão me agradecendo?

- Como assim, Inu? – disse Kagome – Foi linda a surpresa que você arranjou!

- A surpresa? – disse Inu – Mas eu não achei a pessoa na floresta!

- O quê? – perguntaram todos sem entender.

- Eu tinha pedido para aquele velho gagá do Tottousai entregar o presente para a Rin junto com sua vaca, mas ele não apareceu!

Todos arregalaram os olhos assustados.

- Hei, aquele não é o Kohaku? – disse Inu vendo a menino na porta – Quem o chamou aqui?

**No salão...**

- ...um presente do Naraku – disse Kohaku pegando algo de trás das costas.

- AAAAAIIIIII! SOOOCOOORROOOOOOO! – gritou Rin ao ver o moleque sacar a foice e sair correndo atrás dela.

**Na janela...**

- Acho então que aquilo que ele tirou das costas não é o presente da Rin, não é? – disse Kagome.

- MALDIÇÃO! – gritou Sesshie pulando a janela – EU VOU MATAR ESSE MOLEQUE!

- NÃO! – gritou Sango pulando logo atrás – NÃO ENCOSTE A MÃO NO KOHAKU! ELE ESTÁ SENDO MANIPULADO PELO NARAKU!

- DROGA! PORCARIA! – gritou Inuyasha sacando a Tessaiga e também pulando a janela – TENHO CERTEZA QUE VAO ME CULPAR POR ISSO!

- SANGOZINHA, MEU AMOR! – gritou Miroku pulando a janela e caindo de cabeça no chão – NÃO FIQUE NERVOSA! PENSE NO NOSSO FILHO! E DEIXE O SESSHIE ACABAR DE VEZ COM O SOFRIMENTO DO KOHAKU!

- HEI, ME ESPEREM! – gritou Kagome pulando a janela e pisando no monge – SE O SESSHIE VAI MATAR O KOHAKU DEIXEM EU PEGAR O FRAGMENTO DA JÓIA DE QUATRO ALMAS!

- DO QUE VOCES ESTÃO FALANDO? - gritou Yuri sem entender nada – QUEM É ESSE MENINO? AH, QUER SABER, EU VOU DAR A VOLTA E ENTRAR PELA PORTA!

**Já dentro do salão, definitivamente...**

Sesshie subiu correndo as escadas seguido de Sango, Inuyasha, Kagome e Miroku. Já Yuri ficou lá embaixo mesmo, porque afinal de contas ela não tinha nada haver com aquilo.

- Espera! – disse ela pensativa – Será que esse moleque quer matar a Rin?

- VOCÊ VAI MORRER, GAROTINHA! – gritou Kohaku no andar de cima.

- Acho que sim! – concluiu Yuri – EU VOU AJUDÁ-LOS! – gritou subindo em seguida.

Jaken, do lado de fora do palácio, só ouvia os barulhos de coisas sendo quebradas, e todos gritando de dor. Era óbvio que estava tendo uma luta sangrenta lá dentro, mas como tinha sido expulso da casa, ficou ouvindo tudo e rindo, esperando que todos morressem.

- Menos o sr Sesshie, é claro! – disse sozinho – Pelo menos dessa bagunça eu não vou ser culpado!

**Uma hora e quarenta e cinco minutos depois...**

Todos se sentaram no chão, cansados da luta que tiveram. Num canto do salão principal, estava Kohaku, amarrado e com seu olhar de peixe morto. No outro canto, o resto do grupo, todos arrebentados, mas não pela força de Kohaku.

- Inuyasha, seu imbecil! – disse Sesshie todo entrevado – Você acertou a ferida do vento bem nas minhas costas! Não dava para esperar eu sair da frente?

- Isso foi culpa dessa mula do Miroku! – disse Inu – Ele caiu em cima de mim! Ainda por cima quebrei meus dois caninos de cima quando bati a boca naquela mesa de mármore.

- Culpa da Kagome! – disse Miroku – Ela me deu uma cadeirada só porque eu esbarrei na bunda dela!

- Culpa da Sango! – disse Kagome – Se ela não tivesse virado esse osso voador na minha cara eu não tinha esbarrado nesse monge sem vergonha que se aproveitou disso para passar a mão na minha bunda.

- Isso tudo é culpa da Yuri! – disse Sango – Afinal de contas se ela não tivesse tido a idéia de dar um presente para a Rin, nós não estaríamos nessa situação!

- Isso, culpem a princesa dos lagartos! – disse Yuri – Eu tento fazer uma coisa bonita e no fim, quando vocês, bando de cabeça de abóbora, estragam tudo, a culpa é minha!

- Alguém viu a Rin? – perguntou Sesshie só então se lembrando da garotinha.

- Ela não está aqui? – perguntou Inuyasha.

- Você está vendo ela aqui? – perguntaram todos os outros.

- Vamos procurá-la! – disse Sesshie – Depois decidimos o que fazer com esse escravo do Naraku!

Saíram procurando pela menina pelo palácio inteiro, gritando seu nome e dizendo que estava tudo bem. Yuri ouviu a voz da menina dentro do quarto de hóspedes em que a princesa guardava suas coisas, já que dormir ela dormia no quarto de Sesshie.

- Rin? – chamou Yuri – Onde você está?

- Aqui, princesa! – respondeu a garotinha – Eu estou me escondendo!

Yuri olhou surpresa para seu baú de roupas, que até então nunca tinha falado. Abriu a tampa e lá estava Rin, encolhida, com os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar. Yuri tirou a menina de lá, explicando o que havia acontecido, que tudo aquilo aconteceu por engano e que a intenção era dar um presente de aniversário para ela.

- Srta Yuri! – disse Rin no colo da princesa – Será que você poderia falar um negocio para o sr Sesshie para mim?

- Claro, Rin! – disse Yuri – O que é?

- Diga a ele que eu nunca mais quero fazer aniversário! – disse Rin – E as pessoas ainda dizem que é bom!

- Está bem, Rin! – disse Yuri – Eu tenho certeza que ele vai entender o motivo!

**No salão principal...**

Todos viram com alivio Yuri trazendo Rin no colo. Ela não tinha se machucado com toda a confusão, só estava mesmo assustada. Sentou-se junto aos outros no salão, esperando que pelo menos o restante da noite fosse sossegada.

- Hei, esperem um pouco! – disse Inuyasha – Eu vou buscar o presente dela que eu deixei lá fora!

Inuyasha correu até a porta, mas quando encostou a mão na maçaneta, foi atingido pela porta que saiu voando. Atrás da porta, correndo como louca, estava uma vaca de três olhos sendo seguida pelo seu dono, Tottousai.

- SEGUREM A VACA! – gritou o velho – ELA ESTÁ ENLOUQUECIDA!

Todos se desesperaram e partiram para a captura da vaca, que era bastante esperta e literalmente deu o "drible da vaca" em todos. Demoraram mais de meia hora correndo atrás do quadrúpede que tinha ficado assustada ao ver o Aruru no quintal do palácio.

- E o que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Inu para o velho – Era para me encontrar na floresta!

- E eu fui lá! – disse Tottousai – Esperei por cinco minutos e você não apareceu! Você é mesmo um tratante!

- Oras, seu... – disse Inu irritado e novamente sacando a Tessaiga.

- VAMOS PARAR JÁ COM ESSA BAGUNÇA! – gritou Sesshie – Já é tarde da noite, eu estou todo arrebentado e morrendo de cansaço! Eu quero dormir! Agora sumam todos daqui!

- Isso prova mesmo o quanto você está velho, Sesshie! – zombou Inuyasha.

De repente os olhos de Sesshie ficaram novamente vermelhos, seus caninos cresceram, uma luz tomou conta de seu corpo e...

- Pelo amor de tudo o que nosso pai tinha, Sesshie! – disse Inuyasha ajoelhado no chão – Não comece tudo de novo. Eu peço desculpas pelo que falei!

Sesshie se acalmou, estranhando a atitude do meio-irmão. Decidiram todos irem dormir, e chutaram Tottousai e sua vaca para fora do palácio, em busca de um pouco de paz.

Yuri entregou o presente de Rin antes de colocá-la na cama, e a menina ficou muito feliz com a boneca, jogando ela num canto já abarrotado de bonecas no seu quarto.

Todos foram se deitar, exceto Yuri e Sesshie, que ficaram vendo os estragos por um bom tempo ainda.

- Acho que não há mais nada a se fazer, não é? – perguntou Sesshie – Está tudo quebrado, é só jogar fora!

- Parece que estamos esquecendo de alguma coisa! – disse Yuri pensativa.

- Não tem nada, não! – disse Sesshie – Vamos para o quarto. O "meu" quarto. Eu ainda tenho a última parte do acordo para cumprir!

Yuri devolveu o sorriso malicioso que ele lhe mandou.

- Isso mesmo! – disse ela – Além do mais, amanhã eu tenho que arrumar minhas coisas para ir embora!

- Amanhã veremos isso! – disse Sesshie - Quem sabe não aconteça algo que te faça ficar!

Os dois subiram as escadas, deixando toda a bagunça para trás.

- Eu ainda acho que estamos esquecendo algo! – disse Yuri.

Sesshie puxou a princesa pela mão, disposto a chegar no quarto o mas rápido possível e cumprir com sua "obrigação". Nem se lembraram de ir até o banheiro para soltar o pequeno youkai raposa que já tinha até dormido depois de todo o tempo que ficou lá, e esquecendo também de Kohaku, que ficou amarrado no canto do salão principal.

- Sim, senhor Naraku... – repetia o garoto num mundo totalmente diferente.

**Uhu! Será que Yuri irá embora e morrerá solteira em seu reino? Sesshoumaru vai abrir logo e jogo e pedi-la em casamento? Rin viverá eternamente com um trauma de aniversários? E qual o motivo do Kohaku ter aparecido sem ser convidado? Tudo isso e outras coisas sem importância nenhuma vocês descobriram no próximo capítulo! Isso se não ficaram cegos depois de ler tudo isso! Abraços! E agradeço as reviews!**


	22. O adeus da Princesa dos Lagartos!

_**N/A: Agradecendo como sempre as reviews, e desejando uma boa leitura à todos!**_

**O adeus da Princesa dos Lagartos!**

Yuri olhou para o belo cavalheiro ao seu lado na cama, com o qual havia acabado de fazer er... bem... vocês sabem o que, e que roncava mais que um porco resfriado, e deu-lhe um belo peteleco no nariz, fazendo com que ele acordasse e virasse de lado, para que enfim, a princesa pudesse aproveitar o seu sono de beleza. Mas mais uma vez, o belo cavalheiro passava a roncar, forçando a pacifica princesa a tomar outra atitude drástica. Ela preparou-se para de novo acertá-lo no nariz, chegando a mão bem perto do rosto dele.

- Se a srta fizer isso de novo – disse Sesshie sem nem abrir os olhos – eu vou arrancar seus braços!

A amável princesa fez o que qualquer srta que tem o direito de reclamar do barulho faria numa situação como aquela. Deitou-se caladinha e voltou a dormir, com ronco e tudo, afinal ela não era louca de enfezar aquele youkai que já provara não ser muito gentil em sua forma verdadeira.

**Na manhã seguinte...**

Os pássaros cantarolavam, o sol brilhava, as águas do lago do jardim borbulhavam com cadáveres em decomposição e todos dormiam felizes no palácio do Lorde das Terras do Oeste. Quer dizer, quase todos dormiam, com exceção do Kohaku, que tinha ficado a noite inteira falando...

- Sim, senhor Naraku!

Eis que a turba enfurecida acorda e segue e direção à sala de refeições, em busca de seu desjejum. Logo, Jaken que tinha acabado de acordar por livre e espontânea pressão da parte de Inuyasha, que o ameaçou com a Tessaiga, estava preparando chás, bolinhos de arroz e até mesmo rámen, pois afinal o Inuyasha é considerado o primeiro ser da história mundial a se viciar em macarrão instantâneo. Inu, Kagome, Miroku e Sango comiam tranqüilamente, fingindo não ouvir o escravo do Naraku falando sozinho no salão principal e sem se lembrarem de Shippou, que ainda estava preso no banheiro.

- O Sesshie e a Yuri ainda não acordaram – reparou Sango – Será que eles se entenderam?

- Duvido! – disse Inuyasha – O Sesshie é muito burro para admitir que quer se casar com a srta Yuri.

- Quem você chamou de burro? – disse Sesshie aparecendo na porta.

- Claro que foi a Kagome! – disfarçou Inu – Essa humana estúpida não faz nada direito.

Inuyasha deu um sorriso para Kagome, tentando fazê-la entender que estava apenas se livrando de apanhar do irmão mais velho.

- Senta! – disse Kagome após engolir um bolinho de arroz – E admita que estava falando do seu irmão mesmo!

- Eu sabia! – disse Sesshie agarrando o irmão que estava com o focinho grudado no chão e dando um soco no olho dele.

- Obrigado, Kagome! – disse Inu se levantando do chão – Eu vou me lembrar disso quando o Naraku conseguir colocar a mão em você de novo. Venha pedir a minha ajuda!

- Por falar em Naraku – disse Sesshie – Eu pensei que vocês tinham conseguido acabar de vez com ele.

- É, pois é! – disse Miroku – Sabe como é, não é?

- Aprenda a calar a boca quando não tiver o que falar, monge imbecil! – disse Sesshie.

- Então tá, então! – desculpou-se o monge imbecil.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Sesshie de novo.

- Nós tivemos um pequeno problema – disse Kagome – É que ele fugiu, sabe?

- O QUÊ? – gritou Sesshie sem acreditar – VOCÊS DEIXARAM ELE FUGIR? DEPOIS DE EU TER CONSEGUIDO DEIXÁ-LO DESMAIADO, AMARRADO, PARALISADO E TODO ENFEITADO COM AS FLORES QUE A RIN COLHEU, VOCÊS DEIXARAM ELE ESCAPAR FACILMENTE?

- Sabe, é que ele usou de magias inacreditáveis, Sesshie! – disse Sango – Ele conseguiu fazer com que as algemas que a Kagome tinha te dado para prender os braços dele conseguissem se partir facilmente.

- Hei, Kagome! – disse Inu – Aquelas algemas não eram parte do kit de mágica que você ganhou do seu avô?

- É mesmo! – disse Kagome se lembrando – Elas já vinham com uma das correntes quebradas. Há há há! O Naraku é bom até como mágico!

Todos olharam para ela com cara de "Ai que ódio!".

- Desculpe! – disse Kagome quase se entupindo com um bolinho de arroz.

- Haja paciência! – reclamou Sesshie – Me contem direitinho o que aconteceu!

- Sim, senhor! – disse Inuyasha – Eu vou contar...

**_Flashback da última luta contra o Naraku..._**

_Sesshoumaru olhou com alegria para a cena a sua frente. Naraku estava no chão, desmaiado, amarrado com uma corda, com as mãos presas com uma algema de aço e com a cabeça coroada com flores que Rin tinha obrigado o seu protetor a colocar no vilão._

_- Pronto, Inuyasha! – disse Sesshie para o meio-irmão – Agora é só você usar a Tessaiga e acabar de vez com esse infeliz! Eu vou embora que eu tenho um jantar com uma belíssima youkai hoje à noite, logo preciso pentear meu fluffy!_

_- Deixa comigo, maninho! – disse Inu vasculhando a mochila de Kagome em busca de rámen – Mas primeiro eu vou comer alguma coisa. Já faz meia hora que eu não como rámen!_

_- Vê se não vai deixá-lo escapar, hein! – disse Sesshie levantando vôo._

_- Como se eu fosse idiota o suficiente para deixar esse imbecil do Naraku fugir – reclamou Inu – É só olhar para ele e ver que não tem como ele fu... Maldição! Cadê o Naraku?_

_No chão, estavam as cordas, flores e as algemas quebradas._

_- O Sesshie vai me matar! – desesperou-se Inu – A Kagome vai me matar, porque ela mandou pegar os fragmentos da jóia antes de acabar com aquele miserável e..._

_Inuyasha parou um pouco para pensar._

_- Já que eu vou morrer de qualquer maneira, deixa eu comer meu rámen primeiro! – disse ele._

_Mas Kagome apareceu antes que Inuyasha conseguisse comer seu rámen, cru mesmo, porque o imbecil não sabe preparar um._

_- Inuyasha! – gritou Kagome – Onde está o Naraku?_

_- Hã? O quê? Do que está falando? – Inu se fez de tonto._

_- Não se faça de tonto! – disse Kagome – Ou eu vou comprar um gravador e me gravar falando aquela palavra mágica e vou deixá-lo ligado 24 horas por dia!_

_- Embora eu não saiba o que é um gravador, eu acredito que não deve ser algo bom! – disse Inu – O Naraku fugiu!_

_- Ah, tá! – disse Kagome calma – Então foi só isso? COMO ASSIM ELE FUGIU? _

_- Ele quebrou as algemas – respondeu Inu._

_- Como? – disse Kagome irritadíssima._

_- Quebrando, oras! – disse Inu – Aliás, só você mesma para acreditar que aquele negócio ia segurar o Naraku._

_- E você que queria matá-lo com essa faquinha de rocambole que eu guardo na mochila! – disse Kagome._

_- Eu estava na minha forma humana, não poderia usar a Tessaiga! – explicou Inu irritado – Você não queria que eu pegasse um pedaço de madeira no chão, não é?_

_- Ai, meu pai! – disse Kagome – Eu mereço mesmo! Vamos atrás do Naraku, de novo!_

_- Onde estão o Miroku e a Sango? – disse Inu._

_Eis que de repente surge o monge e a exterminadora saindo sorrateiramente de trás de uma moita._

_- Aqui! – disse Miroku arrumando a roupa._

_- Prontinho! – disse Sango prendendo os cabelos._

_- O que vocês estavam fazendo aí, escondidos na moita? – perguntou ingenuamente Inuyasha._

_- Sem-vergonhice, é claro! – disse Kagome – Não poderiam esperar pelo menos o Naraku estar realmente morto?_

_- Para que enrolar, não é? – disse Miroku – Afinal de contas, o Naraku não vai fugir para lugar nenh...CADÊ O NARAKU?_

_- O Inuyasha deixou ele fugir! – disse Kagome._

_- Hei, eu não deixei ele fugir! – defendeu-se Inu – Ele conseguiu quebrar as algemas que a Kagome deu!_

_- Mas como você é burro, Inuyasha! – disse Sango dando um piti – Não é a toa que seu pai preferiu morrer antes de ver você crescer, sua mãe era uma deprimida e seu meio-irmão te odeia! _

_- Como se sua família fosse mais normal! – disse Inu – Srta irmã do menino "Sim, senhor Naraku!"._

_- Ai, calem-se! – disse Kagome – Temos que procurar o Naraku!_

_O grupo sai caminhando em busca do vilão, e estranhamente o encontram perto do poço come-ossos. _

_- KU KU KU! – ri Naraku – Eu os aguardava aqui! Sabia que vocês voltariam a esse lugar!_

_- Eu vou matá-lo! TESSAIGA! – grita Inu sacando sua espada. _

_- Você não cansa de tentar me matar com essa espada velha? – disse Naraku – Você é mesmo..._

_Kagome lança sua flecha bem na direção da testa de Naraku e o acerta, causando um buraco no youkai, que fica enfurecido, pois ainda pretendia continuar sua frase._

_- Sua cópia mal feita de sacerdotisa! – disse Naraku furioso – Você desmanchou o meu penteado! Eu vou matá-la!_

_Naraku sai correndo atrás de Kagome, e os dois ficam dando voltas ao redor do poço come-ossos, enquanto Inuyasha está empunhando a Tessaiga já pronto para dar sua Ferida do Vento definitiva no vilão._

_- MALDIÇAO, KAGOME! – grita Inu – EU NÃO CONSIGO MIRAR O NARAKU COM VOCÊ CORRENDO DELE DESSA FORMA!_

_- Desculpe, Inuyasha – disse Kagome esbaforida – Eu vou ficar parada, assim ele me pega e me mata, mas pelo menos você vai poder lançar seu ataque nele!_

_- Eu agradeço a sua colaboração! – disse Inu esperando Kagome parar – Vai logo!_

_- Inuyasha, você é um imbecil! – disse Kagome ainda correndo do vilão – Acerte logo o Naraku!_

_- Foi você quem mandou! – disse Inu apontando a Tessaiga, fechando os olhos e soltando a ferida do vento sem se importar em mirar no vilão antes._

_Uma fumaceira tomou conta do lugar após a ferida do vento, e quando a visão ficou mais clara, Inuyasha conseguiu ver onde acertara seu golpe._

_- Eu acertei no Naraku? – perguntou ele sem acreditar – Eu matei o Naraku? OBA, EU MATEI O NARAKU! EU SOU O MELHOR! QUERIA QUE AQUELE LOBO FEDIDO ESTIVESSE AQUI PARA VER A MINHA VITÓRIA! QUERIA QUE O SESSHIE TAMBEM VISSE QUE EU SOU MELHOR QUE ELE! VAMOS FESTEJAR, MIROKU, SANGO, KAGOME... KAGOME?_

_Inuyasha viu que Kagome tinha sido jogada pelo poder do golpe há pelo menos uns 10 metros de distância. _

_- KAGOME, VOCÊ ESTÁ BEM? – gritou Inu para a jovem que simplesmente levantou a mão mostrando o dedo médio para ele – FICO FELIZ QUE NÃO TENHA MORRIDO! Afinal quem ia trazer rámen para mim depois?_

_Kagome conseguiu se levantar e voltou até onde estavam os amigos. _

_- Eu matei o Naraku! – disse Inu – Vamos comemorar comendo um monte de rámen!_

_- Inuyasha, seu imbecil! – disse Kagome – Você não matou o Naraku!_

_- Como não? – perguntou surpreso o hanyou – Ele sumiu, não sumiu?_

_- Sumir, ele sumiu! – disse Kagome – Mas se ele tivesse morrido, as jóias estariam caídas no chão, não é?_

_- Ai! – disse Inu – Então, ele fugiu de novo?_

_- Infelizmente – disse Sango – De onde eu estava, eu vi claramente, que ele pulou dentro do poço come-ossos!_

_- O QUÊ?- gritaram Kagome e Inuyasha olhando para dentro do poço._

_- Menos mal! – disse Miroku – Enquanto ele estiver na era da Kagome, ele não causará nenhum estrago aqui!_

_- VOCÊ ENLOUQUECEU, MONGE? – desesperou-se Kagome – COM ESSE LOUCO SOLTO NA MINHA ERA, O MUNDO VAI ACABAR EM MENOS DE UM MÊS! E SE ELE SE JUNTAR AO BIN LADEN? OU PIOR, SE ELE FOR TREINADO PELOS E.U.A? E SE ELE TENTAR SALVAR O SADDAM HUSSEIN E LEVÁ-LO PARA MORAR EM CUBA, ENQUANTO PLANEJAM JUNTO COM A CHINA E A CORÉIA ALGUM MODO DE DESTRUIR O MUNDO COM SUAS BOMBAS ATÔMICAS?_

_- Como eu disse, menos mal! – repetiu Miroku._

_- Vamos até a sua era, Kagome! – disse Inuyasha – Assim se o encontrarmos, nós o mataremos de vez!_

_Os dois saltam dentro do poço, deixando Miroku e Sango livres para voltarem para o seu "moitel"._

_**Na era da Kagome...**_

_Inuyasha e Kagome saltam desesperados de dentro do poço, quase enfartando o avô da jovem, que varria o local._

_- Vovô! – disse Kagome sem nem se importar com o velho caído no chão – Você viu algum homem de cabelos pretos compridos e com cara de mal passar por aqui?_

_- Não que eu me lembre! – disse o avô – Hei, quem é você?_

_- Vamos, Kagome! – disse Inu puxando a moça pelo braço – Seu avô mal consegue se lembrar quem é você!_

_- Eu me esqueci que ele já está gagá! – disse Kagome._

_Os dois partem em busca de Souta e da mãe de Kagome, ou melhor, a Kagome foi fazer isso, já que o Inuyasha não conseguiu conter seu lado canino e correu atrás do gato gordo da mocinha._

_- Mãe, Souta! – disse Kagome esbaforida entrando na cozinha – Vocês viram um homem de cabelos negros compridos e com cara de mal andando por aí?_

_- Não, eu não vi! – disse Souta – Onde está o seu amigo?_

_- Por aí! – respondeu Kagome._

_- Eu também não vi ninguém assim! – disse a mãe de Kagome – Vocês vão ficar para o jantar?_

_Kagome saiu correndo da casa, procurando por Inuyasha, e encontrando o hanyou apenas com o rabo do gato para fora da boca._

_- Larga o gato, Inuyasha! – disse Kagome – E vamos procurar algum rastro de destruição pela cidade!_

_Os dois saíram correndo como idiotas pelas ruas da cidade, causando congestionamentos, correrias e suicídios coletivos por onde passavam. Duas horas depois foram detidos pela policia, acusados de promover o caos e a desordem._

_- Mas nós estamos tentando salvar o mundo! – disse Kagome algemada._

_- Escute o que ela está dizendo! – disse Inu também algemado._

_- Ah, claro! – disse o policial falando no rádio transmissor – Prendemos dois loucos que estavam gritando que o mundo ia acabar no meio das ruas, um deles está estranhamente vestido e usa uma peruca com cabelos brancos!_

_- Hei, isso não é uma peruca! – disse Inu._

_- Ok! – disse o policial ainda falando no rádio – Vou levá-los diretamente para o manicômio central! Câmbio, desliga!_

_- GLUP! – fizeram os dois._

_**Fim do flashback, de volta ao palácio de Sesshie...**_

- E depois que nós conseguimos ser liberados, após um mês usando camisas-de-força, nós concluímos que o Naraku não estava na minha era! – completou a história Kagome.

- Eu nunca ouvi tanta besteira numa só história! – disse Sesshie surpreso – Até duvidaria que fosse verdade, se não tivesse acontecido com vocês!

- Eles sempre conseguem se superar, sr Sesshie! – disse Jaken que tinha parado para ouvir a conversa.

Sesshie olhou com aquele típico olhar assassino para o servo intrometido.

- Alguém pediu a sua opinião? – disse Sesshie – SUMA DAQUI!

- Pelo menos o Naraku sumiu – disse Miroku – Ele deve ter se perdido em algum mundo por aí!

- Espero que ele não cause estragos onde quer que esteja! – disse Kagome – Mas bem que eu queria saber onde ele está?

_**Flashback da chegada do Naraku em algum outro mundo...**_

_Naraku pula para fora de um poço, assustando um garoto que tenta lhe bater com uma espada de bambu._

_- Pare com isso, moleque! – disse Naraku – Eu vou fazer com você o mesmo que fiz com o Kohaku!_

_- KENSHIN, TEMOS UM INVASOR! – grita o moleque._

_Logo aparecem um baixinho de cabelos vermelho e com uma cicatriz no rosto, um outro rapaz com cabelos espetados e uma mocinha carregando outra espada de bambu._

_- Quem é você? – pergunta o baixinho de cabelos vermelhos – Não é educado invadir a propriedade da srta Kaoru dessa forma!_

_- Quem são "vocês"? – pergunta Naraku – Eu sou o maior vilão de todo o mundo, Naraku! Ku ku ku!_

_- Não é possível! – disse o rapaz de cabelos espetados – Acabamos de matar o Shishio Makoto, e agora aparece mais esse idiota para infernizar? Eu preciso de férias!_

_- Cale-se, Sanosuke! – disse a mocinha com espada de bambu – Se você não tem coragem de expulsá-lo daqui, eu mesma farei isso!_

_- Ai, eu não acredito! – disse Naraku – Já não bastasse ter que aturar as mulheres invocadas que andam com o Inuyasha, ainda encontro mais uma louca que acha que vai me derrotar com uma espadinha de bambu!_

_- Oras, seu... – disse a mocinha irritada._

_- Kaoru! – disse o baixinho de cabelos vermelhos – Deixe que esse seu servo cuide desse assunto! Eu mostrarei a esse infeliz como se deve tratar uma dama!_

_- Ah, é? – disse Naraku irônico – E como você vai fazer isso?_

_O baixinho de cabelos vermelhos saca sua espada, e de repente a cor dos seus olhos mudam de um violeta fofinho para um dourado matador._

_- ESCONDAM-SE! – grita a mocinha – ELE VOLTOU A SER O BATTOUSAY, O RETALHADOR!_

_Todos desaparecem, para surpresa do Naraku que fica sem entender nada._

_- E daí que ele voltou a ser esse tal Battousay? – disse Naraku – Isso por um acaso é ruim?_

_Naraku ouve apenas o barulho do vento ao seu redor, depois que toda a cidade desapareceu de medo._

_- GLUP! – fez Naraku ao ver o baixinho de cabelos vermelhos vindo em sua direção._

_**Fim do flashback do Naraku, localizado na era Meiji por enquanto...**_

**De volta ao palácio...**

- Bom dia! – disse Yuri chegando na sala de refeições – Acabei de passar por aquele garoto que só fala "Sim, senhor Naraku!", e ele tinha caído com a cadeira. Alguém vai lá ajudar ele?

Todos resmungaram alguma coisa, pouco se importando com Kohaku. Yuri sentou-se e pegou um bolinho de arroz para comer.

- Eu acho que seria melhor a srta comer algo mais nutritivo – disse Sesshie – Como a sopinha da Rin!

Yuri olhou assustada para Sesshie.

- Você enlouqueceu? – disse ela – Eu não comeria aquela gororoba nem que o sr me pagasse!

- E se eu te desse um diamante como aquele que eu dei para comprar o presente da Rin? – ofereceu Sesshie.

- Essa oferta é só para ela? – perguntou Kagome – Eu não me importaria de comer a goror, ops, sopa, se você me der um diamante!

- Credo, Kagome! – disse Sango – Não seja oferecida!

- Olha quem fala! – retrucou Kagome – E você que já está até sentada no colo do Sesshie?

- Hei, que história de sentar no colo do Sesshie, é essa? – disse Miroku que não tinha visto a cena porque estava olhando o traseiro de uma serva do Lorde.

- Obrigada, Sesshie! – disse Yuri – Mas eu já tenho diamantes o suficiente nas minhas terras.

- Todo mundo aqui é rico, menos o Inuyasha! – disse Kagome batendo a cabeça na mesa.

- O amor é o maior tesouro que se pode oferecer! – filosofou Inu.

- E esse tesouro você já ofereceu para a Kikyou na semana passada! – resmungou Kagome.

- Eu? – disse Inu como se estivesse sendo acusado injustamente – Nunca fiz isso! Eu juro pela morte do Sesshie!

Todos pararam para esperar que Sesshie caísse duro no chão.

- Fiquem esperando, bando de anormais! – disse Sesshie – Menos a srta, Yuri. Até parece que eu ia morrer só para fazer o gosto do Inuyasha!

- Vamos mudar de assunto! – disse Yuri – Minhas coisas estão arrumadas, e logo após o almoço eu irei embora!

Sesshie sentiu um pedaço do bolinho de arroz entalar em sua garganta com a notícia. Ele começou a fazer barulhos estranhos, chamando a atenção de todos.

- Droga, Sesshie! – disse Inuyasha irritado – Você não poderia esperar para morrer depois que nós fossemos embora? Agora a Kagome vai achar que eu disse mesmo para a Kikyou que a amava!

- Eu acho que ele não está bem! – disse Yuri.

- Por que você diz isso? – perguntou Kagome – Que experiência você tem em medicina?

- Experiência eu não tenho nenhuma – disse Yuri – Mas não acho muito normal a pessoa ficar roxa desse jeito!

Todos ainda ficaram olhando para Sesshie por alguns minutos, para comprovar ou não se ele estava mesmo engasgado.

- Já é o suficiente! – disse Miroku – Se os olhos virados desse jeito e a língua totalmente para fora não significa que ele está engasgado, eu corto meus dedos!

- Tem certeza, monge? – disse Inu pegando um facão.

- Ajudem ele! – disse Yuri desesperada – Eu não quero que o pai do meu filho morra! Ainda mais antes de saber se ele vai mesmo ser o pai do meu filho!

Inuyasha resolveu usar a Ferida do Vento nas costas do meio-irmão para poder desengasgá-lo.

- Isso não vai machucá-lo? – perguntou Yuri.

- Não! – disse Inu convencido – Se ontem ele não morreu, não vai ser hoje que eu vou ter essa sorte! FERIDA DO VENTO!

Com a ajuda de Inuyasha, Sesshie conseguiu se livrar do bolinho de arroz que estava em sua garganta, e quando conseguiu recuperar-se, jurou que ia matar o hanyou sarnento nem que isso fosse a última coisa que ele faria na vida.

- Devia ter deixado ele morrer! – resmungou Inu se escondendo embaixo da mesa.

Após o susto, Sesshie tratou de tentar convencer Yuri a ficar, usando desculpas estapafúrdias como...

- E se houver um ataque de youkais grilos gigantes nas suas terras? – disse Sesshie – Como você poderia se livrar da morte certa?

Seria bem mais fácil se ele a pedisse logo em casamento e acabasse de vez com sua bobeira.

- Eu já me decidi! – disse Yuri – Eu tenho muitas coisas a tratar por lá, não posso passar o resto da vida aqui!

- Quem disse para você ficar aqui o resto da vida? – disse Sesshie – Eu só sugeri que a srta fique até que nosso filho, se é que vai ter algum, tenha pelo menos uns 32 anos de idade! Não é uma vida inteira!

- Me dê um motivo bom o suficiente para não ir embora! – disse Yuri – Apenas um, mas que seja bom o suficiente!

Todos olharam para Sesshie esperando que ele largasse de ser um bocó e falasse logo.

- Eu, eu... – começou a pensar Sesshie.

- Sim? – esperou Yuri.

- eu, eu...

- Sim?

- eu...

- Sim?

- Eu acho que vai estar chovendo na hora que a srta pretende partir! – disse Sesshie derrubando todos de suas cadeiras.

- Nossa, esse é o seu melhor motivo? – disse Yuri chateada – Eu pensei que fosse algo muito melhor!

- Eu sei o quanto a srta detesta trovões! – disfarçou Sesshie – Eu me preocuparia bastante se a srta estivesse passando medo por aí afora!

- Agradeço a sua preocupação – disse a princesa – Mas eu tenho que ir! E depois mandarei um mensageiro para dizer se seu empenho em me ajudar deu certo!

- Empenho em te ajudar? – repetiu Sesshie – Até parece que eu fiz isso por obrigação!

- E fez! – disse Yuri – Temos um contrato, esqueceu?

- Ah, é verdade! – disse Sesshie – Assim sendo, eu espero que a srta engravide e tenha um reinado feliz em suas terras! Agora, com licença, eu vou me retirar para os meus aposentos!

Sesshie se levantou e deixou a sala de refeições, visivelmente triste pela partida da princesa. Yuri ficou olhando ele desaparecer na escada e depois se virou com cara de criança chorona para os outros.

- Eu queria que ele se casasse comigo! – disse ela – Mas ele nunca faria isso! Buuuuáááááá!

- Não chore, princesa! – disse Inuyasha – Eu conheço bem o meu meio-irmão, sei que ele fará a coisa certa!

- Mentira, Inuyasha! – disse Kagome – Você não sabe nem qual é a cor preferida dele!

- É mesmo! – disse Inu – Me desculpe por dizer isso, princesa, mas acredito que seu futuro marido vai ser mesmo o lagartão das suas terras!

Yuri chorou mais um pouco, depois tomou vergonha na cara e decidiu falar para o Lorde tudo o que ela desejava falar.

- Eu me nego a casar com aquele lagartão horrível! – disse Yuri se levantando – Eu vou ter uma conversa séria com o Sesshie!

Todos aplaudiram quando ela deixou a sala de refeições e subiu para o quarto de Sesshie.

**Meia hora depois...**

Yuri apareceu na sala de refeições, carregando uma trouxa com suas roupas, e avisando que já estava indo.

- O quê? – disse Kagome – Mas a srta não ia conversar com o Sesshie sobre o que sentia?

- Sim, eu conversei com ele! – disse Yuri abraçando um por um.

- E o que ele disse? – perguntou Inuyasha.

- Bom, eu vou contar... – disse Yuri se sentando.

**Há meia hora atrás...**

Yuri já chegou na frente da porta do quarto de Sesshie disposta a meter o pé nela e encarar o youkai. Até tentou fazer isso, mas a madeira da porta é das boas e quase quebrou o pé da princesa. Dentro do quarto, Sesshie ouviu um barulho na porta e depois alguém xingando alguma coisa que não pode ser escrita nessa fic por respeito aos que a lêem. Abriu a porta e encontrou Yuri caída no chão, segurando um dos pés.

- Deseja alguma coisa, srta Yuri? – disse Sesshie.

- Sim, que você me ajude a levantar! – disse Yuri sendo prontamente atendida por Sesshie.

- Fique sentada aí na cama! – disse ele – Eu vou buscar algo para o seu pé!

- Não precisa – disse ela – Eu já estou melhor! Eu quero mesmo é conversar seriamente com o senhor.

- Pode falar! – disse ele já ansioso.

- Eu queria... – começou a falar Yuri, bastante envergonhada - ...saber se o sr acredita que duas pessoas possam se amar, mesmo se conhecendo há pouco tempo?

Sesshie ficou surpreso com a pergunta, mas depois entendeu muito bem o que ela queria dizer.

- A srta quer saber se... – disse ele também encabulado – É claro que eu acredito que isso possa acontecer!

- Sério? – disse Yuri com um sorriso de orelha a orelha – Então, você não tem nada a me dizer?

Sesshie pensou mais um pouco, e logo descobriu qual a resposta que ela tanto aguardava.

- Claro que eu tenho algo a lhe dizer! – disse ele olhando-a nos olhos – Srta Yuri, eu espero que a srta seja muito feliz se casando com o lagartão. E tenho certeza, de que em poucos dias a srta se apaixonará por ele. Não fique preocupada, o amor vem com o tempo!

- O quê? – disse Yuri sem entender – O sr está desejando que eu seja feliz com o lagartão?

- Claro! – disse ele – Eu sou super civilizado! Se esse é o desejo da srta, pode ir em frente! Não se preocupe só porque vai ter um filho meu, se é que vai ter mesmo!

- Eu disse que queria me casar com ele? – perguntou Yuri – Foi isso que você entendeu?

- Você não veio me perguntar se conseguiria se apaixonar por ele em pouco tempo? – disse Sesshie confuso – Eu acredito que sim, até por experiência própria!

Yuri sentiu-se arrasada com a burrice de Sesshie. Saiu do quarto, disposta a pegar suas coisas e ir embora de vez, sem esperar pelo almoço.

- O que foi? – perguntou Sesshie após ela deixar o quarto – O que eu fiz?

**De volta a sala de refeições...**

- Então, foi isso que aconteceu! – disse Yuri – Agora, deixem-me ir embora antes que eu...

- Que você chore ainda mais de amor pelo Sesshie? – disse Kagome.

- Não! – respondeu Yuri – Antes que eu volte lá no quarto dele e arranque a cabeça dele com minhas próprias mãos!

- Depois vocês não acreditam quando eu falo que o Sesshie é burro! – disse Inuyasha.

- Quem é burro? – perguntou Sesshie novamente chegando na sala.

Inuyasha parou para pensar antes de responder. Olhou para Kagome, que lhe fuzilava com o olhar e olhou para Sesshie, que nunca teve um olhar dos mais amigáveis e se decidiu.

- A srta Yuri, é claro! – disse Inu – Imagine que ela vai embora agora, mesmo depois de você ter dito a ela que ia chover!

- Eu sou burra? – disse Yuri irritada – Oras, seu...

Yuri deu um "fatality" no hanyou para ele largar de ser otário.

- E admita que estava falando mesmo do Sesshie! – completou ela.

- Eu sabia! – disse Sesshie dando um "super-ultra-mega-combo" em seu meio-irmão – E que história é essa de que você vai embora agora, srta Yuri?

- Eu já estou indo mesmo! – disse Yuri – Eu já me despedi da Rin e de todos os outros – Só falta você! Adeus, Sesshie!

Ela deu um abraço seco nele e caminhou para a porta, saindo e deixando todos com a ligeira impressão de que ela voltaria para trás em poucos segundos.

**Meia hora depois...**

- Eu acho que ela foi mesmo embora! – disse Kagome.

- Vamos esperar mais um pouco – disse Sesshie – A srta Yuri gosta muito de brincar!

- Se ela não estiver brincando, ela já deve estar na metade do caminho para as terras dela! – disse Inu – Se a gente esperar mais um pouco, ela já vai ter chegado lá!

- Não diga bobagens, Inuyasha! – criticou Sesshie – Ela foi embora a pé. Ela é só uma humana, não pode ter chegado muito longe em meia hora!

- Ops! – fez Sango chamando a atenção de Sesshie.

- Ops, o quê, exterminadora? – disse Sesshie já desconfiado da besteira.

- Ela pediu a Kirara emprestada para mim! – respondeu Sango sem-graça – Eu disse que ela podia pegar!

- Maldição! – disse Sesshie – Agora ela já deve estar mesmo nas terras dela!

- E daí também? – disse Kagome – Você queria que ela ficasse aqui para quê? Você não vai pedi-la em casamento!

- Não nesse momento, mas amanhã, quem sabe! – disse Sesshie.

Sango olhou pela janela e viu Kirara estacionada no mesmo lugar de antes. ao lado de Aruru.

- Hei, vejam! – disse a exterminadora – Ela não foi com a Kirara!

- Não? – perguntou Sesshie – Então ainda há tempo de fazê-la voltar!

- Isso aí, Sesshie! – disse Inu – Embora você seja meu meio-irmão desprezível, eu torço para que você consiga achá-la! Vá lá buscar a sua princesa!

Sesshie se animou e resolveu fazer o que tinha que fazer. Deixou o local e correu para as escadas.

- Espera aí! – disse Miroku – A princesa foi para a floresta, não para o seu quarto!

- Caminho errado, Sesshie! – disse Inuyasha.

- Eu sei! – gritou ele do alto da escada – Primeiro eu tenho que me arrumar!

- O quê? – disseram todos sem acreditar.

- Eu só penteei meu cabelo 345 vezes hoje – disse Sesshie – Eu preciso escová-lo exatamente 500 vezes para que ele fique bom o suficiente para eu poder sair de casa! Já volto!

CAAABBBBRRUMMMM...

- Parece que realmente vai chover! – disse Kagome – SESSHIE, SE VOCÊ NÃO FOR BUSCAR A SRTA YURI AGORA, É CAPAZ DELA MORRER DE MEDO DOS TROVÕES NO MEIO DA FLORESTA! O SR MESMO DISSE QUE ELA MORRIA DE MEDO DE TROVÕES!

De repente, aparece Sesshie no alto da escada, segurando sua escova de ouro maciço em uma mão, e ouvindo atentamente os trovões.

- Nossa, eu estava brincando quando falei que ia chover! – disse Sesshie – Bem feito para a Yuri, eu tinha avisado!

- VAI LOGO! – disseram todos para o youkai.

Sesshie saiu correndo escada abaixo, largando escova, fios de cabelo e quase deixando a roupa também, que ficou presa em um dos corrimãos e deixou o palácio em busca de sua princesa encantada.

**Mas o que aconteceu no final dessa história vocês só vão ficar sabendo no próximo e talvez último capítulo. Talvez, porque eu não sei se faço ela continuar, isso vai depender do que vocês quiserem. Mandem suas opiniões, enviar uma review não demora mais do que 2 horas, e faz um bem danado para mim! Abraços, até a próxima!**


	23. Até que enfim o casamento sairá!

**Até que enfim o casamento sairá!**

**Demorou, mas nasceu! Não estou falando de um filho meu, e sim deste capítulo, que eu não tinha nenhuma idéia útil para utilizar. Desculpem a demora, ok? Aliás, eu fiquei muito feliz de saber que duas pessoas se lembraram de perguntar o que raios era o "shshshsh" que só a Ajina sabia fazer! Pensei que a fic ia acabar sem ninguém perguntar. Pois bem, a resposta estará no próximo capítulo, espero que isso satisfaça a curiosidade mórbida de vocês! Quanto ao fato de eu continuar minhas outras duas fics, eu digo que primeiro vou terminar a história dos pais do Inuyasha, até porque ela está escrita em um caderno já. A outra, como eu fiz na hora, preciso de paz absoluta na mente para continuar... Espero que gostem desse capitulo. Boa leitura!**

Sesshie saiu correndo porta afora, palácio afora, floresta afora e quase atravessou metade do Japão feudal correndo até perceber que não estava indo para o lado onde se encontravam as terras dos youkais lagartos. Simplificando, ele deveria ir para o centro-oeste, mas ele estava indo para qualquer outra direção que a falta de uma bússola permitiu. Voltou correndo todo o caminho, o que demorou apenas 20 minutos em sua super velocidade de youkai. Quando estava se aproximando do palácio, notou uma pista que Yuri havia deixado.

- Não acredito que ela roubou o meu melhor saquê! – disse ele irritado ao encontrar uma vasilha do mais fino e caro saquê de sua "adega" – Eu vou matá-la...

- Você poderia fazer a gentileza de me soltar antes de me matar?

- Não, srta Yuri. Eu a matarei primeiro... Srta Yuri? – disse ele sem perceber onde ela se encontrava.

Olhou para cima e deu uma risada irônica com a cena. Yuri estava pendurada por um pé no alto de uma árvore; e como a repetição em uma fic de 20 e tantos capítulos é inevitável; o kimono dela estava caído sobre sua cabeça, revelando o fato de que a srta Yuri não conhecia ainda o termo "roupa intima".

- Ria mesmo! – disse Yuri – Você não se importa que eu possa estar grávida e nessa situação, não é? Eu poderia estar expelindo seu filho pela boca nesse momento...

- Não foi por aí que ele entrou – disse Sesshie ainda rindo – Isso se tiver algum filho. Então não seria por aí que ele sairia.

- ME TIRA DAQUI! – gritou ela demonstrando o quanto o humor dela estava bom.

- Você não conseguiu ver essa armadilha para youkais? – zombou ele.

- Geralmente não há um aviso escrito "Cuidado com a armadilha!", não é? – disse Yuri.

- Nessa armadilha tem sim! – disse Sesshie apontando para um enorme aviso com ideogramas pintados em vermelho na árvore – E antes que eu a solte, que história é essa de roubar o meu saquê? O que a srta pretendia fazer? Se embebedar até chegar nas suas terras?

- Eu acho que esse tanto de saquê só ia me manter bêbada até a metade do caminho – disse Yuri – E sim, eu o roubei! Quem mandou você deixar eu ir embora sem nem ao menos ter o cavalheirismo de me dar um belo presente? Você tem sorte que eu não levei uma das suas espadas. Não que eu não tenha tentado, mas as danadinhas parecem gostar bastante do sr, então depois de dez choques eu resolvi procurar outra lembrança...

- Quanta tolice! – disse o Lorde – Eu até lhe daria um presente se a srta tivesse saído do palácio de uma maneira normal!

- O que você considera normal? – disse ela – Eu dei tchau, não dei? Quer coisa mais normal do que isso?

- A srta fugiu do palácio, isso sim! – resmungou ele – Como se eu a tivesse mandado embora.

- Sr Sesshie! – chamou ela – Eu acho que é melhor você me tirar daqui...

- Como você ousa dar ordens a um youkai da minha categoria? – irritou-se Sesshie – Eu não tenho que atender seus caprichos...

- ME SOLTA, OU EU VOU VOMITAR BEM EM CIMA DE VOCÊ!

- Já estou soltando... – disse ele desamarrando a corda - ...nem ouse abrir essa boca nesse instante!

Ele a desceu delicadamente ao chão. Bem, foi delicado nos primeiros 20 metros, mas quando chegou há dois metros do solo, a corda arrebentou e Yuri teve um pouso forçado de cabeça no chão coberto de pedras pontiagudas.

- Até parece que eu ia deixá-la cair de cabeça no chão! – disse Sesshie para Yuri que caíra bem nos braços do youkai – Agora, pode parar de gritar!

- Ai, meu pai! – disse ela desesperada – Eu pensei que meu fim havia chegado!

Agora, já a salvo em terra firme, Yuri sentou-se um pouco para acalmar-se.

- Nada melhor do que um saquê para fazer a gente acalmar os nervos! – disse Yuri pegando o recipiente com a bebida do chão e a abrindo – Vou virar tudo de uma vez...

- Yuri! – brigou Sesshie dando um tapa no saquê, que voou e se arrebentou numa árvore há uns 5 metros de distância – Sua irresponsável! Quer que nosso filho seja um bêbado inveterado?

- Como o pai? – perguntou Yuri irônica – Desculpe, não precisa mostrar os caninos para mim! Aliás, nós nem sabemos se tem um filho ou não! E se não tiver, eu prefiro estar bêbada quando chegar nas minhas terras e encontrar o lagartão!

- Mas a srta não disse que esse saquê só daria até a metade do caminho?

- Exato! – disse ela – Por isso mesmo eu tenho mais duas vasilhas dentro da trouxa de roupa que eu estou levando embora!

Sesshie (gota).

O youkai se dirigiu até a trouxa de roupas, e com um lindo sorriso no rosto pisou, sapateou e pulou em cima dela, esmigalhando os sonhos da princesa de se embebedar antes de encarar seu triste destino, como qualquer pessoa sem noção como ela faria.

- Como você é mau... – disse ela – Minha roupa de guerreiro estava lá dentro. Você vai ter que pagar outra para mim!

- Graças aos deuses que eu destruí aquele traste! – disse Sesshie emburrado – Quem foi que disse que a srta fica bem naquilo?

- Hei, eu mesma fiz o modelo! – disse Yuri – Ah, deixa para lá! Eu não vou ficar ouvindo conselhos sobre roupas de um youkai que veste um traje branco com faixas azuis e amarelas! Coisa mais brega!

- Hei, esse traje é de família! – disse Sesshie – Se você não gosta das cores aconselho a srta a não entrar para os "Taisho das Terras do Oeste"!

- Esse é o sobrenome da sua família? – riu Yuri – Sesshoumaru Taisho das Terras do Oeste?

- Sim, é esse o meu nome, srta Yuri Tomoaki! – respondeu Sesshie.

- Ai, deixa eu ir embora! – disse ela pegando a trouxa de roupas do chão – Olha isso! Eu vou ter que voltar para as minhas terras sem me trocar pelo caminho. Tudo porque você destruiu todas as minhas roupas!

- Não exagere! – disse Sesshie – A srta deixou um baú cheio de roupas lá no palácio!

- E quem vai lá buscar? – disse Yuri cruzando os braços – Eu não vou, eu sou uma dama que pode estar grávida, então não posso ficar fazendo longas caminhadas!

- Como se a srta fosse voar até chegar ao seu reino! – disse Sesshie – Aliás, porque a srta dispensou aquele youkai gato de dois rabos da exterminadora?

- Eu descobri que ela tem muito em comum com o seu dragão de duas cabeças – disse Yuri – Eu acho que o Ururu andou "fazendo a minha caveira" para ela! **(N/A: Fazer a caveira: falar mal)**. Então quando eu fui sentar nas costas dela, um rosnado me alertou para o fato de que ela poderia me matar e comer meus restos mortais pelo caminho! Eu preferi andar mesmo, entende?

- Nossa! – disse Sesshie – E eu pensei que o Jaken fosse o ser mais detestado por outros youkais que eu conheço!

- Você vai buscar minhas roupas? – perguntou Yuri fazendo beiço e com uma voz meiga – Vai, Sesshie-kun?

- Eu vou é arrancar sua língua fora se ousar me chamar dessa maneira de novo! – resmungou ele – Você vai voltar para o palácio!

- O QUÊ? – gritou ela – De jeito nenhum! Eu não andei tanto só para chegar aqui e ter que voltar para trás!

- Como você é exagerada! – disse ele – A srta nem andou muito. Veja! Daqui é possível enxergar até mesmo a porta de entrada do palácio!

- Não vou andar até lá! – disse Yuri fazendo birra – Não vou, não vou, não vou!

**Um minuto depois...**

- Mas você vê que eu não estou andando! – disse Yuri – O sr está me carregando nos ombros!

- Cale-se! – disse Sesshie com ela jogada no ombro direito – A srta parece pesar ainda mais quando está falando!

- O sr está insinuando que eu sou gorda? – irritou-se a princesa – Oras, seu...

Yuri deu um belo beliscão na bunda do youkai.

- AAAIII!

- Pensando bem – disse ela parando para avaliar a situação – Até que a cena que eu vejo daqui não é tão ruim...

Ela ficou sorrindo enquanto observava o traseiro rebolante do youkai.

- O que você está olhando? – perguntou Sesshie injuriado.

- As flores do chão, é claro! – disfarçou Yuri – São as mais belas e redondas flores que eu já vi em toda minha vida!

- Redondas? – estranhou Sesshie – Srta Yuri! Isso redondo aí não são flores, sua cabeçuda! São rochas!

- Tenho certeza que é uma rocha! – disse ela caindo na gargalhada – Tenho certeza...

**Mais um minuto e meiodepois...**

- Viu como a srta não tinha andado muito? – disse Sesshie colocando ela no chão – Já chegamos!

- Eu não quero entrar! – disse ela sentando-se na escada da frente – Todos vão achar que eu voltei para insistir que o sr se case comigo!

- Não seja imbecil, Yuri! – disse ele – Por que a srta insistiria em se casar comigo se todos já sabem que o farei de livre e espontânea vontade?

- Ah, então ta bom! – disse ela levantando-se com um sorriso – Vamos entrar!

- A srta não entendeu o que eu quis dizer, não é? – disse Sesshie.

- Não! – disse Yuri – Confesso que eu não entendo metade das coisas que o sr fala!

- Srta Yuri! – disse ele pegando as duas mãos dela e olhando sério – O que eu quis dizer é que eu me ca...

- VEJAM QUEM VOLTOU! – gritou Inuyasha abrindo a porta e interrompendo o momento dos pombinhos – A SRTA YURI E O MEU MEIO-IRMÃO IGNORANTE!

- O quê? – perguntou Sesshie irritado – Do que você me chamou?

- UHU! – disse Kagome aparecendo na porta também - CASALZINHO MUITO BONITO! IC! APOSTO QUE OS FILHOS DE VOCÊS SERÃO LINDOS! IC...

- Vocês estão... – disse Sesshie vendo o estado dos dois namorados.

- BÊBADOS! – gritou Miroku aparecendo junto dos outros usando a Tenseiga na cintura – E ESTAMOS BRINCANDO DE "MATE O MEIO YOUKAI".

- Miroku pegou a Tenseiga da cintura e quase rachou a cabeça do Inuyasha com ela.

- SEU MONGE DESGRAÇADO! – gritou Inu passando a mão no galo na cabeça – EU VOU ACABAR COM VOCÊ!

Inuyasha sacou a Tessaiga da bainha e a transformou, mas quase caiu com o peso da espada, que o fez cambalear.

- Não quero acreditar que a exterminadora também esteja... – disse Sesshie.

- Não! – respondeu ela aparecendo ao lado do monge bebum – Eu não estou bêbada! Eu estou grávida! Eu tenho responsabilidade!

- NÃO MINTA, SANGOZINHA! – gritou Miroku quase derrubando a todos com o bafo – VOCÊ VIROU DEZ DOSES DE SAQUÊ GOELA ABAIXO!

- HÁ HÁ! EU CONFESSO! – disse Sango deixando que a expressão de embriagada aparecesse – EU TÔ BEBADA COMO UM GAMBÁ!

Sesshie balançou a cabeça negativamente ao entrar no salão principal do palácio. Havia vasilhas de saquê vazias espalhadas pelo chão, até o Jaken estava caído bebaço em um canto, enquanto Rin, Kohaku e Shippou riscavam todos os móveis caríssimos com spray que a Kagome havia emprestado.

- As crianças também estão... – perguntou Sesshie tendo receio da resposta.

- NÃO, CLARO QUE NÃO! - gritou Inu na orelha do meio-irmão – VOCÊ ACHA QUE SOMOS TÃO IRRESPONSÁVEIS ASSIM?

- É! – resmungou Kagome – NÓS SÓ DEMOS UMA SUPER QUANTIDADE DE AÇUCAR PARA ELES, O QUE OS MANTERÁ ATIVO ATÉ O PRÓXIMO VERÃO!

- Eu vou para o meu quarto! – disse Sesshie desolado – Minha cabeça não agüenta tanta estupidez em tão pouco tempo!

Ele passou por todos e subiu as escadas, parando apenas para chamar Yuri.

- Princesa! – disse ele – Venha comigo para o meu quarto!

- UHUHUU! – fizeram os bêbados do local – A LUA DE MEL VAI COMEÇAR?

- CALEM-SE! – gritou Sesshie – Eu tenho um assunto importante a tratar com a srta Yuri!

- NA CAMA? – zombou Miroku – ASSUNTO BOM ESSE, NÃO?

- Eu poderia usar minha biblioteca – disse Sesshie calmo – MAS ELA ESTÁ DESTRUIDA! Venha Yuri!

Os dois subiram, sob o riso incontrolável dos bêbados no salão principal.

- Bando de idiotas! – disse Sesshie – E o pior é que um deles compartilha do mesmo sangue paterno que eu!

Sesshie trancou a porta do quarto, para que nenhum dos bêbados inconvenientes pudesse atrapalhar o assunto dele com Yuri.

- Precisa colocar essa cômoda na porta? – perguntou Yuri intrigada.

- Lógico! – disse Sesshie – Lá fora tem um hanyou sarnento com uma espada poderosíssima. Você acredita que uma simples tranca na porta vai impedi-lo de entrar aqui?

- E você teria uma cômoda do tamanho da varanda? – disse Yuri.

- O quê? – estranhou Sesshie olhando para a varanda – EU NÃO ACREDITO! SAIAM DAÍ AGORA MESMO!

Os bêbados inconvenientes desceram da varanda e deixaram o casal em paz para discutir os assuntos de extrema importância daquele momento.

- Quem vai levar o seu baú de roupas? – perguntou Sesshie – Eu não vou ceder nenhum servo "meu" para carregar aquele trambolho para o Centro-Oeste.

- Eu mandarei algum dos "meus" servos vir buscá-lo – respondeu Yuri – E não faça um drama como se meu baú ocupasse um espaço enorme!

- Ótimo! – disse Sesshie – Assim é melhor!

- Então certo! – disse Yuri.

Eles ficaram sem saber o que falar por alguns minutos. Sesshie estava tentando reunir coragem para fazer a pergunta que mudaria sua vida de uma vez por todas, enquanto Yuri tentava entender de onde raios o pessoal havia tirado aquelas outras vasilhas de saquê, se ela tinha pegado todas as que estavam na "adega" de Sesshie.

- Bom, era só isso? – disse ela por fim – Posso ir embora agora?

- Quieta, srta Yuri – brigou Sesshie concentrado nos pensamentos – Eu estou tentando decidir algo importante...

- Tudo bem! – disse ela indo para a porta – Eu já estou indo embora, certo? Outro dia nós nos falamos!

- Está bem! Adeus! – disse o youkai sem prestar atenção.

Yuri tentou empurrar a cômoda de frente da porta, mas não conseguiu e resolveu interromper os pensamentos de Sesshie de novo.

- Sr Sesshie – disse ela – Você pode abrir a porta para eu ir embora?

- Claro, um segundinho! – disse ele indo para a porta – Hei, onde você pensa que vai?

- Embora! – disse Yuri – Eu só vou pegar outras roupas para levar e depois... adeus!

- Engraçadinha! – disse ele - Eu tenho que falar algo muito sério para você!

- Diga! – disse ela olhando para a varanda – Mas não demore, afinal daqui a pouco já vai escurecer!

- Nós nem almoçamos ainda – disse Sesshie – Eu acredito que está um pouco longe do anoitecer.

- Diga logo!

- Está bem! – disse ele se aproximando de Yuri – Srta Yuri, eu estou te comunicando que nós iremos contrair um matrimônio!

- Uau! – disse ela surpresa – Contrair um matrimônio? Isso mata?

- Humpf!

- Deve ser uma doença mortal! – disse ela – Pela cara que o sr está fazendo!

- Yuri! – irritou-se ele – Contrair um matrimônio nada mais é do que "se casar"!

- Uau! – disse ela ainda mais surpresa – O sr quis dizer então que nós vamos nos casar?

- Exato! – disse ele com um sorriso idiota no rosto – O mais rápido possível!

Um longo silêncio se fez no quarto, e era possível ouvir as gralhas gralhando seus gralhares gralhosos em meio à floresta. Sesshie olhou para Yuri que não parecia muito animada com a notícia.

- O que foi? – perguntou ele – A srta não gostou de saber que nos casaremos?

- Não, imagina, eu adorei! – disse ela sem demonstrar nenhuma animação ainda.

- Então porque a srta está com essa cara de "PIIII"? – disse ele irritado.

- Eu estou com a única cara disponível para uma situação como essa! – disse ela – Com esse entusiasmo todo que o sr mostra, é impossível ficar com cara melhor!

- O QUE VOCÊ QUERIA? – gritou ele – QUE EU IMPLORASSE?

- Não, implorar não! – disse ela – Mas até que um pouco de romantismo não ia matar, não é?

- Roman... – disse ele espantado – Eu não vou ser romântico! Eu sou um youkai, um ser selvagem! Embora eu seja educado, gentil, nobre, bonito, com gosto por coisas finas e requintadas, ainda assim, EU NÃO VOU SER ROMÂNTICO!

- Então está bem! – disse ela - Então não seja romântico!

A cara da princesa continuou tão emocionada quanto a de alguém que acaba de assistir o final de qualquer novela das sete na rede Bobo de televisão. Mais alguns estranhos minutos se passaram, até que ela resolveu dar um meio sorriso forçado.

- Então, se nós nos casaremos – disse ela – Ou melhor, já que nós contrairemos um matrimônio, eu posso usar o seu youkai coruja mensageiro para avisar o meu reino sobre isso, não é?

- Claro que pode! – disse Sesshie – Escreva sua mensagem que eu o chamarei para levá-la!

Yuri pegou um pedaço de papel que Sesshie lhe deu e uma pena para escrever a sua mensagem. Escreveu tudo em uma linha e entregou ao Lorde que a leu.

- Só isso? – disse ele lendo em voz alta – "Vou me casar! Não façam festa, pois aqui não terá nenhuma! Ass: Princesa Yuri". Credo! A srta vai ficar assim só por causa do maldito romantismo?

- É, né!

Sesshie ficou irritado pela milésima vez apenas naquele dia, então saiu do quarto, disposto a dar uma de romântico para ver se a cara da princesa melhorava um pouco.

- Tonto! – disse dando um pulo na cama toda feliz de ouvir finalmente o que ela preferia chamar de "pedido de casamento ao estilo Sesshie" – Ele quer se casar comigo! Iupi!

Sesshie desceu as escadas bufando. Resolveu pedir ajuda as amigas humanas do meio-irmão sarnento para poder alegrar Yuri. Encontrou a turma toda jogada no chão, rolando de um lado para o outro como verdadeiros bêbados inconvenientes.

- Levantem-se e recomponham-se! – disse ele para os quatro pinguços – Eu preciso da ajuda de vocês!

- É pra já maninho do coração! – disse Inu mostrando que estava realmente a beira de um coma alcoólico.

- Hei, cunhadão! – disse Kagome – Já deu uns pega na patroa?

- Sangozinha! – disse Miroku passando sua mão na bunda de Sesshie e acreditando estar mexendo na exterminadora – Você tem se exercitado bastante, não é?

POW!

- Desculpe, Sango! – disse o monge achando que havia tomado um soco da exterminadora – Mas vejo que você realmente anda malhando...

- Não fui eu quem te bati! – disse Sango – Foi o Sesshie! Mas agora vai ser eu...POW!

- Ai ai! – reclamou Miroku – Há há há, essa doeu!

- Diga no que nós poderemos contribuir com a sua felicidade, meu adorado irmãozão! – disse Inu.

- Na verdade, eu só preciso da ajuda das duas mulheres humanas – disse Sesshie.

- ÊPA! PERAÍ! – gritou Miroku – VOCÊ QUER O QUE COM AS NOSSAS MULHERES HUMANAS? ELAS JÁ TÊM DONOS! NÃO DIGA QUE QUER SE CASAR COM ELAS TAMBÉM?

- Oba! – disseram Sango e Kagome.

- DEIXEM DE BESTEIRA! – gritou Sesshie – Eu só preciso de um conselho delas!

- Ah, que pena! – disse Inu – Dependendo do preço que você pagasse, eu deixava você ficar com a Kagome!

- Inuyasha, seu tolinho! – disse Kagome – Desde quando o Sesshie precisaria me pagar para casar com ele? Eu tenho é que ser paga por ter aturado você todo esse tempo, isso sim!

- Ainda bem que a Sango não pensa dessa maneira – disse Miroku – Não é Sango? Sango?

- Se você vai vender a Kagome, pode convencer o monge a me doar para o Sesshie! – disse Sango para o hanyou quase caindo de cara no chão ao tropeçar no Jaken.

- Ai ai! – disse o monge.

- Eu quero saber o que uma mulher humana considera romântico? – perguntou Sesshie deixando os homens de lado e dando atenção às damas.

- Puxa! Essa é difícil, hein! – disse Kagome – Não é tão fácil de dizer...

- É mesmo! – disse Sango – As mulheres são tão diferentes umas das outras...

- Então vocês não têm nenhuma sugestão? – disse o Lorde.

- Flores! – disse Sango.

- Um diamante! – disse Kagome.

- Um dos dois? – disse Sesshie – Se eu der um dos dois ela irá gostar?

- Nada disso! – disse Kagome – Os dois juntos! E também um jantar romântico a luz de velas, o que aqui não é tão surpreendente assim, e também uma bela noite de amor depois do jantar.

- E não se esqueça do desjejum servido na cama no dia seguinte – disse Sango – Isso depois de tê-la acordado com um maravilhoso beijo e um sincero "Eu te amo! Você é a mulher da minha vida!".

- E não esqueça de dizer a ela que a amará mesmo que ela engorde 40 quilos após o primeiro filho – disse Kagome – Afinal, não é muito fácil voltar à forma de antes da gravidez.

- E diga que o filho de vocês terá o nome que ela escolher! – sugeriu a exterminadora – E não a obrigue a limpar a casa, as mulheres odeiam isso!

- E jamais, ouça bem, essa regra é fundamental – disse Kagome apontando o dedo indicador na cara do youkai – Jamais compare ela a nenhuma de suas ex-namoradas, mesmo que seja a reencarnação dela!

- Só isso? – resmungou Sesshie – Vocês mulheres humanas são tão simples de se agradar, não é?

- Você acha? – disseram Kagome e Sango sorrindo.

- NÃO! – gritou Sesshie – EU ESTAVA SENDO IRÔNICO!

- Ah!

- Onde raios eu vou conseguir isso que vocês disseram? – disse Sesshie pensativo – Não me refiro ao diamante, flores, jantar romântico e noite de amor, mas sim ao fato de que eu não sei preparar um desjejum para servir a ela de manhã!

- Prepara um rámen para ela! – sugeriu Inuyasha – Aposto que ela vai achar super romântico!

- Ai! – disse Sesshie – Eu dou um jeito! Agora, veja se vocês desaparecem antes do anoitecer, para que eu possa pôr em prática tudo isso!

- Sim Mestre! – disseram todos abaixando a cabeça.

Sesshie foi até a biblioteca, onde em meio à destruição encontrou o seu baú de jóias. Escolheu um diamante que julgou ser o mais belo para se presentear Yuri e o guardou dentro do bolso escondido de sua roupa.

- Onde vocês acham que eu guardo meus documentos? – pergunta Sesshie olhando para todos que estão lendo esta fic.

Deu um grito na Rin e a mandou escolher as mais lindas flores do jardim do palácio. Não ficou muito satisfeito com a devassa que a garotinha fez nos canteiros de rosas, mas agradeceu a boa vontade dela assim mesmo.

- Diamante e flores! – disse ele riscando a lista mental que tinha feito – Agora, jantar romântico. O que eu escolherei para a noite?

Depois de pensar por meia hora, decidiu-se com uma comida que com certeza encantaria a princesa.

- Jaken! – gritou pelo servo – Quero que prepare um belo jantar. Faça filés mal passados e sirva com bastante saquê! "Mas ela não vai beber mais que um copo!" pensou satisfeito.

- Velas para o jantar? – disse ele – Acho que as lamparinas de sempre serão suficientes! Noite de amor? Acredito que para isso eu não precise de ajuda, eu me garanto! Desjejum na cama? Talvez eu aceite a sugestão daquele imbecil do Inuyasha. Dizer a ela que a amo, embora doa no meu orgulho youkai não será mentira. Que não me importo se ela engordar, mesmo que isso seja uma inverdade. Que os nossos filhos terão o nome que ela quiser escolher, desde que não seja Sesshie 1 e 2 e 3 e nem Sesshoumarina. Nunca obrigá-la a limpar o palácio, bom, para isso eu tenho os meus servos. E o mais importante, nunca compará-la a nenhuma ex-namorada... Hum, isso pode ser um pouco difícil, afinal da última vez que eu contei eu já tinha namorado um total de 3548 mulheres. Acho impossível que a Yuri não se pareça em nada com uma delas...Fora isso, está tudo certo! Agora é só esperar pela noite para poder ser romântico para a Yuri.

Sesshie resolveu ir para o quarto, para quem sabe arranjar algo de bom para fazer enquanto esperava pela noite. Encontrou Yuri dormindo de barriga para cima, roncando como um porco selvagem e começando a babar. Olhou para ela carinhosamente e não conteve o comentário.

- Com tantas mulheres que já passaram por minha vida, eu tive que me apaixonar justo pela única que ronca! – disse ele arrancando a roupa e se deitando ao lado dela – Espero que ela me deixe dormir!

Ele aconchegou-se na cama e deu um leve peteleco no nariz dela para que ela se virasse.

- Agora estamos quites! – disse ele.

Yuri se virou e o abraçou. Ele ouviu com um sorriso no rosto as frases que ela falava dormindo.

- Eu amo você! – sussurrou ela – Meu Sesshie-kun...

- Sesshie-kun?

**Espero que tenham gostado! E postarei o próximo capitulo logo logo. Acho que em uns três anos! Mandem reviews, enalteçam meu ego! Agradeço a todos que mandaram reviews até hoje, já estou na casa das 100 reviews. Obrigada, agora eu quero as 1000 reviews. Cada um deverá mandar pelo menos 40 reviews cada um, ok? Gracias, arigatô, fille dunken, thank you! **

**Haki: Fico feliz que queira me adicionar ao seu Hotmail! Desculpe pela demora em responder. Abraços!**


	24. Romantismo demais para uma única noite!

**Demorou de novo, mas consegui! Um novo capítulo, tão longo quanto as unhas do meu pé acaba de chegar para emocioná-los! Leiam ,releiam, leiam mais uma vez e por fim , caiam no chão se contorcendo em convulsões e gritando "Meu cérebro não agüenta tanta idiotice!". Um abraço a todos que me mandam reviews, que me fazem chorar de alegria. Eu amo vocês! Obrigada! Ah, um abraço especial a TaiNatsu, que acho que descobriu meu terrível segredo... Boa leitura!**

**Romantismo demais para uma única noite!**

_Sesshie corria pelos jardins do palácio, todo feliz, sendo seguido por seus oito filhos; Sony, Mitsubishi, Semp Toshiba, Honda, Suzuki, Hyundai, Subaru e claro, o mais velho Inutako. Brincavam todos alegremente de caça ao Jaken, munidos com suas espada feitas com os caninos do próprio Sesshie (que bom para ele que seus dentes nasciam sempre de novo!), e quem conseguisse matar o servo primeiro ganharia a honra de matar o Inuyasha mais para o futuro. Claro que Sesshie já não era tão ruim como antigamente, e se algum deles conseguisse matar o Jaken, ele o reviveria com a Tenseiga._

_A brincadeira estava perfeita até que um grande monstro apareceu._

_- SALVEM-SE! – gritou Sesshie, sendo ele o primeiro a fugir._

_- VOLTEM AQUI... – gritou o monstro - ... AGORA!_

_Todos saíram de seus esconderijos, ao notar a fúria na voz do monstro. Com certeza, o castigo seria bem pior se ele tivesse que procurá-los. Sesshie encarou o monstro, tentando mostrar com quem ele estava falando, mas essa era uma tática que não assustava o monstro, já há um bom tempo._

_- Yuri, querida! – disse Sesshie tentando acalmar o monstro – O que nós fizemos dessa vez?_

_- QUEM COMEU TODOS OS BOLINHOS DE ARROZ? – gritou o monstro, ops, quer dizer, Yuri – QUEM DOS MISERÁVEIS FEZ ISSO?_

_- Não fomos nós, mamãe! – disseram os sete rebentos que tinham todos a cara do pai – Foi ele..._

_De repente todos os dedos indicadores se voltaram para o antes temido Lorde Taiyoukai._

_- QUÊ? – gritou Sesshie – ORAS, SUAS PESTES!_

_Começou uma quizumba generalizada. Sesshie corria atrás dos filhos, enquanto Yuri corria atrás de Sesshie. Jaken olhava a tudo sem saber o que fazer. Também, ele não tinha muita opção, pois havia sido amarrado numa árvore por Inutako, o filho mais velho de Sesshie e Yuri, que com certeza era o que tinha herdado tanto o gênio ruim da mãe quanto o do pai._

_No céu, assistindo a tudo de camarote, na ala nobre do paraíso dos youkais, estava Inutaisho, gargalhando ao ver o filho se estrepar na vida._

_- Ai ai, Sesshie, meu filho! – disse Inutaisho – Agora eu vejo que foi bem melhor eu morrer assim que seu irmão nasceu. As mulheres humanas não são fáceis de se conviver... há há há! _

Sesshie abriu os olhos assustado com o pesadelo que acabara de ter. Olhou para o lado na cama e viu o monstro, ops, Yuri dormindo sossegada, como um anjo.

"Será que isso foi apenas um pesadelo ou uma visão do meu futuro?" pensou ainda assustado "Será que a srta Yuri vai se transformar numa megera após o nosso casamento?".

Yuri se mexeu um pouco, falando dormindo e babando.

- Sesshie-kun... – disse ela - ... aishiteru... baka...

Sesshie olhou para ela com um certo carinho.

"Pelo menos ela não tem tanto poder quanto a Ajina!" pensou mais calmo "Então, se ela virar uma megera, vai ser mais fácil de me livrar dela".

- Baka... baka... baka...

- Aí você já está abusando! – disse ele irritado e batendo com o travesseiro na cara dela.

- O QUÊ? - gritou ela acordando assustada – O QUE FOI?

- Yuri, você já acordou? – disse Sesshie falsamente – Que bom!

- Eu estava tendo um sonho maravilhoso... – disse ela bocejando – E era com você!

"Sonho maravilhoso? Me chamando de baka? Tenho que tomar cuidado mesmo com meu futuro!" anotou mentalmente.

- Acho que vou tomar um banho – disse Yuri – E descer para comer algo. Já está de noite e nós nem almoçamos...

- Verdade... – concordou Sesshie olhando para a varanda – Noite... comer... isso me lembra alguma coisa!

De repente, seu cérebro bastante evoluído para a época deu um estalo.

- O jantar! – disse levantando-se com pressa – Eu me esqueci do jantar!

- Calma, Sesshie – disse Yuri também se levantando – Que fome é essa?

- Não é fome... – disse ele abrindo a porta e saindo do quarto – É algo mais importante...

Yuri ficou rindo ao vê-lo sair correndo do quarto. Poucos segundos depois, Sesshie volta todo vermelho de vergonha.

- Você podia ter me lembrado de colocar uma roupa, não é Yuri? – disse ele.

Yuri conseguia ouvir os gritos histéricos de Kagome e Sango, e até mesmo de Inuyasha e Miroku (perdoem eles, é o excesso de saquê!).

-Por que eu faria isso? – disse Yuri – A visão não é tão ruim que não possa ser dividida com outros...

- Lembre-se dessa frase quando eu fizer o mesmo com você! – disse Sesshie colocando uma roupa.

Sesshie saiu de novo em busca de Jaken, que como já era de se esperar, estava mais bêbado que todos os outros juntos. Para se ter uma noção do grau alcoólico do bichinho, basta saber que ele mandou o Sesshie para a PQP logo que o lorde pediu a ele para preparar o jantar. Bom, sabemos que as horas do sapo estão contadas...

Já que todos estavam ocupados demais em tomarem todo o estoque de saquê, Sesshie resolveu preparar ele mesmo um belo jantar.

- Maldição! – esbravejou Sesshie – Como diabos eu cozinho isso?

Ele olhou sem saber o que fazer com os ovos que segurava. Resolveu deixar os ovos de lado e fazer algo mais fácil.

- Maldição! – esbravejou novamente na cozinha do palácio – Como eu tempero essa carne?

- MUUUUU! – disse a vaca parada próxima à porta. (Traduzindo a vaca: Espero que você se lembre que eu ainda estou viva!).

Resolveu deixar a carne de lado, já que a vaca fugiu quando ele tentou jogar wasabi nela.

- Maldição! Maldição! Mil vezes maldição! – esbravejou por fim – O que eu posso fazer para o jantar romântico?

Em sua mente formou-se a imagem do meio-irmão e hanyou sarnento.

- _Prepare um rámen! Prepare um rámen! PREPARE UM RÁMEN!_

- É duro ter que fazer isso – disse suspirando – Mas acho que vou aceitar a sugestão do Inuyasha...

Correu para o salão principal, disposto a primeiro descobrir o que raios era um rámen. Encontrou Kagome e Sango rindo sem parar, enquanto Inuyasha e Miroku estavam em cima de uma mesa fazendo um strip tease.

- Isso deve estar envergonhando meu pai no outro mundo! – disse Sesshie - Hei, você! Humana do meu meio-irmão!

- Quem? Eu? – disse Kagome parando de rir por exatos dois segundos.

- Quem mais? – disse Sesshie - Preciso que me dê um rámen!

- Um homem? – disse Kagome sem escutar direito.

- UM HOMEM? – gritou Sesshie – Para que eu iria pedir um homem?

- Sei lá! – disse Kagome – Cada um sabe o que faz da vida!

- Eu disse um RÁMEN! – estourou Sesshie – Entendeu agora, sua humana surda?

- Entendi – disse ela – Não precisa gritar... Lá, dentro da minha mochila. Tem um punhado de rámen escondido no forro falso.

- Forro falso? – estranhou Sesshie.

- Sabe como é, né? – disse Kagome rindo – Se eu não esconder o Inuyasha come tudo de uma vez!

- Entendo! – disse Sesshie visualizando a mochila de Kagome no canto do salão – Com licença, eu vou vasculhar a sua mochila!

- Fique à vontade! – disse ela – Se eu estivesse sóbria, eu te mataria por tocar na minha mochila.

- Até parece... – disse Sesshie caminhando até a mochila.

Ele abriu a mochila e vasculhou tudo, sem saber o que era metade daquelas coisas que estavam lá.

- O que é isso redondo com um furo no meio? – disse olhando um CD – Lixo, com certeza!

E esse negócio estranho que fica piscando? Motorola? O que diabos é isso? – disse ao pegar o celular de Kagome – Outro lixo!

Revirou mais um pouco e acabou achando o forro falso. Encontrou o que queria, e algo mais também...

- Aqui está escrito rámen! – disse separando três pacotes do bom e velho miojão – Agora, o que é isso? – disse lendo o rótulo do pequeno vidrinho - Laxativo Kenkekaga, a solução para aqueles momentos em que você quer se soltar!

Sesshie olhou fascinado para o vidrinho.

- Solução para aqueles momentos em que você quer se soltar? – repetiu a frase do rótulo – Será que esse negócio tem o mesmo efeito dos cogumelos afrodisíacos? Lembro-me bem que a Yuri ficou até soltinha demais naquela noite, hehe! Vou experimentar!

Saiu carregando as coisas que tinha pegado para a cozinha do palácio. Teve uma surpresa ao notar que a vaca havia voltado, mas como não precisava mais dela, resolveu deixar a bichinha livre.

- Vá embora! – disse enxotando a vaca – Vá, xô! Xô! Vai embora, vaca miserável! Ah, é assim? Não vai sair daí? Então, não diga que eu não te dei a chance!

Com um único golpe de suas garras, Sesshie estraçalhou a vaca idiota que não quis se salvar.

- Depois eu comerei você! – disse Sesshie para o quadrúpede estatelado no chão – Primeiro, eu preciso preparar o jantar romântico para a Yuri.

Pegou os pacotes de rámen e leu atentamente o modo de prepará-los.

- Maldição! – esbravejou – O que raios é um microondas?

**Meia hora depois...**

- Está melhor agora? – disse ele para Kagome – Curou-se da bebedeira?

- Acho que sim – disse ela toda ensopada – Obrigada por me jogar esses sete baldes de água na cabeça, Sesshie! Me sinto bem melhor... ATCHIMMM!

- Fique doente depois! – disse Sesshie sempre tão cuidadoso com os outros como sempre – Agora eu preciso que prepare esses rámens para mim!

Kagome pegou os rámens e os preparou para Sesshie, e isso só levou uma hora.

_- **Uma hora? – grita algum leitor dessa fic – Eu sei muito bem que um miojão só leva três minutos para ficar pronto! Explique...**_

Ok! Explico! Kagome levou uma hora para preparar os rámens porque ainda teve que buscar madeira e acender o fogão a lenha. Se alguém perguntar por que o Sesshie não a ajudou com isso, lembre-se, o Sesshie ainda é o mesmo Sesshie de sempre!

- Pronto! – disse Kagome mostrando a gororoba na panela de bronze – Está feito!

- Isso aí? – disse Sesshie fazendo uma cara de nojo – É isso que eu vou servir para a Yuri?

- Você pediu um rámen – reclamou Kagome – Se tivesse pedido uma pizza eu teria feito uma pizza!

- Ah, deixa assim! – conformou-se Sesshie – Ela nem vai reparar na comida, afinal vai ter a honra de ter a sua frente o grande Sesshoumaru das Terras da Oeste!

- Ai ai! – disse Kagome – Acho melhor eu recolher o Inuyasha e ir para o quarto. Minha cabeça está me matando!

- Que eu me lembre – disse Sesshie – Eu disse que era para vocês sumirem daqui antes do meu jantar com a Yuri. E quando eu disse sumir, não me referia a se trancarem no quarto, e sim, IREM EMBORA DAQUI!

- Calma! – disse Kagome – Acho que vai ser meio difícil levar esse povo embora agora. Vejam, eles estão dançando pelados na escadaria!

- Igualzinho a você aquela vez, não é, Sr Sesshie? – disse Rin chegando na cozinha para beber água.

- RIN! – gritou Sesshie – VÁ DORMIR!

A garotinha saiu correndo, enquanto Kagome encarava com um sorriso estranho o youkai, que a essa altura já estava mais vermelho que um pimentão.

- Vocês podem ficar aqui... – disse ele disfarçando – Desde que você não comente isso com ninguém!

- Claro! – disse Kagome – Minha boca é um túmulo!

- Ai ai! – resmungou Sesshie – Já vi tudo! Agora saía, e carregue seus amigos!

Kagome saiu da cozinha, deixando Sesshie livre para pôr seu plano de uma noite interminável de sexo em funcionamento. Pegou o vidrinho do Laxativo Kenkekaga e jogou algumas gotinhas no prato que reservara para Yuri.

- Acho que essas 50 gotas darão resultado! – disse satisfeito – Agora, preciso arrumar a mesa de uma forma decente.

Levou os dois pratos até a sala de refeições e os jogou em cima da mesa, de qualquer jeito. Seguindo um conselho de Kagome, colocou o diamante que escolhera para dar a Yuri no meio da comida dela, para que ela o encontrasse quando fosse comer (temos que aplaudir a tentativa do Sesshie. Nem imaginávamos que ele era capaz de preparar um jantar romântico!). Arrumou o prato de Yuri bem de frente ao seu, para que os dois pudessem se olhar durante o jantar, e para que ele pudesse ver o efeito do tal laxativo começar a aparecer.

- He he! Se Yuri ficar tão doida como ficou naquela noite... – disse rindo como um adolescente virgem e bobo - ... eu estou feito!

Saiu para buscar saquê, e ficou irritado ao notar que sua "adega" estava vazia.

- Malditos beberrões! – disse irado – Sou obrigado a buscar um saquê da minha "reserva especial".

Foi até o quarto de Rin, entrando após bater na porta e não ouvir resposta.

- Rin! – chamou pela garotinha – Onde está você?

Ouviu um barulho atrás de um biombo e encontrou a menina se escondendo lá atrás.

- O sr vai brigar comigo? – perguntou a garotinha.

- Claro que não! – disse ele – Eu jamais brigaria com você, minha querida. Afinal, você é a menininha do papai, não é? Agora, saia do quarto e só volte quando eu mandar!

- Mas...

- AGORA! – gritou Sesshie vendo a garota correr para fora do quarto.

Após notar que a garota fechara a porta, resolveu buscar seu tesouro escondido.

- Achei! – disse ele ao abrir uma pequena porta falsa na parede do quarto de Rin – Meus amados tesouros...

Olhou para a pequena sala repleta de garrafas de saquê com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

O que torna essa fic ainda mais surreal é o fato de que Sesshie mantém suas jóias largadas num baú na biblioteca, sem nenhuma proteção, enquanto seu saquê é escondido numa parede falsa num quarto de criança.

Pegou uma delas e saiu do quarto, dando permissão para que Rin pudesse voltar.

Desceu as escadas correndo e foi para a sala de refeições, onde arrumou a garrafa com o saquê e dois copos plásticos que sobraram do café da manhã.

- Agora, vou buscar a Yuri! – disse sorridente indo para as escadas.

**Cinco minutos depois, no quarto de Inuyasha e Kagome...**

- Pare, Inuyasha! – disse Kagome segurando o hanyou pelo braço – Nós não podemos descer. O Sesshie vai nos matar se interrompermos o jantar dele!

- Não me interessa! – disse o bêbado hanyou tentando sair do quarto – Eu sinto o cheiro de rámen! Tenho certeza que alguém fez rámen e não me chamou para comer!

- Deixe de besteira! – brigou Kagome – Você está viciado em rámen! Logo vai começar a vender seus objetos de valor só para comprar rámen!

- Vender objetos de valor? – disse Inu parando para pensar – Será que eu consigo um bom dinheiro pela Tessaiga? Assim, você poderia comprar um monte de rámen para mim na sua era, Kagome. E aí, pense comigo, poderíamos passar a revender esse rámen por um preço maior, ganhando mais dinheiro para comprar rámen. E quando todos ficassem desesperados para comer mais rámen, nós aumentaríamos mais e mais o preço... há há há he he!

- Você está me assustando, Inuyasha – disse Kagome – Parece até aqueles traficantes que a gente vê nos filmes...

- Mas isso faremos depois – disse ele fungando o ar –No momento, quero saber quem está comendo rámen!

- Eu não vou deixá-lo sair, Inuyasha! – disse Kagome parando na frente da porta – A não ser que passe por cima de mim...

Ela olhou com desconfiança a cara que o hanyou fazia.

- O que você vai fazer, Inu...

- TESSAIGA! – gritou ele sacando a espada.

- Inuyasha... SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA!

KAPOW, CRASH, RASG, ZÓINK, PUFF, CRECK!

**Naquele momento, no quarto de Sesshie...**

- Acorde, Yuri! – disse Sesshie chacoalhando a princesa – Não acredito que tenha voltado a dormir!

- Ai, eu só estava descansando os olhos! – disse Yuri.

- Descansando os olhos? – disse Sesshie – Roncando e babando desse jeito? Conta outra!

- Hei, eu não babo! – disse ela limpando o canto da boca.

- Vamos – disse ele empurrando ela para fora da cama – Vá se arrumar. Use uma linda roupa, eu tenho uma surpresa!

- Hã? – disse ela dormindo em pé – O que disse?

- Coloque uma roupa bonita! – disse ele – AGORA!

- Nossa, está bem! – disse ela indo para a sala de banho – Deixe eu tomar um banho primeiro. Peça para o Jaken esquentar água para mim, por favor!

- Eu disse AGORA, Yuri! – disse Sesshie – Esqueça o banho! Mas lave essa boca tudo babada!

- Eu vou tomar um banho primeiro! – disse ela.

- Está bem! – disse ele – Mas tome nessa água que já está aí...

- Essa água? – disse olhando para o ôfuro – Mas ela está fria...

Sesshie, num momento de irritação foi até a sala de banho e delicadamente jogou Yuri dentro da banheira.

- Ai...

- Vai logo! – disse Sesshie – Antes que eu mude de idéia em relação a me casar com você!

- Já terminei! – disse ela sabendo que não poderia deixar passar a chance de se casar com Sesshie – Demorei?

- Não exagere, Yuri – disse Sesshie – Pode molhar o rosto também...

**Meia hora depois, ainda no quarto de Sesshie...**

- Ai, meus ouvidos! – disse Sesshie sentado na cama ouvindo Yuri cantar enquanto se vestia.

- _Se eu tivesse o mundo que eu queria ter... –_ cantava Yuri toda feliz – _trocaria tudo por você, só você... Os meus dias são tristes e sem cor... Sem o seu calor, tudo é dor, solidãããããooooo..._

- CALE-SE! – disse Sesshie tapando os ouvidos – Isso fere meus ouvidos caninos!

- Sério? – disse Yuri cinicamente – Desculpe! Mas, mate uma curiosidade minha...

- Sim?

- Já que você é um youkai cachorro – disse Yuri – Quando você fica irritado com algum barulho, também senta no chão e fica uivando?

- YURI!

- Estou pronta! – disse ela terminando de prender o cabelo – Vamos?

Os dois saíram do quarto, pronto para a romântica noite que teriam.

**Um minuto depois, já na sala de refeições...**

- O QUE É ISSO? – gritou Sesshie espantado ao olhar Inuyasha em cima da mesa e comendo o rámen, como se fosse um cachorro mesmo.

- Ops! – fez Inu tirando o focinho, quer dizer, o nariz de dentro do prato – Sesshie, maninho querido!

- Eu tentei segurá-lo! – disse Kagome que apenas observava de longe – Mas o instinto youkai dele se sobressaiu...

Sesshie olhou irado para Inuyasha.

- Au au! – tentou disfarçar Inuyasha – Acho que estou me transformando na minha forma de youkai completo...

- É, Inuyasha? – disse Sesshie erguendo as mangas de sua roupa – Vamos ver se essa é sua forma verdadeira mesmo...

- CAIM, CAIM, CAIM... – fez Inu ao sair correndo da sala de refeições com medo do irmão mais velho.

- SUMA VOCÊ TAMBEM! – gritou Sesshie para Kagome.

Nem precisava mandar, pois Kagome já fugira assim que Sesshie arregaçara as mangas.

- Até que enfim – disse Sesshie olhando para Yuri – Estamos sós!

- Gostei da surpresa – disse a princesa - Mas se você esperava fazer com que eu desistisse de ter um filho com você ao mostrar o modo como um hanyou se comporta, está completamente enganado!

- Eu não a trouxe aqui para ver o Inuyasha agir como um imbecil – disse Sesshie – Aliás, ele age assim o tempo todo. Para que eu armaria isso tudo? Eu queria que nós tivéssemos um jantar romântico.

- Jantar romântico? – disse Yuri surpresa – Você preparou um jantar romântico para nós? Que lindo, Sesshie-kun...

- Se me chamar disso de novo, eu arrancarei sua língua pelos olhos! – ameaçou ele.

- Quanto romantismo! – riu ela – Obrigada!

- Mas deu tudo errado! – reclamou Sesshie observando que Inuyasha havia engolido o diamante junto com a comida – Agora, nem temos o que comer. O Inuyasha teve que comer justo o rámen no qual eu coloquei o diamante e o kenkekaga...

- Colocou o quê? – perguntou Yuri sem entender.

- Esquece! – disse ele pegando a garrafa de saquê e virando garganta abaixo – O jeito é voltarmos para o quarto.

- Mas eu estou morrendo de fome! – disse Yuri – Não tem nada aí para comer?

Sesshie, que já começava a sentir calor por causa do saquê, apenas olhou para os lados, irritado com o fim inesperado de sua noite.

- Tem esses cáquis – disse ele – Serve?

- Cáqui? – disse Yuri chateada – Mas eu já disse que odeio cáqui!

- Só tem isso! – disse Sesshie – Se não quiser, fica com fome!

- Que porcaria! – disse Yuri pegando os cáquis da mão do youkai – Vou comer essas porcarias mesmo.

Sesshie ficou olhando para Yuri, que mordia o primeiro cáqui, enquanto sentia o efeito da bebida começar. Já estava até sorrindo à toa.

- Aí, que droga! – disse ela limpando a boca – Esses cáquis estão todos muito maduros. Veja como eles pingam na minha roupa...

"Já vi essa cena antes!" pensou Sesshie olhando para o caldo da fruta que escorria pelo decote do kimono da princesa "Mas não me lembro onde!".

- Está me deixando toda lambuzada! – reclamou Yuri tentando limpar o caldo do meio do decote e depois lambendo os dedos – Toda vez que eu preciso comer cáqui acontece isso.

- Você gosta de abusar, não é? – disse Sesshie já bebaço – Confesse. Você faz isso de propósito, não é?

- O quê? – disse ela estranhando – Eu não estou me sujando de propósito...

- Está bom... – disse Sesshie dando um tapão nos cáquis e pegando Yuri no colo – Vou ensiná-la a não brincar com o Senhor das Terras do Oeste...

- Hei, me põe no chão! – disse Yuri – O que vai fazer comigo?

- Aquilo que eu deveria ter feita durante o dia inteiro – disse Sesshie se encaminhando para as escadas – Ao invés de só ficar dormindo naquela cama com a srta!

"He he!" pensou Yuri satisfeita "Sabia que a cena do cáqui daria certo de novo!".

Sesshie a carregou até o quarto, e a jogou na cama.

- Srta Yuri – disse ele sentando-se sobre a barriga dela – Você será oficialmente minha esposa após o que eu vou fazer agora!

- O que? O que? – disse ela fechando os olhos e fazendo um bico para ser beijada.

Sesshie sorriu, mostrando os caninos saltados em sua boca.

- Desse momento em diante – disse ele – Todos saberão que você pertence a esse youkai!

Ele desceu seus caninos lentamente em direção ao pescoço da princesa, que nem imaginava o que ele ia fazer.

**Enquanto isso, no quarto de Inuyasha e Kagome...**

_AAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!_

**- **Inuyasha! – chamou Kagome pelo hanyou que estava na sala de banho – Você ouviu esse grito?

- Ai ai! Eu ouvi sim, Kagome! – disse Inu sentindo-se mal – Foi a srta Yuri!

- O que será que está acontecendo?

- Deve ser o Sesshie marcando ela – disse Inu – Ai, minha barriga!

- Marcando? – estranhou Kagome – Como assim?

- Ai, ui! Os youkais completos sempre marcam suas mulheres – explicou Inu se contorcendo de dor – Ai, minha barriguinha...

- Que coisa! – disse Kagome – Como é essa marca?

- Uiii! Depende do youkai – disse Inu caindo de joelhos no chão – Alguns mordem o pescoço, outros fazem um arranhão nas costas, e alguns também arrancam as orelhas das parceiras...

- Credo! – disse Kagome – Espero que não seja isso que o Sesshie faz! Pobre srta Yuri.

- Ai... – disse Inu caindo de cara no chão.

- Você está bem, Inuzinho? – perguntou Kagome.

- Parece que eu estou bem? – respondeu ele irritado com a pergunta cretina – Eu estou morrendo de dor de barriga!

- Não precisa falar assim comigo, seu grosso! – irritou-se Kagome – Mas eu vou ajudá-lo. Dê sua mão!

Ela ajudou Inuyasha a se levantar e sorriu satânicamente para ele.

- Eu acho que sei do que você precisa, Inuzinho! – disse ela toda meiga – Por que você não... SENTA!

POW!

- Maldição, Kagome! – disse ele – Por que fez isso?

- Para você aprender a não falar mais comigo daquele jeito! – disse ela – Credo, que cheiro é esse? – disse ela tapando o nariz.

- Ops! – fez Inuyasha sentindo que algo havia acontecido.

**De volta ao quarto de Sesshie...**

- Maldito! Miserável! – gritava Yuri correndo atrás de Sesshie pelo quarto – Por que me mordeu?

- Porque eu tenho que marcá-la para validar o nosso casamento – disse Sesshie correndo e rindo – Por um acaso os lagartos do seu reino não fazem isso?

- Eles mal conseguem se casar – disse Yuri – O que dirá marcar alguma fêmea...

- Entendo... – disse Sesshie parando de correr – Espere...

Ele a abraçou, impedindo que ela lhe batesse com o vaso que ela pegara.

- Me solta! – disse Yuri – Eu já imagino a marca que vai ficar no meu lindo pescocinho!

- Esse lindo pescocinho agora pertence a mim! – disse Sesshie – E ele ficou lindo com minha marca nele.

- Isso não é justo! – disse ela – Eu também tenho que deixar uma marca em você!

- Ah, é? – riu Sesshie – Onde?

Yuri cochichou algo no ouvido de Sesshie que o fez estremecer.

- Jamais! – disse ele – Me lembre de nunca deixá-la encostar sua boca nessa parte do meu corpo!

- Tem certeza? – disse ela sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Talvez, quem sabe – disse ele – Mas apenas sob minha intensa supervisão.

- Assim é que se fala, Sesshie – disse Yuri - Afinal, uma mordida na nuca nunca matou ninguém...

- Que tal se agora deixarmos a conversa de lado – sugeriu Sesshie – E terminarmos nosso assunto...

Ele a empurrou até encostá-la na parede. Depois, rasgou sua roupa com fúria, expondo o corpo da princesa ao seu deleite visual. Levantou-a, fazendo com que ela passasse suas pernas em volta de sua cintura, depois abaixando sua própria calça e PIIII PIII PIII PIII PIII PIII PIII PIII PIII PIII PIII.

**Nota: Essa cena de hentai explicito foi censurada por ser de péssima qualidade. Nós, da FFNet não podemos permitir que algo tão mal escrito seja colocado ao alcance de nossos usuários. Resumindo, essa autora não tem a mínima capacidade de escrever um hentai de qualidade, logo não tem o direito de fazê-lo! huá huá huá!).**

Sesshie e Yuri deixaram seus corpos caírem exaustos na cama, observando que o dia logo amanheceria.

- Ai, eu sou a mulher mais feliz desse mundo! – disse Yuri ainda ofegante – Doze vezes numa única noite? Como eu tenho sorte...

- E só estamos parando porque você disse que está muito cansada – gabou-se Sesshie – Eu ainda estou muito disposto.

- Vamos descansar apenas um pouquinho – disse ela dando um beijo no youkai – Depois começaremos tudo de novo...

- Com certeza...

Os dois se abraçaram e ficaram deitados em silêncio, até que Yuri foi abatida por uma duvida cruel.

- Sesshie? – chamou ela.

- Humm?

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Humm?

- O que era aquele negócio que a Lady Ajina falava ao seu ouvido, e que te deixava todo feliz?

- Hã? – disse Sesshie surpreso – Você quer saber o que era?

- Sim!

- Mas você vai fazer?

- Não sei! Nem sei o que é!

- Só vou te dizer se prometer que vai fazer!

- Não posso prometer sem saber o que é!

- Prometa!

- Não!

- Então... – disse Sesshie virando-se de bruços e fechando os olhos para dormir - ... eu não vou contar!

- Está bem! – disse Yuri curiosa – Eu prometo que farei! Mas conte logo o que é!

- Está bem! – disse ele cochichando no ouvido dela – Era apenas shshshshshs.

Yuri deixou o queixo cair com a revelação.

- E então? Quando você vai fazer? – perguntou Sesshie sorridente.

- Nunca! – disse Yuri horrorizada – Eu jamais farei tal coisa!

- Yuri...

- É totalmente contra os meus princípios... – disse ela – E além do mais, só de imaginar já revira o meu estômago!

- Quanta frescura!

- Frescura? – disse ela – Não é frescura, é nojento, isso sim...

- Está bem... – disse ele – Então não faça! Mas lembre-se que você prometeu! E promessa, minha amada, é promessa!

Yuri sentou-se na cama emburrada. Sabia que ele passaria o resto da vida enchendo o saco dela por causa dessa promessa. Até já imaginava a cena...

_**Num futuro distante...**_

_Sesshie parou ao lado do túmulo de Yuri, a humana com quem ele se casara, tivera lindos oito filhos e que já havia falecido há 279 anos. Deixou uma lembrança dos dias em que eram felizes juntos retornar a sua mente._

_- Lembra-se, minha querida Yuri – disse ele – Quando você me prometeu fazer aquele negócio que só a Lady Ajina sabia fazer? Pois bem, você não cumpriu com sua promessa..._

**De volta ao passado, também conhecido como a era atual deles...**

- Está bem! – disse Yuri sentindo-se mal – Eu farei!

- Fará? – disse Sesshie todo alegre sentando na cama – Quando?

- Amanhã, está bom? – disse Yuri.

- Está ótimo! – disse ele voltando a se deitar – Mal posso esperar...

- Nem eu! – disse ela – Mal posso esperar para fazer um "_yakissoba de morcego"_! Bleargh! Só de imaginar já me deixa enjoada.

- E tem que ser bem feito, hein! – disse Sesshie – Lady Ajina havia aprendido essa receita com minha própria mãe, por isso só ela sabia fazer direitinho do jeito que eu gosto. Mas agora tenho certeza que o seu será bem melhor...

- Arghhh...

- Pensa no meu yakissoba mais tarde – disse Sesshie abraçando Yuri pela cintura – Acabou o tempo de descanso...

- Obaaa!

**He he he! Bando de pervertidos! Sei que imaginavam que o "shshshshsh" da Ajina fosse uma coisa bem hentai, não é? Mas se enganaram redondamente! Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo., e digo, para alegria de alguns e tristeza da maioria que a fic não acaba aqui. Ainda temos que saber se a Yuri vai ter um filho ou não, e também teremos a visita de uma pessoa especial, o grande amigo de fé, irmão, camarada, Naraku. Sim, ele voltará da era Meiji para dar um alô para nossos adorados amigos! Abraços e até lá...**


	25. Yakissoba de morcego, greve e a beleza d

**Bom , mais um capítulo para o deleite dos que gostam dessa fic. Espero que esteja do agrado de vocês! E quero agradecer a todos que mandam reviews, do fundo do coração, mas em especial quero agradecer, e pedir desculpas, para a Sosofifiazinha. Sô (desculpa encurtar o nome), peço desculpas mesmo por ter esquecido de agradecê-la pela tentativa de colocar 40 reviews, e quero dizer que você quase me mata do coraçao de tanta alegria naquele dia em que abri o e-mail e vi 24 mensagens. Se eu não coloquei seu nome, é porque eu sou uma cabeça oca e me esqueci, está bem? Mas espero que não delete minha fic da sua vida por causa disso, ok? Então, novamente gracias aos que lêem e mandam reviews, e digo que a fic não parou, e que meu MSN ta no perfil, se alguém quiser me adicionar, ta bem? No mais, boa leitura!**

**Yakissoba de morcego, greve e a beleza do amor!**

Depois de quase vinte e quatro horas regada a sexo selvagem, muita "cidra cereser" e um vocabulário tão chulo quanto os de filmes pornôs de quinta categoria, ela acordou... Ops, história errada! Isso foi o capítulo de ontem da novela das oito! Hehe! Voltando ao mundo surreal da minha fic...

Yuri desceu as escadas do salão principal e foi direto para a cozinha do palácio, onde estranhamente encontrou Sango revirando a dispensa.

- Bom dia! – disse Yuri para a exterminadora que se virou com um pedaço de carne pendurado na boca.

- "Fom Fia"? – respondeu Sango tirando a carne da boca – Bom dia nada, já está quase anoitecendo de novo!

- Quer dizer que eu e o Sesshie passamos o dia inteiro no quarto? – disse Yuri surpresa.

- Sim, senhora! – respondeu Sango observando algo no pescoço de Yuri – Hei, o que é esse calombo vermelho no seu pescoço?

- Nada! – disse Yuri tapando a marca – Apenas a marca de casamento do Sesshie!

- Nossa... – disse Sango chamando a atenção da princesa.

- Tá tão ruim assim? – desesperou-se Yuri – Eu vou arrebentar a cara do Sesshie!

- Não, imagina! – disfarçou Sango – Não dá nem para perceber! "Mentira, essa marca é visível há uns mil passos de distância!".

- Que bom! – disse Yuri tirando a mão do pescoço e indo procurar algo também na dispensa.

- O que você está procurando? – perguntou Sango como se fosse a dona da casa.

- Ingredientes para se fazer um yakissoba – respondeu Yuri.

- Que delicia! – disse Sango passando a língua nos beiços – Você vai fazer um yakissoba para nós?

- Para nós uma perereca! – disse Yuri – Para o Sesshie. Mas eu deixarei um pouco para você, afinal não quero que seu filho nasça com cara de morcego!

- Morcego? – estranhou Sango – Por que com cara de morcego?

- Por que o yakissoba que eu vou fazer é de morcego! – respondeu Yuri como se isso fosse um prato comido habitualmente.

- Hã? – fez Sango deixando a carne cair da mão – Com licença, eu preciso ir ao banheiro... Meu estômago não está muito bom hoje!

- Tudo bem! – disse Yuri – Quando eu terminar o yakissoba eu levo um pouquinho para você, está bem?

- He he! – fez Sango – Não tem necessidade! Eu nem tô com muita fome hoje...

A exterminadora saiu correndo da cozinha, deixando Yuri sem entender o motivo pelo qual ela gritava pelo noivo, pedindo para irem embora dali o mais rápido possível.

A princesa continuou a revirar a dispensa, encontrando alguns dos ingredientes básicos do prato favorito de Sesshie, mas ainda faltava algo.

- Onde raios eu vou arranjar morcegos? – perguntou-se irritada – JAKEN!

O servo, que mostrava sinais de que estava morrendo de dor de cabeça pela bebedeira do dia anterior, logo apareceu na porta da cozinha.

- Sim, srta Yuri... – disse o sapo olhando para ela – O QUE É ISSO NO SEU PESCOÇO?

- Maldição! – disse Yuri tapando de novo a marca – É a marca do Sesshie!

- Coisa linda a marca do meu amo Sr Sesshie! – disfarçou o servo.

- Onde eu posso arranjar morcegos? – perguntou Yuri.

- Acredito eu que não dentro da dispensa! – disse petulantemente o servo.

- Continue respondendo assim... – disse Yuri rindo falsamente - ... Eu terei um prazer imenso em falar isso para o MEU MARIDO SESSHIE!

- Perdão, minha amada senhora! – disse o servo colocando-se aos pés de Yuri – Perdoe esse servo...

- Cale-se! – disse a princesa – E diga onde eu posso arranjar morcegos!

- Na floresta – disse Jaken beijando os pés da princesa.

- Ótimo! – disse ela dando uma bica no sapo – Eu vou até lá buscar alguns!

Ela saiu da cozinha, passando pelo salão principal, abrindo a porta e saindo para a floresta, deixando Jaken sem entender nada.

- Espero que ela saiba que não é tão fácil assim pegar morcegos – disse o servo.

**Meia hora depois...**

- SOCORRO! – entrou gritando no palácio Yuri - ALGUÉM ME AJUDE, POR FAVOR!

A princesa se contorcia toda, chacoalhando os cabelos, e depois rolou pelo chão, desesperada. Quando seu ataque acabou, ela olhou para os lados e viu Kagome, Sango e Miroku olhando para ela espantados.

- VOCES ESTAVAM AÍ ME OLHANDO E NÃO PRESTARAM NEM PARA ME AJUDAR? – gritou ela envergonhada e com raiva – EU SENDO ATACADA POR MORCEGOS E VOCÊS APENAS OBSERVANDO COMO BOBOS ALEGRES?

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Kagome.

- EU FUI ATACADA POR MORCEGOS, NÃO ACABEI DE DIZER? – gritou Yuri.

- Não é sobre isso que eu estou falando – disse Kagome apontando para ela – é sobre essa coisa horrível no seu pescoço...

- HÁÁÁÁÁÁ! – gritou furiosa Yuri – EU VOU MATAR O SESSHIE!

**Mais meia hora depois...**

Após ser segurada por todos no salão principal, Yuri desistiu de matar Sesshie e guardou a faca que ela tinha ido pegar na cozinha. Agora, estavam todos mais calmos, apenas ouvindo ela dizer que precisava fazer um yakissoba de morcego, o que causou um embrulho no estômago de todos os presentes.

- Mas eu não consegui pegar nenhum morcego! – disse Yuri triste – E eu quero muito fazer esse yakissoba.

- Eu posso ajudá-la! – ofereceu-se Miroku.

- Mas nem... – disse Sango olhando furiosamente para o monge sem vergonha – Eu vou!

- Você está grávida, Sangozinha! – disse Miroku – Eu sou homem, estou acostumado a lidar com o perigo e...

- Quem vê pensa que você faz coisa melhor do que só gritar "Buraco do Vento"! – zombou Sango – Fora isso, é de uma inutilidade só!

- Não diga isso, minha Sangozinha! – disse o monge todo meigo – Essa criança na sua barriguinha mostra que eu tenho outra boa utilidade!

- Ai, meu Buda! – disse a exterminadora morrendo de vergonha – Eu mereço!

- Então quem vai comigo? – disse Yuri – Você, Kagome?

- Nem morta! – disse Kagome – Eu tenho medo de ratos, o que dirá desses bichos nojentos que parecem ratos voadores...

- Então eu vou ter que voltar lá sozinha? – disse Yuri – Ou com o Jaken, o que é a mesma coisa que estar sozinha!

- Humpf! – bufou o servo parado próximo a porta da cozinha.

- Leva o Inuyasha! – sugeriu Kagome.

- E onde ele está? – perguntou Yuri.

- Ele está no quarto – disse Kagome – Espere um pouco que eu vou chamá-lo!

Kagome saiu levando Sango junto. No corredor do quarto de hóspedes, Sango resolveu conversar baixinho com a amiga.

- Mas, Kagome – disse a exterminadora – Você não disse que o Inuyasha está passando mal?

- E está! – disse a amiga – Ele está com uma dor de barriga miserável. Por isso mesmo eu preciso mandá-lo para bem longe do palácio, senão eu não vou conseguir entrar naquele quarto nunca!

- Não vai poder entrar no quarto? – disse Sango – Não entendo...

Sango entendeu o que a amiga quis dizer quando ela abriu a porta do quarto e uma nuvem negra coberta com símbolos de caveiras com dois ossos cruzados em baixo saiu do aposento.

- Meus deuses! – disse Sango quase desmaiando – Parece que tem alguém morto há um bom tempo escondido aí!

- Agora você entende o motivo de eu mandá-lo junto com a Yuri! – disse Kagome.

- Mas, coitada da princesa – disse Sango – Ela não merece sofrer tanto!

- Ela não sofrerá – disse Kagome colocando um pano sobre o nariz – Acredito que em um ambiente aberto como a floresta, esse cheiro desapareça mais rápido.

- Kagome? – chamou uma voz fraca vinda do meio da fumaça tóxica – Me ajude, pelo amor do meu paizinho...

- Inuyasha – disse Kagome – Você precisa acompanhar a srta Yuri até a floresta.

- O QUÊ? – gritou o hanyou – Você não notou ainda que eu estou morrendo?

- Não me interessa – disse Kagome – Você vai e pronto!

- Não vou!

- Vai!

- Ah, não vou!

- Ah, vai sim!

- Não, não vou!

- Vai, vai sim!

- Não vou e ponto fin...

- SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA!

POW! CRASH! RASG! PUFF!

- Está bem, eu vou! – disse Inu tentando descobrir onde um de seus dentes havia ido parar.

**Pouco depois, no salão principal...**

- Eis seu acompanhante! – disse Kagome mostrando Inuyasha descendo as escadas.

- Mas ele me parece um pouco... – disse Yuri sem encontrar as palavras certas – Ele está um farrapo!

- Imagine! – disse Kagome – Ele está ótimo!

Inuyasha não desceu os últimos cinco degraus, simplesmente os rolou abaixo, caindo aos pés de Yuri.

- Servo Inuyasha ao seu dispor! – disse o hanyou quase sem voz.

- Está bem! – disse Yuri – Vamos!

Ela saiu pela porta, sendo seguida pelo meio-irmão de Sesshie e logo (leia-se duas horas depois, pela lerdeza de Inuyasha) alcançaram o meio da floresta.

- Foi aqui que eu os vi – disse Yuri – Nesse exato lugar!

À frente deles, uma pequena e escura caverna, com barulhos estranhos e cheiro pior ainda.

- Desculpa, foi mal! – disse Inuyasha se afastando da princesa.

- Vamos entrar! – disse Yuri.

Os dois caminharam pela escuridão, a procura dos benditos morcegos, que já os observava do teto da caverna com um sorriso no rosto.

- _krikriikrikkkririrkkriii! – disse um dos morcegos. _(tradução: Olha lá embaixo! Não é aquela imbecil de novo?)

- _kriiikrikri! – disse outro morcego – krikriiikrikrikriii! _(tradução: É ela mesmo! E agora trouxe mais um idiota junto!).

Yuri olhou para o alto, enquanto esperava que Inuyasha tomasse alguma decisão sobre o que fazer. Mas o hanyou parecia mais preocupado com o rebuliço em sua barriga.

- Aiii! – gemeu ele sentindo algo fermentar dentro da barriga – Aiii ai!

- Como você pretende matá-los? – perguntou Yuri sem se importar com a gemeção do cunhado – Mas já vou avisando que preciso deles inteiros, então nem pense em usar essa sua espada para...

PUSSSSSSS!

- Desculpe! Desculpe! – disse Inuyasha envergonhado pela flatulência.

Yuri apenas ficou olhando assustada para o hanyou, enquanto os morcegos começavam a cair mortinhos do teto da caverna.

- Até que serviu para alguma coisa... – disse ele olhando para os animais mortos aos seus pés – Não é princesa Yuri?

CATAPLOFT!

- Princesa Yuri? – disse ele vendo a princesa caída ao chão desmaiada – Hehe...

**Mais duas horas depois, de volta ao palácio...**

Inuyasha entra no salão principal carregando em uma mão quatro morcegos mortinhos da silva, e no ombro Yuri, desmaiadinha da silva.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Kagome surpresa.

- Nada, não! – disse o hanyou corando – Onde eu deixo essa tralha?

- Você está chamando a srta Yuri de tralha? – disse Rin que chegava no salão.

- NÃO! CLARO QUE NÃO! – gritou Inuyasha com medo de que Sesshie ouvisse isso e achasse que ele estava ofendendo sua esposa – Eu estou falando dos morcegos! DOS MORCEGOS, OUVIU?

- Leva para a cozinha – disse Kagome morrendo de medo dos morcegos – Como você os matou?

- Segredo de profissional! – disse Inu com um sorrisinho sem-graça no rosto.

Ele levou os morcegos para a cozinha, depois voltou para o salão principal, ainda carregando Yuri nos ombros.

- E o que eu faço com ela? – disse o hanyou – Deixo no quarto do Sesshie?

- Claro! – disse Miroku – Se você quer morrer, é só fazer isso. Ele vai adorar ver o meio-irmão dele, que ele ama tanto, carregando a mulher dele no ombro!

- Glup! – fez Inu deixando Yuri na escada mesmo, colocando-a de forma a parecer que estava sentada descansando – É melhor deixá-la aqui... E irmos para algum outro lugar... tipo... o jardim!

- A gente não pode deixar a srta Yuri aqui jogada – disse Sango – Ainda mais sabendo de quem ela é mulher agora...

- A Sango tem razão – disse Kagome – Vai que ela rola pela escada, bate a cabeça no chão e morre. A gente ia ter que correr muito para fugir do Sesshie depois que ele a revivesse com a Tenseiga.

- Então vamos ficar aqui com ela – disse Inuyasha – Logo ela acorda!

**Uma hora e meia depois...**

- Pronto! – desesperou-se Inuyasha – Eu não agüento mais! Vamos jogar um balde de água nela!

- Acalme-se, Inuzinho! – disse Kagome roendo as unhas – Acredito que uns tapas bem fortes seriam o suficiente para acordá-la.

- Nada disso, minha gente! – disse Miroku aproveitando-se da situação – Deixe-me fazer respiração boca a boca nela. Isso dará certo!

POW!

- Ai ai! – gemeu o monge tarado depois do soco de Sango.

- Vamos apenas gritar todos juntos na orelha dela – sugeriu a exterminadora – Tenho certeza que vai funcionar.

- Maldição! – disse Inu – Ninguém fica tanto tempo desmaiado assim só por causa de um pe...

Inuyasha calou-se antes de terminar sua confissão. Todos o olharam esperando a conclusão das palavras.

- O que ia dizer, Inuzinho? – disse Kagome – Por causa de quê ela desmaiou?

- Aposto que foi algo que você fez de errado! – disse Shippou se intrometendo na conversa – Vou contar para o Sesshie!

- Se você abrir a boca para contar que eu peidei na caverna e a srta Yuri desmaiou eu vou te matar! – disse o hanyou com raiva e idiotamente confessando seu crime.

- O QUÊ? – gritaram todos.

Inuyasha ficou vermelho, depois roxo, depois azul-grená, depois um misto de cor de rosa com marrom, tudo isso de vergonha. Ele notou as boquinhas dos amigos tremendo, na ânsia de gargalharem dele.

- Podem rir! – disse ele já sabendo que seria zoado pelo resto da vida.

HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ!

A risada coletiva deve ter durado pelo menos uma meia hora, até que eles ouviram Yuri começar a resmungar.

- Ela está acordando! – disse Kagome.

- É mesmo! – disse Sango.

Todos rodearam a princesa, esperando que ela abrisse os olhos e dissesse se estava bem.

- Ai, que horror! – disse ela voltando a si – Nunca senti um cheiro tão ruim...

- Também não é para tanto! – disse Inu cruzando os braços irritado.

- Onde estou? – disse Yuri.

- Está em casa – disse Kagome – Ou melhor, na casa do Sesshie, ou melhor, na sua casa também, ah sei lá!

- Nossa – disse ela olhando para Inuyasha – Se você tinha a intenção de me matar eu preferia que fosse usando essa espada aí. Seria bem menos torturante.

- Feh! – reclamou Inu.

- E os morcegos? – lembrou-se a princesa – Você os trouxe?

- Sim – respondeu Inu - Estão na cozinha!

- Ótimo! – disse ela se levantando feliz e sorridente – Eu vou lá fazer o yakissoba!

Ela se dirigiu à cozinha, parando perto da porta para fazer uma pergunta importante.

- Ah! Será que depois que ficar pronto eu posso chamá-los para experimentar um pouquinho? Só para que vejam se ficou bom...

- Me lembrei de uma coisa importante! – disse Kagome – Tenho que ir até minha era comprar pão para minha mãe! Pobrezinha, eu tinha prometido comprar assim que eu saí de casa pela manhã...

- Isso foi há quinze dias atrás, Kagome! – disse Inuyasha tonto como sempre.

- Viu? Ela deve estar pensando que eu me esqueci – disse Kagome agarrando o hanyou pela orelha e correndo para a porta de entrada do palácio – Por isso é bom eu me apressar!

- E vocês? – perguntou Yuri para o monge e a exterminadora.

- Nós? – disse Sango – Bem, o Miroku havia prometido me levar para ver a cachoeira!

- Mas a cachoeira mais próxima fica há uns dois dias de viagem daqui, Sangozinha! – disse o monge mostrando ser tão estúpido quanto o amigo hanyou.

- Por isso mesmo é bom a gente partir agora – disse Sango pegando a mão de Miroku e apertando até que ele gritasse – Senão não vamos chegar a tempo de ver a revoada anual de pardais! Tchau!

Yuri deu um sorriso ao notar que todos fugiram de seu yakissoba.

- Pelo menos eles não vão atrapalhar meu jantar com o Sesshie – disse ela indo para a cozinha – Agora, vejamos! Primeiro passo: Despelar e desossar os morcegos...

**Mais de duas horas e meia depois, já tarde da noite...**

_Sesshie estava tendo outro sonho esquisito com seus oito filhos, dos quais os nomes ele já estava até passando a gostar, quando sentiu ao longe, um maravilhoso cheiro de comida. No sonho, ele entrava em seu palácio e corria até a cozinha, para descobrir o que cheirava tão bem. Ao olhar para o grande prato em cima de uma mesa gigante, ele notou surpreso o que estava sendo servido._

_- Yuri? – disse ele olhando para a esposa amarrada numa bandeja, com uma enorme maçã na boca – O que é isso?_

_Em volta da mesa, apareceram vários youkais lagartos, e um deles se intitulando primo de Yuri segurava uma faca na mão._

_- Ela é minha! – disse o vulgo primo lagarto – Eu vou comê-la!_

_- Não! – gritou ele no sonho pulando em cima da mesa e protegendo Yuri – Ela me pertence! Só eu tenho o direito de comê-la! Não! Não! Não..._

- NÃO! – gritou ele assustando Yuri que estava ao seu lado na cama.

- O QUE FOI? – gritou ela assustada.

- Eu tive um pesadelo! – disse ele – Com você!

- Ah, que legal de sua parte ter pesadelos comigo – disse Yuri chateada – Eu me esforço para fazer algo do seu agrado e você me recompensa tendo um pesadelo comigo! Obrigada!

- Eu sonhei que havia um lagarto enorme querendo comê-la – disse ele – E que eu queria protegê-la!

- Ai, que lindo! – disse ela desfazendo o bico – Como você é lindo!

- E o que você fez para me agradar? – perguntou ele sentando-se na cama.

Ela apontou para o canto do quarto, e ele viu uma mesa, toda arrumada e com o jantar que ela acabara de preparar.

- Isso não é o que eu estou pensando, é? – disse Sesshie todo feliz.

- Yakissoba de morcego! – disse ela sorrindo – Especialmente para você!

Ele saltou da cama como um menininho que acaba de ganhar uma bola. Ou como um cachorrinho que acaba de ganhar um osso, melhor falando. Correu até a mesa e olhou, com os olhinhos brilhando, o yakissoba que Yuri havia feito. Mais que depressa, passou a comê-lo, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais gostosa do mundo.

"Ainda bem que ele não convidou para comer com ele!" suspirou aliviada Yuri "Coisa mais nojenta!".

- Yuri, meu amor! – disse Sesshie todo meigo – Sente-se aqui no meu colo. E coma um pouquinho dessa maravilha comigo!

- Glup! – fez ela quase caindo da cama.

**Enquanto isso, no meio da floresta...**

- Quanto tempo nós teremos que esperar aqui? – perguntou Sango sentada numa pedra.

- Acho que seria melhor se ficássemos aqui até o amanhecer – disse Kagome – Para ter certeza de que quando nós voltarmos ao palácio o tal yakissoba de morcego já tenha acabado.

- É verdade – disse Miroku "fritando peixe e olhando para o gato", ou seja, um olho na fogueira que haviam acendido e outro na bunda de Sango – Não queremos correr o risco de ter que experimentar tal medonhice da culinária.

- Feh! – bufou Inuyasha – A gente podia ir embora de vez! Vamos voltar para o vilarejo da velha Kaede.

- Você enlouqueceu?- disse Kagome – Imagina o festão que a gente vai perder se formos embora! O casamento do Sesshie não deve ser apenas uma festinha sem graça.

- Exato! – concordou Sango – Além do mais, Inuyasha, você pode conhecer alguns parentes seus. Vai que existe algum primo, prima, tio ou até mesmo outro irmão seu perdido por aí...

- É mesmo, Sango! – disse Inu num tom de descontentamento – É sempre bom conhecer mais algum youkai completo da família para poder me humilhar. Já não basta o Sesshie!

- Deixa de bobagens, Inuzinho – disse Kagome dando um abraço no hanyou – Eles adorarão você!

Inuyasha achou que a namorada falava sério, mas nem imaginava os sorrisinhos que ela dava para os outros dois amigos pelas costas dele.

- Está bem! – disse Inu – Nós vamos esperar pelo casamento do Sesshie. Assim eu posso vê-lo se casar com uma humana, depois de tudo o que ela já me xingou, dizendo que eu fui me apaixonar por uma humana imprestável... Se bem que a srta Yuri não é que nem você, não é Kagome? Que fica só gritando atrás de mim "Inuyasha, Inuyasha!" ...

- Inu... – disse Kagome soltando-o do abraço e se afastando lentamente - ... você está dizendo que eu sou uma imprestável?

O hanyou olhou para ela sem saber o que responder.

- Sim? – disse ele já sabendo que a punição seria a mesma qualquer que fosse sua resposta.

- Senta... – disse Kagome sem elevar a voz.

CATAPLOFT!

**De volta ao palácio, para ser mais exata, ao quarto de Sesshie...**

- Só mais esse! – disse Sesshie pegando um punhado de yakissoba para levar a boca de Yuri.

- Eu já estou cheia – disse ela tentando se livrar da vigésima porção da comida que Sesshie lhe dava – Eu vou explodir!

- Exploda depois desse último pouquinho! – disse Sesshie – Mas vá para o jardim antes de explodir de vez!

Yuri engoliu a última porção, já sentindo que teria que devolvê-lo ao ar livre em poucos minutos. Sesshie olhou satisfeito para ela, e até achou bonitinha o rosto verde e suado dela.

- Não falei que era bom? – disse ele – E se te deixa mais feliz, saiba que o seu yakissoba de morcego é bem melhor do que o da Ajina!

Yuri deu um meio sorriso, tentando mostrar o quanto saber daquilo a deixava feliz, mas se abrisse um pouco mais a boca era capaz de sujar tanto Sesshie quanto o chão de mármore caríssimo dele.

Ela fez sinal de que ia para a cama, e ele concordou. Yuri tentou se arrastar até o móvel, mas caiu de cara no chão antes de chegar nele.

"Ai, meu estomago!" pensou ela "Esse yakissoba me matou!".

Sentiu as mãos do youkai envolverem sua cintura e a puxar para cima.

- Eu a colocarei na cama! – disse Sesshie – Se bem que me parece que você estava gostando de ficar no chão.

Ele a jogou na cama e se deitou ao lado dela. Yuri agradeceria se não estivesse sentindo que até mesmo sua língua estava dormente por culpa daquela comida estranha.

- Nos casaremos oficialmente amanhã – disse Sesshie – A não ser que tenha algo contra. Você tem?

Yuri resmungou alguma coisa e Sesshie tomou aquilo como um não.

- Teremos uma festa maravilhosa – continuou ele – Eu já tomei a liberdade de mandar meu mensageiro buscar os nobres de seu reino, está bem?

Outro resmungo de Yuri foi tomado como um sim.

- Eu convidei alguns conhecidos meus – disse ele dessa vez num tom mais pausado – Alguns amigos e...

Ele olhou para Yuri, que estava com a cabeça afundada no travesseiro.

- ... e algumas amigas...

- Amigas? – disse ela levantando a cabeça e o encarando – Que amigas?

- Algumas amigas, apenas isso – disse Sesshie.

- Por um acaso, uma dessas amigas não é aquela youkai borboleta piranhenta, é? – disse Yuri se lembrando da figura que estava no aniversário dele.

- Talvez...

- Eu não a quero no meu casamento! – disse Yuri se sentando na cama e cruzando os braços emburrada.

- E por que não? – disse Sesshie – Ela é apenas uma amiga!

- Você mesmo já disse que havia dividido sua cama com ela na penúltima festa que teve aqui! E ela gosta de você!

- Isso é verdade! – disse ele sorrindo maliciosamente – Eu e ela...

- Não quero saber! – disse Yuri – O que vocês fizeram não é do meu interesse! Eu não a quero no meu casamento!

- Ah, vai querer sim! – disse Sesshie sentando na cama – Ela é uma amiga de longa data!

- Visto a idade que vocês youkais podem chegar eu acredito que seja de "longa data" mesmo! – disse Yuri.

- Você está chamando ela de velha só porque está com ciúmes! – riu Sesshie – Além do mais ela é bem nova, comparada a outras que eu conheço. Ela só tem 238 anos!

- Ela é uma youkai borboleta piranhenta e velha! Isso sim! – disse Yuri – Mas tudo bem. Eu permito que ela venha ao nosso casamento. Quero mostrar a ela o que ela está perdendo!

- Ótimo! – disse Sesshie – Então amanhã nos casaremos oficialmente!

- Sim! – disse Yuri com os olhinhos brilhando com a felicidade de saber que não viraria uma solteirona da vida – Nos casaremos e logo teremos um filho, que reinará absoluto no reino dos youkais lagartos...

- Falando nisso... – disse Sesshie lembrando-se de algo – Não haverá mais o reino dos youkais lagartos!

- O QUÊ? – gritou Yuri sem saber do que ele falava.

- Uma vez que eu tiver um herdeiro, tomarei posse das terras do centro-oeste, e me tornarei senhor absoluto das terras que antes pertenciam aos youkais lagartos!

- Quê? – perguntou a princesa ainda abobada – E os youkais lagartos?

- Eu os tomarei como servos! – respondeu Sesshie com um sorrisinho vitorioso nos lábios.

- Nem pensar! – disse Yuri ficando de pé na cama – Eu só aceitei sair como uma louca por aí implorando para ter um filho com algum youkai para assegurar a liberdade do meu povo. E agora você vem dizer que transformará todos em servos?

- E o que você quer que eu faça? – perguntou Sesshie também ficando de pé na cama – Ou eu tomo posse de suas terras ou você volta para lá carregando meu filho e reina enquanto ele não cresce!

- Era exatamente isso que eu ia fazer! – disse Yuri – Voltar com meu filho para lá!

- E onde raios eu me encaixo nessa história? – disse ele cruzando os braços – Afinal, eu sou seu marido, lembra-se?

- Você vai comigo, oras! – disse Yuri – Moraremos lá!

- Você enlouqueceu? – riu ele da idéia – Eu não vou me mudar para os cafundós do centro oeste!

- E você acha que eu vou ficar morando aqui nesse fim de mundo do oeste? – disse Yuri.

- E quem disse que se você voltar para suas terras eu deixarei que leve meu filho junto? – disse Sesshie irritado.

- E quem disse que você pode exigir que eu o deixe aqui? – disse Yuri.

- O fato de ser meu filho já diz claramente que ele me pertence! – disse Sesshie – E ele ficará aqui até que complete uns trinta anos, no mínimo!

- Ele é meu filho também! – disse Yuri – Aliás, é mais meu filho que seu, já que ele vai viver durante um bom tempo dentro da minha barriga! Logo, eu tenho mais direito sobre ele do que você!

- Até parece! – disse Sesshie rindo ironicamente – Ele só pertencerá a você enquanto estiver mesmo dentro da sua barriga. Após o nascimento ele será todinho meu!

- NÃO SERÁ! – gritou Yuri.

- SERÁ SIM! – gritou Sesshie.

- NÃO!

- SIM!

- NÃO!

- SIM!

- NÃO!

- SIM! E NÃO SE FALA MAIS NISSO!

- NÃO! E EU VOU EMBORA, CARREGANDO MEU FILHO! SE BEM QUE EU NEM SEI SE HÁ ALGUM FILHO...

Yuri desceu da cama e saiu do quarto, deixando Sesshie furioso em cima da cama.

- EU NÃO VOU CORRER ATRÁS DE VOCÊ DESSA VEZ! – gritou ele – ATÉ PORQUE VOCÊ JÁ TEM MINHA MARCA MESMO, ENTÃO TODOS JÁ SABEM A QUEM VOCÊ PERTENCE!

A porta batida com força foi a única resposta de Yuri. Sesshie ficou lá parado, em cima da cama, apenas olhando e esperando que a princesa voltasse minutos depois.

**90 minutos depois...**

- Eu acho que ela não vai voltar para o quarto! – notou inteligentemente Sesshie, que ainda estava em pé em cima da cama – Mas vou esperar mais alguns minutinhos...

**Enquanto isso, no quarto de hóspedes de Yuri...**

Yuri juntou todas suas tralhas dentro do baú e preparou-se para mais uma vez ir embora do palácio. Ouviu baterem na porta e resmungou um "entra" num tom nada amistoso, já imaginando ser Sesshie. Mas era Kagome e Sango, que finalmente haviam voltado da floresta.

- Srta Yuri, o que está fazendo? – perguntou Kagome.

- Arrumando minhas coisas para ir embora – disse Yuri.

- Ir embora? – estranhou Sango – Mas como assim? Você não vai ficar para o casamento amanhã?

- Não! – respondeu Yuri seca.

- A srta não se esqueceu de um detalhe importante, não? – disse Kagome – A srta sabe que é a noiva, não é?

- Claro que eu sei que sou a noiva! – disse Yuri – Quer dizer, era noiva, pois o Sesshie já me marcou como esposa dele... Mas no momento, eu sou a ex-esposa que seria a noiva amanhã!

- Não entendi nada! – disse a exterminadora coçando a cabeça – Mas ainda assim, por que a srta vai embora?

- Porque o Sesshie é um animal irracional! – disse Yuri com raiva.

- Mas isso todos os cachorros são! – riu Kagome tentando quebrar a seriedade do ar à volta, mas não conseguindo.

- Ele quer que eu more aqui! – disse Yuri – E que o deixe tomar posse das terras dos youkais lagartos! E quer transformar todos os lagartos em seus servos!

- E? – disseram Kagome e Sango juntas.

- E ele ainda disse que meu filho, que eu nem sei ainda se existe um, será propriedade exclusiva dele! – completou Yuri para espanto das outras jovens.

- ISSO É UM ABSURDO! – gritou Kagome – ELE NÃO PODE DIZER UMA COISA DESSAS!

- É VERDADE! – gritou Sango em seguida – QUEM ELE PENSA QUE É? NÓS, MULHERES, PASSAMOS NOVE MESES GERANDO UMA CRIANÇA, SENTINDO DORES NAS PERNAS, DORES NAS COSTAS, ENJOOS, E ESSES HOMENS MISERÁVEIS PENSAM QUE PODEM TOMAR NOSSOS FILHOS?

- É ISSO AÍ, SANGO! – gritou Kagome em apoio – VAMOS FAZER VALER NOSSOS DIREITOS COMO MULHERES!

- SOFREMOS NO PARTO DURANTE HORAS E HORAS COM DORES HORRIVEIS, E AINDA AGUENTAMOS AS MALDITAS HEMORRÓIDAS QUE APARECEM PARA ACABAR DE VEZ COM A NOSSA PAZ E...

- Já está bom, Sango! – disse Kagome – Suas descrições sobre uma gravidez estão deixando a srta Yuri assustada.

As duas olharam para o canto e viram Yuri agachada e tapando os ouvidos, enquanto sua cara exprimia o mais puro medo.

- Mas mesmo assim! – disse Sango – Vamos nos unir contra esses homens machistas, possessivos e tarados!

- Tarados? – perguntaram Yuri e Kagome.

- Nesse caso eu me refiro apenas ao Miroku – disse Sango.

- É isso mesmo! – disse Kagome – Temos que tomar medidas drásticas para que os homens respeitem nosso direito sobre nossas proles!

- O que podemos fazer em relação a isso? – perguntou Yuri saindo do canto e se juntando as meninas.

- Já sei! – disse Kagome dando um sorriso diabólico – Vamos até meu quarto...

**minutos depois, no quarto do Sesshie...**

- É, acho que ela não volta para o quarto mesmo! – disse Sesshie ainda em cima da cama – Acho que é melhor eu sair daqui...

De repente os ouvidos caninos de Sesshie captam um estranho barulho vindo do salão principal.

- O que está acontecendo? – disse ele vestindo uma roupa e saindo do quarto (vejam que belo, ele ficou esse tempo todo em cima da cama peladão. Oh, maravilha!).

Atravessou o corredor sem entender o que eram as estranhas palavras que com certeza eram gritadas por Yuri, a humana do meio-irmão e a exterminadora louca.

- Que raios significa essa palavra... – disse ele -... "greve"?

**Já no salão principal...**

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Sesshie deparando-se com uma estranha, mas não menos ridícula cena.

Yuri, Kagome e Sango estavam carregando algumas plaquinhas onde se lia a palavra "GREVE" em letras garrafais vermelhas.

- Srta Yuri! – chamou Sesshie – O que está acontecendo?

- Estamos em greve! – disse ela – Embora eu não tenha a mínima idéia do que seja isso!

- Estamos reivindicando os nossos direitos como mulheres! – disse Kagome.

- Que direitos? – perguntou Sesshie sem querer parecer machista, mas é que ele não entendia mesmo do que se tratava.

- Direito a tudo! – disse Sango – Inclusive o direito de praticarmos algo que na era da Kagome é chamado "castração"! Mas nessa era nós chamamos mesmo é de "capar o danado"!

- GLUP! – fez Sesshie colocando instintivamente a mão em seus paises baixos. – E onde estão o Inuyasha e o monge tarado?

- Eles estão em outro lugar – disse Kagome – Depois que eles riram de nossas reivindicações, nós os colocamos num lugar tranqüilo para que eles pudessem pensar sobre suas atitudes!

**Nesse momento, no minúsculo aposento com um buraco no chão chamado de banheiro...**

Inuyasha e Miroku se contorciam tentando se livrar das cordas que os amarravam.

"Como aquelas miseráveis conseguiram nos amarrar?" perguntou Inu em pensamento.

"Acho que as meninas estavam mentindo quando disseram que só iam nos amarrar para fazer uma brincadeirinha sensual!" pensou Miroku respondendo sem saber a pergunta do hanyou.

Os dois ficaram tentando se soltar e batendo na porta do banheiro com suas cabeças.

- Fiquem quietos aí! – gritou Rin do outro lado da porta – A srta Kagome falou que nesse tal jogo do "girl power" os homens tem que ficar caladinhos para não irem para a panela!

- É isso mesmo, seus imbecis! – gritou Shippou aproveitando a revolta do mulherio para poder pôr em pratica sua vingança contra o Inuyasha por todas as maldades que ele já sofrera nas mãos do hanyou.

**De volta ao salão principal...**

- O QUÊ? – gritou Sesshie ao ouvir a descrição do que as garotas haviam feito com seu meio-irmão imbecil e com o monge sem vergonha – Não me importa que vocês matem aqueles dois inúteis, mas tornar a Rin uma rebelde prematura me deixa irritado!

- Não gostou da nossa idéia? – disse Kagome – Quer se juntar aos homens na "sala da reflexão"?

- Até parece que vocês conseguiriam amarrar e prender a mim naquele banheiro! – disse Sesshie – E vamos acabar com essa bagunça no salão do meu palácio! Eu tenho muito que preparar para o meu casamento amanhã!

- Casamento? – disse Yuri – Que casamento? Não haverá nenhuma noiva!

- Como não! – disse Sesshie.

- Eu não vou ficar para o casamento amanhã! – respondeu Yuri – E eu sou a noiva, esqueceu?

- Não, não esqueci! – disse Sesshie sorrindo irônico – Mas o fato da srta ir embora não quer dizer que eu não vá me casar amanhã!

- E com quem você vai se casar, se eu não vou estar aqui? – disse a princesa.

- A srta não é a única noiva disponível sabia? – disse o Lorde – Há muitas mulheres, youkais ou humanas que querem se casar comigo!

- E onde elas estão no momento? – riu Yuri – Não vejo nenhuma fila na porta desse palácio!

- É porque a elegância delas não permite que elas fiquem implorando por um marido ou pai para os filhos delas! – disse Sesshie – Como algumas pessoas que eu conheço por aí!

- Oras, seu...

PLÉIMMMM! Bateu Kagome com sua plaqueta de greve num vaso de metal no canto da sala.

- Fim do primeiro round! – disse ela – Cada um para o seu córner!

- O QUÊ? – perguntou Sesshie e Yuri sem entender.

- Brincadeirinha! – disse Kagome – Vamos resolver essa situação da melhor maneira possível.

**  
Cinco minutos depois, na sala de reuniões do palácio...**

- Então, estamos aqui reunidos para tratar do litígio de Sesshie e Yuri – disse Kagome – Quais os problemas que afligem o tão novo casal?

- Em primeiro lugar – disse Sesshie – se você não começar a usar palavras que qualquer um de nós aqui possa entender, eu vou quebrar todos os seus dentes e fazer um colar para você! Entendeu?

- Sim, sr Sesshie! – disse Kagome com um meio sorriso sem graça – Me desculpe...

- Em segundo lugar – continuou Sesshie – Eu não tenho problema nenhum! Se alguém os tem é a srta Yuri!

- É sempre assim! – irritou-se Kagome – Os homens sempre botam as culpas nas mulheres! É só a gente estacionar há três metros da guia que eles reclamam. Só porque gastamos mais da metade do orçamento familiar em produtos de beleza, eles reclamam. Só porque queremos que eles deixem de assistir a final da copa do mundo na tv para nos levar a casa da mamãe, eles reclamam...

- Do que ela está falando? – perguntou Yuri para Sesshie.

- Não tenho a mínima idéia! – respondeu Sesshie para Yuri.

- Hei, Kagome! – chamou a atenção Sango – Ninguém está preocupada com a história da

sua vida...

- Hã? O quê? Como? – disse Kagome voltando à realidade – Ah, desculpem! Mas voltando ao assunto, srta Yuri, quer nos contar o motivo de sua raiva momentânea para com o seu esposo, Lorde Sesshie?

- Ele quer meu filho para ele! – disse Yuri – Se é que vai ter algum filho...

- Eu não o quero para mim! – defendeu-se Sesshie – Se eu sou o pai, ele já é meu filho! Se é que a srta vai ter um filho...

- Ainda assim – disse Yuri – Mesmo que você seja o pai, não quer dizer que pode ficar com ele para você! Eu o levarei comigo para o centro oeste!

- Você pode voltar para o centro oeste – disse Sesshie – Mas sem o meu filho!

- Esperem aí! – disse Kagome – Vocês estão discutindo o destino de uma criança que talvez nem tenha sido gerada ainda? Por que vocês não esperam até que essa gravidez se confirme para poderem brigar direito?

- Eu não vou ficar aqui esperando até descobrir se estou grávida ou não! – disse Yuri emburrada – Eu vou embora agora mesmo!

- Então vá embora! – disse Sesshie – Mas assim que souber que está grávida volte para cá e fique aqui até que meu filho nasça! Depois você pode ir embora de novo!

- Há há! – riu Yuri irônica – Até parece que se eu sair por aquela porta eu vou voltar um dia!

- Então eu a buscarei! – disse Sesshie – Ou melhor, buscarei o meu filho!

- Eu declararei guerra ao senhor se tentar entrar nas minhas terras! - disse a princesa.

- Então declare! – disse Sesshie – Assim eu vou tomar suas terras de uma forma mais honesta, na base da luta!

- VOCÊ E QUE EXÉRCITO? - gritou Yuri se levantando.

- EU SOZINHO! – gritou Sesshie também se levantando - E AINDA ASSIM VAI SER UMA COVARDIA CONTRA AQUELES LAGARTOS FRACOTES DO SEU REINO!

- CALEM-SE! – gritou Sango – Respeitem a única grávida confirmada nessa sala! Minha cabeça está doendo de tanto ouvir suas vozes!

- Quê? – disse Sesshie e Yuri surpresos com a reação da exterminadora.

- Vamos para o quarto, meu lindo bebezinho! – disse ela se levantando e conversando com a própria barriga – Vamos para um lugar muito mais calmo!

Sango saiu da sala deixando todos os outros boquiabertos. Kagome logo correu atrás dela.

- O que foi aquilo, Sango? – perguntou a amiga.

- Eu só fiz aquilo para que eles se lembrassem que era de um ser vivo e indefeso que eles estavam falando – disse Sango – Quem sabe vendo o modo como eu trato meu próprio filho que nem nasceu ainda eles não aprendam alguma noção de amor paterno!

- Grande idéia, Sango! – disse Kagome – Então vou deixá-los a sós para que possam conversar sossegados.

- Você acha que devemos ir soltar os rapazes? – perguntou Sango.

- Não! – disse Kagome - Deixa eles lá pensando mais um pouco! Há há!

**De volta à sala de reuniões...**

- O que foi aquilo? – perguntou Yuri.

- Não sei! – respondeu Sesshie – Aquela exterminadora é um pouco louca!

- Um pouco? – riu Yuri – Ela e todos os outros são completamente loucos!

- Então, srta Yuri – disse Sesshie – Como resolveremos nossas questões?

- O que acha que devemos fazer? – devolveu a pergunta Yuri.

- Não sei! – disse Sesshie aproximando-se de Yuri.

- Eu também não sei! – disse Yuri aproximando-se de Sesshie.

- Você acha que eu devo desmarcar a festa do casamento? – disse ele.

- Não! – disse Yuri – Afinal, você disse que mesmo que eu não esteja presente haverá um casamento!

- Eu posso aproveitar a festa e a presença da youkai borboleta piranhenta – disse Sesshie – Aposto que se eu pedir ela se casa comigo na hora!

- Aposto que você ia adorar isso, não é? – disse Yuri séria.

Um silêncio tomou conta da sala, enquanto eles fingiam pensar no assunto.

- Mas tenho que confessar algo, Yuri – disse Sesshie.

- O quê? – perguntou ela.

- Mesmo que ainda tenha festa...

- Sim...

- Vai ter algo muito importante faltando...

- ?

- Você!

Yuri olhou para ele com um bico enorme. Mas lentamente foi mudando para um enorme sorriso.

- Vamos para o quarto? – disse Sesshie – Afinal, já está de noite, e eu estou morrendo de sono... – concluiu fingindo bocejar.

- Sabe de uma coisa? – disse Yuri também fingindo um bocejo – Eu também estou morrendo de sono...

Ele pegou na mão de Yuri e saiu levando-a pelo palácio, até chegarem ao quarto. Os dois se beijaram apaixonadamente e depois se jogaram na cama, que já não era arrumada há um bom tempo.

- Yuri – chamou Sesshie.

- Sim?

- Esqueça o que eu falei sobre tomar seu reino...

- Sério?

- Sério! Nós governaremos os dois reinos juntos, mesmo que tenhamos que construir um palácio na metade do caminho entre nossas terras!

- Sesshie...

- Sim?

- Eu amo você!

- Eu sei!

- Convencido!

- Yuri...

- Sim?

- Eu amo você também!

- Eu sei!

- Convencida!

**Quase duas horas depois...**

Todos no palácio, exceto Sesshie e Yuri que faziam coisa muito melhor no momento, acordaram com os gritos desesperados de Miroku que pedia ajuda. Quando correram até o banheiro, encontraram o monge quase morrendo com a nuvem venenosa que encobria o pequeno cômodo.

- EU DISSE A VOCES QUE MINHA DOR DE BARRIGA NÃO HAVIA PASSADO! – gritava Inuyasha – AGORA EU VOU SENTIR A CULPA DE TIRAR A VIDA DE UM MONGE, QUE MESMO SENDO DEPRAVADO AINDA ERA MEU AMIGO!

- Ai ai! – disse Kagome coçando os cabelos e bocejando – Vai ser uma longa noite!

**Há há! Acabou mais um capítulo inútil da incrível saga que é a minha fic! Espero que tenham gostado! E no próximo cap., a incrível festa de casamento de Sesshie e Yuri! Mas peraí! Vai faltar alguém nessa festa! E com certeza não é a youkai borboleta piranhenta! Aguardem o próximo cap para descobrir quem é! E mandem reviews, senão eu vou matar o Sesshie afogado e picar o Inuyasha na faca no final da fic! Hehe!**


	26. Belíssimo Casamento!

**Não, eu não morri! Tampouco fui abduzida por alienígenas. Também não fui processada pela Rumiko por ter zoneado seus personagens (ainda não...). Eu só estava estudando mesmo! Desculpem a demora, então eu não vou me prolongar nessa nota, porque o cap ta enorme, e vocês vão me xingar bastante por isso. Beijos, boa leitura, e obrigado a todos que mandaram reviews...**

_**Belíssimo Casamento!**_

Sesshie acordou com o barulho sutil dos pássaros empoleirados na mureta da varanda. Olhou para o lado na cama, e não encontrou Yuri. Levantou-se, colocando uma roupa branca (uau, que novidade ele de roupa branca!) e foi para a sala de banho, apenas para lavar o rosto.

Ao sair do quarto, ficou um tempo embasbacado com a correria de serviçais pelos corredores, até que se lembrou que ia se casar, logo eles estavam arrumando o castelo para a cerimônia ao anoitecer. Desceu as escadas para o salão principal, observando os grandes vasos com flores coloridas que eram colocados sobre os estragos causados no chão de mármore branco, por conta de seu ataque de raiva dias atrás, quando se transformou em sua forma de cão gigante e destruiu metade do lindo palácio.

Passou por Shippou, o filhote de raposa mais velho de toda a Sengoku Jidai, e sutilmente o interpelou.

- Hei, seu youkai imbecil... – chamou pelo kitsune – Você viu a srta Yuri por aí?

- Er, bem, eu... – disse Shippou tentando se lembrar de algo – Ah, já sei! Ela está no quarto da srta Kagome.

- Mas já? – reclamou Sesshie – Ela mal acorda e já vai contar as novidades para as amigas? Essas mulheres...

- Elas estão experimentando a roupa do casamento... – explicou Shippou arrancando um pirulito sabe-se lá de onde, e mastigando-o – E disseram que os homens não podem se aproximar do quarto.

- NANI? – gritou Sesshie – Não posso aproximar-me do quarto no MEU palácio, para ver o que se passa com a MINHA noiva? Desde quando?

- Desde o momento que a srta Kagome deixou isso muito bem explicado – respondeu a pequena raposa.

- Explicado para quem? – irritou-se o alto, gostoso, musculoso, forte e cheio de si, youkai.

- Para aqueles dois ali no canto... – disse Shippou apontando para Inuyasha e Miroku caídos no chão, todo estropiados - ...por enquanto. Mas ela disse que explicará a qualquer um que quiser ir lá perguntar.

Sesshie olhou com desprezo para o meio-irmão, cuja boca aberta mostrava a falta de dois dentes. O monge parecia mais inteiro, com apenas um pouco de cabelo faltando no topo da cabeça.

- Melhor deixá-las em paz... – concluiu Sesshie – Mas que fique claro que este Sesshoumaru não tem medo daquelas mulheres loucas...

- Com certeza...- disse Shippou sumindo do salão.

Sesshie caminhou lentamente até o hanyou e o monge, e agachou-se ao lado deles com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

- Vocês são mesmo dois paspalhos – zombou ele – Apanham de mulher. Isso jamais acontecerá com o grande Sessho...

- Cale-se, maninho! – disse Inuyasha tentando se sentar – Sua noiva querida é quem arrancou os cabelos do Miroku.

- Glup! – fez Sesshoumaru se calando.

- Eu só perguntei se ela queria ter um filho meu... – gemeu Miroku ainda tonto com o soco que tinha tomado de Sango antes de Yuri arrancar seus cabelos.

POW!

- Ai! – gemeu o monge com o soco que agora tomava de Sesshie.

- Ela vai ter um filho meu... – disse Sesshie – Quer dizer, eu acho que ela vai, bem, talvez já esteja esperando um filho meu...

- Dane-se! – resmungou Inuyasha – Como a Kagome me bate depois do presente que eu dei para ela? Ela é louca ou o quê?

- Presente? – perguntou Sesshie e Miroku surpresos – O que você deu de presente para ela?

- Um diamante! – respondeu se achando o todo-todo o hanyou – Eu dei um lindo e enorme diamante para a Kagome. E disse a ela, que nunca dei um presente de tal valor para a Kikyou.

- Um diamante? – perguntou Sesshie lembrando-se de algo – Por um acaso, não seria o mesmo diamante que eu escondi naquela gororoba que eu preparei para o meu jantar com a srta Yuri, seria?

Inuyasha engasgou, tossiu, perdeu o ar, ficou roxo e quase caiu para trás com a pergunta.

- Hã? Como? Onde? Quem? O quê? – perguntou o hanyou embaraçado – Diamante que estava no rámen? Imagine! De onde você tirou essa idéia, maninho querido?

- Inuyasha... – rosnou Sesshie exigindo a verdade.

- Er, bem, sabe como é, né? – tentou se explicar – Eu pensei que você não fosse precisar mais daquilo...

- E não vou mesmo... – disse Sesshie fazendo uma cara de nojo – Afinal, você tinha engolido o diamante, sinal de que ele só pode ter saído por um único caminho...

Miroku ficou pálido com a informação. Olhou para Inuyasha com cara de "Quê?", e depois caiu para trás, desmaiado, deixando Sesshie espantado.

- Mas o que deu no monge? – perguntou o youkai.

- Eu pedi a ele que mordesse o diamante para ver se era mesmo de verdade... – disse Inu sorrindo envergonhado – Agora ele vai mesmo me matar. Depois de ter quase acabado com a vida dele, preso naquele banheiro, soltando gases a noite toda...

- Me poupe desses detalhes nojentos... – interrompeu Sesshie – Pouco me importa o que você e o monge passaram essa noite num banheiro tão pequeno como aquele. Eu prefiro ajudar meus servos a arrumarem todo o palácio a ouvir essas histórias horríveis...

Neste momento, algumas dezenas de serviçais que estavam sofrendo carregando coisas pesadas de um lado para o outro, largaram os objetos e sorriram felizes para o youkai, imaginando que ele ia mesmo ajudá-los.

- ALGUÉM DEU ORDEM PARA VOCÊS DESCANSAREM? – gritou Sesshie assustando os servos – VOLTEM A FAZER SUAS OBRIGAÇÕES, ANTES QUE EU USE MEU CHICOTE NAS COSTAS DE VOCÊS, SEUS SERVOS PATÉTICOS!

- Você é um exemplo de patrão... – comentou sarcasticamente Inuyasha – Eu o invejo.

- Até nisso? – disse Sesshie com indiferença – Além do mais, eu não os mantenho esses servos como escravos para que eles possam fazer o que bem entendem...

- Danem-se os servos! – excomungou Inuyasha – Eu quero pedir a você, que não conte a Kagome de onde eu tirei o diamante.

- E o que eu ganharia com isso? – disse Sesshie balançando os ombros.

- O que quiser – desesperou-se o hanyou – Desde que você mantenha esse segredo entre nós.

- O que eu quiser? – disse Sesshie exibindo seu sorriso maquiavélico – Qualquer coisa?

- Sim... – respondeu o hanyou – Desde que não seja a Tessaiga!

- NANI? – gritou o youkai – Justo o que eu quero eu não posso pedir?

- Eu também não sou tão leso, né Sesshie – disse Inu – Eu já imaginava que você pediria a espada do papai.

- Então, seja menos esperto, pois senão, alguém vai saber de onde você tirou aquele belo diamante... – chantageou Sesshie.

- Para o que você quer a Tessaiga? – disse o hanyou – Você nem sequer pode segurar ela...

- Eu não a quero para lutar, seu imbecil – disse Sesshie – Eu sei que ela me repele, assim como a nobreza repele você. Eu só a quero por um dia, emprestada. Depois eu a devolvo.

- E você vai fazer o que com ela? – estranhou Inuyasha – Já que não vai usá-la em uma luta.

- Eu a quero... – Sesshie deixou os olhinhos dourados brilharem e ficarem no formato dos olhos do gato do Shreck – Eu a quero... apenas para usá-la no meu casamento!

Inu (gota).

- Quê? – indagou o irmão surpreso.

- Eu só quero que todos se lembrem do meu casamento e digam: O Lorde Sesshoumaru estava tão belo, em sua roupa branca, carregando na cintura a espada que um dia pertenceu ao seu pai, Inu no Taisho Sama, mostrando o quão ele era digno de tal herança...

- Mas ela não foi sua herança... – disse Inu cortando a alegria do meio-irmão.

- EU SEI! – gritou Sesshie – Mas eu posso sonhar, não é? E você deveria ajudar seu meio-irmão a ser mais feliz no dia do seu casamento.

- Está bem! Está bem... – disse Inu – Mas eu só entregarei a Tessaiga na sua mão na hora do casamento. Sabe como é, né? É melhor evitar que você fuja com ela antes.

- Cale-se! – ordenou Sesshie – Eu não fugiria do meu próprio casamento.

- Tanta gente faz isso... – disse Inu lembrando-se de algo – Hei, eu mesmo fugi de me casar com a Kagome...

- Você é um imbecil covarde e que deve ter medo de mulher – disse Sesshie de forma sutil e elegante – Merece mesmo gostar de um vaso de barro ambulante.

- Não fale assim da minha amada Kikyou! – irritou-se Inu.

POW!

- Ai! – gemeu Inu antes de cair duro no chão.

Sesshie olhou para a escada, e notou Kagome com um olhar furioso. Olhou para o meio-irmão caído no chão e notou o galo na testa do hanyou, causado pela escova de madeira que a reencarnação de sacerdotisa havia lançado, acertando o namorado com a precisão de um jogador de baseball.

- Strike one! – disse ela dando as costas e voltando para o quarto.

Sesshie balançou a cabeça desanimado. E pensar que era possível que logo ela fosse tia de seu filho, apesar dele não saber se ia mesmo haver algum filho.

**Enquanto isso, no quarto de Kagome...**

- Ai, você não achou que aquele diamante que a Kagome ganhou do Inuyasha estava com um cheiro estranho? – perguntou Sango enquanto prendia uns grampos no cabelo.

- Eu não senti nada... – disse Yuri sentada com algodão nos pés, esperando as unhas pintadas num tom branco perolado secarem.

- Vai ver que eu senti porque ela mandou eu morder para ver se eram mesmo de verdade – concluiu Sango.

Kagome abriu a porta do quarto, assustando as outras ao mostrar sua cara de fúria.

- Credo, Kagome – disse Sango – Aconteceu algo?

- Justo hoje, que eu pensei que o Inuyasha ia se tocar do quanto me ama e me pedir em casamento de verdade...sem desistir disso depois, eu encontro ele falando daquela barrenta renascida dos infernos.

- Quem? – perguntou Yuri boiando na conversa.

- A Kagome se refere a uma ex-ex-ex-ex-namorada do Inuyasha – explicou Sango – Umazinha que morreu há 50 anos atrás, mas voltou dos mortos para infernizar a vida da Kagome.

- Nossa... – disse Yuri abismada – Isso é o que se pode chamar de ex... A infeliz é mesmo obstinada.

- Vamos deixar aquele pulguento do Inuyasha pra lá – disse Kagome – Vamos nos concentrar apenas na noiva. Nós vamos deixá-la maravilhosa, Yuri.

- Sei... – disse a princesa ainda desconfiada – Mas eu preciso mesmo usar esse negócio esquisito que você me deu?

Yuri apontou para a cama. Jogado sobre ela, estava um novíssimo espartilho vermelho da Victoria's Secret, que Kagome havia comprado para usar com Inuyasha, mas que após ele desistir do casamento tinha decidido queimar numa fogueira, mas o guardou para que pudesse fazer isso na mesma fogueira em que um dia pudesse queimar junto Kikyou e Naraku.

"Vai demorar..." pensou Kagome, desistindo assim de tudo e presenteando Yuri com a delicada peça.

- Vai usar isso, sim! – disse Kagome – Aposto que o Sesshie vai saber apreciar uma coisa dessas.

- Eu espero que sim... – disse Yuri sem nem mesmo imaginar como se colocava aquilo.

Passaram toda a manhã presas no quarto, escolhendo kimonos para vestirem, sendo que Kagome indicou a Yuri um lindo traje vermelho, feito em seda e com bordados em pérolas verdadeiras. Sango escolheu um modelo mais largo, já que se sentia estufada, e ficou com um kimono verde escuro, com desenhos de flores de cerejeira pintados a mão. Kagome escolheu um belo e simples kimono preto de seda, e justificou que poderia guardá-lo para outras ocasiões.

"O enterro da Kikyou. Há há há!" pensou sorrindo como louca e assustando as amigas "Embora, eu preferisse usar algo mais colorido nesse dia maravilhoso em que a barrenta retornar ao inferno...".

- Está bom? – perguntou Yuri se olhando no espelho experimentando a roupa, mas sem o espartilho junto.

- Está ótimo – disse Kagome – E vai ficar ainda melhor quando você estiver usando o espartilho. Agora, parece que está faltando algo...

Elas se entreolharam, tentando descobrir o que faltava.

- Já sei! – disse Sango – Falta uma linda coroa de flores nos cabelos!

- Isso mesmo! – concordou Kagome – Você precisa de uma linda coroa de flores nos cabelos. Vamos pedir para Rin buscar algumas flores no jardim.

- Não! – disse Yuri com um sorriso – Eu mesma escolherei as flores que usarei na minha coroa. E eu vou buscá-las no meio da floresta, já que foi lá que eu vi as mais lindas flores que existem.

- Você vai até a floresta? – disseram as outras duas juntas.

- Sim...

- Então eu vou junto... – ofereceu-se Sango.

- Não, senhora... – disse Yuri – Eu preciso ir sozinha. Além do que, a srta está grávida, e só me faltava ter que carregar você no colo de volta para cá, só por você ter passado mal.

- E eu? – disse Kagome – Quer que eu vá junto?

- Com esse troço nos cabelos? – disse Yuri apontando para os bobs que ela usava – Mas, nem pensar! Eu só vou me trocar, depois eu aviso o Sesshie e eu vou buscar minhas lindas flores.

**De volta ao salão principal...**

Sesshie estava bocejando com o tédio que era ficar olhando os outros trabalharem. Jaken corria como uma barata tonta pelo palácio, carregando vários kimonos nos braços.

- Está escolhendo o que vai usar essa noite, Jaken? – zombou Miroku que acabava de acordar do desmaio.

- Cale-se, monge pervertido – disse o pequeno sapo – Essas são roupas para a menina Rin escolher.

- Mas elas também servem em você – riu Miroku – Aproveita e escolhe uma...hehehe.

- Você está muito engraçadinho para quem é apenas um convidado nada bem vindo no meu casamento, monge – chamou a atenção Sesshie fazendo Miroku se calar – Jaken sabe que não pode usar as roupas da Rin. Elas são muito nobres para ele...

Jaken olhou espantado o modo como seu amo e o monge caíram na risada com a ridícula piada. Até Inuyasha, que estava acordando agora, começou a rir também, sem nem saber do que.

- E você, seu hanyou idiota – disse Jaken com raiva – Do que está rindo?

- Não sei... – respondeu Inu – Mas se o Sesshie ta rindo, o negocio deve ser mesmo muito engraçado... háháhá...

- Céus... – resmungou Jaken – Sabia que minha vida era tão desprezível, mas não tanto a ponto do Sr Sesshie deixar sua frieza de lado e fazer piadas.

- Não fique triste, Jaken – disse Sesshie parando de rir – Eu só estou feliz porque vou me casar. Amanhã eu voltarei a ser o mesmo youkai insensível e incapaz de rir de sempre.

- Eu fico muito feliz com isso, senhor – disse o servo curvando-se numa reverencia.

Jaken deixou o salão, correndo para o quarto de Rin. Sesshie voltou a bocejar, agora ainda mais entediado pelo fato do meio-irmão estar ao seu lado, acordado, ou melhor, vivo.

- Vou me deitar – decidiu ele – Me chamem quando tudo estiver pronto para o meu casamento.

Inu e Miroku fizeram que sim com a cabeça, e ficaram sentados no salão principal, olhando para os lados, e se perguntando se haveria almoço, já que nenhum dos servos parecia preocupado em preparar algo de se comer.

**De volta ao quarto de Kagome...**

Yuri retirou a roupa que usaria no casamento e colocou um kimono simples. Arrancou as bolotas de algodão dos pés e calçou uma sandália, disposta a percorrer um bom caminho até as flores que queria.

Saiu do quarto, procurando por Sesshie, para avisar que ia sair, mas não o encontrou. Encontrou Inuyasha e Miroku sutilmente olhando o traseiro de uma das servas do palácio e comentando sobre isso.

- Bonito, não? – disse ela pegando-os em flagrante.

- O Miroku também disse isso – falou Inu sem notar que era Yuri atrás deles – Mas para mim, não passa de uma bunda...

- Srta Yuri? – assustou-se o monge encarando-a com cara de paspalho – Nós só estávamos analisando o fator genético da composição física das mulheres do Japão Feudal.

- Hã? – fez Yuri sem entender nada.

- Eu li isso num livro de geografia da srta Kagome – explicou Miroku.

- Mas você estava dizendo que a bunda dessa serva era uma coisa muita boni... – disse Inu sendo interrompido por um croque de Miroku.

Cala a boca, Inuyasha – disse o monge sorrindo para Yuri – Podemos ajudar a srta em algo?

- Onde está o Sesshie? – perguntou ela – Eu o procurei por todos os lados, mas não o vi...

- Ele voltou para o quarto – respondeu Inuyasha passando a mão na cabeça machucada – Ele estava cansado demais de não fazer nada.

- Ah, sei! – disse Yuri – Então, eu vou apenas escrever um bilhete para ele e pendurar na porta do quarto.

- Um bilhete? – perguntou Miroku curioso – O que vai escrever?

- Desde quando eu preciso me reportar a pessoas inferiores como você? – perguntou Yuri.

- Nossa, perdoe minha pergunta... – disse Miroku murchando como um suflê retirado ainda quente do forno.

Yuri caiu na gargalhada com a acara do monge.

- Bem que o Sesshie me disse que tratar as pessoas assim magoava – disse ela rindo – Eu estava apenas brincando, monge.

- Ah, que bom! – disse o monge voltando a sorrir – Agora a srta vai dizer o que vai escrever no bilhete?

- NÃO É DA SUA CONTA! – gritou Yuri séria – E eu disse ao Sesshie que era assim que eu tratava os subordinados nas Terras do Centro-Oeste.

Miroku murchou de novo, e dessa vez foi Inuyasha que gargalhou de sua cara. Yuri deixou os dois e subiu até o quarto de Sesshie, tendo o cuidado de pegar papel e pena para escrever sua mensagem. Parou na frente da porta, apoiando o papel nela, e começou a formar seus garranchos.

"_**Sesshie...**_

Parou um pouco, pensando numa frase de aparência culta para colocar no papel, mas não conseguiu pensar em nada.

- Vou assinar primeiro... – disse ela colocando seu nome no fim do papel – Já que ainda não pensei em nada...

_**assinado: Yuri Tomoaki**_

Pensou mais um pouco, e decidiu colocar uma linda frase, que ouvira o próprio pai adotivo lhe falar antes de morrer: **"Fui ali, mas logo volto. Beijos... assinado ...".**

Começou a escrever, mas foi interrompida pelos gritos dos servos no salão principal. Eles diziam que logo cairia uma chuva forte, o que fez Yuri ficar com medo de não conseguir pegar suas flores na floresta. Ela largou a pena e o papel, que caíram frente à porta do quarto, sem nem ao menos terminá-lo. Correu como uma louca, deixando o palácio e entrando na floresta, disposta a achar o máximo de flores possíveis.

**Enquanto isso, na Era Meiji, mais ou menos 200 anos avançados no tempo...**

Naraku se sentou na escada da entrada do Dojo Kamia, esperando pelo prato de comida. Logo apareceu Megumi, com um sorriso no rosto, segurando a tigela com o alimento, e entregando ao vilão.

- Espero que aprecie essa comida, meu adorado marido – disse Megumi dando um beijo em Naraku.

- EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS ISSO! – gritou Sanosuke que estava sentado ao lado de Kenshin há poucos metros – ELA ESTÁ FAZENDO DE PROPÓSITO!

- Algum problema, humano? – perguntou Naraku olhando feio para Sano.

- Nada, não, Sr Naraku... – disse Sano ficando quietinho – Eu estava falando de uma pulga peçonhenta que mordeu meu pescoço.

- Pulga peçonhenta? – irritou-se Megumi – Seu...

- Acalme-se, minha amada Megumi – disse Naraku – Não dê a ele motivos para duvidar que você tenha se casado comigo por amor.

- Amor? – zombou Sano – Você está há um mês aqui, e acha que ela te ama? Pobrezinho, não conhece a Megumi...

Naraku experimenta a comida, e quase morre com o gosto horrível dela. Ele tosse, engasga, cospe tudo no chão e quase vomita.

- O que demônios é isso? – pergunta ele para Megumi.

A raposa dá um sorriso dissimulado antes de responder.

- Desculpe, amado marido – disse ela – Eu pensei que você não ia perceber que não fui eu que fiz essa comida. Eu esquentei a que Kaoru fez ontem...

- Há há! – riu Sano – Viu, ela o ama mesmo.

- Esse servo humilde irá preparar o almoço – disse Kenshin se levantando – Vamos aproveitar que a srta Kaoru saiu, já que ela vai querer fazer o almoço se chegar e não tiver nada pronto.

- NÃO! – gritaram todos, incluindo Saitou que passava na rua, mas ouviu a frase também – NÃO DEIXE A SRTA KAORU FAZER A COMIDA!

- Saito... – disse Sano olhando para o infeliz parado na entrada do terreno – Por que você está aí?

- Porque eu apareço em todas as fics do Kenshin – explicou ele – Mesmo que seja só para enfeitar o ambiente...

Todos (gota).

- Enfeitar o ambiente? – riu Naraku – Você é mais feio que o Sanosuke...

- Epa! – levantou-se Sano irado – Eu posso ser feio, mas pelo menos não me casei com a maior vigarista da Era Meiji.

- Mas bem que gostaria... – retrucou Megumi mostrando a língua.

Sano fez uma cara de choro, e saiu correndo para dentro do Dojo, gritando que queria mesmo.

- Essa comida está pior do que aquela que a Kagura fazia para mim... – reclamou Naraku – E olha que ela colocava veneno nela...

- Algo contra a minha comida, Sr Naraku? – perguntou Kaoru chegando na hora.

- Aiii! – fez Naraku ao notar o fora que havia dado – Imagina, srta Kaoru, sua comida é maravilhosa, eu estava apenas brincando porque pensei que tivesse sido minha Meguminha que havia preparado...

Kaoru olhou desconfiada para Naraku, que sorria idiotamente. Depois ela olhou para Megumi, que sorria falsamente. Depois virou seu olhar para Kenshin, que sorria disfarçadamente.

- Ótimo! – disse ela – Agora, deixa eu ir fazer o almoço...

Todos os sorrisos murcharam assim que ela deu as costas. Mas voltaram quando ela se virou de novo.

- Eu encontrei esse livro de lendas quando caminhava pelo mercado – disse Kaoru tirando o exemplar de dentro do kimono - Parece que fala algo sobre a era de onde você disse ter vindo, Sr Naraku.

Naraku esticou a mão e pegou o livro, em cuja capa estava escrito: Lendas dos Nobres Youkais. Começou a folhear as páginas, até que, de repente, levantou-se, derrubando o prato de comida, a Megumi que estava sentada no seu colo, e também desviando na hora certa de uma pedra que Sano havia jogado nele pelas costas.

- NÃO PODE SER! – gritou Naraku enfurecido.

- Oro? – perguntou Kenshin sem entender o motivo de tanta irritação – O que foi, Sr Naraku?

Naraku já estava soltando fogo pelo nariz quando estendeu o braço e mostrou a lenda que acabara de encontrar no livro. Kenshin leu em voz alta, ainda sem entender o que havia de errado.

- "A Incrível Lenda de Inuyasha: O Hanyou que salvou o Japão". Qual o problema?

- Maldito Inuyasha! – bufou Naraku – Então, é só eu desaparecer por um mês e ele já se acha no direito de se tornar o hanyou mais poderoso do Japão? Eu vou matá-lo!

- Como? – perguntou Megumi cuspindo a terra que havia comido quando caiu de cara no chão – Se você está 200 anos adiantado no tempo?

- Eu tenho que voltar! – desesperou-se Naraku – Eu ainda tenho os fragmentos da jóia de quatro almas, então posso voltar pelo poço.

- E vai me deixar aqui? – indagou Megumi com raiva.

- Lógico! – respondeu o vilão – Eu falei que nosso casamento era até que a morte nos separasse, ou até que fosse preciso eu voltar para minha era...

- Eu pensei que você tivesse dito aquilo porque estava bêbado – disse Megumi.

- Sabia! – disse Sano chegando na conversa – Sabia que você tinha embebedado o vilão para poder se casar com ele...

- Quem me embebedou foi você... – disse Naraku olhando assustadoramente para Sanosuke – Você disse que eu aumentaria meus poderes na luta se bebesse aquela coisa horrível.

- Era apenas uísque! – disse Sano sorrindo – Importado...recém chegado dos Estados Unidos da América.

- Como se eu imaginasse onde fica isso – disse Naraku – E por causa daquela bebedeira, eu me casei com a Megumi, me tornei amigo do Kenshin, comi a comida da Kaoru sem sentir o gosto ruim e ainda por cima, disse na cara do Aoshi que ele era mesmo bonito.

- Bom, quanto ao fato de chamar o Aoshi de bonito... – disse Sano – A culpa acho que é da sua ligeira inclinação ao homossexualismo.Não culpe a bebida...

- Oras seu... – disse Naraku irado – Eu vou embora dessa maldita era...

Naraku correu até o poço, e sem titubear se jogou dentro dele, para espanto dos outros.

- É, parece que ele se foi – disse Sano.

- Sei que ele tem uma missão a cumprir em sua era – disse Kenshin feliz da vida, trajando seu avental e pronto para ir fazer o almoço.

- E quanto a mim? – disse Megumi – Vou ser apenas uma vadia divorciada?

- Eu não me importo de ficar com você, vadia divorciada – sugeriu Sano.

Megumi o encarou com desprezo, mas depois balançou a cabeça concordando.

- Se não tem outro jeito... – disse ela abraçando Sano – Serve você mesmo...

- HEI, EU AINDA ESTOU AQUI! – grita Naraku de dentro do poço.

- Naraku, meu marido amado! – diz Megumi dando uma bica na canela de Sano para ele se afastar – Você ficou por minha causa?

Naraku salta para fora do poço, mostrando-se bastante irritado.

- Não fiquei por sua causa – disse ele - Só não consegui atravessar o poço. Mas, agora vai!

Ele dá três passos para trás e corre de novo para o poço, dessa vez conseguindo atravessar para outra era. Megumi fica olhando da borda, esperando alguns segundos para ver se dessa vez seu ex-marido não volta. Certa de que ele se foi de vez, vira-se para Sano, com um sorriso falso no rosto.

- Sano, meu amor! – diz ela toda meiga.

**Voltando 200 anos no tempo, também conhecido como a era atual do Inuyasha...**

Naraku reaparece no poço come-ossos. Mas ele chega, e já é bombardeado na cabeça por um balde d'água.

- Maldição! – esbraveja – O que é isso?

Olha para cima, e vê a velha Kaede disfarçadamente se afastar do poço.

- Espero que ninguém veja que eu ando usando o poço come-ossos para jogar a água que eu uso para fazer meu banho intimo – diz a velhota baixo, mas facilmente audível para Naraku.

- NANI? – diz ele enojado.

**Pouco depois, em meio à floresta...**

Yuri chegou ao local onde ela havia visto as mais lindas flores de toda sua vida. Ficou irada porque não eram flores, e sim pedaços de papel colado nas árvores.

- MALDITAS CRIANÇAS QUE SABEM FAZER ORIGAMI! – gritou assustando todos os pássaros da floresta.

Resolveu caminhar um pouco, e catar qualquer flor mesmo que encontrasse pelo caminho. Encontrou um pé de crisântemos brancos, e se deu por satisfeita, pegando todas as flores. Olhou para o céu, encoberto por nuvens negras, e viu que tinha de correr se quisesse chegar seca no palácio.

- Droga... – disse ela – Por que o palácio do Sesshie tinha de ser tão longe?

- O que disse, minha jovem? – perguntou uma pessoa aparecendo detrás das árvores.

Yuri olhou com desconfiança. O homem, vestido com uma pele de babuíno, parecia um tonto qualquer, mas nunca era demais se preocupar.

- Quem é você? – perguntou ela.

- Kukuku! – riu o homem – Permita que eu me apresente. Meu nome é Nara... – ele hesitou em dizer o resto do nome, imaginando se ela não saberia quem ele é – Naraykimonuykitairô... prazer...

- Hã? – disse Yuri sem entender bulhufas do nome.

- Pode me chamar Naraykimo... – disse Naraku.

- Está bem, Sr Naray... Narayki! – disse ela simplificando ainda mais o nome.

"Droga..." irritou-se Naraku "Por fim, fiquei com meu nome quase igual!".

- Eu ouvi a srta dizer algo sobre o palácio do Lorde Sesshoumaru? – disse ele sorrindo amistosamente.

- Sim, eu disse – respondeu Yuri – Eu disse que é muito longe...

- Então a srta sabe como chegar até lá? – disse ele – É que eu procuro pelo meio-irmão dele, o Inuyasha, e a velha Kaede disse que ele estava morando lá agora.

- Morando? – riu Yuri – Deixa o Sesshie saber que ele anda dizendo isso por aí...

- Sesshie? – estranhou Naraku – Você é alguma conhecida dele?

Yuri não conteve a excitação ao responder tal questão. Estufou o peito, abriu o sorriso, fez uma pose com os cabelos voando com o vento e...

- Eu sou a noiva dele! – exclamou toda feliz – E nosso casamento é hoje!

Naraku não conteve a cara de peixe atolado na lama. Estava embasbacado com a noticia.

"Sesshoumaru? Casando?" pensou atordoado "Aquele pão?".

- Você o conhece? – perguntou Yuri desfazendo a pose.

- Hã? – disse Naraku voltando a si – Eu, er, bem, nós... Nós somos apenas...

- Amigos? – tentou ajudar Yuri.

- Quase... – disse Naraku livrando-se da pele de babuíno – Se você não contar as vezes em que tentamos nos matar, isso bem que pode ser chamado de amizade...

- Hã? – disse Yuri sem entender nada quando o Narayki a pegou pelo pescoço, chacoalhando-a até que ela perdesse os sentidos.

- Parece que eu vou comparecer nesse casamento... kukuku – riu Naraku pegando a meiga e indefesa princesa Yuri no colo – Meus deuses, essa moça pesa...

**De volta ao palácio...**

Kagome e Sango correram desesperadas pelo palácio, atraindo a atenção de Miroku e Inuyasha.

- Alguma coisa errada? – perguntou o hanyou.

- Sim! – respondeu desesperada Sango.

- Yuri sumiu... – completou Kagome – Já está quase na hora do casamento, e ela não está aqui!

Eles se olharam surpresos. Em volta deles, no salão principal, vários convidados começavam a chegar para o casamento. Começava a anoitecer, e assim que a lua estivesse no alto do céu, Sesshie deveria ser acordado para a cerimônia.

- Vamos falar com o Sesshie? – perguntou Inuyasha.

- Não! – respondeu junto Kagome, Sango e Miroku.

- E por que não? – insistiu o hanyou.

- Por que o Sesshie vai nos matar! – respondeu Kagome – Imagine a gente chegar lá e dizer que a Yuri não está aqui para o casamento...

- É, realmente não parece ser uma boa opção – concluiu Inuyasha ao imaginar a fúria do meio-irmão.

- Já sei! – disse Miroku tendo uma idéia maravilhosa – Vamos nos separar e procurar por ela. Você, Inuyasha, vai com a srta Kagome olhar pelo palácio enquanto eu e a Sango vamos até o nosso quarto procurar pela Yuri.

Todos olharam com cara de "fala sério" para o monge depravado.

- A situação feia do jeito que está e você pensando em sacanagem, Miroku – disse Sango – E nem que a srta Yuri estivesse mesmo lá eu iria com você para o quarto...

- Isso parte meu coração, Sangozinha... – resmungou o monge – Eu apenas sugeri procurarmos mesmo pela srta Yuri lá no nosso quarto.

- Conta outra, monge! – zombou Inu – Como se já não o conhecêssemos...

- Está bem, está bem... – conformou-se Miroku – Vamos procurar a srta Yuri. Eu vou junto com o Inuyasha, e vocês duas vão juntas.

- Certo! – disseram o resto e se separaram.

Kagome e Sango se encaminharam para a porta de entrada do palácio, mas não sabiam onde procurar primeiro.

- Não é possível que a srta Yuri tenha se perdido na floresta – disse Kagome – Será que ela já não retornou para o palácio, e está no quarto junto com o Sesshie?

- Não sei – disse Sango – Mas, vamos dar uma olhada pela floresta, já que ela pode ainda estar procurando as flores que ela falou.

- Certo...

Enquanto isso, Inuyasha e Miroku vasculhavam pelo palácio. Inu estava olhando na biblioteca, já o monge preferiu procurar no quarto de se vestir das servas, recebendo como castigo um vaso no meio da cabeça.

- Nada, Miroku? – perguntou Inuyasha quando os dois se encontraram no salão principal.

- Eu não achei nada, mas acho que esse vaso não combinou muito com minha roupa – disse o monge retirando os cacos que estavam espalhados pelo corpo.

- Onde será que as garotas foram procurar? – disse Inu.

- Hei! – disse Miroku sorrindo – Me lembrei de algo. Lembra que a srta Yuri disse que ia deixar um bilhete na porta do quarto do Sesshie?

- Sim, é mesmo! – disse Inu – Vamos até lá para ler o que está escrito e ver se descobrimos algo!

Inuyasha ameaçou sair correndo para as escadas, mas foi segurado pelo braço por Miroku.

- O que foi, Miroku? – perguntou Inu irado por quase ter seu braço arrancado pelo monge.

Olhou para o monge, que estava com o olhar vidrado, e a baba escorrendo da boca. Na frente dos dois, abaixada para arrumar um enfeite no chão, uma das servas de Sesshie. Com certeza, devia ser a serva com maior "bagagem" trabalhando no palácio.

- Miroku, deixe de palhaçada! – irritou-se Inu – Vamos logo até o quarto do Sesshie.

- Depois... – disse o monge limpando a baba – Esse é um espetáculo raro, não podemos perder.

- Oras, seu depravado... – disse Inu tentando soltar o braço, mas Miroku estava tão congelado olhando para o traseiro da serva, que todos seus músculos se paralisaram, deixando impossível para Inuyasha sair sem pelo menos arrancar o braço do amigo fora.

- Maldição... – esbravejou Inu aguardando pacientemente a alegria do monge se acabar.

**Enquanto isso, na floresta...**

- Pronto? Podemos voltar? – perguntou Kagome impaciente.

- Sim! – disse Sango saindo detrás de uma moita, após sua quinta parada para fazer xixi – Acho que agora terminou...

As duas voltaram a caminhar, sem ter conseguido achar nenhum rastro de Yuri.

- Ela deve ter mesmo voltado para o palácio – disse Kagome – Com certeza, se enfurnou no quarto junto com o Sesshie e nós estamos aqui, procurando como duas tontas.

- Sorte dela! – disse Sango – Sorte dela se for isso mesmo!

- Verdade! – concordou a amiga – Agora, vamos, que já anoiteceu e eles logo aparecerão.

- Ih! – disse Sango.

- O quê? – perguntou Kagome já certa do que era.

- É que me deu vontade de fazer xixi de novo...

- Háááááá´!

**Meia hora depois, de volta ao palácio...**

Kagome e Sango entram no palácio, e encontram Inuyasha dormindo em pé, com a cabeça apoiada no ombro de Miroku. O monge, por sua vez, olhava compenetrado para a serva que arrumava um outro enfeite no chão.

- AH, MIROKU! – gritou Sango agarrando o monge pelo pescoço e chacoalhando – EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ!

Inuyasha, que estava com o braço preso por Miroku, acaba por ser chacoalhado junto, e quase perde a esportiva e se transforma em youkai puro, de tanta raiva que estava sentindo. Só se acalmou quando ouviu as doces palavras de Kagome.

- INUYASHA, SENTA! – gritou ela, acabando de vez com a briga.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou o hanyou levantando a cabeça – Kagome, onde está a srta Yuri?

- Nós não a encontramos... – disse Kagome – Achamos que ela está no quarto com o Sesshie. Ela ia sair para buscar algumas flores na floresta, e isso não levaria muito tempo, logo ela deve ter voltado e ficado junto com o noivo.

- Sair para buscar flores? – estranhou Miroku – Quando vimos pela manhã, ela disse que ia escrever um bilhete para o Sesshie e deixar na porta do quarto...

- E vocês já foram ler esse bilhete? – perguntou Sango.

- Não! – disse Inu irritado – Graças ao Miroku, não!

- Vocês são mesmo dois imbecis! – disse Kagome – Naquele bilhete pode estar escrito em que local exatamente a srta Yuri foi buscar as tais flores, e vocês ficam perdendo tempo olhando para as nádegas de uma serva?

- Culpe o Miroku! – disse Inu – Eu só continuo aqui porque ele me prendeu...

- Vamos lá ler esse bilhete, antes que o Sesshie acorde e descubra que sua noiva não está aqui! – disse Miroku.

Os quatro subiram as escadas numa velocidade espantosa. Chegaram na frente da porta do quarto de Sesshie e não viram nada preso nela.

- Não há nada! – disse Inu – Será que ele já acordou e pegou o bilhete?

- Glup! – fizeram os outros – Tomara que não!

De repente, Kagome olha para o chão, e vê, debaixo do delicado pé cascudo e mal-cheiroso de Inuyasha, um papel.

- Levanta a pata, Inuyasha! – disse ela – Você está pisando no bilhete!

Ao verem o papel, Miroku e Sango tentam tirar Inuyasha de cima dele, de forma sutil e gentil, virando o hanyou de ponta cabeça e jogando ele para o lado.

- Seria mais fácil pedir licença! – disse Inu caído no chão.

Eles pegam o papel, e todos lêem surpresos a mensagem escrita nele.

"_**Sesshie...**_

_**Fui**_

_**Assinado: Yuri Tomoaki".**_

Os quatro se entreolharam, sem entender muito bem o significado daquilo.

- O que ela quis dizer com "Fui" – perguntou Inu.

- Parece que ela quis dizer que "Foi" – respondeu Miroku.

- Mas foi para onde? – foi a vez de Sango perguntar.

- Embora, oras! – respondeu Miroku.

- Embora para onde? – perguntou Kagome.

- Embora para o reino dela! – completou Miroku – Isso é bem claro...

- Você está querendo dizer que ela fugiu? – disse Inu.

- Impossível! – disse Kagome – Ela só saiu para buscar algumas flores e...

- E você acha que isso não foi apenas um desculpa? – O monge continuou com suas teorias – Ela disse que ia buscar flores, mas pretendia mesmo era ir embora daqui...por isso o bilhete.

- É mesmo... – raciocinou Sango – Por isso ela recusou a nossa sugestão de mandar a Rin buscar flores para a coroa.

- Não pode ser... – disse Kagome – A srta Yuri parecia muito feliz com o casamento.

- Sei... – disse Miroku – Eu aposto que ela planejava mesmo era apenas ter um filho do Sesshie...

- Então, será que... – disse Kagome – Ela já está...

- Pode ser... – disse Inu – Não é tão certo assim o fato de que os youkais podem sentir quando suas mulheres estão esperando um filhote.

- Filhote? – repetiu todos olhando para o hanyou.

- Filho... – corrigiu o hanyou – Hehe, filho...

Nesse momento, Jaken apareceu no começo do corredor, pronto para ir acordar seu amo.

- Sujou! – disse Kagome ao notar o sapo.

- Temos que evitar que ele acorde o Sesshie – disse Sango.

- Por quê? – perguntou Miroku – Se ele vai ter que saber mesmo...

- Mas não ao acabar de acordar, não é? – disse Kagome – Já que ele não parece de muito bom humor quando acorda.

- O QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO AÍ, SEUS VERMES? – gritou Jaken se aproximando – COMO OUSAM ACAMPAR NA FRENTE DO QUARTO DO SR SESSHIE?

- Cale-se, Jaken! – disse Inuyasha dando uma bica no servo, fazendo-o voltar voando por todo o corredor – Antes que você acorde o Sesshie, e ele veja o bilhete de despedida da srta Yuri...

- BILHETE DE DESPEDIDA DE QUEM?

- Da srta Yuri... – repetiu Inu virando e dando de cara com o meio-irmão parado na porta do quarto – MINHA MÃEZINHA AMADA!

Inuyasha olhou para os amigos, que estavam colados na parede de medo. Olhou de novo para Sesshie, que a essa altura mostrava os olhos vermelhos, e não era de tanto dormir.

- Repita o que disse, hanyou imprestável! – disse o youkai – Bilhete de despedida de quem?

- Er, Sr Sesshie? – chamou por ele Kagome – O sr me permite...?

- NÃO! – gritou ele - Continue, Inuyasha!

- Não é nada, não... – tentou disfarçar o hanyou, sorrindo e sentando no chão para coçar as orelhas com os pés.

Sesshie se virou para Kagome, e com um sorriso mais para assustador que para amistoso, abriu a boca.

- Hei, humana do meu meio-irmão... – disse Sesshie – Você gostou do presente que o Inuyasha te deu?

- Glup! – fez Inu – Está certo, eu conto! A srta Yuri fugiu, e deixou apenas um bilhete!

- INUYASHA! – gritaram Kagome e Sango.

- Onde está o bilhete? – perguntou Sesshie parecendo calmo.

Kagome estendeu a mão com o papel, que foi recebido sem nenhuma demonstração de raiva por parte do youkai. Ele leu cada palavra, tentando decifrar corretamente os garranchos de Yuri, e por fim amassou o bilhete e o jogou no chão.

- Então ela foi embora? – disse ele serenamente – Tudo bem...

- O QUÊ? – estranharam todos – COMO ASSIM TUDO BEM?

- A srta Yuri não é obrigada a se casar comigo... – disse o youkai dando as costas e voltando para dentro do quarto – Agora, com licença, eu preciso me arrumar!

A porta foi batida na cara de todos, impedindo a pergunta mor.

- O que ele vai fazer? – perguntou Inu – Ele parece tão calmo e tranqüilo.

- Nem imagino – disse Kagome – Mas acho que é melhor descermos e avisarmos que o casamento foi cancelado.

Os amigos chegaram ao alto da escadaria e ficaram surpresos com a quantidade de pessoas que já estavam esperando pela festa. Muitas youkais choravam copiosamente a perda do solteirão mais cobiçado, enquanto alguns youkais machos sorriam e festejavam o aumento nas chances de conseguirem se casar com aquelas mesmas fêmeas.

Inuyasha pigarreou para limpar a garganta antes de dar a noticia, e colocou-se mais à frente dos outros três amigos.

- UM MOMENTO DA ATENÇÃO DE VOCÊS, POR FAVOR! – gritou ele sendo ignorado pela massa de seres vivos abaixo – UM MOMENTO...

- CALEM A MALDITA BOCA, SEUS INÚTEIS! – gritou Sango assustando a todos – TEM GENTE QUERENDO FALAR!

- Gente? – zombou Miroku – Desde quando o Inuyasha se enquadra nessa categoria?

Kagome não segurou a risada, e Inuyasha fechou a cara com a piadinha do monge.

- Também não vou falar mais nada! – disse Inu emburrado.

- Desculpe, Inuyasha – disse Kagome – Eu não tive a intenção de ferir seus sentimentos... hehehehe... Mas, falando sério, você é que tem de dar a noticia. Eles não prestariam a atenção em três humanos malucos tentando falar alguma coisa.

- Está bem, mas não ache que eu vou esquecer disso...

- VAI LOGO, SEU HANYOU PULGUENTO! – gritou Sango.

Todos olharam para a exterminadora surpresos.

- Desculpem a Sango – disse Kagome – Isso deve ser culpa dos hormônios...

- Dos "hormquê"? – disse Inu.

- Esquece... – disse Kagome – E dê logo a noticia...

Miroku puxou Sango de lado e jogou sua cartada final.

- Hei, Sangozita – disse ele – A gente podia aproveitar que a festa está pronta e nos casarmos, não é? Economizaria um dinheiro...

- Não, Miroku... – disse a exterminadora entristecida – Eu não ficarei feliz me casando sem algum parente presente. E eles todos já morreram...

- Mas tem um parente seu aqui, Sangozita – disse Miroku apontando para um dos cantos do salão – Veja, o Kohaku ficará feliz de vê-la se casar.

- Mas o Kohaku está mais morto que os outros parentes! – disse Sango – Olhe para ele...

**Enquanto isso, no canto da sala...**

- Sim, Senhor Naraku! – repetia exaustivamente Kohaku, ainda amarrado na mesma cadeira desde que aparecera no palácio.

**De volta ao comunicado do fim do casamento...**

Inuyasha pigarreou mais uma vez. Dessa vez todos os convidados estavam em silêncio, esperando para ver se Sango ia ter outra crise de nervosismo.

- EU QUERO DIZER A VOCES... – começou a falar Inuyasha - ...QUE POR MOTIVOS ALHEIOS A VONTADE DO MEU IRMÃO SESSHOUMARU, ESSE CASAMENTO NÃO IRÁ SE REALIZAR...

Houve um "OH!" geral pelo salão principal, e depois de algum tempo, outro "OH" de ainda mais espanto, quando Miroku rolou escada abaixo.

- ISSO É PARA VOCÊ APRENDER QUE EU NÃO GOSTO QUE PASSEM A MÃO NA MINHA BUNDA! – gritou Sango do alto da escada.

- MAS, BEM, COMO EU IA FALANDO... – continuou Inu – NÃO HAVERÁ MAIS NENHUM CASA...

- CALE SUA BOCA, SEU HANYOU SARNENTO!

Mais um "OH!" ecoou pelo salão quando todos viram Sesshie aparecer ao lado do meio-irmão, explendorosamente vestido numa roupa totalmente branca, com o único detalhe de uma faixa vermelha envolta na cintura.

- Sesshie? – disse Inu – O que está fazendo tão arrumado assim?

- Hoje é o dia do meu casamento – disse Sesshie – Eu vou me casar!

- Mas... – disse Miroku coçando a cabeça confuso – Não tem nada faltando, não?

- Tem! – disse Sesshie arrancando a bainha com a Tessaiga da cintura de Inuyasha e colocando em sua cintura – Bom, agora não tem mais!

Ele começou a descer as escadas, para espanto geral. Kagome puxou Inuyasha de lado, e cochichou ao ouvido dele.

- Será que seu irmão sabe que é preciso uma noiva para poder se casar? – perguntou ela.

- Acho que não... – respondeu Inu.

- HEI, SEU YOUKAI DE CABEÇA OCA! – gritou Sango fazendo Sesshie olhar para ela com aqueles lindos olhos dourados, onde estava marcado quanto tempo faltava para a morte da exterminadora – VOCÊ AINDA NÃO PERCEBEU QUE SUA NOIVA FUGIU?

- Sim, eu percebi, exterminadora – disse ele – Mas isso não me impedirá de me casar essa noite.

- Hã? – perguntou os quatro amigos – Como não?

- Se a srta Yuri dispensou essa honra, há muitas outras que matariam para poder se casar comigo – disse Sesshie apontando para o salão cheio de belas e loucas youkais, que começaram a se degladiar umas com as outras para provar que o que ele falava era verdade.

Logo os corpos começaram a se amontoar pelo chão, e Jaken balançou a cabeça negativamente, já sabendo que ele é quem teria o trabalho de enterrar os corpos.

- E você vai simplesmente escolher outra noiva? – perguntou Kagome – E o que você sentia pela srta Yuri?

- Eu sei fingir muito bem que não sinto nada – disse Sesshie olhando para as youkais que ainda permaneciam vivas.

- Está bem – disse Miroku jogando mais lenha na fogueira – E quem você vai escolher?

- Miroku! – brigou Sango – Ele não pode escolher ninguém! E duvido que o Sesshie vai se contentar em escolher uma noiva apenas pela aparência.

- JÁ ESCOLHI! – gritou Sesshie deixando todos pasmos – EU ME CASAREI COM...

Todas as youkais começaram a se ajeitar, limpando o sangue do rosto, e recolocando os dentes no lugar. Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku e Sango esperavam surpresos para ver quem Sesshie escolheria.

- EU ESCOLHO... – continuou Sesshie.

De repente, a porta do salão principal foi aberta com uma grande explosão. Todos voltaram seus olhares para lá, esperando o causador da bagunça. Primeiro, apareceu uma cabeça apenas, e quando a fumaça baixou, todos viram perplexos quem era.

- SRTA YURI? – gritou Sesshie – COMO OUSA INVADIR MEU CASAMENTO DESSA MANEIRA?

- O quê? – disse ela espantada – É meu casamento também!

- Eras! – disse Sesshie fazendo bico – A srta fugiu, e eu já arranjei outra noiva para o seu lugar?

- O QUÊ? – gritou Yuri – COMO ASSIM, ARRUMOU OUTRA NOIVA? QUEM É ESSAZINHA?

- É, é, é... – disse Sesshie tentando decidir de novo quem escolheria, e por fim apontando uma youkai que estava no canto do salão – É ela!

Yuri virou o olhar para onde ele apontava. Seus olhos esbugalharam ao ver quem era a escolhida.

- O QUÊ? A YOUKAI BORBOLETA PIRANHENTA?

A youkai borboleta piranhenta começou a pular e gritar de alegria.

- SIM, A YOUKAI BORBOLETA PIRANHENTA! – disse Sesshie olhando para sua noiva – Er, desculpe, minha nova noiva...

- Chame como quiser, meu senhor! – disse a youkai borboleta piranhenta.

- E POR QUE MOTIVOS VOCÊ VAI SE CASAR COM ELA, SE EU ESTOU AQUI? – perguntou Yuri colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Você fugiu! Deixou um bilhete escrito com aqueles garranchos que você chama de letras e foi embora! Queria que eu a esperasse eternamente?

- Quem disse que eu fugi, seu tonto? – disse Yuri mostrando para todos o estranho tentáculo que a prendia pela cintura – Eu sai apenas para buscar flores para minha coroa, quando encontrei um amiguinho seu pelo caminho!

- Amiguinho meu? – disse Sesshie – Essa é a desculpa mais ridícula que eu já ouvi...

Sesshie teve sua frase interrompida por uma risada bastante conhecida.

- KUKUKU! Vejo que cheguei a tempo de desejar felicidades aos noivos...

- NARAKU? – gritaram Sesshie, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku e Sango.

- Sentiram saudades, meus arquiinimigos do coração? – perguntou Naraku aparecendo na porta, trajando sua pele de babuíno, deixando aparecer debaixo dela muitos outros tentáculos, que acabaram matando todos os convidados do casamento – Parece que eu tenho o presente mais valioso desse casamento... a noiva!

- VOCÊ TEM QUE SALVAR SUA NOIVA, SESSHIE! – gritou Inuyasha.

- É VERDADE! – disse Sesshie correndo para o lado da youkai borboleta piranhenta – VENHA, MINHA NOIVA, EU VOU PROTEGÊ-LA!

A youkai borboleta piranhenta estava se achando toda com o fato de ser a escolhida, e jogou-se no colo de Sesshie.

- HEI! – gritou Yuri irada – ELE QUEIS DIZER SALVAR A MIM! EU SOU SUA NOIVA!

- NÃO MAIS, SRTA YURI! – disse Sesshie correndo para a escada com a nova noiva nos braços – E QUER SABER MAIS? EU VOU DEIXAR VOCES SE MATANDO AQUI, E VOU CURTIR MINHA LUA DE MEL EM PAZ! – disse ele mostrando a língua para a princesa.

- SESSHIE... SEU... – gritou Yuri sentindo o sangue ferver.

Essa ferveção de sangue da princesa fez algo estranho acontecer com ela. O ar encheu-se com um aroma tão doce, e ao mesmo tempo tão sutil, que Sesshie parou na mesma hora. O youkai ficou paralisado, com a youkai borboleta piranhenta no colo, e com os olhos arregalados.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Kagome que assistia a tudo pendurada nas costas de Inuyasha, prontos para fugirem.

- O Sesshie está congelado? – perguntou Sango.

- Alguma coisa está acontecendo com ele... – disse Miroku.

- Háhá! – riu Inuyasha olhando para Naraku – Agora, ficou pequeno para você!

- Hã? – perguntaram os outros sem entender nada.

Sesshie virou o pescoço para trás, sem pressa de encarar o inimigo. Depois olhou para sua nova noiva, que o olhava com um sorriso, enquanto desfrutava do colo dele.

- Suma daqui! – disse Sesshie para a youkai.

- Como? – perguntou a youkai sem entender.

- SUMA DAQUI, SUA YOUKAI BORBOLETA PIRANHENTA! – repetiu ele com o acréscimo de alguns elogios – Eu tenho que salvar minha noiva.

- Mas? – disse a youkai.

- SUMA! – disse Sesshie jogando a youkai no chão e se virando para Naraku – NARAKU, SOLTE MINHA NOIVA!

- AGORA EU VOLTEI A SER SUA NOIVA, NÃO É? - disse Yuri – POSSO SABER O MOTIVO PARA VOLTAR ATRAS?

- É, Sesshoumaru... – disse Naraku – Dê um motivo para eu soltar sua noiva!

- Eu não pedi um motivo para ser solta, seu idiota! – disse Yuri para Naraku – Eu pedi um motivo para voltar a ser a noi...

- CALE-SE! – bradou Naraku – VOCÊ VEIO DO MEIO DA FLORESTA ATÉ AQUI FALANDO SEM PARAR! EU DEVIA DEIXAR O SESSHOUMARU SE CASAR MESMO COM VOCÊ. AGUENTAR VOCÊ TAGARELANDO O DIA INTEIRO ATRÁS DELE. SERIA O MAIOR CASTIGO DO MUNDO!

- CALE A BOCA, VOCÊ, NARAKU! – gritou Sesshie – NÃO OUSE LEVANTAR A VOZ PARA A MINHA NOIVA! PRINCIPALMENTE QUANDO ELA CARREGA UM FILHO MEU NO VENTRE!

Um ultimo "OH" percorreu o salão, mas dessa vez sem muito coro, já que os convidados estavam mortos. Apenas Yuri, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango e Miroku é que o fizeram.

- Háhá... – disse Yuri lembrando-se da vez em que Sesshie usara essa mentira para evitar que Ajina a matasse – Entendi! – disse dando uma piscadela para o youkai.

- NÃO SEJA TONTA, YURI! – disse Sesshie – DESSA VEZ, EU FALO SÉRIO!

- HÃ? – disse Yuri embasbacada com a noticia – EU VOU TER UM FILHO?

Naraku olhava com cara de nojo para a princesa, que mais que depressa afastou seus tentáculos da barriga e começou a alisá-la como uma perfeita imbecil.

- SOLTE ELA, NARAKU! – bradou mais uma vez Sesshoumaru.

- NÃO! – disse Naraku debochando – SE VOCÊ A QUER, VENHA PEGAR!

- Oh-oh! – disse Inu notando os olhinhos do irmão ficarem vermelhinhos, e os caninos saltadinhos, numa pura expressão de ódiozinho – Acho melhor você soltá-la Naraku...

- E por que você acha isso, seu hanyou pulguento? – perguntou Naraku mostrando a língua para Inuyasha.

- Dá uma olhadinha na cintura do Sesshie... – sugeriu Inu segurando a risada.

- O quê? – perguntou Naraku olhando rapidamente para Sesshie e vendo ele com as mãos na cintura, ou melhor, na Tessaiga – AI, CARAMBA!

Sesshie sacou a Tessaiga, que saiu da bainha praticamente soltando fogos de artifício de tão emocionante que a cena era.

- Uau! – comentou Kagome – A Tessaiga não repeliu o Sesshie.

- É mesmo... – disse Miroku - E isso não é um bom sinal...

- Ai, meu paizinho... – disse Inu – Só faltava essa agora. A Tessaiga pegar amor pelo Sesshie...

- Você não ousaria me atacar com essa espada, Sesshoumaru – disse Naraku colocando Yuri no caminho – Senão você matará sua linda noivinha junto!

- NÃO! – gritou Yuri para Naraku – Você enlouqueceu? Acha que ele vai deixar de te partir no meio só porque eu estou na frente?

- É, e além do mais, o Sesshie tem a Tenseiga – intrometeu-se Shippou, que até o momento estava num canto com Rin, comendo todas as guloseimas da festa – Ele pode reviver a srta Yuri depois de novo...

- Bem lembrado, raposa! – disse Sesshie dando um sorriso diabólico para Yuri – Yuri, minha querida, espero que não leve isso a mal...

- ESPERE! – gritou Naraku soltando Yuri – EU JÁ ESTOU INDO EMBORA! PODEM CONTINUAR COM ESSE CASAMENTOZINHO IDIOTA!

Naraku transformou-se numa nuvem e sumiu do palácio, deixando para trás a certeza de uma morte dolorosa, e também Kohaku, que não pode correr atrás do amo, já que ainda estava amarrado na cadeira.

- Sim, senhor Naraku! – disse Kohaku ao ver o vilão desaparecer.

Assim que a fumaça acabou, Sesshie conseguiu visualizar Yuri, caída de cara no chão, após ser solta pelo tentáculo de Naraku, e correu para ela, tropeçando nas centenas de corpos espalhados pelo chão de mármore.

- Srta Yuri! – disse ele pegando-a no colo – Você está bem?

- Cof! Cof! – tossiu ela – Agora estou...

- Como pude pensar que você me abandonaria? – disse Sesshie.

- É verdade...

- Um youkai tão forte, inteligente, lindo e maravilhoso como eu... – continuou ele – Jamais uma mulher abandonaria este Sesshoumaru magnífico...

- Nossa, o Sesshie não é nada convencido... – comentou baixo Kagome.

- Vamos para o nosso quarto... – disse Sesshie para Yuri – Você precisa descansar, já que agora, você carrega o herdeiro das terras do Oeste no ventre.

- Eu vou ter um bebê! – começou a cantar Yuri – Eu vou ter um bebê! Eu vou ter um bebê! Yupi!

Eles estavam próximos das escadas, quando ouviram um "psiu" vindo do alto. Olharam para cima e viram Kagome sorrindo.

- Vocês não vão se casar? – perguntou ela – Armaram toda essa festa para nada?

- Como vamos nos casar, se todos estão mortos? – perguntou Yuri mostrando os convidados pelo chão.

- Eu acho que sei o que fazer – disse Sesshie colocando a princesa no chão e pegando a Tenseiga – Afastem-se um pouco...

- Espere um pouco... – disse Yuri se aproximando da youkai borboleta piranhenta que continuava estatelada no chão, com cara de trouxa – Enquanto vocês ajeitam as coisas por aqui, eu vou ter uma conversinha com essazinha...

Yuri agarrou a tal youkai pelos cabelos, e a arrastou até a porta de entrada do palácio.

- Quer um noivo, queridinha? – perguntou Yuri para a youkai – Então vai procurar em meio à lama, que é onde você vai encontrar alguém da sua laia... – completou dando uma forte bica na bunda da youkai borboleta piranhenta, que caiu de cara no chão lamacento.

**Uma hora depois...**

- Está gostando da festa, Lady Yuri das Terras do Oeste? – perguntou Sesshie oferecendo uma flor para ela.

- Estou adorando, Lorde Sesshoumaru das Terras do Oeste... – disse ela sorrindo, enquanto colocava a flor no cabelo – Gostou da minha coroa?

- Perfeita! – disse Sesshie – Mas, deixa eu perguntar uma coisa...

- Sim?

- Você está com uma cintura mais fina que o normal... – disse ele olhando para a roupa que ela tinha vestido ao subir para o quarto enquanto ele revivia os convidados – Há algo diferente?

Yuri sorriu e cochichou algo no ouvido dele.

- VITÓRIA'S SECRET? – gritou ele atraindo a atenção de todos no salão – O que é isso?

Yuri sorriu novamente e cochichou alguma outra coisa.

- Só vou descobrir quando formos para o quarto? – disse ele sério, depois pegando-a no colo e jogando por cima do ombro – Então, só se for agora!

Os dois subiram as escadas, deixando para trás a festa, onde todos os convidados se esbaldavam com saquê e comida.

Inuyasha aproveitou o momento para repetir seu pedido de casamento para Kagome, e a coitadinha aceitou, sem perceber que o hanyou estava mais bêbado que uma porca. Miroku, não perdeu tempo e carregou Sango para o quarto também, mas acabou se arrependendo, uma vez que ela começou a chorar, só porque ele havia dito que a roupa que ela usava estava um pouco apertada demais. Rin e Shippou resolveram desamarrar Kohaku, para deixar o pobrezinho aproveitar a festa um pouco melhor, mas o tonto preferiu sair gritando e correndo em busca de Naraku. Jaken ficou chorando por ter terminado sozinho, mas logo se alegrou quando uma youkai texugo deu bola para ele, e o levou para um canto do palácio. Para infelicidade do sapo, a youkai era hermafrodita, e só procurava um macho para engravidar (no caso, o engravidado seria o Jaken, hehe...). Kikyou botou a cabeça para dentro da janela do palácio, tentando descobrir o que estavam comemorando, mas foi confundida com um vaso e alguém furou seus olhos ao colocarem um monte de rosas espinhentas em seu rosto ( não se preocupem, ela não morreu... até porque, já estava morta, huahuahuahua!).

**Por fim, essa história quase chega ao fim, mas... tchananan! Que rufem os tambores! Eu não vou deixar de mostrar o nascimento do filho, ou filha, ou filhos de Sesshie e Yuri. Então, vocês terão que aturar ainda mais um capítulo desta joça. Até lá...**


	27. Os Senhores das Terras do Oeste e do Cen

_**Os Senhores das Terras do Oeste e do Centro-Oeste: Uma linda história de amor!**_

Já passava do meio-dia quando Sesshie finalmente acordou. Yuri ainda dormia, e pelos vergões nas costas qualquer um podia concluir que seu marido não tinha muita habilidade com espartilhos.

**Na noite anterior, assim que subiram para o quarto...**

_Sesshie fechou a porta atrás de si, trancando com cinco cadeados e ainda tendo o cuidado de colocar uma escrivaninha bem pesada encostada nela._

_- Eu não pretendo fugir – disse Yuri espantada com o que ele fazia._

_- Eu sei... – disse ele – Estou fazendo isso para evitar que curiosos percam seu caminho e venham parar aqui. Essa noite é muito especial para que eu a desperdice matando alguns dos meus convidados..._

_- Espero que já tenha terminado – disse Yuri ficando de pé em cima da cama – Afinal, quero mostrar a você o "segredo" que eu guardo._

_Sesshie esfregou as mãos uma na outra, babou, teve um daqueles ataques de "pisca-pisca" e quase enfartou de tanta ansiedade._

_- Mostra logo! Mostra logo! – pediu como uma criança._

_Yuri desfez os seis laços do kimono que vestia, depois retirou as seis camadas do traje, deixando o youkai enlouquecido. Quando finalmente chegou à última peça, parou e encarou o esposo com malicia._

_- Feche os olhos! – ela ordenou fingindo um recato que não existia._

_Sesshie colocou as mãos sobre os olhos, mas como um criançola, deixou um espaço entre os dedos, procurando ver o presente que ganharia._

_**- Não vai ter musica?**_

_Sesshie olhou para a varanda, e não acreditou no que via. O cara-de-pau, miserável, sem-vergonha, lazarento e futuro defunto Miroku estava pendurado na mureta, bisbilhotando o recém-casado casal._

_- Sesshie, em sua calma habitual, correu até o monge e o agarrou pelo pescoço, chacoalhando com uma violência incomum para sua personalidade._

_- Você quer mesmo morrer, monge imbecil? – perguntou Sesshie – Pois eu vou te dar essa honra._

_- Mas antes d'eu morrer... deixa eu bizoiá sua mulher tirando a roupa?_

_- Ele está bêbado, Sesshie? – perguntou Yuri estranhando o fato do monge continuar rindo apesar de já estar até roxo de tanto que Sesshie apertava seu pescoço._

_- Depois que eu me recuperar do bafo dele eu te respondo – disse Sesshie largando o monge, que caiu de cara no chão da varanda._

_- Deixa ele ir embora – pediu a princesa – Lembre-se de que você não quer estragar essa noite matando seus convidados..._

_- Tem razão – concordou Sesshie pegando o monge pelos cabelos e jogando-o do alto da varanda no lago logo abaixo – Acho que é melhor ele tomar um banho gelado para se recuperar... Agora... – disse ele se virando para Yuri com uma cara de doido -...voltando ao nosso assunto..._

_Yuri levou a mão mais uma vez ao kimono, abaixando devagar um dos lados, mostrando no ombro uma alça preta que Sesshie ainda não conseguia distinguir. A alegria mais uma vez acabou quando alguém começou a bater furiosamente na porta._

_**- SESSHIE! MANINHO DO MEU CORAÇÃO! ABRE A PORTA PRO SEU MANO! ** - Inuyasha gritava também parecendo bêbado – **EU PRECISO MUITO TROCAR UMAS PALAVRAS COM VOCÊ... SABE, O PAPI FICARIA MUITO FELIZ COM ESSE CASAMENTO... TORÇO PARA QUE VOCÊ NÃO MORRA TÃO CEDO COMO O PAPI, AFINAL, SERIA MUITO CHATO, NÃO É? SABE DE UMA COISA? VOU SER SINCERO... EU AMO VOCÊ, MANINHO! DE TODO CORAÇÃO... EU AMO... BLÉÉARGHHHH...**_

_- Isso é o que eu estou pensando? – perguntou Yuri com nojo – Ele não acabou de vomitar bem em frente ao nosso quarto, acabou?_

_- Tenho medo que sim... – respondeu Sesshie com os olhos arregalados pelo que acabara de ouvir - Mas tenho mais medo de saber que esse hanyou pulguento me ama... afinal, ele pode querer morar aqui para sempre._

_- Isso é mesmo meio estranho... – disse Yuri – Acho melhor você falar com ele._

_- Não!_

_- Vai!_

_- Não! _

_- Vai logo!_

_- Por que eu?_

_- Prefere que eu vá?_

_- Prefiro!_

_- Então eu vou!_

_- Não vai, não!_

_- Vou!_

_- Não, não vai!_

_- Deixa de ser bobo, Sesshie! Então vai você!_

_- Eu vou mesmo! – disse ele jogando a escrivaninha que servia de barricada na porta para o lado e destrancando todas as trancas._

_- O QUE VOCÊ QUER, SEU SARNENTO? – gritou ele ao abrir a porta e encarar o meio-irmão._

_- Maninho! – Inuyasha disse todo feliz e abraçando Sesshie – Meus parabéns! Eu amo você! E amo a Lady Yuri das Terras do Oeste e do Centro-Oeste também! Espero que os filhos de vocês sejam tão bonitos quanto..._

_POW!_

_Inuyasha caiu desacordado no chão, depois de receber um soco dado com todo amor e carinho por Sesshie. _

_- Só me faltava essa – disse Sesshie deixando o irmão caído junto à porta e entrando no quarto – Ter um irmão sentimental... Bom, onde estávamos mesmo?_

_Yuri sorriu, voltando a abaixar uma parte do kimono, expondo mais uma vez a alça preta aos olhos do marido._

_**- Sr Sesshoumaru? – **um dos servos chamou pelo amo de fora do quarto._

_- EU VOU MATAR QUALQUER UM QUE OUSAR INTERROMPER A LUA-DE-MEL DESTE SESSHOUMARU! – gritou Sesshie a plenos pulmões._

_Neste momento o silêncio tomou conta de todo o palácio. Só se ouviam os barulhos dos matos balançando ao vento no jardim._

_- E ISSO INCLUI TAMBÉM O VENTO! – concluiu Sesshie fazendo até mesmo o vento parar._

_Yuri o encarava com um pouco de impaciência._

_- Podemos continuar? – perguntou ela novamente voltando a descer o traje e mostrando a alça preta..._

_- Ah! Deixa de demora! – disse Sesshie pulando na cama e arrancando o kimono dela num único puxão – Mostra logo esse raio desse Veronica's Secret!_

_Deparou-se com a visão mais gloriosa, e ao mesmo tempo mais confusa, de sua vida. Yuri estava vestindo um tipo de roupa que ele jamais vira, e que mal sabia por onde começava a tirá-la._

_- O que é isso? – ele perguntou coçando a cabeça curiosamente._

_- É um espartilho! – respondeu Yuri com um sorriso de orelha a orelha._

_- Certo... – disse ele rodeando ela na cama, ainda sem entender – Mas, o que é um espartilho?_

_- Oras! É isso que eu estou vestindo! – disse ela cruzando os braços._

_- Mas... para quê serve?_

_- Para quê...? Bom, eu não sei... a Kagome disse que os homens adoravam ver suas mulheres nisso... mas o porquê mesmo ela não disse._

_Sesshie ousou uma aproximação maior, e sutilmente, ergueu a alça preta de elástico, soltando-a em seguida._

"_PLAFT!"._

_- AIIIIII! – gritou Yuri – Seu filho-da-mãe! Por que fez isso? Isso dói!_

_- Como eu ia saber? – indagou ele ainda confuso – Mal sei para que serve essa armadura estranha..._

_- Não é armadura! – reclamou Yuri – É um espartilho..._

_- Ah! Que se dane! – disse ele – Eu prefiro você sem isso. Vá tirar!_

_- O quê? – indignou-se Yuri – Não sou sua escrava para que me mande tirar a roupa na hora que deseja!_

_- É minha esposa! – respondeu ele – Por isso mesmo deve tirar a roupa quando eu mando!_

_Pararam frente a frente, se encarando, com os olhos faiscando de raiva, prontos para inaugurar a primeira discussão de casados. _

_- Vá tirar! – ele ordenou de novo._

_- Não vou! – ela disse séria._

_- Vai!_

_- Não vou!_

_- Vai!_

_- Não vou!_

_- Quer que eu tire, então?_

_- Vem se tiver coragem!_

_- Olha que eu vou, hein!_

_- Não vai!_

_- Vou sim!_

_- Não vai!_

_- Então vem!_

_- Com certeza! – disse Sesshie partindo para cima dela e agarrando o tão problemático espartilho. _

_Yuri tentou correr, mas Sesshie agarrou a outra alça e a segurou, esticando-a ao máximo, antes de, sem querer, deixar o elástico escapar da mão e acertar em cheio as costas de Yuri._

_- AIIIIIIIIIII! – gritou Yuri encarando o youkai mortalmente._

_- Hehe! – sorriu ele sem-graça – Me desculpa?_

_Sesshie nunca tinha ouvido uma mulher rosnar antes, mas podia jurar que era exatamente isso que Yuri havia feito. A situação se inverteu, e ela passou a correr atrás dele. Ficaram com essa bobeira até que Sesshie notasse o quanto a esposa estava cansada._

_- Pronto, vamos par... AIII! – gritou ele ao tomar um soco de Yuri no meio do nariz – Eu mandei parar!_

_- Está com medo, é? – ela perguntou pulando de um lado para o outro como um pugilista amador de quinta categoria – Vem para cima!_

_- "Vem para cima"? – ele se espantou – Onde raios você aprendeu esse palavreado?_

_- Foi com Kagome – respondeu Yuri – Ela me disse que é assim que falam na época dela. Embora eu nem saiba de que época ela está falando._

_Antes que Sesshie criticasse tal vocabulário, recebeu outro soco no nariz._

_- PÁRA! – gritou ele – Fica quieta! Antes que..._

_- Antes que? – disse ela erguendo os punhos ameaçadoramente._

_- Antes que você cause algum trauma no meu filho! – disse Sesshie sentando na cama e ficando emburrado._

_- Oh! Que meigo! – disse Yuri sentando-se ao lado dele – Eu tinha me esquecido desse detalhe... de que eu sou... A MÃE MAIS FELIZ DO MUNDO!_

_- Que bom que ache isso... agora... TIRA ESSA PORCARIA DE ARMADURA!_

_- Espartilho... – ela corrigiu rindo começando a soltar os laços e colchetes que a mantinham presa naquela estranha indumentária – Mas eu vou relevar essa sua ultima ordem... afinal, eu sou a pessoa que mais quer se livrar dessa coisa..._

_- Enfim... nossa lua-de-mel!_

**De volta ao amanhecer no palácio...**

Sesshie desceu as escadas, franzindo a testa ao notar a bagunça que seu humilde lar tinha ficado ao final da festa de casamento. O que mais o intrigou foi um pequeno detalhe: ou melhor, três pequenos detalhes...

Rin, Shippou e Aruru estavam caídos no chão de mármore, dormindo como se tivessem passado a noite toda bebendo. Esse pensamento fez Sesshie erguer a sobrancelha.

"Será que aqueles irresponsáveis do hanyou sarnento e seus amigos embebedaram esses pobres inocentes?" pensou um pouco preocupado.

- NINGUÉM MEXE NO MEU DOCE! – gritou Shippou dormindo.

"Pensando bem... acho que eles estão é entupidos de açúcar... e isso eu sei que é culpa daquela humana do meu meio-irmão...".

Desviou dos seres ainda desacordados, e caminhou sorrateiramente até a cozinha, pegando no flagra Jaken dormindo sobre o fogareiro apagado.

"Aposto que esse está cheio de saquê..." pensou irritado e dando uma bica no servo.

- ACORDE, JAKEN! – gritou bem na orelha do pequeno sapo.

- Hã? Hein? Hã Hã? – o servo assustado parecia mais perdido que cego em tiroteio – Sr Sesshie? Hein? O quê?

- Eu mandei acordar, seu inútil... – disse Sesshie – Quero que prepare o desjejum de minha adorada esposa.

- O que ela quer? Saquê? – Jaken, mostrando-se ainda bêbado (ou completamente louco) riu com a sugestão idiota que deu.

"POW!".

- Esqueceu que está se referindo à sua senhora, seu imbecil? – perguntou Sesshie – Prepare algo bem saudável... Melhor, prepare para ela uma sopa igualzinha à que a Rin toma.

- Coitada... – comentou Jaken baixo.

- Minha audição é de cachorro, não se esqueça disso também... – disse o youkai deixando a cozinha.

**Meia hora depois...**

Sesshie entrou no quarto exibindo sua usual cara de alegria, ou seja, expressão séria como a de um general alemão. Trazia em uma das mãos uma tigela ainda fumegante, e a colocou na mesa perto da cama. Yuri ainda estava dormindo, e parecia que continuaria nesse estado por pelo menos mais uns dois dias.

"Eu sou mesmo bom..." pensou Sesshie convencido com o cansaço da princesa.

- Yuri? – ele chamou baixo, chacoalhando os ombros dela – Acorde, Yuri!

Yuri abriu um dos olhos, e pelo arquear de sobrancelhas dela, Sesshie notou que ela não parecia muito descansada ainda.

- Eu trouxe o seu desjejum – ele falou apontando para a tigela sobre a mesa – Acorde para comê-lo antes que esfrie.

- Hamnnanjiiin! – foi a única palavra que ela disse antes de se sentar na cama.

- Não entendi o que disse... E acredito que não vou gostar se descobrir o que esses grunhidos significam.

Yuri se levantou, e caminhou até a mesa. Sentou-se, pelada mesmo, na cadeira e olhou para a tigela fumacenta.

- O que é isso? – ela perguntou assustada com a coloração estranha de seu desjejum.

- Nada de mais... – respondeu Sesshie – Apenas algo bom para nosso filho...

- Ah, que bom! – disse ela sorrindo – Por um momento cheguei a pensar que fosse aquela maldita gororoba que você dá para a coitada da Rin.

Sesshie começou a assoviar, depois caminhou lentamente até a varanda, pronto para a cena que aconteceria assim que a princesa provasse a gororo... ops, sopinha que ele trouxera.

**Dois minutos depois...**

- Eu quero a separação! – esbravejou Yuri limpando a língua com o lençol.

- Impossível! - disse Sesshie – Eu não vou dar a separação, e você vai sim comer essa gororo... quero dizer, sopinha, todos os dias até que o nosso filho nasça sim, senhora!

- Nada nesse mundo vai me obrigar a comer essa porcaria todo dia – disse Yuri – É capaz do meu filho nascer com cara de nojo...

- Isso é saudável! E pode esquecer as porcarias que você come... E principalmente, esqueça o saquê!

- E como eu poderei tirar o gosto ruim da boca depois de comer essa gororoba? Só o saquê tem o poder para tirar esse gosto horrível da minha língua!

- Vai comer essa coisa horrível todo dia! – disse ele firme.

- Não vou!

- Vai!

- Não vou!

- Ah, vai sim!

- Ah, não vou não!

- Eu comeria se estivesse carregando meu filho!

- Então come!

- Eu como!

- Come!

- Como!

- Aposto que não come!

- Como sim!

- Não come!

- Sim!

- Não!

- Sim!

- Não!

- Como sim! – disse Sesshie pegando a tigela e virando a gororo... ops, sopinha, goela abaixo – Viu? Comi tudo!

- Humpf!

**Dez segundos depois...**

- Não acredito que você me fez de bobo! – disse Sesshie – Você pode ter se safado agora, mas no almoço você não vai conseguir se livrar da sopinha!

- Maldição! – esbravejou Yuri.

- Agora, volte a se deitar – disse Sesshie – Afinal, ainda estamos em lua-de-mel...

- Ulálá!

**Nove meses depois...**

Sesshie estava calmamente lendo um livro em sua biblioteca. Já estava nas últimas paginas do livro "Como ser um pai racional", presente dado por Kagome, sua cunhada e ultimamente visita constante no palácio (leia-se: Inuyasha e seu bando se mudaram definitivamente para o palácio, já que achavam que ter que voltar na casa de Sesshie apenas para dormir todos os dias era muito cansativo. Até mesmo o poço come-ossos foi levado para o quintal do palácio – não me pergunte como – para facilitar a vida dos novos moradores).

- O que demônios significa "síndrome de munchausen"? – perguntou ele tendo que verificar a palavra numa enciclopédia em seu colo, também presente da cunhada.

Eis que nesse momento, Shippou chega chutando a porta da biblioteca, assustando Sesshie e matando de infarto um belíssimo espécime de canário que estava vivendo sua vida em paz, empoleirado em sua gaiola (isso, mais um presente de Kagome).

- SR SESSHIE! – grita o pequeno youkai raposa com sua voz "nada estridente".

- Saía daqui – disse Sesshie voltando a ler seu livro – Eu mandei o Jaken comprar doces ontem. Se você já comeu tudo não é problema meu. Meu filho ainda não nasceu para que eu perca meu tempo escutando choro de criança.

- Mas já vai nascer! – disse Shippou esbaforido.

- O QUÊ? – gritou Sesshie se levantando da cadeira e quase caindo ao tropeçar – COMO ASSIM?

- A Lady Yuri das Terras do Oeste e do Centro-Oeste está em trabalho de parto.

- OH! O QUE EU FAÇO? O QUE EU FAÇO? – Sesshie corria de um lado para o outro do aposento, pegando livros sobre partos, depois jogando-os no chão e procurando somente alguma vasilha com água quente – Como assim ela está em trabalho de parto? Eu não a ouvi reclamar nenhuma vez de dor...

- Vai dizer que não escutou esses gritos dela ecoando pelo palácio?

Sesshie fez um esforço mental.

**Alguns minutos antes...**

Sesshie deixou de ler o livro para escutar o que Yuri gritava.

**_- Ai, meus deuses! Isso não pode estar acontecendo! Mas que # é essa? – _os gritos sutis de Yuri ecoaram por todo o palácio.**

- Aquele imbecil do Jaken deve ter quebrado mais alguma coisa por aí – disse a si mesmo voltando a ler o livro – Espero que ele apanhe dela de novo... hehehe!

**Voltando ao agora...**

- Não escutei nada... – disse Sesshie sem-graça.

- Vamos subir – disse Shippou puxando o youkai pela mão – Ela está no quarto... e como não tem ninguém para ajudar, acho que você é que vai ter de fazer o nascimento.

- NANI? – Sesshie perguntou empacando como uma mula – Como é que é?

- Só tem você, eu e a Rin no palácio – explicou Shippou – Acho que a Rin e eu não temos muita condição de ajudar, já você...

- Não! – disse ele – Eu não vou fazer isso...

- E por que, não? O filho é seu, oras!

- Ainda assim... eu não vou participar disso...

- Segundo as palavras da Kagome, você já participou ativamente do nascimento dessa criança.

- Isso! – disse Sesshie – A humana do meu meio-irmão! Onde ela está?

- Caçando os fragmentos da jóia-de-quatro-almas...

- Vá buscá-la! – disse Sesshie arremessando o pequeno youkai pela janela – Afinal de contas, ela está me fazendo pagar pela faculdade dela, e disse que se formará em medicina... embora eu nem saiba o que é uma faculdade e o que seja medicina... Mas ela disse que poderia ajudar no parto da Yuri. Enquanto isso, eu... eu... vou até o quarto ver se a Yuri precisa de algo.

**Quase duas horas depois...**

Shippou chega correndo acompanhado de Kagome e Inuyasha.

- Por que demoraram? – perguntou Sesshie nada feliz.

- Estávamos ocupados... - respondeu Kagome.

- Eu os encontrei numa moita – limitou-se a responder Shippou.

- Parece até que vocês não têm um quarto – resmungou Sesshie – Agora... TRATEM DE AJUDAR MINHA MULHER!

- Sim, senhor! – disse Kagome – Você já viu como ela está?

- Bem... er... – respondeu Sesshie – Eu tentei, mas... quando eu abri a porta e vi o rosto de ódio de Yuri... confesso, eu fiquei com medo.

- Hehe... – riu Inu tomando um beliscão de Kagome.

- E onde estão o Miroku e a Sango, que poderiam ajudar? – perguntou Kagome.

- Eles foram levar a filhinha deles para o Kohaku conhecer – respondeu Shippou.

- Mas eles já não fizeram isso a semana passada? – indagou surpreso Inuyasha.

- Sim... mas como o Kohaku parece não possuir uma memória muito ativa, eles precisam fazer isso toda semana – disse o pequeno youkai raposa.

- Ai ai... – disseram todos os outros.

- Vou subir! – disse Kagome – Desejem-me sorte!

- Quebre a perna! – disse Inuyasha atraindo a atenção de todos – Não é assim que eles falam na sua era, Kagome?

- Isso é só no teatro, seu imbecil! – respondeu Kagome – Mas esperar o que de você, não é?

**Vinte e cinco minutos depois...**

Kagome aparece no alto da escadaria, toda descabelada e suada.

- Sesshie? – ela chama – Para o quarto! Agora!

- Por quê? – pergunta o youkai assustado.

- A Yuri quer você ao lado dela – explica Kagome – Ela o quer segurando sua mão nesse momento glorioso.

- Tem certeza? – estranha Sesshie.

- Bom, na verdade eu a convenci a chamá-lo – disse Kagome sorrindo – Disse para ela que não havia a necessidade dela passar por esse momento difícil sozinha.

- Você não tinha dito que é um momento glorioso? – perguntou Inuyasha confuso.

- Cala a sua boca! – disse Kagome – E glorioso seria se fossem vocês homens que tivessem de fazer uma criança passar por um buraco pequeno como a... – Kagome calou-se ao lembrar que havia crianças na sala.

- Por que eu sinto que eu não vou me dar bem nessa história? – disse Sesshie.

- Cale-se você também! – disse Kagome – E vem comigo!

**Sete horas, vinte e três minutos e quarenta e dois segundos depois...**

Miroku pegou sua filhinha no colo, deixando Sango finalmente descansar um pouco.

- Deixe a Kaori comigo, Sangozinha – disse o monge.

- Cuidado com ela. Ela acabou de mamar e... – antes que o aviso se completasse, Miroku sentiu algo escorrer por sua roupa - ...se você balançá-la muito ela vai vomi...tar.

- Ai ai... tudo bem – disse o monge – Isso acontece, não é, Kaori-chan do papai? – disse ele erguendo ela no alto e levando mais uma golfada de leite azedo na cara.

**_- AAAIIIIII! QUE DOR! SOCORRO, ME AJUDEM!_** – os gritos vindo do quarto de Sesshie e Yuri aumentavam com o passar do tempo.

- Nossa! – disse Sango – Parece que o negócio lá está mesmo feio.

- Nunca vi alguém gritar tanto – comentou Inuyasha.

_**- AAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ISSO ESTÁ ME MATANDO! **_

**Cinco minutos depois...**

Um choro foi ouvido por todo o palácio, alegrando a todos os presentes. Finalmente Yuri havia dado à luz seu primogênito. Pouco depois, sai da sala uma Kagome toda sorridente, seguida de um Sesshie mais sorridente ainda, segurando um pequeno bebê no colo.

- Pois bem – disse Kagome – É um belíssimo menino!

- Ele tem orelhinhas de cachorro? – perguntou Inuyasha tentando olhar o sobrinho mais de perto.

-Você não ouviu sua humana dizer que ele é um belíssimo menino? – respondeu Sesshie – Isso significa que ele não nasceu com nenhuma anormalidade.

- Humpf! – bufou Inuyasha.

- Meus parabéns, Sesshie – disse Miroku – Agora, apenas um conselho: Mantenha seu filho tarado longe da minha pequena princesa, está bem?

- Quem te vê agora nem acredita que você era aquele monge depravado – disse Sesshie – Agora, que tem uma filha, sabe como é ruim ficar ouvindo as balelas de tarados como você, não é?

- O que foi toda aquela gritaria dentro do quarto? – disse Sango – Nunca vi um parto tão escandaloso...

- Isso mesmo – concordou Inuyasha – Você devia ter vergonha de ter gritado como uma menininha, Sesshie.

- Você fala isso porque não era sua mão que a Yuri estava apertando – defendeu-se Sesshie olhando com desprezo para o meio-irmão.

- Justo! – disse Kagome – Assim não foi só a Yuri que sofreu durante o parto.

Sesshie deixou todos conversando e olhou vidrado para o filho em seu colo. Ele tinha os olhinhos dourados como o do pai, assim como os cabelos prateados. Apenas não tinha uma meia-lua na testa, mas era inegável que aquela coisinha fofa fosse seu filho.

- Isso é um rabo? – perguntou Shippou olhando para o recém-nascido – Ou eu é que estou vendo demais?

- CALA A BOCA, SHIPPOU! – ordenou todos no salão principal.

Sesshie voltou para o quarto, onde Yuri estava dormindo sossegada.

- Veja, essa aí é sua mãe – ele conversava com o garoto que o encarava como se entendesse algo – Não ligue se ela brigar com você de vez em quando, está bem? Ela vem de uma terra cheia de lagartos, por isso ela não é muito normal...

- Eu ouvi isso – disse Yuri abrindo um dos olhos – Nosso filho mal nasceu e você já está colocando ele contra mim?

- A verdade precisa ser dita desde cedo – respondeu Sesshie sorrindo e se sentando ao lado dela – Já escolhi o nome dele.

- Já? Qual? – perguntou Yuri – E não se esqueça que os próximos filhos terão o nome que eu escolher, assim como você prometeu.

- Claro! – disse ele sorrindo falsamente – "Eu tenho bastante tempo para fazê-la mudar de idéia... hihihi!" O nome dele será... Ichiro!

- Ichiro? – repetiu Yuri – Uau... que original!

- Preocupe-se com os nomes que você vai escolher – disse Sesshie apertando o filho nos braços – Veja, ele adorou o nome...

- Está bem, está bem! – disse Yuri – Agora, me dê ele aqui. Eu preciso alimentar essa criança.

- Falar em alimentar... Viu como nosso Ichiro nasceu forte e saudável? E você ainda reclamou que eu te fiz comer aquela sopa durante toda a gravidez... Acho que vou fazer o nosso filho comer só isso durante toda a sua vida e...

- Já vi que terei de fugir daqui o mais rápido possível... – resmungou Yuri pegando o bebê das mãos de Sesshie.

Nesse momento entra todo mundo no quarto, assustando Yuri e Sesshie, mas sem causar nenhuma reação no pequeno Ichiro.

- Tive uma idéia sensacional – disse Kagome – revirando sua bolsa e tirando um objeto estranho – Vamos tirar uma foto!

- Hã? – foi o comentário de todos ao redor.

- Juntem-se todos! – disse Kagome – Eu vou colocar no automático, e assim que eu correr para aí e mandar todos sorrirem, façam o que eu mandei.

Todos pareciam meio perdidos enquanto ela arrumava a máquina fotográfica digital e a colocava em cima de uma mesa.

- Agora... – disse ela correndo e se juntando ao grupo – SORRIAM!

"_**FLASH!".**_

Assim que a foto foi tirada Kagome correu para ver o resultado.

- Ah, mas vocês não sorriram – disse Kagome desviando o olhar da câmera e encarando os amigos – Pessoal? O que foi? PESSOAL? POR FAVOR, FALEM COMIGO!

Ainda aglomerados na cama, todos os outros estavam paralisados com o que acabaram de presenciar. Demorou alguns minutos para que eles passassem a se mover normalmente, e que acreditassem nas palavras de Kagome, que explicara que a luz que quase os cegara não era mais uma das armações de Naraku.

E aquela foto, mesmo que não mostrasse o sorriso de nenhum deles, serviu para eternizar uma amizade que transcendeu o tempo.

**Ahá! Um ano depois...**

- Não acredito que o Sesshie sumiu há dois dias e ainda não voltou – disse Yuri brava – Será que ele esqueceu que hoje é o aniversário do filho dele?

- Acho difícil – disse Jaken que enchia uns balões trazidos do futuro por Kagome – Afinal, a senhora passou o mês todo falando sobre isso.

- Ai, eu vou matá-lo se ele não aparecer – continuou Yuri olhando para trás e vendo Ichiro arriscando seus primeiros golpes com o chicote de flores tóxicas nas costas do titio Inuyasha – ICHIRO, EU JÁ FALEI PARA VOCÊ NÃO MACHUCAR SEU TIO!

- Não tem importância... – disse Inuyasha se contorcendo com a dor – Incrível como ele possuí o mesmo veneno forte como o do Sesshie.

- Nem me fale do Sesshie – disse Yuri voltando a decorar um bolo estranho – Eu quero ver qual vai ser a desculpa dele.

**Já de noite...**

Todos estavam reunidos no salão principal, esperando que Sesshie chegasse para poderem comemorar o aniversário de Ichiro Passada meia hora do horário estipulado por Yuri para comerem o bolo e depois ela matar o marido, cantaram o parabéns ensinado por Kagome, e cortaram o primeiro pedaço do bolo.

- Faça um pedido, Ichiro – disse Yuri.

- Chichi-ue! (papai) – respondeu o menino com uma de suas poucas palavras aprendidas.

- Isso você já tem – disse Yuri – Se bem que não por muito tempo...

- Ele está querendo dizer que eu estou aqui – disse Sesshie chegando no meio da comemoração – Quem deu ordens para cortar esse bolo sem a minha presença?

- Oras, eu me esqueci de avisá-lo sobre o aniversário de seu filho? – disse Yuri irônica – Desculpe... é que eu pensei que como pai você soubesse disso de cor...

- Não seja sarcástica, Yuri – disse Sesshie sorrindo.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Yuri notando algo na boca do marido – Você está...

Sesshie levou a mão à boca, escondendo algo da visão dos outros convidados.

- Eu queria fazer uma surpresa para o meu filho – disse ele – Por isso me afastei esses dias.

- Tomar uma surra e perder os dentes não é uma surpresa agradável, Sesshie – disse Yuri – Antes tivesse trazido um brinquedo.

- Eu não tomei uma surra... – irritou-se Sesshie – Desde quando este Sesshoumaru apanha de alguém? Eu fui apenas pedir ao Toutossai que fizesse uma espada com o meu canino... assim como meu pai fez.

- Uau... – todos no salão exclamaram.

- E onde está essa espada? – perguntou Inuyasha – Ou seu canino só deu para fazer uma faquinha de cortar pão?

- Cale-se, hanyou pulguento – disse Sesshie olhando para a porta do palácio – CARREGADOR, TRAGA O MEU PRESENTE!

Um homem vestido em trajes nobres entrou carregando uma espada guardada numa bainha. Entregou-a nas mãos de Sesshie e depois se retirou.

- Isso é para você, meu filho – disse Sesshie entregando a espada na mão do menino, que para surpresa de todos conseguiu segurar sem problemas o presente.

- Ai, que lindo! – se desmanchou Yuri com a cena – Isso é tão meigo!

- Meigo? – ficou surpresa Kagome – Seu filho de um ano é presenteado com uma espada e você acha meigo, Yuri?

- Lógico – disse a princesa – Meu filho será um grande bárbaro, assim como o pai...

- Não se surpreenda com essa emotividade toda – disse Sesshie sorrindo – Afinal, ela está esperando o nosso segundo filho.

- O QUÊ? – perguntaram todos surpresos, até mesmo Yuri.

- Que coisa mais linda! – disse Yuri desabando no choro – Eu vou ter um filho... mais um!

**Há! Demorou, mas chegou ao fim... Espero que não me odeiem pela demora, mas a inspiração fugiu. E sei que o fim não foi muito longo também, mas eu acho que ficou bom. No mais, agradeço aos que mandaram reviews e acreditaram nessa fic, eu amo vocês! Beijos e até a próxima!**

**Kali-hime ao seu dispor...**


End file.
